Off To Another Life
by ForcingStoriesDownYourThroat
Summary: Naruto is trying hard to believe the village would accept him but he wonders maybe they never will. His perspective is reinforced as he comes across new ideas that may change his life and all of those around him.
1. Chapter 1 Where am I?

Author's note: story begins around the time Naruto is still inside of the academy. Naruto is still finding out about himself and is still a pariah of the village. Story follows cannon to some degree.(but not mostly as what is a work of fanfic if it follows the original so closely? answer: a unimaginative writer with spare time.)

**WARNING:** Few later OC(much later). Dark Naruto at times. Pairings for story will remain secret -ha ha ha ha- or you could try asking nicely I'll tell maybe not or maybe so. :D  
>Story will be a bit cannon and with my own twists and ideas.<br>This is my first chance at writing complicated story. (Let alone one of this predicted magnitude) I care for creative criticism and just say screw u to those that don't know what helpful criticism is. So please enjoy the story if you don't (you don't really got to tell me you don't just **_LEAVE_**. Leaving is simpler then typing disparaging remarks)  
>An the story begins i 2. . . .<p>

''Jutsu/talk''_ 'thoughts'_ 'demon(in mind)' 1 begin!

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| ACADEMY| CLASSROOM<p>

* * *

><p>Iruka gave a long speech to the class from the podium in front of the black board. He spoke of what it would entail to be a ninja and how a ninja when confused or forgetting their purpose should refer back to the ninja code and rules of the village.<p>

Naruto sat at the highest desk in the back of the classroom. He looked at the chunin instructor but his mind was on other matters.

One was such as how he was to pass the upcoming test so that he could become a ninja. He had tried to pass the test before to become a ninja but had failed. Thanks to his inability to make a bunshin (clone) that would not pop or look sickly.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't properly make a clone. It was a problem that had began to cause him much frustration. Having been unable to even come close to completing the technique he turned to the only person he could trust or even ask for help.

He had sought the help of the Hokage, a person he had known all his life and who he considered to be sort of his grandfather. Though it proved useless as when he had went to the old Hokage for advice he was only told to keep practicing or try harder.

Even after dedicating himself to trying to do the jutsu he still failed. So he went back to the Hokage once again for more advice but was only told again to keep practicing. Which Naruto had learned was quite insufficient and still didn't help in his endeavor .

With the only person he could ask for help proving useless in his quest he had began to grow even more frustrated for he had no way of knowing how he was to complete the jutsu and all his efforts had already failed so far. Though he had steeled him self to not give up and to complete the jutsu.

Naruto sighed as he heard Iruka finish the speech. He stood but stayed at his desk as he knew not to be in the crowd that was leaving the room. Previously he had been in the crowd of kids leading out of the room but one day he was blamed for knocking over a girl. Even though he didn't do it.

Iruka still made sure to punish him for the incident. Since then Naruto didn't make the same mistake twice.

Seeing he was soon to be last to leave the classroom he walked down the stairs keeping his head forward as he knew if he looked to his right he would see the vicious glare he was being given by Iruka. He knew the teacher like the village hated him passionately. For what reason he didn't know.

Anytime he asked why he was hated he wouldn't get a answer no matter who he asked. So he was forced to just ignore the hateful stares. An resign to the belief he would just change everyone's mind when he became Hokage one day. Even if many scoffed at the idea.

Walking home he took the unseen route to his apartment building as he did not want to see the many villagers an some ninja that glared or whispered about him as if he was a walking plague.

Arriving at his apartment building he walked up it's many stairs till he was to his door. Retrieving his key from his jumpsuit's pants pocket he then inserted the key in to the door knob.

Opening the door he grew saddened as he saw that his apartment had been trashed. Upon the walls were graffiti that said 'DIE DEMON'.

Naruto gave a quick glance around an confirmed that the place was completely trashed and his things, all of them were broken and most likely unusable. He simply closed his door back. He knew that who ever did this was some one who hated him but in the village there was allot who did which led him to believe that maybe a few got together to do this.

By now he would have went and told the Hokage but it would do no good for him. As the Hokage would only speak of how he had to be forgiving and that he needed to be patient an to just wait for the day he would be accepted.

Those words had been said to Naruto many times now and every time he heard them he believed them fully as they were words spoken to him by his grandfather figure but now they seemed more and more like empty words said to only calm a kid.

Walking away from his apartment building he made his way to where he knew he could relax.  
>He walked to the surrounding forest of the village. As he walked inside the forest he was made witness to a group of Leaf ninja.<p>

Naruto stopped and watched the ninja seeing that they could not see him behind the large tree he stood behind. He looked at the happy looking ninja and saw that it was three genin a bit older then him that stood around what looked to be their jounin sensei.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but stared intently as he saw the young genin smile widely at the smirking back jounin. Paying closer attention he watched as the ninja stepped a few feet back from the genin and then did hand seals almost faster then what he could follow.

The man then slammed his hand down on to the ground then yelled out loud enough that Naruto could even hear from such far away ''Summoning Jutsu!''

In a plume of smoke where the jounin's hand was there was now a large red bird that had a Leaf head band around it's long light red neck.  
>Naruto watched as the genin looked happy and shocked to see the animal.<p>

Naruto knew the bird was a summoning animal and heard that only strong ninja had such abilities to even summon one. He wondered if he could ever get such a fascinating creature or even if he would get a jounin sensei.

Walking away from the ninja he went deeper inside the forest till he got to a large tree that gave allot of shade. Sitting at the tree's base he leaned against it's trunk as he let his mind wander back to his recent attack he was sure the villagers had done on him.

_'why do they keep trying to hurt me? I didn't do anything too bad. Plus I haven't even done a prank in a long while. Tch everyone else that does something bad is usually forgiven soon enough...except for me. I thought they treated orphans great. Everyone else treats Sasuke great and me like crud. An he is a bastard. Hn they will all see though soon enough when I'm Hokage. I'll beat Sasuke first though' _

He smiled at the idea of his plan. Knowing he could do it and would, even though he knew it would be hard to beat the highly skilled and number one candidate for rookie of the year, Sasuke. Thinking he soon came up with a way to make his plan succeed against the odds he faced _'He couldn't beat me if I had a summon animal!'_  
>With thoughts of triumph Naruto pictured his victory over the seemingly unbeatable Uchiha.<p>

Remembering back to the hand seals he saw the man do he wondered if he could replicate them. Though he knew that to do so that in class he had heard one had to mold chakra. An chakra molding was not his strong suit. Sighing he knew that it would be a challenge but he would do it. Plus he guessed it would be a step to becoming Hokage.

* * *

><p>3 HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had been trying over and over to do the Summoning Jutsu but with no success at all not even a plume of smoke.<br>Once again he tried to mold his chakra and do the hand signs to complete the jutsu but failure was all he got in return for his efforts.

He clenched his fist and unclenched them over and over again in frustration. ''Damn. Why won't it work!'' he shrieked to him self. Falling to the ground on his knees he gripped his head as he threw off his green goggles in annoyance.

He had known he was doing the right hand seals he was sure of it and he was sure he was molding chakra but he didn't know why it wasn't working. An it was now seeming his tenacity was not working for him.

Getting tired and having not accomplished anything he thought to try just one more time. Standing back up he clenched his fist hard not noticing his short finger nails broke the skin on his palm causing him to bled a bit as he declared ''I will get it this time!'' placing his hands out in front of him he molded his chakra then went threw the summoning jutsu hand seals he then yelled ''Summoning Jutsu!''

Naruto grew shocked as he felt as if he was being pulled somewhere else.

In a bright white flash that blinded him he was then falling down a purple vortex that didn't seem to end. Grabbing for anything around him to slow his descent Naruto learned that there was nothing he could grab on to nor was there anything to see but dark purple.

He screamed ''HELP ME SOMEONE!'' over and over again at the top of his lung.

His useless yelling only stopped when he began to hear in response was the echo of his own voice and the air that whisked around his falling body.

Thinking his death was soon he called out threw sobs to the one person he thought who could save him ''help...me...Old man!''

That too proved useless as his decent continued uninterrupted.

In seconds his life started to flash before him, all 10 short years of it.

Remembering all the mobs that used to chase him as he was younger and how the old man was always there to save him before it got too bad.

He remembered all the times spent with the Hokage who was the only person that had showed him kindness besides Tuechi and his daughter Ayame at the ramen bar.

Naruto cried harder as he thought of all the things he wouldn't be able to do like becoming Hokage and making friends or even finally getting everyone to acknowledge him one day.

In his perceived final moments his mind came to terms with his death, his cries got lower as he expected the ground his body would smash upon and kill him, coming at any moment.

* * *

><p>DESERT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto fell from a blue sky down atop a dune of beige colored sand. He opened his eyes as he immediately stood and looked around shocked at what he was seeing and that he was not dead.<p>

All Naruto eyes could see were giant dunes of sand piled high like mountains. Most even bigger then the Hokage Mountain.

The giant mountains of sand and sand fields seemed to go on for miles.

Naruto looked further around and even towards the sky and saw a sun that seemed to want to be hotter then what it was before with it's extreme heat.  
>He looked back down around him confused at where he was.<p>

''SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! OUT THERE!'' he called out threw hands cupped in a circle around his mouth.

He got no reply.

Looking down he saw how high up he was atop the dune. He knew it would be quite the challenge getting down the dune even if he did go down it's slope side.

Suddenly he hissed as he felt the rising heat of the desert. It was as if the temperature had went from a slight uncomfortable heat to now a burning fire that surrounded him.

He decided it was very imperative he got to some shade and quickly.

With uncomfortable irritation he trudged threw deep sand that seemed to sink under his ninja sandals and burn his exposed toes as he made his way to the sloping side of the dune to get down easier.

As he stood on the edge. The long way down off the grainy mountain looked to be even larger. He breathed in and out then steeled his nerves as he crouched down in to a ball then rolled his body down the sand dune.

The orange and blue clothed boy gained speed as he rolled down the side of the dune. The blue orange blur soon came to a slowing stop at the dune's base. Standing up Naruto dusted himself off and shook sand from his hair but smiled as he noticed it was way less hotter at the bottom of the dune and he was getting allot more shade.

Though his mode was elated now it was brought down quickly when he was soon reminded of his problem of not knowing where he was.

Looking around he saw nothing but sand once again. Not many places he had heard of had that stuff. Though one he had heard of did.  
>Yes, the place he knew of was called Suna the sand village and it was said to be a giant sand desert.<p>

_'Maybe I somehow got here in the sand village. . .' _

With his guess he then figured that if he just kept running he would see another ninja that could help him. As he ran he made sure to keep in the many dunes little crescents of shadow and to be careful to not exhaust himself under the desert heat.

Running around another dune this one smaller then the last, he saw what made him stop running and immediately turn to scatter in the opposite direction, then behind the sand dune he had just come around.

He pushed his back against the sand dune as he slowed his once frantic breathing _'SCORPION! GIGANTIC SCORPION!' _he raged inside his head in complete fear of what he had seen.

The boy wondered how a scorpion could get so huge and why would Sungakure's deserts have them. Staying still as he did not want the huge black scorpion to see him he thought of how he could flee.

His heart almost stopped when he heard a loud scratchy voice speak ''I saw you. I know you are behind that dune human''

_'it's talking!' _Naruto thought in disbelief. He stayed behind the dune though for he did not want to come out at all in to the open especially now with a talking, giant scorpion on the loose.

''Human. You can come out you don't even look that appetizing to eat. All I want to know is what you are doing here?''

Naruto slowly made his way to the other side of the dune, the side where the scorpion would not be at as he ran for it.

Running, he went as fast as he could to another dune where he climbed up and and made to run over it and tumble down.

As he got to the top of the dune he grew terrified as he heard from a few feet behind him ''Human you can not outrun me.''

Looking back Naruto saw just a few feet down the dune, the gigantic black shiny shelled scorpion staring directly at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he sputtered ''H-h-how y-you were s-so far away. I-i didn't even hear you behind m-me!''

The scorpion gave what was a chuckle Naruto guessed as it replied ''I am quite fast, I guess it's thanks to my eight legs. An you didn't hear me because well I am quite skilled''

Naruto nodded slowly as he did realize what the black scorpion said was true. Which was bad for him as fleeing was no longer a option.

He now had a close up look at the scorpion and saw the giant was stories tall and many, many meters wide but what put Naruto in double fear was that the gigantic pincer claws and the over it's body, poised to strike tail that had a barb on it, the size of Naruto's body length.

Naruto couldn't help but be in fear of the armored creature.

In fear he spoke ''Please could you tell me where Suna is? An I'll be out of your way''

The scorpion moved it's claws towards a frightened Naruto who eased away from the giant appendages.

The scorpion spoke ''My name is Suna. Also I'm just trying to shake your hand scardey-cat''

Naruto grew confused at the words but reached his hand out and touched the giant extended claw. He was careful to not put his hand in between the claw's pincer.

As he touched the claw he learned that it felt quite smooth but incredibly hard. He didn't think the armor like shell would feel like this.

''I uh am trying to get to Suna the place. You know _ninja village_?''Naruto said still fearing for his life but better composed.

''There is no place like that here human. Your in another world now. What is your name?''

Naruto didn't understand what the now identified Suna meant ''Different place, what?''

''Human your in the summon's world. Particularly in the Scorpion's territory. I don't know how you've got here specifically''

''So I am not in Wind country?''

''Nope. Is that where you are from?''

''No I am from Leaf village in Fire Country''

''Hn. So let me guess you saw the desert and thought it Suna in Wind country. Well your not there also you didn't tell me your name?''

Naruto digesting the information thought being formal the least of his problem but replied ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki''

''Well then Naruto are you a ninja?''

''No uh I am not BUT! I will be one soon enough once I pass the academy test'' Naruto said confidently

''Hm alright, well I will be going now don't die out here'' spoke the black shelled creature with boredom.

Naruto panicked, yelled ''WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!''

The scorpion stopped from turning around as he replied ''Tch let me guess you don't know how to get out of this world?''

''Uh...no'' he replied keeping the sarcasm from his voice.

''Just have your summoning animal help you. Also be quick about it, between the heat and my clan you might die out here poor human''

Naruto suddenly dropped to his knees as he began panting hard.

Suna let out a sigh ''Yeah I smelled you were giving off adrenaline. Seems it has worn off and the heat has set in. I say you probably have but minutes''

Naruto lay now fully on the ground as he felt his mouth get dryer and his skin get hotter, he became more and more light headed.

''Please, Suna help me'' pleaded Naruto as loud as he could as he felt his throat drying up. Becoming as grating as the sand that he lay on.

Suna looked at the down form of the blonde haired human _'he really can't benefit me plus that weird but dangerously strong chakra I sense in his gut makes me wonder. Could what ever it is let him die?...Tch well he would stink up this area if he dies i better save'em but is he worth it?.' _Suna thought indifferently not really caring for the boy at all.

''Naruto why should I help you?''Suna asked curiously

The blonde even head down in sand and dehydrated still had enough energy to grow shocked ''What?...you won't help me?''

The scorpion with out care replied. ''There really is no reason for me to. As a scorpion I really don't like to help people I don't know. An as a desert dweller I truly don't like to waste my time.''

''Please...I don't want to die''

''It won't hurt much you'll be dead soon. Tch it's like over 270 degrees here so you'll be dead very soon. Speaking of that it makes me wonder why you haven't died yet. Especially how you seemed to even been able to run in this heat you are a strange human''

The blonde began to despair, he wondered how Suna could be so nonchalant and indifferent yet polite. Then to even write him off as he knew he was going to die but didn't care.

''Please'' he voiced with his last bits of strength.

Suna sighed a sigh of irritation not empathy ''I'll help you if you can climb atop me''

Naruto looked up at Suna and dreaded at the what he deemed to be a impossible task. ''I can't I'm too weak''

''Die then human. I'll be going also I can feel the vibrations of Death-stalker coming here. Seems you'll be dieing sooner then I thought'' assured Suna

Suna turned around swiftly shocking Naruto as sand dust was kicked in to the blonde's face.

Naruto couldn't believe that the gigantic scorpion could easily jump in to the air and turn around so easily with such athleticism.  
>He then heard ''Sorry about that when I landed I sent out vibrations. Surely Death-stalker will be over here quicker now.''<p>

''Suna...aygh...just wait'' Naruto said as he crawled over to the scorpion painstakingly. He made his way finally to the black leg of the scorpion. Though he wasn't able to completely get atop the giant scorpion. He now just lay on the scorpion's foot too tired to move.

Suna sighed ''Good effort, what ever. I'll take you to my den then''

Naruto coughed ''Hurry, you said a Death-stalker was coming...whatever that is''

''He is another scorpion and don't worry boy I'm Scorpion boss. I run this territory and am the strongest.''

Naruto grew surprised at how the scorpion was able to pick him up with it's tail but grew glad as he was placed upon the scorpion's shell. He smiled as he felt Suna somehow release water out of his shell cooling him down some. ''Well off to my den'' declared Suna

* * *

><p>FSDYT: Suna is a pretty ruthless and uncaring creature but tis is a scorpion. Anyway I will say that he will be a important character and you have probably figured out how.(take a wild guess if you haven't)<p>

Reader: Hey FSDYT I heard you like good reviews?

FSDYT: Yeah I sure do. Hm how did you know?

Reader: Oh just call it a hunch

Well that was chapter one...until next time


	2. Chapter 2 Graduation For A Ninja

Author's note: Well new chapter. So read on

WARNING: My own twists shall start to ensue from this point on. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>3 YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Deep underground beneath a desert. There were gigantic caves of size that permitted the movement of colossal creatures. In one cavern of the gigantic den there was a blonde haired figure that moved threw the darkness of the room till it was to the small fire that was located in the center of the room.<p>

The figure tapped it's foot and with in seconds the gigantic room became illuminated by the suddenly huge fire.  
>Naruto could now be seen as he made his way over to a large open pool of clear water. Leaning down he cupped his hands as he used them to bring water to his mouth. Drinking fast he immediately jumped in to the air as he dodged a strike from behind from a yellow tail.<p>

Flipping in mid-air Naruto channeled chakra to his feet as he stayed stuck to the ceiling then looked down at his attacker. Which was a medium sized yellow scorpion.  
>Naruto smirked as he knew who the scorpion was and knew it's antics.<p>

''Bree, you actually didn't think that would work did you?'' the yellow scorpion chuckled ''If it did I would of loved seeing Suna's face when I brought him your body'' Naruto laughed at the dry humor he knew most scorpions seemed to have. It was something he had grown used to as he had spent more and more time with the scorpions.

Dropping down from the ceiling he landed next to the yellow scorpion. ''So what'cha you need Bree?'' ''Not much, just to tell you that Suna says if you want to spar, now is the time'' Naruto smiled as then nodded a yes.

Bree left quickly as she glowed then disappeared in a blur of yellow. Naruto ignored what was the equivalent of the scorpion body flicker.

He then quickly ran over to a double door-ed closet that was carved in to the cave. Opening the doors he saw his clothes inside the closet and a large black chest. He ignored the chest as he gathered a pair of black pants and simple shirt, breast plate and iron plated gloves. Dressing he did a quick stretch before he body flickered away  
>leaving a plume of white smoke in his wake.<p>

* * *

><p>DESERT<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving in the hot desert in a plume of smoke Naruto went on guard. He first regulated his vitals almost nullifying the effects of the hot heat and then he tapped his foot as he began to read the vibrations that were sent out from the tap threw the sandy ground.<p>

He knew Suna used allot of underground surprise attacks. It was not Suna's specialty to use such maneuvers but he had been partial to take such strategy to taper Naruto in to a more stronger fighter.

Seeing that the ground was clear he wondered where the scorpion could be as he was almost sure he wasn't underground and he couldn't see him around the sandy wide open desert.

Naruto's eye's widened as he realized _'he is using camouflage...real slick Suna' _Knowing Suna was around Naruto went threw hand seals as he then said ''Scorpion Burst Jutsu'' Naruto in seconds burst in to small blue scorpions that each went separate ways as they searched for Suna.

It was a jutsu Naruto had been taught by Suna that allowed him to use scorpion abilities to search for a opponent. The jutsu gave him the ability to be in more then one place and communicate with 'parts' of his scorpion scattered body, with the jutsu Naruto was able to cover allot of ground when searching and it made for a great way to evade. Making the jutsu both sensory and great at evasion.

The blue scorpions covered a area of many hundred yards in diameter until one came upon a dune that looked suspicious. The blue scorpion told it's others but was then silenced as the sand dune shook and half of it imploded to show Suna had taken refuge there. Suna stomped on the scorpion completely killing it as it went up in a plume of smoke.

Naruto far away got the information and was glad to have found the hiding creature. Gathering a few scorpions Naruto re-made his body in a plume of smoke. Knowing where Suna was now he went threw hand signs ''Acid Spray!'' looking up to the sky his cheeks got large as if full of something bursting to get out. He expelled a clear liquid from his mouth that sprayed out meters in to the sky on a wide path.

Naruto went unaffected as the acid rained down on to the sands burning everything it touched. He waited as he knew the acid rain touched everything in a 100 meter radius which he knew Suna to be in.

In a flash Naruto jumped in to the air as he dodged Suna who surfaced underneath of him. With quick speed he twisted his body as he dodged the barb that tried to pierce him. Naruto yelped as the wind was knocked out of him by the hard shell of Suna who had jumped in to the air beneath him.

Suna flipped over now upside down and Naruto underneath him he made to crush Naruto with just his weight alone. As his back hit the sand he felt Naruto disappear. But he didn't grow surprised he simply flipped back over and got upright as he spun doing several 360 degree turns as he spat clear acid from his mouth that whipped out at everything.

Suna heard a hissing from a Naruto he saw that was now many meters in front of him. He saw Naruto was holding his still sizzling arm. ''You shouldn't play with acid. If you can't take it yourself Naruto*''

Naruto flexed his burned arm as he replied ''I won't be beat so easily'' Going threw hand seals the blonde then said  
>''Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu'' holding his hand out in front of him a large sharp crescent of wind shot forth at Suna who stood still.<p>

Naruto blinked as he saw the wind pass threw Suna. He then sighed as he said ''I give up'' Turning around Naruto saw Suna behind him with claw ready to decapitate him.

''You were decent you used good tactic to find me and kept me on the move. Even much so you were able to understand that there were only certain things you could do to combat me but you didn't give up or falter.'' Naruto smiled at the praise but the smile quickly receded as he spoke ''Yeah. I tried but I know against you I just can't win your shell is pretty much impossible to penetrate with anything less then a freaking planet falling on you.** An even then! I bet it will only bruise you. Plus you know all the jutsu you taught me and you can easily combat them.''

Suna sighed ''Naruto a enemy is only as strong as you aren't. It's your job to beat them. Know that if you want to continue being the Scorpion's summoner, our first summoner at that. That you must start being better, you have improved from the silly lost boy but you still need much work, so much so Naruto I will give you only 2 months to shape up.''

Naruto bowed low at Suna ''I apologize for my shortcomings. I will get better'' he said determined for he knew there were no excuses when it came to the scorpions. It was either you did something or you didn't. Naruto knew it true and honored their way. Even now as he stared at his healing right arm where he saw a scorpion tattoo at on his fore arm.

Suna saw the mark and immediately slammed his giant claw in to Naruto's body sending him flying in to a sand dune where Naruto collapsed to the ground in a bow.  
>''It won't happen again'' he said with remorse. Knowing the exact offense he had caused immediately.<p>

Suna looked at the still bowed Naruto and spoke in a deathly serious tone.  
>''You let that tattoo get damaged. Naruto it is disrespectful to me and yourself. I don't care for your words Naruto I've told you that before the apologies and promises mean nothing against the guarantee of death you'll get from destroying or defacing that tattoo. It is important as a symbol and seal. Now get up you know you have a graduation test.''<p>

Naruto stood straight as he then asked ''But I can't make a clone. Well not the ones that are required plus if I show I can make other clones It'll bring unneeded attention what will I do?'' ''Hm well I know it's because you have too much chakra is the reason why you can't make a illusion clone but do excellent at various other types of clones. Hm, I know simply fail the test''

''What?'' asked the blonde in disbelief ''You are the village pariah. You've told me of this so use it to your advantage. Guilt trip the Hokage in to helping you after you fail or find another way to pass. Either way just try using your brain Naruto.'' The blonde nodded at his sensei/brother figure. Placing his hand upon the ground he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| NARUTO'S APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving in his apartment Naruto went to changing his clothes to black pants with long sleeved shirt and gloves with ninja sandals. Making sure he looked fine to travel he then placed his other clothes away.<p>

It was a procedure he had grown used to as he had been in and out of the summoning world quite frequently and made sure to not inform any one of it either or give any suspicions to it. Although he had got some attention when he no longer wore his neon orange jumpsuit and started to seem more indifferent, calm, and reserved. He still kept his grades low and slowly the attention vanished.

Though he knew he'd been changing, it was time spent with his summons that did it but he couldn't say he didn't like the changes. Especially since he was stronger, smarter, and happier.

Giving his tidy apartment a once over look and making sure everything was as he left it. He then nodded to himself before going up in smoke.

* * *

><p>ACADEMY<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto made sure to keep his body flickering to a acceptable level as he didn't want to explain how he ever picked up the technique. So he arrived to the outside of the academy and scanned around seeing nobody witnessed his smoky arrival went inside of the academy building.<p>

Making his way to his classroom he saw that all apparently were outside of the classroom lined up against the wall as they were called in to the classroom independently for testing. He sighed as he knew his name would be called last even though his last name had a U in it.

Many minutes passed until Naruto was the only one left inside the hallway waiting on his name to be called while all others had either passed or failed and left home to tell their families.

Naruto then heard ''Naruto you may come in'' from what he guessed was Mizuki's voice. Entering the classroom he was told to do the 3 graduating jutsu Henge(transformation), Kawarimi(body switch), and Bunshin(illusion clone).

He did the two easily and knew he did the 2 jutsu well as he received a sharp glare from Iruka at his success but when it came to the clone he spoke ''I can't do a clone'' Iruka smirked ''Well sorry Naruto but you fail'' said the man with obvious glee in his voice.  
>Naruto nodded about to just leave but then Mizuki said ''C'mon Iruka he did the other two really well'' ''No!...Rules are rules. Tch you can go now Naruto'' the chunnin sneered.<p>

Naruto simply walked out ignoring the smirking Iruka as he exited the classroom. As he was almost out of the academy's grounds he was approached by Mizuki.

''Hey Naruto! wait up'' turning he waited till the chunnin caught up. Mizuki smiled at Naruto before he began speaking ''Eh Naruto. Uh sorry about you failing. Tch you can become a great ninja, I mean you do work out I see'' he said referencing to Naruto's way more muscled physique he sported even more so fit then the chunnin himself.

''Yeah I guess I would have been'' Naruto replied ''Yeah and you can do the 2 out of 3... But hey! I know another way you could pass'' Naruto in that moment sensed the way Mizuki became more secretive he also looked the chunnin in his eye's as he asked ''What do you mean Mizuki-_sensei_?''  
>Mizuki smiled as Naruto mentally took note at Mizuki's false smile.<p>

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| FOREST| NIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had did what was asked of him as he didn't care what he was doing was illegal, for he knew he couldn't pass up a chance at looking at the forbidden scroll plus he already knew Mizuki was trying to manipulate him so in the end he knew he was going to blame it on the chunin an get off scot-free.<p>

As he sat on the ground staring at a real physical clone in front of him he smirked ''Yes this scroll is nice'' the clone nodded back before it dispelled going up in white cloud.  
>Naruto's eye's widened as he realized he gained the clone's knowledge as it was looking at his face and heard his words.<br>''It gives you information'' he surmised to himself. Laughing lightly he spoke to himself again ''This is a true blessing. Well now off to put on a show...Hm is that the eyes of a watching ninja...Hokage'' he said sure to now go in to simple blonde character mode.

Heading to where he was to meet Mizuki he made sure to not do anything suspicious as he felt the Hokage's vision upon him. As he got to the meeting spot he saw Mizuki who smiled at him ''Naruto...You made it good...Give me the scroll'' he said holding out a hand awaiting the giant scroll.

In the distance Naruto heard ''NO! don't give him the scroll!'' Just then Iruka appeared from out of the dark trees. Naruto mentally laughed _' heh he heh now I have a witness for sure I'll be totally not be blameable '_

''Huh? But don't I have to, to pass the test?'' Iruka shook his head as he said ''Mizuki manipulated you in to stealing the scroll.'' ''What? Mizuki-sensei?'' asked Naruto clueless. Turning his head to look to Mizuki.

Mizuki glared at Iruka before taking the giant shuriken off his back ''Naruto give me the scroll'' ''Get out of here Naruto!'' declared Iruka pulling out a kunai to fight Mizuki. Naruto nodded as he ran the other way completely not caring what would happen to his would be savior.

As he ran away he could here the sounds of clashing metal behind him until he then heard it no more. He then sensed the coming approach of a ninja. Slowing down he acted as if he was out of breath from all the running he did.

To his right he saw a wounded Iruka appear. Iruka had taken a cut to his thigh and was now favoring his left leg.  
>''Iruka-sensei what's wrong with you?'' Iruka's eye's widened as he saw behind Naruto's turned back was Mizuki who was about to throw his Fuuma shuriken.<p>

''NARUTO!'' screamed Iruka as he ran at the blonde. Naruto knew the shuriken was heading for him, aimed directly for his head but he knew he could dodge it effortlessly but didn't as he still felt the Hokage's vision upon him. Knowing Iruka would be there to take the hit for him he turned around slowly as he saw the spinning giant shuriken coming towards him.

Like he predicted Iruka took the shuriken to his back and then collapsed on to him making both of them fall to the ground. Naruto wanted to sigh at the complete lack of skill the man was showing but just acted shocked. ''I-Iruka...sensei?'' he said in fear. Iruka looked down at the frightened eyes of Naruto as he said ''Are you okay? Naruto''

Mizuki saw the chunnin had taken the hit for Naruto. He then began laughing ''Ha ha ha you took the hit for him!'' Iruka coughed up blood that splattered on Naruto's face. Standing up the chunnin spoke ''Yes I did'' ''Ha ha ha but didn't you hate him huh that's what you said!'' Mizuki asked with a sick smile.  
>''I did at one time but I don't any more'' Iruka replied with a small smile towards Naruto<p>

''Tch you show concern for that demon?'' Mizuki raged pointing at Naruto who stood with scroll still on his back. "You failed him now you change sides! He is a freaking demon Iruka you shouldn't show any care for him you fool!"

Iruka looked at Naruto ''I did hate you before but I don't anymore'' Naruto still played dumb as he looked down not staring back at Iruka. ''He killed your parent's Iruka. He killed allot of people!'' ''Shut-up Mizuki you know it is forbidden!'' warned Iruka.

Mizuki smiled wide as he said ''Tch I'll tell him why everyone hates him and why he is a outcast! Look at me Naruto!'' Mizuki commanded making Naruto look up with a blank face. ''Shut up don't say it!'' yelled Iruka. ''No I think I will! YOU NARUTO ARE THE DEMON THE NINE-TAILED FOX THAT KILLED EVERYONE!''

Naruto kept a blank face as he said ''I can live with that'' those words shocked the two chunin. But it was what Naruto had planned.  
>The blonde took advantage as he placed his hands in a seal and said ''Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!''<p>

All around the forest plumes of smoke ignited as they showed clones of Naruto. Naruto then spoke ''Clones beat the hell out of Mizuki and be quick about it. Iruka's injured''

All the clones nodded as they then raced at a still shocked Mizuki who was beaten in seconds. When the clones did their deed they all went up in smoke. Naruto who stood beside a looking intensely at him Iruka explained ''It's a skill I got from the scroll.''

Before Iruka could speak eight masked ANBU appeared around the clearing. A bird masked ANBU spoke ''Come with us...Naruto'' Naruto didn't resist as one took the scroll from him and another put their hand on his shoulder as they shunshined him away.

* * *

><p>HOKAGE'S OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was not surprised to see he was brought to the Hokage's office but he did act it. ''Old man!'' he said to the seated Hokage behind his desk. The old Hokage smiled at Naruto but told him ''Take a seat Naruto'' Naruto did as told as the Hokage waved the ANBU away.<p>

The Hokage looked at Naruto sternly without smile as he began ''Naruto I know you didn't mean to steal the scroll. But now there is a new problem to speak of'' Naruto looked down as he began to go completely in to acting mode ''You mean it?'' ''Yes tell me how do you even know of it?'' ''Well, I was training one day and well a seal appeared on my stomach. I didn't know what it was but then I did some research and found out seals can contain things. An well some people call me demon so...WAAH HAAA!'' Naruto wailed as he burst out in to tears.

The old man immediately got up as he went over to the sobbing boy who had his hands to his face. He put a arm around the boy and was saddened when he heard.

''Old man am I really a d-d-demon!'' The Hokage gave a aged sigh as he heard the pain in Naruto's voice. ''No you are not Naruto. You just prison it'' Naruto looked at the aged face as he said dumbfounded ''HUH!''

The old Hokage sighed as he began a tale to explain to Naruto what he was, but only told the highlights and need to knows. As he still figured Naruto not old enough to handle the full tale of how he came to be what he was.

* * *

><p>2 HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was now sipping tea in front of the Hokage who had told him everything he could. He knew the old man had kept out some very important parts but Naruto couldn't care less as he had made the old man even more sympathetic towards him and gotten permission to use his new jutsu and on top of that became a genin.<p>

As Naruto sipped from his hot cup of tea he felt glad that he was able to even make the Hokage forget about his recent changes and his words inside of the forest. He was now content for anything he did now if not too suspicious would go over looked. Rising from his chair he sat his cup of tea down as he said ''Thanks allot old man''

The Hokage smiled back ''Don't think nothing of it Naruto. Also remember to meet your team members and new sensei at the academy tomorrow. I expect great things from you Naruto'' ''Of course old man'' he replied leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto was happy to get to his apartment as he had in his opinion a okay night and knew tomorrow would be a good day especially as he knew he had a new weapon in his arsenal. One that would put him over the top in some ways. Even now he couldn't help but make twenty clones.<p>

Facing the clones he told them ''I'm going to bed but you all must stay up and practice chakra control. Just don't leave the apartment though.'' One clone sighed ''Why do we have to stay up for hours doing that boring stuff?'' Naruto laughed ''So you have a mind of your own?'' The clone gritted it's teeth as he replied ''Yeah I do! don't think just because I'm a clone i don't''

Naruto sighed ''Can you just please do it. It will help us get stronger plus if you do it I'll eat more of our favorite food'' The clone nodded a okay. Naruto simply undressed as he went and lay down in his bed. Closing his eyes he smirked as he knew hours of multiplied by twenty, chakra control training was a thing compared to allot of time of continuous chakra control training especially since the clones would be doing it for hours non-stop.

He smiled for with this jutsu he knew he would be improving in leaps and bounds. An if he mastered it, it could only get better. Now all he knew he needed was true battle experience but he knew Suna could help him with that.

* * *

><p>MORNING<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde awoke to see he was being stared at by twenty clones that looked at him from above. He saw the angered faces and he couldn't help but smile ''What's up guys?'' the clones glared at him but one spoke ''We have been training for hours non-stop. An all you've done is peacefully sleep we thought it would be fun if we got even''<p>

Naruto saw one clone was about to hit him but he simply smiled wider and said ''Dispel'' all the clones went up in smoke. An Naruto collapsed on to the bed as he was hit with a influx of knowledge that overwhelmed him. He clenched his teeth as he began to process it all. He then realized that this was the backlash of using this technique.

''Damn. No wonder why it is forbidden'' he said to himself but smirked as he began to fell a familiar healing happen to him. _'The nine tails. Yeah he can heal me. Meaning I still will be able to do this technique. Damn the over load' _

Rising from his bed he went to his small closet and got out his new outfit he planned to wear for he knew as a ninja he would need it. Putting on his shiny new black clothed Leaf headband he tied it around his forehead, it had been a headband he had gotten from the Hokage during their talk. He then dawned a tight black sleeved shirt. Then black pants that had shiny black painted steel plates running up it's shin and thigh sections.

Naruto was glad to dawn the final pieces of his outfit which were a plated breast plate that was black and had a small yellow scorpion over where his heart was,  
>the armored plates stopped at his waist. The final piece of his outfit was a plated arm guard he wore on just his right arm that extended down his arm from shoulder to wrist in plates that were decorated with various colors of scorpions some large some small.<p>

He smiled as he put on his shinobi shoes then stood as he went over to a mirror to look at him self knowing his new look was eye catching but he could care less what people thought of it as it was all for a purpose. The armor was not for show as it was all for battle and for now on Naruto knew it was all he would wear.

He was proud of the armor and glad Suna had given it to him but he almost forgot as he was about to head out to do what he needed to do. Hoisting up his right sleeve and armor plates he exposed his scorpion tattoo. Biting his thumb he wiped blood over his seal then placed his hand on the ground. Soon after a very tiny pink scorpion appeared.

Naruto picked up the tiny scorpion in his hand as he talked to it ''Hey Pinky ouch!'' he yelped as the scorpion pinched him ''Tch I was just joking Maru. I need your help for now on I'm going to display being scorpion summoner proudly and I am wearing the armor so of course I need the scorpion...the very special scorpion you Maru!'' Naruto said happily

The scorpion gave a body nod as it then spoke in a tiny soft voice ''If you are ready I will do it?'' Breathing in and out he then replied ''Yeah go ahead'' The pink scorpion glowed to a light pink then changed colors slowly to a bright yellow. It then proceeded to crawl up Naruto's arm and up to his neck as it slid beneath his shirt and went to over his heart.

Naruto clenched his teeth as the scorpion began burrowing it's way to inside his chest cavity. He grew thankful the scorpion was quick about it. Waiting until the pain subsided down to a dull throbbing he moved but still felt a sharp jolt in his chest, he then waited a few more minutes. ''Alright by now you have to be settled Maru'' as he took a step he didn't feel a jolt of pain at all.

Taking in a deep breath he then breathed out large amounts of air. _'good seems you've been stored correctly Maru you will be able to help me allot' _Doing a few more breathing exercises he then grabbed his plated gloves before leaving out his apartment. He murmured ''Today will be a good day...hopefully''

* * *

><p>ACADEMY<p>

* * *

><p>It was a fun walk to the academy for the blonde as he had gotten many looks from several different people. From the villagers for the most part he received glares and confusion of his clothes but a stronger dislike as they saw his head band. From the other ninja he had gotten quirked eyebrows as his clothing was reminiscent of samurai armor.<p>

Though Naruto couldn't care for their opinions as he went to his classroom and sat down at his usual desk ignoring the looks he got. Even the question he got from Kiba who asked if he had failed. As he sat he started to look over the people he saw pouring in to the room they were to him possible team mates an maybe competition. He then saw that Sasuke Uchiha had entered and he couldn't help but give a low sigh.

He remembered it was but a while ago he had wanted to beat the Uchiha and be better then him but now he cared less about the guy at all. It was then he saw the two loudest girls he knew of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They apparently were arguing loudly about a matter Naruto didn't care to know of as he began to tune them out completely. For his infatuation too for the pink haired girl had also dulled to nothingness.

Patiently he waited until Iruka had come in to the classroom. He saw the chunin give him a nod one that Naruto didn't return as in his mind he did not trust Iruka at all and even wondered how he was healed so quickly even though the wound he had sustanined wasn't that bad it was still considerable.

Iruka then began speaking Naruto though was unable to hear him as he began to hear the voice of another that shocked him but he kept unreadable to anyone who looked at him.

_'WHY HAVE YOU PUT A SCORPION IN YOU? ALL IT HAS DONE FOOLISH BOY IS FOOLISHLY TRY AND SUPPRESS ME...MAKE IT STOP NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES TO PAY'_ Naruto was growing wary at the voice he figured to be the nine tails he immediately knew then to be extremely careful in how he communicated and talked to the fox.

_'Can you hear me?'_ he thought inside his head _'ANSWER MY QUESTIONS WITH ANSWERS HUMAN NOT MORE QUESTIONS'_ commanded the gravely voice. _'Sure. You see the scorpion in me is special an helps me with many scorpion jutsu and some other things. If it is suppressing you then it has deemed you to be bad for me or trying to hurt me. So in a sense aren't I already paying consequences?'_

_'DO NOT MOCK ME! STOP IT NOW OR I WI-'_ the voice went silent. Naruto guessed it was simply Maru probably doing work inside his body and had tapped some Nine tailed chakra or threw his chakra out of whack for a moment or so giving the Nine tails the ability to speak to him so freely and directly. Naruto knew then he had to take a look at his seal some time but first get a better grasp on seals themselves.

''And Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-'' ''YES!'' interrupted the pink haired girl. Iruka shot her a glare then continued ''An finally Naruto Uzumaki with jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi'' Naruto blinked at the words as he couldn't believe he had been incoherent to his surroundings for so long.

He had believed he was just talking to the Nine tails in his head but it seemed that he was being actually pulled in by the beast's voice. An he hadn't even known it. Taking his moment of weakness in stride he began to pay closer attention to the now finishing his congratulations speech Iruka.

''Be proud you guys and do well'' the instructor said leaving. Naruto then watched as jounin after jounin came in to the classroom and left with their assigned genin. It was minutes later that Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all found themselves the last ones inside the classroom as they awaited their now officially late sensei to be.

''AGH! where is he?'' shrieked Sakura in pure frustration. Sakura then looked behind her to see the relaxed closed eye Naruto who was leaning on the wall behind him. She took in his new appearance then asked ''Eh Naruto what is up with your clothes?'' She was surprised when she got no reply from the usually begging for attention from her boy that hadn't spoken to her in a while.

Figuring he was sleep she said ''Tch Naruto your useless. You can't even stay awake, I wonder how you even passed'' Looking across the room she saw that Sasuke too was now looking at the sleeping blonde. Vying for her crushes attention she seized the opportunity to talk to him ''He is such a loser huh Sasuke-kun?'' she said trying to strike up a conversation.

Sasuke simply ignored her as he stared at the armored Naruto then spoke ''What IS with your clothing?'' He too went ignored as Naruto made no notion to reply. Sasuke narrowed his eye's but then turned around to face forward going back to his sulking.

Sakura saw the complete ignoring of Sasuke's question by Naruto and made to correct Naruto on his rudeness to her crush.

Rising from her seat she then made her way up the stairs to Naruto's still form as she looked at him she screamed in his face ''NARUTO!'' she got a response when Naruto opened his eyes and asked ''why are you so close to me?'' ''Sasuke-kun asked you a question!'' Naruto straightened up in his seat as he spoke ''So you come up the stairs and yell in my face. While you knew I was obviously asleep so I couldn't answer the question. Tell me do you even think about your actions before you do them?''

Sakura stood shocked at the cold way Naruto spoke to her she went in to anger mode as she balled her fist an went to strike Naruto. Throwing her fist at his head she was surprised to see that her fist had been caught by Naruto's hand and was now being held tightly. From Naruto's seated position he spoke to Sakura

''If you are to be my new team mate you must understand some things Sakura the first is I don't take bodily harm lightly second your constant annoyance is in fact aggravating. Leave me alone'' He said coldly letting her fist go.

Sakura glared harshly at the side of Naruto's face then grounded her teeth and walked away back to her previous seat. The door slid open to show a jounin dressed man of the Leaf with wild silver hair and a Leaf head band slanted on his fore head that covered a eye. He was a masked man but apparently still had the ability to display a lazy expression.

''So you guys are it...Hm first impression is I hate you. Now all of you meet me on top of the roof'' In that instant the man then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto stood as he was the first to walk out the room and up the many stairs until he was upon the roof. Sitting in front of the waiting jounin, the man waited till Sakura and Sasuke sat beside the blonde. The jounin then spoke ''Well, I am Hatake Kakashi and-'' Naruto interrupted him ''I can tell this will be boring uh yeah so just skip to a more better part or I'll leave''

Kakashi looked perturbed at the blatant words but sighed as he started again ''Well it seems you have no patience. Anyway let's just introduce our selves'' Naruto at the words disappeared in a phasing out motion as he became less and less visible until he was completely see threw then gone. Kakashi smirked under his mask at the use of the body flicker jutsu and the way Naruto had customized it.

Though he wondered how Naruto learned the jutsu as his file had said Naruto had no apparent skills in jutsu but the shadow clone. And even his academy jutsus he  
>could barely do. So the idea the boy could do the body flicker with out hand signs or noticeable fluctuations in his chakra made him wonder could the information on<br>Naruto be obsolete? He made a mental note to see what was truly up with the blonde kid who was proving to not be what he expected and what his profile had said  
>of him.<p>

The other two watchers were confused and curious at Naruto's disappearance.  
>Kakashi stood as he said ''We will all meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning 9am. There we will take a test don't eat also there we will also do introductions remember don't eat anything or you might puke it up.'' with those words he went up in smoke as he set out to find Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi appeared atop a tall building overlooking downtown Konoha. He was able to see that Naruto was eating at Ichiraku's ramen below. A popular place he heard from the Hokage that the blonde often ate at. Jumping from roof to roof he made his way down until he was beside the blonde.<p>

''Naruto. You shouldn't have left'' he said sitting down on a stool. Naruto finished chewing his ramen then replied ''You bored me. I don't like wasting my time in any way, I could of been doing something more productive besides getting to know people I've went to the academy with for years. Tch if I didn't want to know them then why would I want to now?'' He said nonchalantly.

Kakashi could only shake his head ''Naruto if they are your team mates then you should get to know them, better yet if you do that it makes working together and being a team easier'' ''Listen Kakashi no offense but I can tell your a lazy, cynical, and one-sided bastard. Could we skip the don't do this or that crap an just get to the meet here and tomorrow crap I know you will tell me?''

The jounin once again could only be confused and shake his head slowly at the serious yet some how uncaring words of the blonde and his apparent non-caring and closed off attitude.

''Naruto you gotta be more open if not for your team then for yourself. Hm I heard you wanted to be Hokage right?'' the man said referencing from what he had learned from the Hokage and what was listed on his file. ''Yes I often said that loudly'' ''Well then wouldn't you need to be more patient...and sympathetic?'' Naruto simply reached in to his pocket putting a few bills of money on the counter as he stood. ''Kakashi i just need the time and place if you would?'' ''Training grounds tomorrow 9am don't eat anything or you'll puke''

* * *

><p>Reader: hey are you trying to make Naruto in to a bad ass guy?<br>FSDYT: no not really he just doesn't like wasting his time.  
>Reader: hm so he is like Suna now?<br>FSDYT: well he was his trainer and well maybe he picked up on some of Suna's habits.  
>Reader: alright what ever. Anyway does Naruto still want to be Hokage. I ask cause he said "Yes I often said that loudly"<br>FSDYT: I don't know maybe you'll just have to read to know.  
>Reader: Aw c'mon your not going to do that are you, I mean cliff hangers are so cliche don't you think?<br>FSDYT: . . . .

*note Suna's acid is way more potent then Naruto's. He isn't like immune to acid.(if you thought he was) Also if you are wondering how potent is Suna's acid compared to  
>Naruto's. Think lemon juice to sulfuric acid. No comparison.<p>

** note: no Suna's shell is NOT that hard though it is fairly hard.


	3. Chapter 3 What a nice tooth

Author's Note: READ I TELL YOU READ! or else you won't find out what is happening in the story :)

* * *

><p>TRAINING GROUND 7<p>

* * *

><p>Standing with Sasuke and Sakura by his side Naruto awaited what Kakashi had to say. Since they had been pass the rough introductions in which Naruto said nothing about him self but learned of his vengeful male team mate and fan girl other team mate and lazy but evasive sensei.<p>

''Alright I have two bells here'' the jounin stated as he pulled two silver bells out of his pocket. Holding them by a string he continued ''Only two of you get to pass'' ''What!'' asked Sakura shocked and confused at the task.

Kakashi enlightened her ''Whoever gets a bell passes who ever doesn't loses. I'll set the timer'' he said then taking out a timer from seemingly no where, he cranked it's dial and ticking could now be heard. Kakashi eye smiled then said ''Begin''

Sasuke and Sakura immediately ran off as they disappeared in to the surrounding forest.

Naruto stayed still a few feet from Kakashi he then looked at the man than questioned ''So you want us to split up so that we don't realize it is team work that is needed. Tch Kakashi your tricks are boring just like the, don't eat advice. But I would have to say they are a bit effective as the two of them have stupidly split up so I bet they have also not eaten either meaning they will be low on energy so this charade won't last long''

Kakashi eye smiled as he said ''Naruto you are quite analytic'' ''I do believe it is a ninja's job to discern threw lies to get to the truth'' ''Well spoken but aren't you going to go tell your team mates?'' Naruto chuckled ''Who are you fooling you and I both know the Uchiha is highly favored. With him on a team I bet he could get any team to pass. So my words aren't needed plus I just don't feel like informing anyone of anything. I'll leave a clone here, I am going to go train''

Before Kakashi could object Naruto had already blurred from sight leaving a shadow clone behind. Kakashi could only sigh at Naruto's seemingly habit forming way of just leaving when ever he liked.

* * *

><p>Naruto had run far away from the Leaf village to a secluded forest. Stopping he sensed around as he made sure he was alone for he did not want to be seen.<p>

Putting his hands in to a seal he spoke ''Shadow clone jutsu'' In igniting plumes of smoke around him 20 clones appeared.  
>Looking at the clones he said ''Those seals I read up on. Inscribe them around me and on the trees and area be thorough for we don't need this type of chakra being sensed or leaking out''<p>

The clones nodded swiftly as they then waited as Naruto bit his thumb then touched one of his shoulder plates on his shoulder armor and in a poof a large scroll appeared. Unrolling the scroll Naruto placed his hand on it as he channeled chakra in to it. Seconds later the scroll revealed many ink pots and brushes that came in to sight with another scroll that unfolded to show a complicated seal pattern.

The clones took the ink and brushes as Naruto placed his hand upon the new scroll and his other hand on to his stomach after he took off his breast plate. Breathing in deeply he then spoke quietly but seriously ''Maru help me on this one. I'm gonna really need you''

Closing his eyes he then concentrated as he knew what he was about to do was dangerous and completely thought up on a whim but was a good idea to do. If he could do it and it did not get him killed.

* * *

><p>EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL| GATE<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know where he was at as he came upon the the pipe lined and flooded room. He had only seconds to collect him self as he stared at bars that showed a giant fox's head behind them that looked angry. Staying focused he ignored trying to take in his surroundings as he just focused on the angry red slitted eyes before him.<p>

He knew that this was the imprisoned Nine tailed demon fox that looked upon him with hate. ''Eh hello'' greeted Naruto.

The giant head opened it's jaws to show a row of fangs that glistened with the reflection of Naruto and saliva. Naruto could only guess how many had fell victim to the 9 tails consuming them and tearing them to shreds with the giant fangs. He grew thankful to the bars before him.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' asked the booming voice. Naruto smiled as he stepped forth foot by foot ''Oh nothing just came to visit, last time we spoke you had something to say?'' ''IT MATTERS NOT, NOW. YOUR PATHETIC SCORPION FAILED IT'S TASK'' Naruto smirked as he gained knowledge from a dispelling clone that the seals had been completed.

The fox saw the smirk and grew curious at the blonde's display of hidden cleverness ''WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT?'' Naruto simply got many feet closer to the gate which further intrigued a now tensing to strike Nine tails. Speaking slowly Naruto asked ''Could you ever get out of here?'' the fox gave a wide show of fangs as it saw Naruto was now completely at the gate and so close he could get him.

''HM...I GUESS I RAAWWRRR!'' shouted the fox as it launched at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he reached threw the gate getting a large amount of resistance as his hands passed by the widely spaced bars but was able to get his prize.

Grabbing a tooth of the fox he then jerked his hand back as the fox was launching at him. In a quick twisting motion he ripped the gigantic tooth out as he then pulled it with great difficulty threw the bars of the cage. With only slight difficulty as the seal seemed to be too busy dealing with a pressing it's wild red chakra and weight against the bars Nine tailed fox.

With tooth in hand and outside the gate Naruto began fading away before the fox could realize what he had even done.

Leaving the fox to be repelled by a still powerful seal that pushed him with unseen force back from the bars.  
>The fox repelled sat back down upon his paws as he glared at the seal. Absentmindedly rubbing a paw on a gap in his row of fangs in which a new tooth was slowly working it's way from the gum of.<p>

''You will pay for this boy. . . you will pay dearly'' the fox said quietly in a emotionless voice that was emphasized by red eyes that glowed then darkened only to glow once more.

* * *

><p>FOREST<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes as he saw on the scroll lay a giant demon fox's tooth. Around him he saw a dome barrier that was now visible as it fought back nine tail chakra that had escaped with the pulling of the tooth from the seal in to the world. Naruto felt exhausted at his actions but as he looked upon the tooth now glowing in a light red of fox chakra he couldn't help but place a hand on the sharp tooth out of pure relief of accomplishment.<p>

Feeling the tooth he got a good idea on how tough it was and smiled as he saw the fox chakra waft around his hand harmlessly.  
>Channeling chakra he then sealed the tooth away inside the scroll. He panted hard as he noticed it seemed he was getting weaker by the moment.<p>

Quickly biting his thumb he summoned a medium sized scorpion ''Please...take...scroll to Suna and tell'em to make me a sword and that his seals worked''  
>The scorpion grabbed the scroll but then asked ''Are you okay?'' ''Yeah just tired'' the scorpion nodded before going up in smoke.<p>

With his need for sleep over coming him. He made with what he learned was his last bit of chakra 4 clones. ''Clean up and take me home.. also-'' he didn't finish his words as he passed out.

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS LATER| NARUTO'S APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto rose half way out of bed as he yawned. Looking around he saw one clone that smiled at him ''You've been sleep for two weeks but don't worry we have covered for you even though I am the last clone left. I'm also almost out of chakra'' Nodding he slowly got out of bed then put his hand in to a seal as he dismissed the last clone.<p>

He learned that it was true that his clones had been covering for him and that they had been spending time with his team as well as ignoring Kakashi's questions of why they were shadow clones and why the 'real' Naruto wasn't around. He then learned that his new sword had been constructed by Suna.

Stretching his stiff body he went to his closet to put on a shirt and boxers as he wondered why the clones had just let him remain naked with blankets over him. Moving over to his refrigerator he opened it's top as he reached in and got out a scroll then opened it's bottom door as he then reached in and took out a bowl of what he guessed to be left over grilled beef slices.

He sat down at the table as he didn't care to reheat the beef as he was too hungry to want to any way. Using his available hand he unrolled the scroll then channeled chakra and unsealed a sword that made him stop eating. With wide eyes brought on by shock Naruto looked at the sword.

He had known Suna was a master at making weapons an knew scorpions also valued good armor since Suna had made his.  
>Though he had never expected the magnificent sword before him from the truly masterful craftsman, Suna.<p>

The sword had a fully white polished sheath with the words Naruto the Conqueror on the white sheath in dark sapphire red. Naruto grew surprised even more at the words Suna had put on the sheath as he wondered why he would be called a conqueror. _'He must be...referencing to the things I've overcome in my life...hm' _

Taking hold of the sword's white wrapped handle that had a square white guard. He slowly slid the sword from it's sheath as he saw then the sword was white just like the tooth he had given. The sword was double edged with both edges of the blade lined with a sapphire red stripe.

Naruto looked at the gleaming smooth surface of the sword and how as he fully got it out of it's sheath how it was but 4 feet long and pointed like a spear. Naruto admired the blade and how as he flipped the sword over it had a etching on it's flat blade that also read Naruto the Conqueror carved in to the sword but underneath in red etching Fox Fang.

Standing he felt the light weight of the sword and how it was as if it had been contoured to his grip. He swung the sword but yelped as he saw a fine cut appear in his wall that was many feet away.

''Ah! that's impossible!...But it was the fang of Kyubi. Ha ha ha I wonder what would happen if I charged wind chakra in to it?'' He said aloud deviously but quit his thoughts as he knew he shouldn't as he was sure he would need sword training and fast an he knew Suna would be more then happy to instruct him on it and plus he knew for a fact with shadow clones he could now train and send clones on the weak D-missions with his team while he and many other clones were with Suna doing real work.

With his mind made up Naruto picked up another morsel of beef with his hands as he said to himself ''Here is to becoming a swordsman'' with that he tossed the meat in to his mouth.

* * *

><p>Reader: WAIT! Naruto get's a sword and it's KyubiKurama's fang?  
>FSDYT: yes what's wrong with that?<br>Reader: Don't you think it's a bit... improbable? An I think Naruto seems to be too strong now.  
>FSDYT: Good point. I'll explain, First off of course Naruto could get KyubiKurama's fang if he wanted. (he already takes chakra from him so what's a tooth)  
>Second, Naruto's not too strong as you read he couldn't even remain conscious after a extraction from the seal. An he was out for a while.<br>Reader: Alright you made it more simpler. So will Naruto be like super powerful with the sword now?  
>FSDYT: Nope. He will be slightly more stronger but just think of the sword as a simple extension of the Nine-tails chakra.<br>(it was something he already had now just brought out)  
>Reader:Oh okay. So does this mean he has like mastered Kyubi chakra?<br>FSDYT: Now that is the best question asked and answer is: NO!. No he hasn't and that in itself will be very hard for Naruto as Kyubi truly hates him now. An even though the sword does allow Naruto to take (forcibly and easily) Kyubi/Kuruma's chakra it doesn't allow him to take allot of it.  
>Reader: well can't wait to see what it can do then.<p>

Yes Naruto get's a cool sword. (Anyone who thinks he is becoming Super Powerful. Should keep reading. He isn't becoming super powerful he's...growing)  
>Now the whole how he got Kyubi's fang is well quite simple. Of course he can pull things out of the seal with out breaking it. I mean if he can get chakra out of there can't he also be able to pull out a tooth too. The answer is of course.<p>

One more thing to be said is Naruto's intelligence level is also not really the same as the stupid blonde anymore. He was of course trained some what by Suna who has been seen to be pretty strict. An not one to play around.

So until next time...


	4. Chapter 4 Wave Country ahoy!

Author's Note:

I count ryo as dollars one ryo equals one dollar. I know it's not proper but. I do it because it makes understanding currency easier although in cannon ryo is hard as hell to match up with actual currency. Well with that said get to reading.

* * *

><p>2 MONTHS LATER| SCORPION'S TERRITORY| DESERT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood with sword in hand as he breathed slowly in and out. Many meters in front of the blonde, Suna stood still as he looked at the bare chested Naruto intently awaiting any moves he would make.<p>

Narrowing his eyes at Suna, Naruto then went threw one handed seals with his left hand as he raced quickly at the black giant.  
>A trail of sand billowed behind Naruto as he raced like a bullet, closing the distance Naruto expected the tail that shot out at him as he blocked it with his sword.<p>

He then called out ''Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu'' a large visible blade of wind appeared in front of the giant scorpion as it rushed at the giant. Then crashed  
>in to the black shell head on.<p>

Naruto saw the attack did nothing but was not discouraged as he used the opening from the jutsu to allow him to flip in mid-air then land and bounce off the tail to then be many feet above Suna.

From high above Suna Naruto looked down than went threw a quick succesion of one handed seals before saying in a murmur ''Sand Creation Jutsu''  
>Tan whiskered cheeks swelled until they burst with black sand that exploded from Naruto's mouth.<p>

Suna saw the sand speeding at him in a wide arc and moved quickly out of the way._ 'huh poison... it's a good try although as long as I don't ingest it. I'll be fine' _  
>Having dodged Naruto's attack Suna jumped more meters back as he saw Naruto began to call the black sand back to him as it now floated around him as he slowly descended from the air.<p>

''So you and Maru have trained well?'' inquired a very impressed Suna ''Yes we have. He is really special'' ''I know, there aren't that many scorpions who can control sand. With Maru inside of you it gives you that ability but your even more lucky as he does it for you while you battle'' Naruto was about to speak but sighed as he then asked ''Suna you wouldn't be trying to set me up for something with all this talking would you?''

As soon as the words came from his mouth Naruto was running fast, as he was dodging many black scorpions that had accumulated at his feet. Looking back over to where he knew Suna to be he grew cautious as he saw Suna was no longer there. Seeing the scorpions had dived back under ground Naruto did what he could to anticipate Suna's upcoming surprise attack.

Stopping he put his sword out in front of him as he started to spin on his heel until he was going faster and faster until he was but a blur. Soon he had kicked up so much sand it was almost like a sand storm had moved in as sight became almost impossible thanks to the blowing every where sand grains.

Suna underneath ground was wondering what the blonde was up to but thought to take a chance as he surfaced with his tail stretching it far out then extending it as he pierced the turning sand vortex straight threw. He was not disappointed as he had expected Naruto had substituted himself with a clone.

The boss scorpion did grow fearful at the massive chakra he felt above him building. He knew he had to move quickly as he tunneled his way as fast as he could away from where he knew the chakra would impact.

In the sky above, Naruto was supported by the black sand that kept him floating as it wafted around his feet. Naruto had his sword pointing at where the blonde saw the black tail extending out from the sand. He had began channeling his chakra in to what he had learned was a extreme amplifier during his time of training. It was a amplifier in which allowed him to channel his chakra in to and also the nine tail's chakra too.

The sword would take the chakra an conduct it until Naruto was ready to release it. Naruto had trained in a way that he was able to now release the built up chakra in a explosion from the sword. The explosion caused by his chakra amplified by the sword then soon 'fired' gave Naruto a new respect to the legendary power of the Kyubi and now his tooth turned sword.

Concentrating Naruto prepared to fire the chakra that the sword was storing for him as the white sword swarmed and glowed with blue chakra. Placing both his hands upon the sword's hilt he held tight then spoke ''Fox Fang FIRE!'' The sword cackled in blue streaks as a blue ball developed at the point of the sword. The ball rotated a few times then exploded as a massive beam of blue chakra shot forth at the area Naruto pointed at.

The desert sky glowed with a blue hue as the beam crashed down on to the sand that cratered at the impact of the powerful chakra. Sand was flown everywhere as the desert was re-landscaped in a mere matter of seconds.

Naruto still in the sky had long since cut the supply of chakra to the incredible attack, now watched as the sand took minutes to clear then showed a massive crater that was several meters deep as it was wide.

He smirked at the sword's ability and how it could be done so easily but did cost him allot of his chakra. He guessed he had used at least half of his chakra in the blast. Staring at the crater he then saw Suna surface upon a giant dune away from the crater. He saw the look of curiosity Suna was giving him. He pointed at the crater as he made to emphasize the crater was in fact more then 10 times bigger then the giant boss summon.

Suna looked indifferent at the way Naruto taunted him. ''It is a nice skill'' ''Yes, In seconds I can fire off blasts that will level potentially cities'' ''Don't become over confident it is a nice ability and you did obviously study hard to be able to control your chakra and your swordsmanship but you could still improve. As we both know that sword amplifies and yet you still used too much chakra''

Naruto nodded at the words as he understood their meaning clearly. ''Yes I know to also not rely on the sword. An that I have to get better but...Suna did I uh...'' ''Naruto. From what I've seen you do have the drive to be our summoner and have proven at the very minimal you are strong and I see you will only get stronger.'' Naruto smiled happy at Suna, accepting him fully as the scorpion summoner.

''I guess you can be on your way Naruto'' ''Yeah I will be but I guess I will rest up first. It isn't everyday I use Fox Fang to fire off something of that magnitude'' ''Hm speaking of that sword. I know you can channel that fox's chakra threw it easily now but I want to know what does it think of you doing that?''

''Well he really has no say. The sword was a body part of his and well I use it as sort of a remote or um guide for his chakra making it come threw me and straight to the sword with out his interference. It is way better that way as I know he would use me to break out of his seal if it was any other way'' ''Hm word of advice though Naruto, maybe you should try talking to him''

Naruto looked shocked ''WHAT!'' ''I know it sounds weird or outrageous but think about it shouldn't you know what inhabits you or at least a bit about it plus Naruto you have to realize the fox is tied to you I've seen that seal I know so'' ''Well...alright...maybe'' Naruto said unsure.

* * *

><p>2 DAYS LATER| LEAF VILLAGE| TRAINING GROUND 7<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to his team's training ground as he knew one of his clones would have been there as he knew the clones had been taking over his duties while he trained. As he came upon his team he saw that Kakashi had turned to greet him and so had his clone.<p>

His other two team mates seemed to be curious at Naruto's double. He walked up to the group nodding to the double who dismissed getting more curiosity from his fellow genin. Kakashi eye smiled '' So you finally joined us in person Naruto'' ''Yeah I am here now. So what's up?'' ''What that was a clone?'' asked Sakura ''It's always been clones. Shadow clones to be specific'' ''So you've never even been here?'' the girl asked in disbelief ''Nope not really'' he replied uncaring.

Sasuke looked at the blonde as he wondered where the boy could have picked up such a technique but then noticed a nice looking sword that was strapped to his waist by black sash on his left side. He could barely keep back his curiosity at the sword he just sensed oozed power. Looking at the blonde he stared hard at blue eyes then down at his waist.

Naruto saw the indication of what the Uchiha wanted to know about but he was not in the mood for sharing his secrets. Looking at the Uchiha's eye he mouthed 'Sasuke, staring at my crotch is impolite' Naruto smirked when he saw the Uchiha's eyes widen then the boy look away.

Kakashi didn't catch the mouthed words as he asked '' Naruto you do know as a team member you have to actually be here?'' ''My clones are good enough Kakashi-sensei. They haven't failed me yet'' ''That's beside the point Naruto, you must be here. I am no longer going to accept you sending clones in your place'' ''That is too bad'' Naruto said looking at Kakashi's one visible eye intently.

Sakura saw the building tension and thought to break it ''Naruto just listen to Kakashi-sensei! stop being such a idiot!'' Naruto ignored her as he looked away from the group. Kakashi knew he would have to talk to Naruto later but he did want to make it clear Naruto had to do work ''Naruto your clones can't do all your work you shouldn't rely on just one technique. You won't become a good ninja that way'' the jounin saw how Naruto still had his back turned so he added ''Or good Hokage''

Naruto turned back around as he simply stared at Kakashi. The jounin ignored the stare as he continued talking ''Since we are all here now we will all be doing a new mission as a team. Now let's go to the mission assignment desk'' Kakashi led the way as the three genin followed him.

Team 7 arrived at the mission assignment desk where they saw the Hokage sitting at a long table with several other sorting papers chunin, one could be seen that was Iruka. ''Team 7 reporting for a mission'' said Kakashi.

The Hokage looked up as he nodded and then reached down and picked up a sheet off the table ''Yes. Well I have a very nice mission for you guys here it's a D-rank and is helping in weeding a garden''

Naruto sighed bringing almost all attention to him. With the attention on him he addressed the Hokage directly ''Hm, isn't there something more...better?'' Iruka was first to comment on Naruto's blatant question ''Naruto! your a genin you know you only get D-rank missions. Until you work your way up'' several other chunin still glared at Naruto but gave agreeing nods.

Kakashi too agreed as he said ''Naruto only take on missions that you are able to and that your skills permit'' Sakura frustrated on how she thought Naruto was making their team look bad commented ''Yeah! Naruto stop being a idiot! tch what is all that stupid armor holding down your thinking power?''

Naruto chuckled drawing even more attention directly towards him ''Iruka I wasn't speaking to you. Kakashi mind your own business, my skills you know nothing of. And Sakura be silent anyone with a trained eye can see the armor in total is extremely light. Now what do you say?'' the blonde asked looking at the Hokage directly.

The old Hokage spoke before anyone else could voice their own opinions to the blonde's words ''Hm well I do have a C-rank escort mission for you guys'' Most looked shocked at the Hokage's words but kept silent. ''If Kakashi thinks you guys could handle it, you would be escorting a bridge builder to Wave country''

Sasuke and Sakura looked to Kakashi as they wanted the higher ranked mission. Naruto looked straight ahead as he did not really care nor would he lower himself to begging Kakashi to accept the mission. Kakashi looked at the pair and then to the Hokage ''Yes I think they could handle it'' ''Alright, then send in the bridge builder Tazuna-san''

A grey haired man wearing glasses and a wooden hat entered the room with bottle in hand. It was obvious to all the man had been drinking. The man stumbled in with the bottle's liquid sloshing.

''Hun! this is my escort a bunch of kids?'' said the drunken man frustrated. Kakashi eye smiled as he then said ''Tazuna-san don't worry we will all protect you with our lives'' Naruto wanted to laugh but didn't as he just kept the notion of not being willing to give up his life for a drunkard to himself.

Tazuna took a gulp from his bottle then spoke ''I expect nothing less then'' Kakashi nodded then said ''Well we will all meet at the main gate at 9am tomorrow'' Naruto was first to walk away as he left out of the door and then in to the Konoha streets.

He grew surprised as he felt Sasuke's familiar chakra following him at a distance. Just to make sure Sasuke actually was following him he then suddenly took to traveling upon roof tops as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

He noticed Sasuke stayed behind him but not too far back that he would lose him. Naruto thought Sasuke's trailing him a stupid thing so he soon went home entering threw his house door he left it unlocked. It was then he noticed how the Uchiha stayed around his apartment but never too close.

* * *

><p>NIGHT| NARUTO'S APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto now lay cozily in his bed as he was about to feign sleep. He had just exercised, bathed then ate before he lay down but had did it all still thinking of the one that had been lurking around his apartment and had been for the last few hours. He knew he could just go capture Sasuke but it would be smarter to simply wait and see what the boy wanted.<p>

Stretching Naruto closed his eyes and then waited as he knew the darkness of his apartment would attract the lurking Uchiha. Keeping still the blonde grew surprised the Uchiha had actually tried to pick his lock door before entering he knew then it was a good idea he had locked his door before.

He heard the Uchiha quietly almost soundlessly enter his apartment then shut his door back. He listened as the light foot steps trailed around his apartment always keeping a few feet away from his bed. Naruto guessed the Uchiha was looking for something and he started to guess about what it was.

It was then the Uchiha made his way to the closet of the apartment where he saw Naruto's familiar armor on a dummy body. An then the sword he wanted on the shelf above the armor. Reaching up he went to grab the beautiful sheath to pull the sword down quietly. His fair skinned hand reached to touch the sword but as he got closer to touching the sword he froze.

Sasuke had been caught and now was being held still by a strong arm that hung over his shoulder and another arm that kept him stock still as it's hand rubbed his head slowly. Sasuke was not stupid he knew first that he had been caught obviously but that wasn't the most important thing for what was important was the possible sleeper hold he could be put in from behind by the arms that at first thought seemed to be casually placed.

Relaxing his body Sasuke then demanded ''You can get your hands off of me'' ''You are a thief in my house now tell me who are you?'' asked Naruto with false curiosity. Sasuke stayed silent a bit glad that it was dark inside the apartment. ''So you won't tell me your name?'' ''I'm just in the wrong house let me go'' Naruto lay both his arms over the Uchiha's shoulder as he leaned his chest to the Uchiha's back.

''C'mon Sasuke of course I know it is you. Tell me did you know I saved you from a nasty burn'' ''Tch let me go Naruto or I will make you'' ''No you won't you know what these arms are capable of and how the simple arms hanging around your neck can in seconds become your obstacle to oxygen'' ''are you threatening me dobe!'' asked Sasuke heatedly.

''Do you want to hold it?'' Naruto asked casually. Sasuke's anger subsided as he was being given a offer he didn't want to turn down. He wondered if he could get burned by the sword and if it had some kind of security to it. But then he realized he had been set up from the beginning.

''No'' ''So you realized I always knew of your tracking me. Hm but Sasuke don't be shy I will only ask you once if you want to touch it'' The Uchiha looked up at the beautiful sword and then asked ''Why would you let me?'' ''You will be getting stronger Sasuke Uchiha. Why can't I make a strong friend...It's that simple'' ''You want to be my friend?'' ''Yeah friend'' ''What type of child's dribble is that. Ninja don't have friends you dobe''

''Hm so you say but it isn't true, ninjas do have friends and..._family'' _That single word made Sasuke angry but he couldn't say anything as Naruto had in a flash some how gotten the white sheathed sword in his hands and now held it before Sasuke. The Uchiha couldn't help but stare at the sword that seemed to glow slightly in Naruto's hands.

''You can touch it just don't take it from my hands'' the Uchiha waited moments before he finally reached out and felt the sword grazing the smooth sword with his fingers gently. The Uzumaki observed the action and how Sasuke's eyes seemed to look more gentle as they stared upon the sword.

_'He craves power and can sense the power in the sword. With it directly in front of him I don't think he can resist it. I know he want's to take my sword, too bad he doesn't know how to make it work and it won't work for anyone but me, just and only me. Though I wonder if he really would steal to just get vengeance for his slaughtered clan...well he was going to so hmmmm I wonder how low he'll actually stoop' _

''Sasuke you should be going to sleep we have a mission tomorrow'' slowly taking the sword from Sasuke's grasp he watched as the Uchiha's now softened peaceful face became indifferent and slightly frustrated looking. Naruto put the sword back on the shelf. Backing away he called to the still standing and looking up at the sword Sasuke.

''You can't stare at it forever. In truth you shouldn't. Really you should find your own power before you try to take something you don't understand'' Sasuke turned around ''What ever, you know nothing loser'' ''I know that you are miserable and troubled'' Sasuke snorted ''Hn. I wonder how you got that sword matter of fact I should take it from you, only a Uchiha deserves it'' ''So you think you can, go ahead and try''

Sasuke didn't try as he remembered the words of possibly being burned go threw his head. ''Sasuke do you actually believe the things you say sometimes?'' ''Shut-up loser. Your just a dead last and good for nothing an a stupid mother-less freak'' the Uchiha said coldly.

Naruto stared at him and said ''Tell me do you really think words will hurt me. Get out of my house Uchiha'' Sasuke stayed still as he began to smirk and stare down the blonde. He could make out the blue eyes that were slightly illuminated by moon light that passed threw the open window.

''Or what?'' the Uchiha challenged ''I'll finish what Itachi started'' In a instant Sasuke had charged Naruto but was in shock as he soon found him self held in the air by a hand that was tightly around his neck.

Naruto had known the Uchiha would attack on the simple provocation and like a scorpion he waited for the perfect time to strike. With the brunette in his grip he knew the Uchiha wouldn't be able to do a jutsu since the brunette was partial to doing fire jutsu and that was not something one did with their opponent inches from them.

Knowing that the boy couldn't do much to break his grip on his throat he took advantage by putting his free hand in to a seal as he then made 5 clones. Each clone surrounded Sasuke as they drew a kunai to hold to different points of his body all five kunai were pointed at a artery or poised for a death giving blow.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he was in seconds made completely helpless, now surrounded and held by his throat but surprisingly wasn't choking. It wasn't hard for him to see now that Naruto was stronger then believed. He had his suspicions of such when the blonde started to act entirely different in the academy and when the team trained he didn't show anyone anything that hadn't already been seen.

Though now it was clear on how he had been easily disarmed and now lowered down to the blue eyes. That Naruto was in fact strong and had been misleading people.

Naruto looked in to the black eyes he had lowered to him as he said ''Sasuke your a smart person, of course now you've realized I am way stronger then what I let others believe but do me a favor, keep your mouth shut. Or else as a team mate I'll have to teach you a life lesson'' Sasuke at first wondered why the blonde would want to keep his strength secret but saw a opportunity ''I'll do what ever I want. But since I am feeling generous. Give me the sword an I will keep your stupid secret''

Naruto squeezed the throat in his grip tightly as it earned him a slight cough and a vicious glare. The brunette didn't make to attack though as he felt the points at his body ready to strike him. ''You will get nothing but maybe a bath'' Sasuke looked confused at the words. In a plume of smoke Sasuke and the clones all left. Naruto stood smiling as he knew the clones had caught on to his hint as they would shunshin Sasuke to over a lake and drop him in it.

Seconds later he got the information from the dismissing clones that Sasuke wasn't too happy at his predicament.

Happy to have showed Sasuke up he went back to his bed where he lay down and prepared to go to sleep as he knew the Uchiha wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

><p>MAIN GATE| 9:10am<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the gate Naruto didn't care for if he was 10 minutes late as he had not seen Kakashi there yet either. Walking to his team he made sure to at a minimal stay 10 feet away from them as he didn't really like either of them. He didn't care to greet them as he just said ''Hello Tazuna-san'' to the old man who nodded back.<p>

It was quite easy for him to ignore the look he got from Sasuke and Sakura's questioning the Uchiha on what he thought of her hair.  
>He almost smiled in relief when he saw Kakashi walk towards him. He looked at the jounin who spoke to him ''Good your not a clone. Alright team and Tazuna-san we will be moving out. Genin take formation around the client I'll take back''<p>

Obeying each genin took a side of Tazuna as Naruto himself took Tazuna's left side. The group then walked out and away from the gates as they set out on their journey to Wave country.

* * *

><p>Having been walking for hours with only the sounds of Sakura making small talk with Tazuna about many topics. Naruto grew glad that he had sensed two upcoming chakras. As he got closer to them he saw that they had hidden themselves with a genjutsu formed to that of a puddle. Naruto wanted to sigh as he could almost laugh at the puddle since it had not rained in days.<p>

He looked to a reading a Icha Icha book Kakashi and saw that the man gave a slight nod as he too had noticed. Turning his head back to look forward. He saw that it was just him and the jounin that had noticed the out of place puddle on the hot day.

Soon the group had all walked past the puddle. In seconds the puddle then exploded as a chain wrapped around Kakashi then tore him to shreds as his body became chunks, unrecognizable and bloody. The group quickly turned around as they saw who the assailants were.

Sakura saw her dead sensei and let go a cry ''Kakashi-sensei!'' she screamed in terror.

The two Kiri slashed head band missing ninja wore breather masks an a pair of clawed gauntlets with chain links connecting the two. Naruto looked at the pair as he then heard their distorted voices ''One down'' ''3 more to go brother''

The pair stretched their chain as they went for another kill by charging the group.  
>Sasuke threw a kunai as he aimed and hit the chain making it become lodged in to a tree.<p>

The two let loose the chain as they still continued their charge with claws out to kill all in their way. Sasuke then let loose a fire ball at one of the pair, as the assassin than jumped back and dodged the flaming ball but went on defense as he had to block a kunai from the now attacking him head on Uchiha.

The other assassin had made his way close to Naruto as his eyes gleamed happily, from the terror he saw in the shaking pink haired girl and the boy he thought he made freeze in fear. _'Ha HA HA Ha look at the scared wimps. Don't worry it'll be quick Leaf-'_ His thought process stopped as he simply stood still with body still hunched in running form an his clawed hand outstretched inches in front of Naruto's face.

Sakura from beside Naruto saw the man get closer to her but was too scared to act as she looked quickly towards Sasuke who was battling the other ninja. She looked back to the now frozen in place ninja and saw that he was to now kill Naruto with his metal claws. She saw there was nothing she could do and Sasuke wouldn't be able to save him in time. Backing up she came to a stop as she noticed Tazuna was still behind her and she had bumped in to the man. She then blinked as she noticed the assassin had not moved in seconds.

The Kiri missing-nin was like a statue as he just stayed in place.

Naruto turned his head as he then looked to the ongoing battle between Sasuke and the other clawed ninja. Watching, the blonde saw Sasuke was slowly over powering the man who then did a fancy flip to avoid a stab from the Uchiha's kunai and now was just far enough away that he looked to his partner.

''Brother!'' the assassin called to his statue like sibling. He saw that his brother had not moved he then looked to the blonde ''What did you do!''

Naruto looked to the statue man then lifted his foot then set it back on the ground gently. The missing ninja before him showed a red thin line that developed in the center of his face then soon threw his middle as the line got longer splitting threw all his clothing and then the ninja split in two as he became halves and fell in bloody chunks to the ground.

Sakura saw it and immediately threw up as did Tazuna who saw the insides of the man that had been cleanly split in half.  
>Sasuke for a second looked over at the gruesome scene then to Naruto as he wondered when it had even occurred and now grew mad to learn that the blonde had beat his opponent quicker then him.<p>

Taking advantage of the assassin's shock brought on by seeing his brother die by being sliced in half. Sasuke with skill threw his kunai at the man's throat striking him dead on as the man then grabbed his throat but died before his body hit the ground.

Walking back over to the group Sasuke looked at a looking to the forest Naruto.

The Uchiha asked indifferently ''When did you do this?'' he got a answer but from the woods as the figure of Kakashi emerged ''He used his sword in a very quick draw one in which is almost impossible to follow. The draw he used is one that is extremely famous and used by samurai it is called Iaido.'' Kakashi explained as he now looked at Naruto intently, he continued as everyone listened to him.

''It utilizes a quick, drawing the sword from the sheath then cutting a opponent then quickly re-sheathing the sword. But only good swordsman can do it. The best at the technique was said to be Mifune a samurai general who often used it to fight ninja as it doesn't permit them from being able to do justu as the time it took to do a hand sign they would already be dead. What Naruto just did was a bit different from Iaido as I've never heard of a person being cut straight threw and still be able to stand''

Naruto sighed as many eyes came upon him with curiosity ''How observant Kakashi. Though I will only say it was not Iaido as you believe but something different as it does resemble that technique though'' Sakura then commented ''It's sick! you didn't have to cut him in half!'' ''I didn't see you making a effort to stop him'' he said back decisively shutting the girl up.

Kakashi then asked ''So what was it?'' ''Simple, a quick slashing is all'' Naruto said as he knew that truly was all it really was as his sword was in fact just that sharp,  
>to simply cut some one armor an all in half. All it really took was a quick arm and that Naruto had in abundance.<p>

Kakashi looked now at the sword that looked as if it had never left it's sheath he read over absentmindedly _'Naruto The Conqueror...hm.. I wonder where did he even get that sword...Or armor'_ Saving his thoughts for later he then commented ''Sakura guard better and don't back down...Ever especially when a client's life is on the line. Sasuke don't leave your team mates behind to fight a opponent and Naruto...you were ok'' Sakura looked down as Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes at the jounin.

''Now on to the bigger problem. Tazuna-san why are there assassins after you?'' The old man looked nervously around as he came under scrutiny ''Uh I don't know'' he said weakly. Kakashi gave the man a stern look. ''Alright! alright! it's Gato he's taken over-'' ''I'll do it'' said Naruto interrupting the man. Tazuna looked at him with confusion ''Naruto don't randomly go joining things'' advised Kakashi.

''I already know what I'm joining. It is simple Gato, the rich bastard with billions of ryo has taken over a poor country and made it his punching bag and the: Tazuna, underdog wants to free his country. I guess by connecting Wave country to the mainland via bridge. So I'll help you Tazuna'' The old man smiled as he replied ''Thanks allot kid. Ha ha hah I thought you weren't much at first but knew you were hiding something strong when I saw your armor. Now I know I was lucky to get you''

Naruto nodded back. ''Wait a moment we have no idea what we are going in to Naruto. As team leader I have final say, now it will be dangerous and there will definitely be more probably stronger assassins coming we-''

Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke ''I will go too then. If the dobe can do it, it will be simple child's play to me'' The jounin sighed as he realized one by one the team would want to go be heroes or such. ''You all can't go rushing in to things as ninja you must show restraint and planning this isn't a C-rank anymore it's A-rank now'' he then gave a sigh as he saw his words were falling on deaf ears as the two boys just stared blankly at him.

''Alright we will vote'' the jounin declared ''I'm going either way'' declared Naruto. Sasuke spoke ''I am in'' Sakura looked at the two as she didn't want to go but wanted to impress Sasuke ''I'll go too...I guess'' Kakashi nodded as he then looked back to Tazuna ''Alright then I guess we will be going''

* * *

><p>Reader: So Naruto can control Sand?<p>

FSDYT: Yes, but now before you began that ''He sounds like Gaara'' crap. Know that there is a good reason while he has that ability.

Reader: Yeah I know he has Maru a special scorpion. But still it sounds like a bit of a Gaara copy. . .

FSDYT: Naw he isn't. C'mon you know Naruto being a scorpion summoner should get a ability over sand.

Reader: Tch alright but tell me will he be as strong as Gaara is with his sand then?

FSDYT: Uh -grins- well no not really as Gaara has a BIJUU backing his control over sand. So essentially no. And if you noticed or not Naruto doesn't carry around a gourd with him so that should be obvious he isn't as sand savvy as Gaara. (who can control like mountains of sand at will!) though Naruto won't be no slouch with his technique.

Reader: Oh you mean like that jutsu: sand creation?

FSDYT: Exactly see he could only control a small amount but it was still deadly plus customized to be poisonous and even Suna thought about the danger it possessed.

Reader: Hm well then I wonder what else he can do. Also what is with that damn sword! Was that a tailed beast ball!

FSDYT: Essentially yes. But not on the massive scale it could of been on as to get it to 9 tails level, the nine tails would have to be the one firing it.

Reader: Hey! doesn't that make Naruto a bit too strong!

FSDYT: Nope my pestering friend. Naruto is not too strong. Think about it this way the whole tailed beast ball from his sword( aka Fox-Fang and called when the sword shots ball; firing) is in fact powerful but you do realize how and when he fired it.  
>1. He fired it high in the air at one opponent (he knows charging up for the attack leaves him open) 2. He hasn't even mastered it. Plus remember even Suna pointed out Naruto needed improvement. Plus while it could potentially level cities it won't completely destroy them. As a 9 tail ball would.<p>

Reader: Hmmm alright well I'm gonna keep reading and REVIEWING!

FSDYT: Yeah do that :)


	5. Chapter 5 A Mist In Wave Country

Author's Note:

I'm finding following cannon is a bit boring so I thought to spice it up a bit. Plus there has been a problem that has come to my attention of a major problem with my plot deficit. (I have one but I just keep reworking it which creates problems) So expect a filler coming up (gives me time to decide on concrete plot) that won't even seem like a filler! (because I am just that good)

Well here is another chapter for this story so more chapters, means more reading, ain't life grand! :)

* * *

><p>Team 7 and Tazuna had gotten off the small boat that had transported them to Wave country. They had all been a bit on edge as they saw a thick fog rolling in obscuring their visions.<p>

The group now walked down a path lined with trees. Tazuna looked around nervously as he began to sweat.

Naruto from his armored sleeve threw a kunai in to the forest it hit a tree with a dull thud. Seconds later a all white rabbit ran out of the bushes running for it's life in fear.  
>Everyone immediately took notice of Naruto's action.<p>

''Naruto! you idiot! don't go flinging things and trying to hurt poor animals!'' yelled Sakura. ''Pay attention that was a snow rabbit'' corrected Naruto.  
>Kakashi nodded as he then said ''Yes you are right...DUCK NOW!''he yelled with a high amount of panic in his voice.<p>

Off reflex Kakashi grabbed Tazuna making him duck with him as everyone else ducked down as low as they could to the ground.  
>Overhead of the group a giant cleaver shaped sword flew past them as it then came to a stop as it crashed blade first in to a tree's trunk and stuck there.<p>

All stood back up then saw a man threw the fog dressed in pants with camouflage leg warmers as was his arms covered with the same type of warmers, bare chested with bandages that were wrapped upon his neck and face with Kiri head band side ways on his black spiky hair filled head. Stood atop the long handle of the sword.

Kakashi saw him and instantly knew who he was ''Zabuza Momochi former seven swordsman and A-ranked Kiri missing ninja'' ''Hm...Kakashi of the Sharingan what a surprise'' replied the man.

Sasuke looked with curious eyes at Kakashi who he had saw now had his head band up and a sharingan revealed. He made to ask about it but was silenced with  
>''Team get in to formation tight around Tazuna. His silent killing is the best in the world. DO not let your guards drop for nothing.''<br>The team acknowledge as they gathered around Tazuna.

''How about you just hand over the old man and no one dies, except him of course?'' asked the man as he put his hand in to a seal ''Sorry Zabuza but I can't do that'' replied Kakashi. ''Yeah I had a feeling you would say that. Kiri Jutsu'' the man said as a thick fog then set in.

Team 7 was made blind as the man had wrapped them in fog giving them almost zero visibility. They could barely make out their own hands in front of them.

Naruto spoke in a bored tone ''Zabuza making clones is neat and all but can't you spice it up?''  
>From the mist in all directions Zabuza answered ''So you have a sensor with you..an a good one to see threw the chakra coated mist...hmm...that has to go''<p>

Kakashi spoke quietly as he said ''Naruto let me handle this''  
>In a flash a giant sword was to Kakashi who blocked it with a kunai as he was pushed back he kicked Zabuza but learned it was a water clone as it burst in to water pooling on the ground.<p>

In the back of the formation, at Naruto's feet were over three large puddles of water as he had saw threw Zabuza's distraction of fake attacking Kakashi only to truly go after him. He then smirked as he liked Zabuza's plan but disliked how the man wasn't able to see he was simply reading vibrations not sensing chakra.

''You can handle it Kakashi-sensei have fun but I will be getting rid of this fog'' drawing his sword Naruto held it with one hand as he said to the group ''Brace your selves this might knock you off your feet'' Kakashi kept forward but spoke ''Naruto if you can, do it but don't do anything you can't''

Sasuke watched intently as he saw the sword he wanted in Naruto's hands he then watched as Naruto said ''Fox-fang. Fox Roar'' The sword gave a low hum then in a split second it gave off a loud roar that was almost deafening as it sounded like a loud beast scaring away all that challenged it.

Seconds later a recoil hit in which sent a shock wave of wind from the sword that blew past the group even causing Kakashi to lose concentration and look at the sword that was putting out so much power.

The sword's winds whipped around everyone as they had to grow tense and brace as Sakura had to help Tazuna from being blown away.  
>The mist had been completely cleared as Zabuza could now be seen standing on top of the lake's water with giant sword in hand.<p>

Kakashi spoke ''Guard Tazuna team, while I fight Zabuza'' the jounin then went ahead as he raced to Zabuza.

Naruto re-sheathed his sword as he ignored the looks he got especially the one of jealousy from Sasuke.

The group watched the battle as they saw what Kakashi was capable of as he used the sharingan to anticipate and manipulate Zabuza and traded jutsu for jutsu with the swordsman.

Minutes passed until a worn Kakashi had gotten trapped in Zabuza's water prison jutsu.  
>Naruto could only roll his eyes as he saw Kakashi captured in the water dome with Zabuza's arm connected to it.<br>''Run now!'' shouted Kakashi from his prison with desperation clear in his voice.

Sakura looked to Sasuke for guidance as she saw the boy grit his teeth.

Zabuza gave a hardy laugh as he then released his killing intent making three of the group take a full step back at it's ferocity.

Naruto stepped forward ''It is just killing intent don't let it take you over and put fear in you'' He encouraged getting Sasuke at least to stand beside him.

''Listen dobe. I am going to fight him'' Zabuza gave a chuckle as he then commented ''Boy you can't even fight my clones. Maybe the blonde one there should fight me he does seem worth the time and has a pretty interesting sword and might prove to be a good workout'' Sasuke glared at the man for the disrespect but the glare only made the man chuckle again.

''Well then we could simply work together. Send as many fireballs aimed at him as you can'' ''What? I am not doing what you say, you follow my lead!'' Sasuke declared with evidence of displeasure showing in his voice and face at the idea of following Naruto's lead. ''Just do it or else I'll do it by myself''

The Uchiha saw Naruto's determination as he then grudgingly began going threw hand signs.

''Guys just run he can't keep me here and chase you!'' shouted Kakashi. Zabuza anticipating the attack went threw one handed seals with his free hand creating several water clones. The clones batted away the fireballs with their giant swords as they kept the real Zabuza from being harmed.

Naruto nodded at a cooperating Sasuke before he then went to the water and started to run across it's surface using chakra to keep him afloat.  
>With sword in his right hand he raced past clone after clone swiping at them with the blade, even when missing a killing strike the blade's natural cutting field* made the clones dissolve.<p>

He went threw 10 clones easily as he made his way slowly towards Zabuza.  
>With the constant fireballs coming at Zabuza and him losing guards Naruto knew the missing ninja was feeling the stress.<p>

Moving pass another clone Naruto was in clear sight of Zabuza until he sensed a fireball coming to his back, he had to think quick as he jumped in to the air dodging the fireball. As he was in the air he saw the ball of fire go for Zabuza who had to break his hold on the prison to dodge the projectile.

With Kakashi free Naruto looked back as he narrowed his eyes at the now panting Sasuke. He knew for a fact Sasuke had aimed the fire ball directly for him but it coincidentally went for Zabuza. Going back on guard he looked around for Zabuza who had disappeared from view. He then tapped his foot creating water ripples so he could use vibrations to search for him if he was underwater.

Kakashi came over to the blonde ''Good job but I'll handle it now'' ''Tch what ever you say Kakashi'' Naruto replied pissed off as he couldn't believe how Kakashi was being nonchalant about how he had just gotten captured.

Sheathing his sword he walked back to the group and straight up to the still recovering from using allot of chakra Sasuke.

''You wanted to hurt me Uchiha?'' ''Tch don't blame me if you can't pay attention to your surroundings'' Sasuke then added ''Dobe'' Naruto leaned down till he was face to face with the Uchiha, as he had to since he had 5 inches of height** over the Uchiha. He whispered ''I am going to make you pay for that Sasuke. Heck I am even going to make you work with me you know why?'' Sasuke snorted ''As if, you just keep me from my goal that's all this team is, is a distraction'' ''Sasuke I will make you beg for my help just wait''

Naruto then looked to a far away Zabuza as he watched needles fly towards the missing ninja then in Zabuza's neck as the man's eyes proceeded to roll in the back of his head as his body collapsed. A masked ninja then stood in front of Zabuza's body.

Kakashi saw the ninja and made to walk towards to the ninja but stopped as he heard ''Thank you for your help I have been tracking this man for some time now'' ''So your a hunter ninja?'' ''Yes I'll be going now'' said the ninja as they picked Zabuza's body up and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Kakashi made his way back to his team but almost collapsed as fatigue began to set in on him. Sakura immediately went to support her sensei.

''Hn, I guess I over did it'' Kakashi stated as he put his headband back over his sharingan. Naruto looked at the man and then rolled his eyes at how he didn't know his own limits. ''Well Team we have to get to Tazuna's house uh lead the way Tazuna-san'' coaxed Kakashi leaning on Sakura

* * *

><p>Arriving at Tazuna's house which was a house on water. Team 7 was greeted by a long black haired woman with fair skin who ran up to the bridge builder.<br>''Father! you've made it back'' the woman said happily. Tazuna smiled at his daughter as he replied ''Yes thanks to some great ninja. Yeah uh get a room or two ready. Kakashi-san seems to be tired''

The exhausted Kakashi eye smiled as he nodded to the woman. Naruto though spoke ''I'll be back. I have some things to be doing'' ''What?'' asked Kakashi confused.

''I have to be doing something right now is all. I'll be back soon'' ''Naruto we are on a mission you can't just simply go about your way whenever you feel like-'' he was cut off as Naruto went up in a pillar of sand that soon dissolved.

Kakashi wanted to growl at how Naruto was showing pure disrespect to his duties but couldn't do anything as he knew the blonde to be gone from the area and he couldn't go after him as he knew he was too exhausted.

Another reason he wanted the blonde was he had wanted to speak to him about that sword he had for it sounded to close too a familiar fox's roar and it's name was startling. Using Sakura as a crutch he just made his way to the inside of the house swearing that he would talk to the blonde later and maybe reprimand him severely.

* * *

><p>Reader: Eh author, who would win in a straight one on one fight Naruto or Zabuza?<br>FSDYT: -smiles- who do you think?  
>Reader: Oh jeez, don't tell me your one of those authors that hold a ridiculous bias to their favorite character!<br>FSDYT: Heck no... I don't do that! I myself hate reading a story where the character always wins or never freaken loses or loses too damn much.(seriously who wants to read something where some one get's there ass kicked constantly or wins using overwhelming power) But to answer your question you would just have to read. . .  
>Reader: you damn cliff hanger user!<br>FSDYT: :D :D :D :D :D :D

*note: yes of course the blade's ability to cut would beat the clone (clones go poof at the slightest or sometimes hardest hits. So a cut would be considered game over for them even if it's a light cut, it was still a cut). But say if it was a person then a light cut would only appear on them since it was indirect.

**Naruto(in my fanfic) had started being under Suna's tutelage since before he graduated the academy which helped in his physical appearance as he has grown some.  
>He is 5'6 (quite generous amount of height I've gave him but not too much I think) also he's a fit 138lb (should have been listed these physical stats but eh I do drop hints so meh)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Tyrant Of Wave

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoy chapter like the rest. This one specifically holds some meaning in Naruto's development as well as a almost sudden conclusion to the  
>Wave mission. But how does it end? well now you'll just have to keep on reading!<p>

All previous warnings (you know from chp.1 still apply.) Note with in a note: I don't warn about anything that really matters that happens inside of the story.( I don't want to take away it's allure) SO I don't warn about the following such as but not limited to: lemon, sudden character deaths, sudden plot twists, gore, cursing, or any other small at first seeming non-noticeable thing.

Well that's really all, so with this said get to reading... below the line.

* * *

><p>Naruto had made his way to the inner parts of the town as he wanted to look around for his target.<p>

_'Gato, I am sure you wouldn't mind if I take your funds for myself as I would be able to do better things with the money and your life ending would help too' _thought the blonde as he walked around town. He looked around and saw the dire straights that the town was in with it's worn buildings and tired and depressed looking ragged people.

He then saw at a produce stand, a man being bullied out of his produce by two thug samurai looking men. He saw both had katana. As one was a bare chested tan skinned man with a tattoo on his upper chest with a distinctive eye patch and stitch like scar with hair fixed in samurai like trio-ponytails. Another was a man that wore a dark purple hat and had pale skin and streak marks under his eyes. He too had a katana on his waist.

Naruto watched as the man who was a vendor was pushed down by the shorter purple hat wearing man then kicked by the bare chested man as the vendor lay in the fetal position on the ground.

''Please! I'll pay when I have the money!'' begged the man. Naruto looked around as he saw that only a few watched the scene while others fearfully ran past it.

''Eh Zori, didn't he say that yesterday?'' asked the bare chested man with false curiosity ''Yeah he sure did Waraji'' replied the hat wearing man as he kicked the vendor. Naruto grew tired of the scene but knew not to interrupt as he had better things to accomplish and playing hero was not something he could afford to do at the time.

''Father!'' a young woman screamed as she came from behind the stand and shielded her father with her own body.  
>Waraji looked upon the girl with a lecherous grin then said ''Hm I bet she could be more then payment eh Zori?'' Zori leaned down as he touched the face of the short haired girl as she quickly jerked her head from the man's grasp.<p>

Zori chuckled ''I guess so she does seem feisty. So what you say old man loan us your daughter for the night?'' The scared man looked up in disbelief threw a blackened eye ''She is my daughter, I can't do that!'' Waraji smirked ''How about we be generous. Me and Zori will only have fun with her then. That is quite a generous offer plus it'll take care of your payments for at least 3 months''

The man looked at the smiling faces of the two thugs then to the one of his scared daughter before he said ''3 months?'' Zori nodded ''An you will bring her back?'' ''FATHER!'' yelled the girl in disbelief as the man looked down ''Suname. It'll be okay you know we need the money'' pleaded the man.

The girl stood as she backed up in disbelief at what her father was saying. Waraji then roughly grabbed the young woman's black hair as he said ''I guess it is a deal then'' the man then stood up as he said ''And Gato-san won't charge me for three whole months you swear?'' Waraji shook his head a yes before throwing the kicking and screaming woman over his shoulder then squeezing her until she finally passed out due to loss of air.

Naruto saw the exchange and heard the name Gato as he figured then the men worked for the mogul. He knew now for a fact that they could be possible leads to the tyrant businessman.

He slunk in to the shadows as he began eclipsing the men as they walked threw the town only making a few more stops to pick up brown paper bags Naruto suspected had money in them.

* * *

><p>Having followed the men for a while Naruto was then lead to a dock warehouse in which had allot of thugs hanging around it.<br>He watched as Waraji and Zori walked to the warehouse dock doors and were immediately greeted by other thugs who asked what was up with the pretty girl and if they could have a turn with the unconscious woman.

Naruto was not surprised when he heard the purple hatted man say after the two were done they could have her.  
>Waraji and Zori then quickly disappered in to the warehouse as Naruto was made to stay out in the forest surrounding the warehouse and dock.<p>

Naruto knew he would have to get inside the warehouse as he saw the two men he had been trailing were very closely entwined to Gato and even higher up in the ranking system as it was proven how the other thugs respected the pair. Looking from the tree he hid behind he saw that the warehouse had windows in it ones that looked quite exposed to him.

He then waited as he knew it stupid to simply rush in to a fortress that had so many guards and was at a well planned location by the sea. He also didn't have any information on who exactly was in the building and didn't want to tip off Gato of his plan as he knew it was obvious now that the warehouse was one of Gato's bases.

He then waited as he knew the cover of night was to be his best way to succeed.

* * *

><p>NIGHT| OUTSIDE DOCK WAREHOUSE<p>

* * *

><p>Night had come as Naruto had devised a plan to infiltrate and abduct a person who could lead him directly to Gato. Making 20 clones he had each go around the warehouse and hide in areas so that they could keep watch an only disperse when there was information to send or a problem.<p>

He then bit his thumb as he smeared blood on the scorpion on his breast plate. The armor soon gave way as it unclasped at his shoulders and arm. He took the armor off as he made 2 more clones to take it away and guard it. Stretching he felt a bit bare without the armor but he knew it was very recognizable and didn't henge well with him as just his other clothes would with out it.

Putting his hands together he did the transformation jutsu as he in a poof became a dark skinned white haired pretty looking young man with soft delicate features dressed in a black cloak.

With quick speed Naruto easily made his way unseen to the warehouse as he stuck to shadows making his way past guards. Until he was scaling up the building by using chakra funneled to his feet. He soon had made his way to the roof of the building and saw that it had only been guarded by a few men. Way less then what was on the ground.

Creating clones to easily dispatch the guards he kept two alive that were immediately brought to him. He looked at the two struggling men that stared at him and mumbled obscenities from behind the hands that covered their mouths. Naruto spoke quietly ''Tell me who is in this building?'' he only got more mumbles from the men of them telling him what he could go do.

Naruto drew his sword as he then shoved it's point threw one of the mens groins effectively dismembering the man of any chance of reproduction and earning looks of shock from the witness and a squirming and frantically screaming but being muffled hostage.

Removing his sword from the man's groin he saw that the thug was now in tears.  
>He then looked to the other captive who's eyes widened as he saw Naruto move his sword point to his groin and immediately mumbled some words.<p>

Naruto spoke ''Go ahead and speak I can interpret your words from your vibrations'' The man in fear mumbled _There are about 70 guys in the building but it is all really_ _mostly some guys having fun with some girls. That is what this place is used for._ Naruto nodded then asked ''So how many are actually armed?'' _about 60_ ''where is Gato?'' _He is not here. An he isn't easy to track but Zori and Waraji will know where he is_

Naruto nodded then sliced the man's throat open as the shadow clones that restrained the man then dismissed. The blonde looked back to the still in agony and crying man.

''Mind Slaving Jutsu'' said Naruto slowly as he looked in to the man's black eyes. The man looked at Naruto as his pain no longer seemed to matter he then slowly became docile as he was suddenly compelled to say ''Master what do you want me to do?'' Naruto nodded as he knew that the man was under his jutsu he was happy the man was not a ninja for he knew a ninja would not be easily ensnared by the simple C-rank jutsu.

''Slave. Make sure that no one suspects anything is wrong up here'' ''Yes master'' the man said walking away as blood dripped from his groin. Naruto watched the man walk away to patrol the roof knowing from the way he was bleeding the man wouldn't last long.

Moving to the side of the ware house Naruto hung over it's edge as he saw threw a small rectangle shaped window a scene he really could of gone with out.

He witnessed a naked Waraji and Zori each fully enthralled in pleasure as they had sex with what Naruto recognized as the vendor shop girl from earlier. He saw how each guy took pleasure in filling a entrance of the woman's with their appendage.

But then he realized how the woman didn't fight back he guessed then that she had been drugged or sedated some how as he saw the dull look in her eyes. It didn't matter to him at the moment as all he did was try to ignore the two happily raping the woman thugs and looked around the room to see that it was in fact metal walled with one door and a simple light bulb that illuminated the room.

Making up his mind Naruto decided the best way to get the men was to use his abilities in poisoning. Going threw hand seals he then said ''Poison Smog'' breathing out Naruto emitted a clear vapor from his mouth as he breathed it threw the window's cracks it had around it's frame. Seconds passed as Naruto steadily blew the poison in as he was careful to regulate the amount of chakra he used so as he wouldn't kill them as he simply just wanted to paralyze them.

''Waraji...She's too freaking lose now, damn! Tch I don't even feel like fucking her any more'' said Zori from behind the on her knees and hands woman. Waraji from in front sighed ''Stop complaining you knew I would wear her out, if you want to trade spots we can'' Zori then stopped as he pulled out the woman with a pop as several liquids dripped out of the worn orifice dripping on to the bed.

Zori yawned ''Are you feeling more tired all of a second?'' Waraji stopped forcing his cock down the woman's throat to agree ''Yeah I do, You don't agh!'' he yipped as he fell over losing the ability to move as did Zori. The three then all met as they landed in a tangled pile on the floor. The two coherent men looked to the wall as they then saw a swarm of scorpions pour in to the room threw a now broken window.

The two men were in pure fear as they tried to move and call out for help but they could not as their voices simply came out as low murmurs and their bodies wouldn't move.

The blue scorpions in seconds combined as they showed a in disguise Naruto. Walking over to the men Naruto looked down at the men and reached down as he picked up the now sleeping woman then lay her on the bed covering her gently with a stray blanket.

''Who the fuck are you!'' asked Waraji in his barely audible voice. ''Where is Gato?'' ''Fuck off you chicken shit your dead once we can move again!'' commented Zori. Drawing his sword Naruto pointed it at Waraji's head ''I don't have all day tell me where Gato is or die'' Waraji in the face of death caved in ''He is in the cellar counting money'' ''I thought he wasn't here?'' ''There are secret tunnels under ground that only a few know about. It's how Gato can move around in certain places without being noticed''

''How much money?'' ''I don't know'' Naruto moved his sword to Zori's head then asked ''Zori who dies you or him?'' Zori's eyes widened at the question as he then looked at a afraid Waraji and knew he didn't want to die. ''He does...'' Zori said lowly. Waraji glared at Zori who in the face of death too had caved in. Naruto sheathed his sword as he then asked ''Zori want to work for me?'' Zori knew to go along with anything till he was free.

''Sure'' ''How about you Waraji?'' Waraji looked confused then asked ''Will I live?'' ''Not if you betray me'' ''Huh?'' asked the thug samurai. ''It doesn't matter. I'm about to do a kinjutsu it's pretty interesting you see you are made host to one of my friends then a slave to me. It works all in my favor too. Say if you disobey me or betray me I could kill you no matter where you are or how strong you get. It's a pretty straight forward kinjutsu and is irreversible. This will be the first time I've done it'' he said with a bit of glee as he had always wanted to see this jutsu he was taught by Suna in action.

The two men were silent for it was either be slaves or die, it was a choice that they didn't know which was worse. They then watched the teen slam a hand to the ground then summon what looked to be baby scorpions to them that immediately ran for them. They both tried to escape but it was futile as each scorpion quickly ran down their throats and in to their bodies.

Naruto put his hands together as he then put them in a snake seal as he said ''Slave Dweller Jutsu'' activating the binding slavery of the men to him.  
>Naruto knew the jutsu was active as he then said ''I'll be curing your paralysis. Don't do nothing stupid or bad things will happen'' taking a breath in then expelling out wards Naruto released the poison's effect on the two samurai.<p>

The naked men stood up as Waraji immediately went to charge Naruto but couldn't as his legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground. Zori though had expected as much as he said ''Stupid Waraji don't you think he would have known we would try to attack him and safe guarded against it!'' Waraji glared at Zori then Naruto as he then thought to yell for help ''HEL!-'' his voice was cut short as he felt a horrible pain in his chest that made him grab at his heart.

''Waraji do something stupid like that again and you die'' warned Naruto. Zori looked at Naruto as he went to put on his clothes ''So who are you?'' he asked calmly trying to size Naruto up ''Do not worry about that just get dress for you two are going to be busy'' Waraji then got off the floor as he proceeded to get dress.

When the pair was dressed they stared at Naruto being sure to not glare as they had figured it was the doing of the scorpions in their bodies that kept them from attacking the teen. ''So what now?'' asked Waraji still pissed off ''First you too will be learning a lesson. You two are here by forbidden from having sex with a woman ever again ever''

The two men looked shocked but then Zori rolled his eyes an mumbled ''What ever'' Waraji simply glared ''Now next is lead me to Gato and make sure you go in secluded areas'' The two men reluctantly did as asked as Waraji opened the door and Zori was first out. Naruto followed closely behind.

Naruto was lead threw a series of corridors and stair ways till he saw a blank steel wall. Waraji reached out a hand and punched the wall as it opened to show it was a false wall. Waraji then led everyone down a spiraling flight of stairs pass several blinding lights till they were to a empty room with a door with no handle on it.

''He is behind that door but he has probably seen you coming thanks to the cameras'' Naruto chuckled ''Of course, because you wouldn't of been so nice to tell me about those. You two stay here and don't move''

Naruto drew his sword as he then made quick slashes at the door cutting it down as it then showed another much larger room. He entered as he saw what looked to be a book case sliding back in place on the wall.

Naruto grew aggravated when he heard a loud buzzing going off and bet it was a alarm. Racing to the false book case Naruto slashed it down to reveal it was hiding a tunnel one in which showed a trail of money Naruto guessed Gato must have been dropping as he fled. Sensing around Naruto walked the tunnel until he sensed exactly where the man was. Bursting in to scorpions he made his way to Gato passing by forked tunnels.

He came up from behind the unsuspecting dragging a large duffel bag man. Reforming from the scorpions he asked ''So you're Gato?'' The short well suited man jumped as he turned around then saw Naruto. ''What! how did you get pass the traps!'' ''Those traps in the false tunnels can't fool some one who senses your chakra. SO Gato what is in that bag?'' he asked curiously

Naruto looked down as he saw in the large bag threw it's half open zipper it was full of money and allot of it. ''Take it all and just go!'' yelled Gato backing up slowly. Naruto chuckled ''It is but a drop in the bucket to what you have Gato I want more, _way_ more'' ''What!'' shrieked the man ''There is probably a few thousands in this bag but you have way more then that. Gato your bank numbers and codes now''

Gato gritted his teeth as he stared Naruto down. Naruto drew his sword ''You have 2 minutes oh and be sure you don't give me false numbers as that could be a problem.'' Naruto sensing coming men then said ''Also be sure to tell your guys to back down''

The tunnel then became filled with several thugs as they looked at Naruto who stood blocking Gato. The businessman then yelled ''$100,000 ryo to who ever kills him!''

The men nodded as they then raced towards the back of Naruto. Naruto channeled wind chakra in to his sword that swirled with blue chakra slightly as he then turned a full 360 degrees and then back to Gato.

Gato looked past Naruto only to see his men fall apart at their mid sections. All 40 men as far back as Gato could see were dead. Naruto then spoke loudly ''ZORI, WARAJI I KNOW YOU TWO ARE STILL STANDING THERE TURN OFF THAT ALARM!'' he shouted then looked to the scared Gato.

''Y-y-you what a-are YOU?'' ''Account numbers'' ''Ah a-a-alright just let me live!'' pleaded Gato. Naruto just stared blankly at the man who reached in to his suit then pulled out a black book ''They are all in there...all of my money'' ''Good'' he said taking the book from Gato then flipping threw it casually. He saw that the numbers added up and where large amounts of money was hidden and the many dummy accounts as well as several other accounts that held substantial amounts Gato labeled as Wave Country cash.

Naruto then realized that it seemed Gato had co-conspirators when it came to taking over the country. He had never expected such but he wouldn't feel bad taking their money too. Naruto sheathed his sword in a quick arc scaring Gato who thought he was going to be split in two. Naruto then turned around as he began walking away from Gato he spoke.

''Yes Gato you are in fact split in two. Your mind will realize it soon enough'' Gato blinked ''Wha-'' then the short man's eyes glazed over as he fell to the floor in halves.

Grabbing the bag of money Naruto walked past the many bodies as he would just let them all turn to maggots for he didn't care to even burn any of them as he saw it not his responsibility.

Making his way back to Gato's money counting room he then went out of it's door to the spiral steps and was not surprised to see when he got to the top a surrounded on all sides Waraji and Zori. He expected them to be surrounded by the many other still alive thugs that patrolled the large ware house but guessed they were only still alive as they had talked their ways out of their own death or were about to.

The thugs saw Naruto and immediately one spoke to him ''Who the hell are you!'' Naruto didn't reply as he drew his sword and proceeded to dance cleanly around the men as he sliced everyone he came across. In seconds he had dispatched all the men and Waraji and Zori could only look in awe of the skill Naruto showed as he had defeated all the thugs with out breaking a sweat.

Naruto tossed the two men the large bag ''Take that money and go to a hotel in the city a fancy one while your there check up on'' Naruto stopped talking as he got out the black book and read off ''Account 786-0987-1745 password mangrove. Withdraw all of it's money and make sure you use sealing scrolls for the cash. Then go back to the hotel and wait for me. I'll have blonde hair then. Also do what I just said and don't stray from it at all'' Not waiting for the men to respond Naruto left in a spiral of sand.

* * *

><p>Reader: Whoa! this is a pretty gritty chapter<br>FSDYT: Yeah I know but it is just so interesting like how Naruto seems to be the bad but good guy who does right and wrong at once.  
>Reader: Hm is he still the good guy though?<br>FSDYT: He saved the girl didn't he?(heroes always save the girl)  
>Reader: What! he got there like ultra late! (~.0)<br>FSDYT: So he isn't the perfect hero, at least she got saved! :D  
>Reader: Tisk, and he didn't really rescue her, it was more like he just dealt with her captorsrapist/druggers AND! he didn't even kill them!(well some but not the two)  
>FSDYT: Eh, maybe they will pay for their crimes with a life time of repenting. . . plus Naruto did use a cool jutsu on them that makes them obey him or die.<br>Reader: Tch I still say they should die.  
>FSDYT: Well we will just have to see if they do or don't!<p>

Profile: Waraji

Birth-Date: April 6 | Gender: Male | Age: 33 | Height: 5'9 | Weight: 156lbs

Classification: Samurai | Occupation: Formerly Gato's body guard (mercenary). Now, Naruto's slave.

Affiliation: Gato Company. Land of Waves. Naruto Uzumaki.

Partner: Zori | Jutsu: Iaido | Tools: Sword

Profile: Zori

Birth-Date: December 1 | Age: 28 | Gender: Male | Height: 5'6 | Weight: 138lbs

Classification: Samurai | Occupation: Formerly Gato's body guard (mercenary). Now, Naruto's slave.

Affiliation: Gato Company. Land of Waves. Naruto Uzumaki.

Partner: Waraji | Jutsu: Iaido | Tools: Sword


	7. Chapter 7 Good Bye Unsung Hero of Wave

Author's Note:

Yay I had time to do allot of chapters so that is why they are being updated so quickly. NOW READ! _please!_

* * *

><p>Arriving in smoke in the forest Naruto was sure to get his armor and then dismiss all of his clones. He then tucked the book away inside his sealing panel in his armor.<br>An let his henge go as he became himself once more.

Walking slowly he then made his way to the town as he stopped at a familiar vendor that was about to close. He looked at the swollen eyed man who simply nodded back. Naruto nodded to the man as he then suddenly gripped his sword's hilt, turned on his heel and did a spin before walking off leaving any one who saw him none the wiser.

A crowd started to gather at the closing shop vendor's stall as they saw the vendor's head had some how fallen off his shoulders.

Naruto walked his way back to Tazuna's house and knocked on the door he was let in by Tsunami ''Ah hello you must be the one that left from before?'' ''Yes I am Tsunami-san'' ''Well come in then. Sorry though but dinner has been served but I could fix you something right quick'' ''Don't bother ma'am I just need you to point me towards my room please'' ''Sure just go up the stairs and to the left. Uh I think your sharing with the other boy''

Naruto simply nodded as he made his way up the stairs then to his assigned room. Entering the room he saw a feigning sleep on his futon Sasuke. Naruto ignored the act as he simply went to his own wall and took his sword from his side and layed it in front of him as he then sat cross legged and head down.

Naruto rested as he knew in this position he was less vulnerable to anything that wished to do harm of any sort to him.

Minutes later Naruto was aware of the presence that lurked beside him. ''Dobe you aren't asleep are you?'' said a voice expectantly. Naruto responded  
>''No but I'm trying to'' ''Where were you?'' ''None of your business'' ''Doesn't matter any way for I hope you know weaklings like you shouldn't wander around. Kakashi says Zabuza is still alive and the hunter-ninja was a fake''<p>

''Yes I know'' Sasuke grew surprised ''What do you mean you knew?'' ''Hunter ninja destroy the body on the spot not carry it away'' The Uchiha glared at the closed eye Naruto ''How did you know that?'' ''I am a ninja. It's common knowledge'' ''What ever. Any way Kakashi says he will train us'' ''Sasuke why are you talking so friendly with me?''

''You should be happy to speak with a Uchiha'' commented Sasuke seriously ''Just say what you want'' Sasuke went quiet then moments later said ''I want to touch it''

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the indifferent looking Uchiha. ''What?'' Sasuke just stared at the sword at Naruto's feet. Naruto sighed back than waved for the Uchiha to sit down beside him as he then held out his hand.

Sasuke took the hand and let his be guided to the sword as Naruto's hand rested upon his and the sword. Naruto waited a few seconds before he then took the Uchiha's hand off his sword. He quickly caught the Uchiha's hand as he anticipated the brunette would reach for the sword again.

''Sasuke this is becoming a weird occurrence what is with you?'' ''Shut up and just let me hold it'' rebuked the cold voice. Naruto was becoming slightly worried at the Uchiha's growing like for his sword. For what he at once thought was great fascination at the beautiful weapon was turning slowly in to fanaticism.

''It is just a sword. No need to like it so much'' ''Don't act dobe you too know it is more then a sword there is something about it and you should give it to me or at the very least let me use it'' ''It won't work for anyone but me and Sasuke it is mine'' ''Then who made you yours I want one then'' ''The person is long since gone. There won't be another one of these type of swords'' Sasuke snorted in irritation.

''What ever just know when you die it will be mine'' Naruto then remembered what Sasuke had done to him before so he reached up an grabbed the now standing Sasuke and pulled him down as the Uchiha then ungraciously fell to the floor. Naruto lay his sword beside him as he then grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and looked him in the eye.

''You sent a fireball to my back'' Sasuke smirked ''Yeah I did so what. Now get your hand's off me'' he said trying to get up but couldn't as he was kept down by Naruto's tight grip on his shirt. Balling his fist he went to punch Naruto in the face but was surprised how Naruto quickly dodged the punch and the many others that came after it.

Stopping his actions Sasuke just stared at the blonde. Naruto then continued as if the attempts of the Uchiha did not at the very least bother him  
>''Now like I was saying I told you I would make you pay and I will Sasuke.''<p>

Suddenly Naruto head butted the Uchiha hard who couldn't dodge it as the tight grip on his shirt kept him still. Naruto then head butted the dazed Uchiha again who was slowly losing consciousness as his eyes began to slowly close but Naruto glared at him as he flared his killing intent directing it at the Uchiha who he saw shake a bit at it's effect.

Naruto spoke in a soft voice "Don't go to sleep now Sasuke, you might wake up dead" Unleashing the blue night shirt and the limp Uchiha, Naruto wound back his fist  
>as he made to swing at the Uchiha who suddenly dodged the hit.<p>

The blonde sensed the Uchiha's chakra fluctuate as he drew back his fist he immediately jumped back with sword in hand.

Sasuke looked down as he began to stand up from the floor. He then moved his head up.

Naruto watched the Uchiha as he now did not know what to expect from the brunette he sensed had a big chakra spike that went down as quickly as it had come.  
>He at first wondered if anyone else would notice it but stopped caring as he saw the Uchiha slowly rise and his head slowly raise.<br>Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke's eyes open and show the sharingan.

Sasuke stared with unhidden rage at Naruto. The two tomoe spinning in one eye around his pupil while another single tomoe in his other doing the same.

"Hm seems you have activated your sharingan" Naruto stated. Sasuke gave a wide smirk that was almost a happy smile.

"You look different Naruto. But don't mind that you wouldn't know or even be able to comprehend how a Uchiha sees the world. Though tell me what were you saying about my possible death?" asked the Uchiha with the same wide smirk as he now stood with arms crossed and chest out.

"I said you may die. You know with you falling asleep before I could fully kick your ass. Though now that your sharingan is active tell me can you truly see how much stronger I am then you?" the blonde said with turn turning bored like his expression.  
>Sasuke growled as he saw Naruto before him still cool and collected. "I am going to beat the living hell out of you dobe then put you in your place!"<p>

Sasuke with out care for where he was at began the hand seals for the fire ball jutsu.

He was immediately stopped as Naruto blurred from his vision for a second and then he saw Naruto before him.  
>Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's stopping the jutsu as Sasuke growled jumping back but couldn't as he looked down and saw his feet were covered with tan sand. He looked back up to Naruto who still looked bored.<p>

Aggravated by the calm blonde. Sasuke tore his hands from the tan ones as he made to punch the boy in front of him. He failed though as his vision blurred and all he saw as he began to feel weak was Naruto slowly breathing in to his face.

Sasuke went limper and limper as he fell in to Naruto who caught him as he released the sand on the Uchiha's feet. Picking the Uchiha up bridal style Naruto stopped breathing in to the brunette's face as he was sure the boy was now fully sedated even though he could see that the brunette fought the effects off valiantly.

He looked down to the Uchiha's tired face with lidded eyes now black, falling closed then opening in a rhythmic pattern. Naruto smiled softly down at the brunette as he put Sasuke gently inside his futon and covered him with a blanket.

"You are really something to fight off my Poison Smog" Sasuke getting tired by the second replied slowly "When...did...you?" "I don't need hand seals to perform some jutsu. Usually I would for this jutsu but performing it at a lower power I don't. It still is impressive how you are fighting it off" Sasuke got mad at knowing he was not able to see Naruto's sneak attack with his sharingan* and how Naruto seemed to be taking care of him as if he was a child.

"I...hate..you...dobe" "Yeah you would. Oh well night Sasuke" said Naruto going back to his wall leaving Sasuke to succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>MORNING<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was the first one up as he had previously left the house again to tend to his two new subordinates as he had to make sure they had gotten the funds requested. When he had saw that they in fact had gotten the funds he then told them to up their skills and lay low until he ever called upon them or sent them a order. They of course had no choice but to obey.<p>

With the money in thousands of sealing scrolls Naruto had made hundreds of shadow clones as he then divided up the money between his clones who then gave large quantities to everyone in the town by placing the scrolls in their mail boxes or on door steps. On some bills out of the stacks of cash he had gave to the villagers he wrote that the money was from a friend and that Gato was dead.

He knew no one would know who it was that killed Gato but he also knew with the money and several other donations he made to surrounding towns that Wave country would be on their feet again but of course he himself kept very size able amounts for his own welfare. For he guessed one never would know when they needed  
>$236.9 billion ryo**.<p>

Naruto sighed as he walked back to Tazuna's house as he saw their mail box had it's flag up. He did think on his actions of what he had done and knew that only giving back a few billions to the country was a bit wrong but he also knew he could of kept it all for himself and he had did most of the work any way so he would just say it was a fair trade.

An with the billions he gave back and the dividing the money among citizens an making sure the poorest citizens became millionaires. He could say that his conscious would remain fairly clear. Especially since he killed the richest man in the world and one of the most corrupt and evil since he not only dealt in legal business but also several unsightly underground affairs that got him so rich.

Knocking on the door he was then greeted by a boy who opened it. He looked down at the young boy. ''Hello'' he greeted nicely. The boy simply turned around and ignored him walking away. Naruto shrugged as he then entered the house and saw Tazuna ''Hey Naruto you been out all night?'' ''No I was here earlier but I left again'' ''Well come get something to eat'' the old man advised.

Naruto followed the old man to the kitchen where he saw his team and Tsunami and the boy sitting at the table. Taking a seat he expected Kakashi's question  
>''Where have you been Naruto?'' ''Around'' ''Around?'' ''Yup'' was all Naruto was going to say as a plate of food was sat in front of him by Tsunami.<p>

Digging in to the food Naruto started to sense a kind of depressing cloud coming from the boy at the end of the table who sat by Tsunami. He ignored it but sighed as he heard Sakura address him ''Naruto why won't you tell us where you have been?'' ''I went training'' ''Speaking of that Naruto. Zabuza is alive and will be back in a minimal of two weeks. If dictated by his injuries. I will begin training you guys to combat him''

It was then the small boy made a out burst ''YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!'' all looked to the boy who then continued ''It's no use no one can beat Gato!'' Naruto chuckled as Tsunami said ''Inari! stop being rude, don't say such things!'' Naruto then spoke ''Gato is dead. It's the buzz around town some one killed him and allot of his thugs then took his money and gave it back to the villagers and many other towns in the country. There has been several reports of money in people's mail boxes''

Tazuna asked Naruto in disbelief ''Dead? what money in mail boxes? Tsunami check the mail!'' he commanded as Tsunami immediately got up and ran to check the mail. Naruto then stared at the still unbelieving Inari. ''Naruto how do you know this?'' asked Kakashi ''It's the talk of the town'' Seconds later Tsunami rushed back inside the kitchen with a face of pure excitement ''It's true! Father the money is in the living room I took it from the mail box and I saw our neighbors had money scrolls in their boxes too!''

Tazuna stood up as he raced to the living room only to shout ''God Dang it must be true! Gato is dead!'' Naruto then watched as Inari and his team raced to the living room. After he took another bite of rice he then joined them in the living room. Seeing that everyone's eyes were upon the stacks of cash Naruto then commented

''Zabuza won't be bothering us anymore his employer is dead. An he is a missing ninja sure enough he is probably long gone now''

Kakashi looked to Naruto then stated ''yeah you are probably right but still we will remain on alert.'' ''Sure but I am positive Zabuza won't be coming for us'' Naruto then walked away.

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS LATER| TAZUNA'S HOUSE<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat outside Tazuna's house underneath a tree. He had chosen to stay by Tazuna's family and guard the house instead of train with his team.<p>

Like he had anticipated Wave country in just days was recovering from Gato's tyranny. An the businessman's body with several others had been found in one of his ware house's secret tunnels a few days ago.

With full confirmation of his death the Wave citizens started to expel anything that had to do with Gato and even rose up to take back previous shipping ports Gato owned and seized anything Gato had previously taken away. But what was the truly the two biggest wanted questions that no one could find or knew anything of was who killed Gato and so many of his men and where did all the money that wasn't given back go?

Naruto felt proud then in taking the money as he had learned that soon after the question of where the rest of Gato's money was at was brought up. Many started to look in to Gato's business and found corruption in their own government so high up that many lords an some nobles had been killed by rioting and betrayed citizens. Who took justice in to their own hands.

Naruto could only feel glad as once again his plan worked in that no one suspected that the same person who had given the money kept some.

With Wave on the fast track to recovery the bridge had been nearly completed by workers who had previously quit thanks to fear of Gato, returning to help Tazuna. Naruto knew today was the day the bridge was suppose to be completed.

An that he could get away from the country and especially Tazuna who often gave him smiles when no one saw. He guessed that the man knew he was the one to save the country and kept it a secret.

Which if anyone could think of it Naruto knew that he would be a prime suspect seeing as how a extremely sharp sword was what was used to kill Gato and so many others and it couldn't of been a too much greedy person since billions of cash was distributed to the citizens and Naruto had disappeared right around the time Gato died. But it was all irrelevant as Naruto wouldn't admit to anything. An there was no concrete proof or anyone who wanted justice for a evil person like Gato.

Naruto looked to his right as he saw Inari. ''Hello'' he greeted nicely. Inari stared at him then asked ''Did you kill Gato?'' ''I don't know what you are talking about''  
>''Don't joke around. There are rumors that say it was you!'' ''Rumors is just people talking'' Inari looked at Naruto's blue eyes then said ''Thank you'' before he then turned away but heard faintly ''Your welcome. Be strong kid'' Inari only smiled as he kept walking away feeling much more at ease and thankful.<p>

Naruto stood up as he hoped the boy at least was a bit more at peace with him self as Naruto had heard from Tsunami how his step father had been killed by Gato publicly before he was humiliated and Inari had saw it all.

* * *

><p>WAVE COUNTRY| BRIDGE<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had followed Tsunami and Inari to the unveiling of the bridge where he would also meet up with his team as they were all about to set off back to the Leaf.<p>

As Naruto got there he could see a large crowd gathered around. He made his way with Tsunami and Inari to a smiling Tazuna who was with the rest of team 7.  
>''Ah good you guys are all here for the naming of the bridge'' ''Naming?'' asked Inari.<p>

Tazuna pointed at the finished bridge where a giant tower where a nameplate of the bridge was covered by a tarp.

Tazuna then got a bottle of booze and went over to the bridge's tower pillar and began speaking  
>''It's taken allot to build this bridge and I now name this bridge after a good person.'' smashing the bottle against the red pillar Tazuna then yelled ''I name this bridge the Great Naruto Bridge for a hero!'' the crowd then cheered as Naruto could only give a blank expression.<p>

Sakura then asked ''Why are they naming the bridge after you Naruto?'' Naruto didn't answer as he waved good bye to the citizens and began walking down the bridge. Naruto then promised mentally he would never answer any question concerning Gato... ever.

* * *

><p>Reader: AH FUCK!<br>FSDYT: -picks ear- What are you yelling about?  
>Reader: Naruto cut the bastard vendor's head off!<br>FSDYT: Duh, I know  
>Reader: So yay he is sort of good!<br>FSDYT: Tch about now it depends on who ya ask.  
>Reader: An he didn't give back all that money!<br>FSDYT: He gave back allot though! An you sure did switch sides fast I thought you said he was 'good'?  
>Reader: But not all so I change my mind. -whispers- thief<br>FSDYT: what! no he isn't if anything he probably has plans for the cash,maybe a new orphanage for the poor orphan kids.  
>Reader: oh well if it's for the kids then -cheers- GO! Naruto!<br>FSDYT: Or maybe because he wants to build a lab so he could experiment in his knowledge of poisons or justu  
>Reader: seems a bit selfish<br>FSDYT: you know he is a bit dark plus when he seemed bad wasn't he good! :)  
>Reader: Hm yeah that's true. Well I am going to go REVIEW now...<p>

*Note: nope Sasuke couldn't see the attack with his undeveloped sharingan. Now if he had a fully developed sharingan it would of been a different case.

**Note: Damn I know rich eh! But remember Gato was a drug-lord, slaver, and pretty much every damn thing else. An was just all around rich/wealthy.  
>An crazy enough this was after he gave back billions and yes Gato dealt in such affairs that made him richer then what he seemed to actually be(in my fanfic he did)<br>an there was insinuations of such in cannon too.


	8. Chapter 8 Chasing Cash

Author's Note:

Yay! another chapter. So far it's been complete fun writing this story as I've gotten good review so far (thanks) :)  
>Annnnd With out further to do let the reading commence!<p>

**SUDDEN BULLETIN!  
><strong>

**THERE HAS BEEN A HUGE MISHAP IN THE STORY, THIS IS REAL CHP. 8. **

there was a hole in the story. Some might have wondered how Naruto got in to bar (in wrong chp. 8 and why the hell is Hokage questioning Naruto. This explains everything. I'm sorry for making a very stupid :( mistake and forgetting to add this. Though I wonder how no one noticed this over 6k word gap?)

So simply said like 8 is this, next is 9 but see real 8 was missing (this is real 8) and other has been moved up.(Sounds confusing but just read! you'll see.)

* * *

><p>Naruto was happy to get back to Konoha after finishing the mission in Wave country.<p>

He was happy for he had grew tired of Kakashi's constant questioning of things such as where he had gotten his sword, where he had been, and how he knew about Gato's death when it was just being figured out.

He kept tight lipped an made sure to not answer any of the questions with definite answers by only telling Kakashi lies such as he had found the sword an he had been training, and he simply had a hunch on Gato's death.

Of course he knew the clever Kakashi wouldn't fall for such simple answers but he also knew Kakashi had no other proof to prove otherwise.  
>Which stopped the man's constant questioning if only for a limited time.<p>

Though Naruto figured the persistent man would be back in his face again with many more questions.

Walking threw the gates of the village Naruto immediately took to the roof tops as he made to get away from the jounin and unneeded questions.  
>Skirting from roof top to roof top he made his way to his apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at his apartment door he inserted his key in to the door knob then placed his hand upon a seemingly simple black spot on his door that just looked like a wear mark. But was in fact a security procedure an hidden seal, one that he had started to use to keep out unwanted intruders.<p>

Opening his door he went in to the apartment and closed the door behind him. He went to his window and closed it too. Walking over to his kitchen table he sat down as he then bit his thumb and wiped it upon a plate on his arm's armor. In a poof a black book was expelled. Naruto causally opened the book as he read over the finances of a tyrant.

He had not been able to fully read over Gato's wealth as he had been too busy with other things. But with the little time he did have to, he found out that Gato had a system to his money one in which Naruto had figured out from reading over the many equations of the finances, was that Gato kept track of his money by constantly having accountants move it.

This fact that Naruto found out made him very uneasy as he knew that with word of Gato's death coming to light it was only a matter of time before the accountants took the money themselves.

An that was not something Naruto could afford to let the greedy bastards do. So he knew he him self would have to get the money before anyone else.  
>Although that plan had many problems, one was how could he get it before the corrupt accountants started taking the cash.<p>

He sighed as he knew he would have to leave the Leaf village and bring even more suspicion upon him but he knew it was a very necessary risk as to let the money go would mean two very probable things one, miniature Gato crime lords around the world and two, less money for him.

Rising from his chair he looked at the book and decided to start with the biggest account first.

Flipping threw pages he saw one that he liked ''Hm account 764-74658-09DTY you have $30.3 billion ryo, tch damn your in Earth country'' he grounded out aloud.  
>He knew though he would have to get to the country's bank as he had already figured he couldn't have money wired to him as it would cause trails and Gato was a paranoid bastard that forbid his money from being moved in such way. So he just kept money in countries he would be in.<p>

Creating 10 clones Naruto looked at them ''Listen I won't be around for a while. You guys are filled with allot of chakra so much so Kakashi nor anyone else can't tell the difference. Be me while I am gone'' A clone asked ''Uh but can't he tell the difference between us?'' Naruto smirked as he then wiped some blood on his armor.

The armor immediately unclasped from his body. Naruto then proceeded to put all his armor upon a clone and even gave it his sword.

Standing back Naruto then answered the clone's questioning eyes. ''He can't really tell the difference. The only real reason he has been able to tell the difference is because I have massive chakra reserves. He knows that and has saw that you clones are fractions, simple splits of my chakra divided upon you guys.  
>Now with the armor on it is very hard to sense my chakra. Making sensing my massive reserves hard. He will not be able to tell even with his sharingan, he will still be fooled. An if you have my sword that just completes the belief you are me. Plus I have given you guys each allot of chakra so you all will be fine. Just act like me and not even the Hokage will be able to tell your clones'' he said with a smile<p>

The clones then nodded before another asked ''So what are you going to be doing?'' ''Traveling in disguise and gathering the money from several countries before it is siphoned away to thieving assholes called accountants or banks'' The clones gave a mock salute before Naruto then turned around.  
>''Also keep my stuff safe and lay off of doing anything too strenuous and remember for you all to work together. I don't need to be found out''<p>

Naruto then went to his closet as he got out a black cloak that had a hood.  
>Tucking black book inside the cloak's inner pocket Naruto then put on the hood.<p>

Going up in a swirl of sand Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p>HOKAGE'S OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been inside the Hokage's office reporting to the man the developments of the mission that had went from low C-rank to mid A-rank. He had also just finished the story he felt compelled to tell the old Hokage of another matter.<p>

''Also Hokage-sama there is something else I wish to speak about'' The puffing his pipe old man nodded for the jounin to continue.

''Well Hokage-sama there was a problem as I have told you. Naruto disappeared for some time as we were on the mission and about the sword I have spoken of''  
>The old man puffed his pipe a few more times before he commented ''Yes what you have spoken of does seem to be very intriguing but Kakashi you must remember Naruto has said he found the sword. Though I know from what you have said finding a sword that has the said abilities you described is highly unlikely, you must know that if in fact that sword is what is <em>insinuated <em>in having connection to you know _what_. It is best that only Naruto does wield it.''

Kakashi narrowed a eye ''But sir! If it is from you know _what_, shouldn't we take it away?'' ''Kakashi there is no definite proof it is from you know _what_ and then to say it is,  
>is a very big thing. Listen, if the sword holds connection to you know <em>what<em> then think about it. Does not Naruto hold connection to it too?  
>Taking the sword from him would be futile unless we are also going to bring Naruto under suspicion too, but I will only do it with proper cause.<br>Surely you must also know that in time it was intended Naruto would be able to wield you know _what's_ power?''

''Yes I know that but still if he is taking gifts from you know _what_ couldn't he be under _it's_ influence?'' The aged Hokage set his pipe down on his desk as he gave a low sigh ''Kakashi I don't doubt the 4th's seal. On your recommendation I, myself will talk to Naruto about the the sword'' Kakashi nodded sternly but continued  
>''Thank you sir but there is another thing besides his disappearance on the mission but also his armor it is too well crafted and I know he couldn't of afforded it''<p>

The Hokage gave another sigh then asked seriously with slight annoyance showing in his voice that he did not try to hide as he looked directly at the jounin's one visible eye ''Kakashi are you leading a conspiracy campaign against Naruto?''

Kakashi gave a curt shake of his head no ''No I am not sir. All it is, is that Naruto has some things about him that I as a...sensei must know.  
>Like for instance why he insists on training alone and why he doesn't interact much with his team'' before Kakashi could continue the Hokage interjected<p>

''Well Kakashi I maybe able to give light to Naruto's behavior. Naruto is alone as you know he is a orphan one that has truly not had anyone except me to rely on.  
>So in a way you must expect his secluded attitude and how he would not of course know how to interact with others. But in time expect he will get along with his team just fine'' the Hokage said reassuringly.<p>

Kakashi looked down then asked ''Permission to speak freely sir?'' ''Of course, go ahead'' Kakashi then looked up ''Sir, there is just something weird about Naruto he is too smart and I am not talking about he is genius smart I speak of how he is paranoid but hides it well an shows signs that he is very adaptive.  
>He also shows skill in staying level headed. Even while on the mission when I was captured he seemed unsurprised and kept completely cool and even diffused Sasuke's want to lead the plan to rescue me. All the while he then displayed pure skill in taking out Zabuza's clones. Might I add that skill with a sword no one has taught him''<p>

''Very astute as always Kakashi. Though I would have to give a guess and say maybe Naruto trained. Also to answer about his missing location while on that mission maybe Naruto was the one to kill Gato as believed and if he did, as many of the Wave citizens you have told me think he did. Then he was justified as he did give the money back. An Gato was sort of a asshole that won't really be missed so no harm no foul.''

Kakashi closed his one visible eye as he then knew that the Hokage was going to be completely oblivious to any actions Naruto took that were suspicious or didn't warrant enough of attention.

In his mind he knew Naruto should be under some kind of watch and should be monitored to see what he was up to but to the Hokage he was just a harmless boy with a good sense of justice an natural skill.

''If I may leave sir?'' ''Sure, an Kakashi have a good day'' said the old man as he then reached for his bottom drawer to pull out a most sacred book...to him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had left the Hokage tower as he strolled down the streets reading his Icha Icha book. He ignored any who sent him looks of shame as he would not be discouraged from reading his favorite book.<p>

Though he read the smut filled pages happily. His mind was still on the idea of Naruto. _'what is he up to? it's like he is some sort of enigma' _the man thought as he began to think of all the things he knew about Naruto as he began to analyze the young boy.

Until a idea popped in to his head. He knew Naruto was smart enough to not be caught up in simple traps that would work on a regular genin.  
>Though he knew that if he were to do a bit of reconnaissance on the boy he might be able to gather intel on the blonde. An the best intel to gather on the blonde could be gathered in the way he reacts.<p>

So he planned to put Naruto in a environment in which he controlled the circumstance and see what the blonde knew so he could get in to the blonde's head. An the best way he figured to enact his plan that also kept Naruto's suspicions down was to call a team training exercise.

One in which he would make Naruto fight Sasuke for he was sure the Uchiha would be able to make the Uzumaki do something out of his ordinary skills and let him see what the boy was truly capable of or even a glimpse.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY| TRAINING GROUND 7<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi was glad he had been able to orchestrate his plan as Naruto had in fact shown up and wasn't a clone. He looked to the always indifferent Sasuke and then to Naruto who looked off to the sky, watching clouds.<p>

''Alright team we are going to have a team training exercise'' ''Like usual Kakashi-sensei?'' asked Sakura as she liked to look at the Uchiha train.  
>''No Sakura. For team training we are going to do some direct combat spars...uh how about Sasuke versus Naruto'' he said happily.<p>

Sasuke looked to the still staring at the sky blonde. He had been still steaming mad at the blonde for what he had did to him in Wave country but couldn't do anything to get back at the blonde as the right time had never presented it self nor did he want Naruto to speak of what had happaned inside the room an risk being publicly embarrassed by the dobe.

Though now with the perfect opportunity in front of him and he an had been brushing up on his skills since the moment he had returned he was 100% sure he was ready for the blonde. An to redeem him self.

Turning to his team mate he looked at the staring upwards blonde before going in to a stance and saying ''Come on then dobe''

Naruto looked down from the sky to Sasuke as he then said ''No, I don't want to'' Kakashi sighed ''Naruto it is a team spar...you will spar''  
>''Nope I am still tired from the mission I don't feel like it how about you spar with Sasuke then. I'll just stay here and focus on my chakra''<p>

Sasuke before Kakashi could speak growled at Naruto ''You will fight me dobe or I'll just destroy you'' he declared seriously  
>''Yeah Naruto! Stop being a chicken!'' cheered Sakura from now beside Sasuke.<p>

Naruto ignored the taunts as he took his sword from his side then walked over and sat below a tree then closed his eyes with his sword in his lap.

Kakashi shook his head slowly as he saw his plan falling apart. He had one hope though as he looked to the aggravated Sasuke and now taunting Sakura.

''Naruto you just need some motivation is all. This match will happen. Now you can fight back Naruto or you might get hurt. So Begin!'' he said raising his hand then dropping it to signal the beginning of the match.

Sasuke smirked as he then raced off to Naruto who stayed completely still.

Sasuke jumped in to the air as he then came crashing down from the sky with his leg out to give Naruto a ax kick to the head. Naruto stayed absolutely still until the kick was seconds away he then in a instant became a puff of smoke.

Sasuke had only a split second to flip his body to land upright. He then looked to Kakashi who sighed ''He can't just run away can he?'' he questioned.

Kakashi knew it was possible for Naruto to just body flicker away like usual but he did know Naruto hadn't left yet as he sensed a faint amount of chakra from the body flicker trail still in the area. Looking behind him he saw a couple trees back a sitting calmly Naruto.

Sasuke followed Kakashi's line of vision and saw Naruto. He was once again aggravated at the blonde. _'What! He doesn't take me seriously!' _  
>the Uchiha thought madly as his eyes began to turn red.<p>

Kakashi felt a chakra spike from Sasuke then looked to his pupil to see that he now had the sharingan.

''Sasuke! when did you get that?'' He asked with full curiosity even drawing the attention of Sakura who asked ''Sasuke-kun your eye's!''she exclaimed happily at seeing her crushes famed bloodline.

Sasuke ignored the questions an simply kept glaring at Naruto who still sat calmly at the tree's base.

''So you have finally awakened your sharingan. Well if that is the case you will need special training Sasuke" Sasuke immediately looked to Kakashi at the words  
>'special training' ''What do you mean?'' he asked curiously ''Well first tell me when did you awaken your bloodline?'' ''When we were in Wave country" was all he said in a monotone voice.<p>

Kakashi didn't push further but wondered what Sasuke had to hide "Well then with it activated I think I should begin on me teaching you how to use the sharingan" he said pushing Naruto as well as many other things to the back of his mind. As he gave his full attention to what he deemed more important.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi and nodded as his attention for Naruto was forgotten as the temptation of learning how to use his sharingan from the only other person he could get to teach him that he knew had a sharingan, proved to be too good to give up.

Kakashi gave a glance over to Naruto one last time as he said ''Naruto we will spar later'' ''When ever I'm back to one hundred percent then _sensei_''  
>Naruto replied with clear disdain in his voice. Kakashi only nodded back.<p>

The jounin with two of his students in tow left the simple training ground as Kakashi had declared there was another one more suited to what would be necessary for Sasuke's training*.

Naruto from his seated position watched the three leave. He sighed with boredom at how it seemed Kakashi really believed his feeble attempts at gathering intel on his skill would work and how he so simply strayed from his original task by seeing a Uchiha develop a sharingan.

Though now he could only wonder what the jounin would have in-store for him, with the vengeful Uchiha having a bone to pick with him, now having access to a teacher who was fully willing to arm him with jutsu to 'spar' with him with. While Kakashi gauged his power. For reasons he still had yet to figure out why.

_'I'm a damn clone. I shouldn't have to deal with this crap'_ the blonde clone thought tiredly.

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS LATER| BIRD COUNTRY| TOWN<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of another bank as he was growing more and more heavier with the scrolls he had all about his person.<br>This was the 5th country he had been in and made extreme withdraws from.

In his travel he had been to some of the most wealthiest and poorest countries and he was now here in Bird country which was quite a poor country indeed.  
>Not as poor as Wave country under Gato's oppression but still a pretty poor country even though it had such beautiful landscapes and it's many tropical birds.<p>

Walking down the street Naruto saw a sight that made him sad. It was one of a happy family with a child upon her father's shoulders as the mother walked along side the two. Naruto glanced at them as he could tell they were impoverished just like many others but it still seemed they were happy together as a. . . family.

He kept walking as he didn't want to draw attention to himself. As he walked down the worn stone street he gave a warm smile as he was propositioned with several offers from vendors who wished to sell their goods to him.

It was not the pretty cheap deals that made him smile but the way the vendor looked upon him with a smile and as a human being something Naruto had not seen since he had left Wave country.

Not hungry, he still reached in to his pocket and pulled out some money to buy the barbecued chicken on a stick from the man. The man gave a hardy smile as he spoke ''Thank you sir please do come again!'' Naruto nodded as he began eating his chicken and walked away.

Naruto had made his way back to the inn he was staying at. It was not a fancy inn at all but it provided shelter and kept him from seeming suspicious as well as the charade of him just being a simple tourist.

Going to his room he nodded at the woman inn keeper's warm greeting.

Entering his room he did as usual in checking to make sure no one had been in his room and that he was not being tracked. With everything clear he took off his cloak and all of the scrolls off of him as he sat on his bed placing all the scrolls beside him.

Biting his thumb he then summoned a scorpion. That appeared in a large proof showing a large red scorpion with silver stripes.

''Hey buddy. Just like before take the scrolls to Suna'' the scorpion nodded as he grabbed up the scrolls then went up in a poof of smoke.

Naruto having done another successful hand off of billions to Suna to keep stored safely away thought to do what he had become to doing in all inns he stayed at while traveling.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the warm water of the hot springs Naruto felt relaxed alone. As it seemed no one else cared to soak during mid evening. Which was more then fine for him as he began swimming around in the soothing water.<p>

He even dived a few times but resurfaced as he felt the coming presence of two individuals.

Wadding threw the water to where his towel was at the rocks of the hot spring's edge.  
>Wrapping his towel around his neck he used it as a neck supporter as he laid back to simply relax with his eyes closed being soothed by the warm water.<p>

He sensed the two individuals come in to the water then stay quite a ways away from him.

He then noticed it seemed that the two had quite powerful chakra signatures.

Ones that seemed to be rising in power.

Realization hit him that they were flaring their chakra to get his attention.

He didn't know who it was as he could not see with his eyes closed but he did sense though they were flaring their chakra they were holding allot of it back.

Keeping his eyes closed he prepared to do a attack or go on the defensive if necessary.

''Seems he can't sense chakra'' said a deep voice ''No he can. That is why he keeps his so suppressed. He is just pretending he does not sense us here''  
>said a emotionless monotone voice.<p>

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pale blue man with shark like features and a wicked sharp toothed grin.  
>He saw the blue man was quite muscled and stood at least a foot out of the deep water and was noticeably taller then the other man he stood beside.<p>

Naruto looked at the other man quite carefully as he had saw the active sharingan and the pronounced deep almost like tear streaks from the man's eyes. He knew the man to be the one and only Itachi Uchiha, slayer of the Uchiha clan and ultimate goal for Sasuke.

''Sirs, I think you two have stayed in this hot spring for too long. Your turning in to a fish and you sir your eyes are turning red and blood shot''  
>Naruto said with false sympathy and shock.<p>

Kisame gave a wide smirk showing his row of jagged teeth ''You have just talked your self out of having legs'' he declared.

Itachi interfered before Kisame could make a move ''Calm down Kisame. Now with all jokes aside Naruto-kun we need you to come with us'' Naruto sighed  
>''Listen I am busy maybe we can reschedule this?''<p>

Itachi gave a blank face ''We know you have been traveling around for some reason. Though it confuses me to what you are doing out of the Leaf village?'' going threw seals under the water quickly. Naruto then said ''Would you believe- Melting Oasis jutsu!'' he said before he closed his mouth then his cheeks filled to the brim.

Clear liquid flew from Naruto's mouth in waves as it jetted straight towards the quickly dodging and out the water duo who jumped straight upon the bath's wooden separation fence.

The clear liquid missed the men as it fell from the air and mingled with the water.  
>In seconds the water started to sizzle and give off a steamy vapor, as if it was being boiled at a high temperature**.<p>

Naruto jumped out of the water in just a towel as the previous clear liquid came back from the water to him and floated around him in a protective flowing motion.

Naruto stared down the duo as he measured-up, the equally naked in their towels men.

''So he uses acid and can control it at will hm... it even melted the water'' deduced Kisame. Itachi nodded then added ''It's a pretty powerful jutsu no less then S-rank. Plus he is putting out allot of chakra but it seems with minimal effort'' ''So the brat might be worth the time'' Kisame said with a genuine smile.

Kisame then slammed his hand down as he summoned a large sword that was covered in scales. ''Tch let's see what you can do against me and Samehada!''  
>The blue tinted man then charged at Naruto who created a few shadow clones to combat the man.<p>

Naruto grew surprise but kept his cool as he saw the clones were easily dispatched by a rampaging and coming at him Kisame.

Standing still Naruto watched as Kisame swung his sword at him. But was blocked by a wall of acid that made the man jump back as the acid was able to burn a layer off Samehada showing it's white underside that healed slowly in seconds going back to it's rich blue color.

Naruto looked around but noticed that he no longer saw Itachi. He knew to keep on guard about the man. But couldn't worry about him now as Kisame charged him again head on.

Once again the acid protected the blonde from the strong strike but this time Kisame pushed threw the acid wall and ignored the burning of his flesh and sword as he took a swing at the dodging by jumping backwards Naruto who was almost caught with a scale from the sword.

''It is a pretty nice attack and defense but if I just push threw it, I'll be fine. It's like a game of tag really'' said Kisame who's sword vibrated as it glowed slightly with blue chakra that was sent to the shark man.

All of Kisame's burns from the small drops of acid that splattered on him when he swung at the acid shield healed in seconds, returning flesh to the exposed holes over his body, that showed burned muscle tissue.

Naruto watched the sword do what he believed to be eating his chakra and then healing Kisame with it. He then saw then that the acid jutsu was not sufficient enough to beat the man, who could heal his wounds no matter how gravelly they seemed.

Naruto went to try a new justu but as he began to try to use his hands he couldn't as his moves became sluggish an he noticed he could barely keep standing.  
>He looked ahead and saw a smirking Kisame who began walking towards him with sword in the air. He then heard from behind his back<p>

''Don't kill him Kisame just incapacitate him. While he is under this genjutsu he won't be able to move much''

As Kisame drew closer to him. He was not sure if the acid shield would hold enough for him to regain his bearings an break the genjutsu.

Imposing his will upon the acid, he then had it thin out in to a wave an flow in the direction at where he heard the voice of Itachi. He blinked once and grew surprised as he saw with his blurring vision Itachi was now beside Kisame who was walking steadily towards him.

Itachi spoke in a emotionless tone ''Good try Naruto-kun but I wanted you to throw that acid shield away. Now just give up and come quietly''

Naruto no longer able to stand thanks to the increasing power of the genjutsu fell to his knees. Right before Kisame who chuckled.

Naruto spoke trying to compose his words as best he could as he felt the sword upon his shoulder draining him of his chakra ''Who are you guys?''  
>''That no longer matters brat just keep quiet you are almost done'' Itachi seeing that it was true Naruto was almost out of chakra an no longer a threat answered<br>'' We are simple ninja with a goal Naruto-kun, we are Akatsuki. But tell me this. Weren't you suppose to be in the Leaf, why are you out of it?''

Naruto looked up as he said slowly ''Would you believe- Scorpion Burst Jutsu!'' Naruto burst in to a shower of blue scorpions that immediately took off in all directions.

Kisame cursed ''Fuck! he was out of chakra, I could of swore he was. Shit, look at all these damn scorpions it's just like that snake fucker with all his snakes!''  
>''Calm down Kisame he is long gone'' ''Next time we will get that little brat'' swore Kisame upset at how the blonde was able to make his escape so easily.<p>

* * *

><p>MILES AWAY<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto reformed in dark woods from a few scorpions as he smiled.<p>

_'So that was Itachi Uchiha. His illusions were good. An that guy Kisame who wielded that sword Samehada was quite unique'  
><em>

Looking around Naruto determined which way he could go as he needed to get some clothes. He moved just fine as he still had loads of chakra left contrarily to what his would be captors believed as he had been hiding away his chakra as it was being stolen to stall for time to just learn things about the duo that sought to capture him.

Racing threw the tree branches naked he shivered as he felt the wind breezing threw his nether regions. ''Hm I wonder how the battle would have went if I would have gone all out on the two. But it was a good thing I didn't as I bet they weren't going full power either. An Akatsuki what the hell is that?'' he asked aloud

Seeing the lights of a town he gave a happy sigh as he thought he might have been catching a cold soon from running around naked.

* * *

><p>Reader: Eh, I got a question. Why is Naruto sad to see a (poor) family?<br>FSDYT: Jeez! Can't you understand a metaphor? Look, Naruto is walking around loaded, we are talking about allot of money in his possession but yet he sees others that have none and still look happy.  
>Reader: Oh. . . hm that is sad. Seeing as how Naruto has allot of cash which is valuable but not in the way you could say one could value family? -get's depressed-<br>FSDYT: Yes, exactly.  
>Reader: -perks back up- Hey! What was with that short fight!<br>FSDYT: Well of course it had to be short. I have to tease you don't I -smiles- (actually it is part of story plot)  
>Reader: Also what is up with Kakashi, are you making him in to bad guy?<br>FSDYT: Actually nope I'm not. He is just a suspicious jounin with a biased to Sasuke.  
>Reader: So no character bashing? :\<br>FSDYT: Uh, nope. (I'll try not to anyway)

**DING DING DING DING**

Reader: WHAT! the hell is that sound?  
>FSDYT: -turns off siren- That was simply a alert.<br>Reader: For what?  
>FSDYT: For the first S-class used jutsu of the story :)<br>Reader: oh yeah the Melting Oasis Jutsu.  
>FSDYT: Yes that one. It is Naruto's acid defense and offense. Quite a nice jutsu really (OF course it is, I made it up)<br>Reader: yeah but it can't really be S-rank? It seems to be too simple.  
>FSDYT: It isn't really as complicated as most S-rank jutsu are in a sense of what it takes to do it but it is complicated in it's ability to melt as well as damage most surfaces and materials easily as well as being controlled by Naruto. (threw Maru's help of course) I made it S-rank because Naruto uses allot of chakra to do it and it's damage to defense ratio is too high to make it anything less.<br>Reader: Alright I'll let this 'S-Rank' jutsu be declared one. Even though I would like to see it in more action to see what it can really do.  
>FSDYT: Well there will be more chapters so you will probably see it again... Maybe sooner then you think :D<p>

*Note: lol and the private training of the Uchiha begins. (Eh did you know there were insinuations all threw out the cannon series that Sasuke received allot of private training from Kakashi like way before the chunin exams even came!)

**Note: I will laugh (heavily) at anyone who actually corrects me on what real acid does when it meets water.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Blaze, Give Me Cash

Author's Note:

Hey hopefully you remember that Naruto is still not in the Leaf village as he left a clone there to tend to his duties. So with that reminder may all your time spent reading this chapter be enjoyable! :D

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in front of the Hokage who looked at him with a kind but small smile.<p>

''It's been a while since you've stopped by to see me Naruto-kun'' ''Oh sorry Hokage-sama but I have been busy with ninja stuff'' The Hokage blinked twice before he thought _'did he just call me Hokage-sama? and that posture and voice of his' 'Oh fuck boss is going to kill me I just called him Hokage-sama! Tch well I have to keep it up then'  
><em>

''Naruto, how have you been?'' ''Just fine sir'' the blonde replied curtly trying to act normal. ''Hm you don't seem to be yourself Naruto are you sure you are feeling well?''  
>''Yes i am'' ''Well if you say so. I guess I will move on to why I have summoned you here. You see Naruto it has been brought to my attention that there is a strange sword you seem to be in possession of'' the man said looking at the sword strapped to Naruto's side that hung neatly off to the side of the chair.<p>

The Hokage couldn't help but admire the appearance of the sword as it was quite eye catching.

''Yes, what is the problem?'' ''Well it was said your sword demonstrated weird abilities. Do you know what I mean Naruto?'' the man said in a matter of fact tone.  
>Naruto kept eye contact with the man then said ''A sword and rumors. Hokage-sama that hardly seems to be worth your time''<br>''Yes I would agree Naruto but it is said your sword should be looked at so may I see it?''

Naruto was growing scared as he couldn't of ever guessed this was the reason the old man would call him to his office. He hadn't even been able to prepare, let alone even guess what the man would want. Though he knew for a fact this was the work of Kakashi Hatake.

"Hokage-sama the sword can't be touched by anyone but me'' ''An why is that?'' asked the very curios man. ''Well I tried to have my clones wield it but they would say it was too heavy yet I don't even notice the weight. I guess you can say it is one of the sword's security features. As well as that it is very precious to me''

The Hokage looked at Naruto with a blank face as he was picking up on Naruto's evasive attitude. An he did not like it one bit.  
><em>'Maybe Kakashi was right about Naruto...He does seem to be quite evasive and even now he is staying stone faced...A thing I thought I would never see...A emotionless Naruto.<br>This is quite unnerving' _

Naruto reached down to the sword at his side as he unstrapped it and proceeded to place it on the desk in front of the old man carefully.

''Though since you asked Hokage-sama here it is'' the third looked at the sword for a moment then to Naruto. ''So, where did you get it from Naruto-kun?''  
>Naruto looked down then back up at the aged man and with sincerity said ''I don't really know but I think it came from <em>it<em> because it just appeared one day''  
>''Oh, from <em>that<em> you say. Well Naruto why didn't you tell me of this?'' ''I wouldn't know what to say. I was going to talk to Kakashi-sensei about it but he doesn't like me''

Naruto then looked down at the floor. _'Please God, let him fall for that ploy. . . have mercy on a poor clone. I know I messed up by saying Hokage-sama but still he should just think I've been growing up'_ begged the clone in his mind.

''What? what do you mean Kakashi doesn't like you Naruto-kun?'' ''Well he some times glares at me and I have heard him mumble some words when he thinks I don't hear him'' The Hokage with a stern face asked '' Really, he has like what?'' Naruto with head still down then said in a sad voice ''It's not that bad. If I don't pretend I hear him he will just tell me to do a new exercise'' ''No Naruto it isn't. Now tell me what you have heard him say''

Naruto looked up with a sad expression on his face and the slightest amount of water in his eyes as he whispered ''He said that. . . the fourth's death is my fault''  
>The Hokage scowled at the words, truly pissed off at what he had just heard. He looked at Naruto who he saw cringe at his scowl so he relaxed his face and gave a soft smile to the boy.<p>

''Well Naruto I will handle this. You can be sure of that'' ''No i am fine. I can't have you solve my problems for me any more'' Naruto said with passion.  
>Surprised at Naruto's words the third could only nod at the boy ''Well it seems you have been growing up Naruto but you shouldn't have to deal with those who discriminate against you so vehemently'' ''I know old man but I think. . . I think Kakashi really looked up to the 4th... an that is why he may not like me... but I want to be the one to change his mind...''<p>

The third sighed as he saw Naruto's logic and couldn't help but be impressed by his want to still change the thoughts of others.  
><em>'so you still have the will of fire Naruto' <em>

''Alright Naruto I won't speak to Kakashi of this but I will talk to you again about his behavior and you must tell me if he has changed or not. Also Naruto you must understand that though one may be hurting inside they have no right to take out their pain on those that are innocent''

Naruto nodded a yes. _'Damn I feel bad about manipulating the old man like this. But Boss said I must not lead suspicion towards him'_

''An Naruto now back to the case of this sword'' the blonde immediately looked nervous but hoped the Hokage had not sensed his nervousness.

''Ah yes sir?'' ''Well Naruto for one you can keep the sword... but if you have any more contact with _it _you must no matter what the circumstances come directly to me and inform me of it.'' ''yes sir'' Naruto said with a nod.

The Hokage gave a tired sigh as he looked Naruto over once more again ''An Naruto...'' ''Yes?'' ''Don't call me Hokage-sama'' Naruto smiled as he said  
>''Alright then old man!''<p>

* * *

><p>BIRD COUNTRY| TOWN| BAR<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat happy and well sauced as he drunk his fifth shot of vodka in a crowded and loud bar.<p>

He had come to the bar to lay low in the place to safely keep away from his two pursuers as he hoped the men would fall for logic that would dictate he be long gone from the area and country. But in fact he stayed quite close to the area to confuse them. All the while hoping they followed several shadow clone's dead end trails.

Although he knew for a fact if the men were truly after him and knew he was a ninja of the Leaf with Itachi also being a former Leaf ninja they would know that in time he would in fact be making his way back to his village.

''Hello sir, care for some company?''

Naruto looked up and to his left as he saw with the provided lights from the dim light bulbs that he was looking at a pretty maybe 20'ish woman who had no sense of the word modesty as she wore a simple black lace bra and short mini skirt with her black hair tied in a simple pony-tail. The clothes she wore simply did not provide any covering for her body but left certain parts hidden but alluded to.

''Company?'' he asked which only got him a reply of the woman sitting directly across from him in the bar's simple booth.  
>He then saw the woman lean over the table with her arms crossed as she fully showed her quite large breast as if she wished to advertise them to him.<p>

''Yeah company. Maybe you should buy me a drink? I would like something fruity'' she said with a voice that hinted she wouldn't take no for a answer.

Naruto could only look at the woman as he did not know her at all nor did he know what she could possibly want. An he was getting the most nagging feeling that he was staring at a _working_ girl.

He had saw such in the run down district in the village but never ventured in as the Hokage had told him never to go near that place.  
>Now he could see why he was not permitted in to that area as a child. Seeing as how he could see at his young age in the past women like her could of possibly had more of a bad affect on him then even the hateful villagers.<p>

''Uh miss. I'm broke'' he stated knowing that would run her away.

He was wrong as she gave a small smile then said ''C'mon now kid I know ya a bit young but surely enough you want to become a man don't you? So buy me the drink''  
>she said still in her sweet voice. Naruto was growing a bit uncomfortable at the woman who he noticed kept staring at him so...lustfully.<p>

''I am not uh interested... sorry'' the woman's face didn't change but Naruto almost jumped out of his seat as he felt a foot fondle him underneath the table.  
>''Uninterested, you say. Now come on boy you can't mean that'' ''Yes i do. Now... could you please move your foot'' he requested seriously no longer humoring her.<p>

She instantly moved her foot back slipping it back in to her high heel shoe as she still kept her smile. ''Oh I see you like _those_. Well aren't you lucky enough I know one''  
>Naruto didn't comment as he was simply satisfied with the woman leaving as she quickly got up and walked threw the crowd.<p>

He was glad she left as he picked up his half empty miniature glass and gulped the rest of it down in a quick gulp. _'Well there's to blending in' _he thought as he ignored the burning liquid that mildly affected his throat as it went down.

As soon as he set the glass down he saw a boy around 11 years of age he could tell that was dressed in a red jacket from what he could see that was fully zipped.

Naruto got a bit confused at the boy he saw before him as he did not even see or hear him sit down in front of him. But he guessed the loudness and distraction of the many people was what blurred his senses.

''Uh what do you want?'' he asked the boy seriously. The boy gave a smile reminiscent of the previous woman that sat before him.

''I was told that you had particular tastes. So a friend of mine told me to come over and talk to you'' Naruto's eyes widened ''Hell no. I am not in to guys!''  
>''Who said that? I am simply here to provide a service that you will pay for right?''<p>

Naruto sighed as he rolled his eye's at what could be called some of the most persistent prostitutes in the world. Though he was a bit shocked to see some one around his age in such a trade as this one.

''Listen I will not pay you because I don't want anything matter of fact. I think i will be-'' he stopped mid-sentence as he was being looked in the eye by the boy and finally took notice of the boy's eyes that he noticed were yellow. But had just flashed to a complete white for a split second then back to yellow. Though if that was not odd enough he felt weird as if the boy's gaze was very soothing and relaxing.

Tilting his head he asked the silent boy who simply smiled at him ''What are you doing?'' the boy with smile in place replied ''Don't you want to give me some money?''

His hand twitched as if it wanted to go for the cash in his pocket to give the boy the money that was kept there. Though the hand never moved as Naruto kept full control over his body. _'This can't be genjutsu I don't sense him messing with my chakra or even his. Though it seems he is using some type of persuasion' _

''That's a nice trick there. What ever it is your doing'' ''I don't know what you are talking about sir. But don't you _still _want to give me some money?'' asked the boy.

Naruto then noticed the eyes had did the same weird flash again before going back to normal.

The Uzumaki took full notice of this as he finally looked the boy over completely seeing the boy had neck length brown hair that had red high-lights in it an two bangs that fell down on to his forehead. He was also quite tanned and of slender build, Naruto could tell as his jacket clung tight to him. But the most significant feature Naruto saw was that the boy's almond shaped eyes that held the changing color yellow orbs were quite unique. As well as was his slender jaw that almost made him look feminine.

''No I don't. Now you can stop what you are doing or I can make you stop''

The boy stopped smiling as his eye brows knitted close in frustration and a small trail of blood leaked from his right nostril that was quickly wiped away.

''So you aren't going to give me any money?'' ''Nope. But I might if you tell me what you had just did before'' ''I don't know what you are talking about'' said the boy rising to walk away. Naruto got up before the boy could as he grabbed the shorter boy's shoulder. ''No, I think you should tell me'' ''Hands off buddy! you said you weren't interested!'' the boy yelled as he shirked off Naruto's hand.

His yell went unnoticed as the loudness of the crowd smuggled his voice.

Naruto was only made curious by the weird vibe he got from the boy by just touching him. It was as if the boy was holding something back with in him. Something that was quite strong and maybe bad.

''I changed my mind I am interested'' the boy looked up at Naruto as he stood still and crossed his arms. ''Alright but you pay up front'' ''How much?'' the boy quickly replied ''$3000 ryo'' Naruto chuckled ''Pretty expensive'' ''I like cash. Now are you gonna pay or what?'' ''Yeah sure''

Reaching in to his pocket Naruto took out a wad of cash. He handed it to the boy who grabbed it but couldn't get it from Naruto's hand. The multicolored hair boy looked up at Naruto in confusion.

''Hey what's the big idea?'' ''I see your game. Some how you make people give you cash, using the woman as your opening. Then coming in your self to convince the target to give you cash threw some type of weird trick. You are quite interesting'' ''What, dude either pay me or not either way it doesn't matter'' the boy said calmly.

Naruto smirked as he saw the boy's other hand slowly reaching to his coat pocket. He could bet the boy had a secret weapon there.

Before the boy could make his move Naruto gripped his hand tighter as he and the boy went up in a poof of smoke.

The sudden smoke poof went unnoticed by many except one who saw her partner disappear with the strange boy from her spot at the bar counter.  
>She gritted her teeth as she swore lowly ''Damn he was a ninja. Tch hold on Blaze I'm coming!''<p>

She immediately stood up as she rushed out of the bar.

* * *

><p>HOTEL ROOM<p>

* * *

><p>Appearing in a plume of smoke. Naruto was quick to jump back and avoid the slash from the pocket knife the boy now brandished from his jacket.<p>

''Eh calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you at all okay. I just want to talk to you and the bar was a too crowded place'' said Naruto with his hand's up in a surrendering gesture.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he saw he was now inside of a a nice hotel room. Though he was becoming scared quickly as he knew he had some how been transported by the blonde guy quickly and to a new place. A place he knew where shady business was conducted and where he was being held now against his will.

''I don't want to talk. Now just stay back or I will hurt you'' he said swinging his knife for good measure.

Naruto sighed as he then inched forward at the boy who inched back away from him. He then pointed down to the boy's feet where the roll of cash could be seen.

''Just give me a few minutes to talk to you and you can keep all of it alright?'' ''No freak I am not. Now point me to the fucking door!''  
>''Listen kid just tell me what you did'' ''What the fuck do you keep talking about what I did? I didn't do anything'' ''You tried to make me give you money and it almost worked'' ''Tch. That happens all the time I ask people then they do'' ''No if they gave you money so freely then you wouldn't be prostituting''<p>

The boy looked offended ''I ain't no damn prostitute... well I ain't done _that _for money'' ''Well than that makes no sense since you are charging people for sex.''  
>''Doesn't mean I'm screwing them!'' ''So you just...'' Naruto trailed off before he thought aloud totally ignoring the moving away boy<p>

''You some how get them to give you money but yet you don't sleep with them and you use distractions. Like when you sent the woman in first as well as how you kept stating how I should give you money. An that thing with your eye's.''

Going silent for a few seconds Naruto then looked to the boy who he saw was at the door trying to open it but hadn't noticed the large seal work above it that prohibited anyone but Naruto from opening the door. Naruto chuckled drawing the attention of the boy who pulled harshly at the door knob.

''Open the damn door!'' Naruto ignored him then said ''You have some type of power to control people's minds but you need them to be distracted by some thing. That's how you got me when my hand twitched because I was too busy shocked that you were a prostitute and one so young.'' the boy gave a growl as he replied  
>''I am not a fucking prostitute! An what the fuck are you talking about I don't have any freaking 'powers'?'' ''Yeah, you do. But now that I think about it you got a nose bleed.''<p>

''Creep. If you must know I've always had nose bleeds. Now open the damn door!'' ''So you completely don't know why people would randomly give you money?''  
>''They just do when I ask, then I usually run off alright there! I freaking admit it. Now let me go'' ''Alright but kid do you really want to live like this?''<p>

The boy fully turned around and quit trying to yank the door open ''Oh and what are you, Mr. Save the world?'' he asked sarcastically  
>''No, but I bet you don't like what you do. I don't think anyone would. So what is your name?'' ''None of your damn business'' ''My names Naruto''<p>

The boy stared blankly at Naruto and huffed ''I'm Blaze. Now can i leave, Sophie is probably worrying about me'' ''Oh she is your... pimp?'' ''No! She is my partner!'' ''Alright then but tell me truthfully did you not know you had that ability? For it might of worked on anyone less skilled then me'' the boy looked confused at the question then asked ''Are you a ninja or something?'' ''Yeah''

''So you can do things. Like those uh um uh'' stuttered Blaze before Naruto guessed ''Jutsu?'' ''Yeah that. I always wanted to know how they were done but I have no talent for it I was told.'' ''Well if you are trained to use chakra then you could use jutsu. So would you like to be a ninja?'' ''Tch, how do I even know you are a ninja let alone a good one?''

Naruto smiled then put his hands out in front of him so Blaze could see them. Then put his hands in to a seal an made a clone of himself that appeared in a poof beside him.

Blaze gave a begrudging nod before he asked ''What do you want with me exactly?'' ''Well uh nothing really, just actually to make sure you weren't a hidden enemy of mine. You can go now'' he said dismissing his clone then snapping his fingers making the door immediately unlock and open.

Blaze looked to the open door then to the walking away to the bathroom Naruto.

''Eh wait! So you didn't really want to know anything but that?'' Naruto stopped walking then looked to Blaze ''Yeah pretty much Blaze. As a ninja I have to be very careful and make sure I am not in danger'' ''So like what else do you do?'' Naruto smirked ''Allot of things really'' ''Oh...so mostly ninja things?'' ''Yeah usually''  
>''What else can you do besides that thing you did with making that thing that looked just like you?''<p>

Naruto chuckled ''So I guess I am not a 'creep' anymore?'' ''Sorry, it's just I can never be to careful and usually those types hang out in bars drinking alone...''  
>''Maybe I was just relaxing?'' ''You still were kinda creepy'' Naruto sighed ''You sure have a way with words. Anyway how about this''<p>

Blaze watched Naruto go threw hand seals faster then he could see then watched Naruto breath a few hand-fulls worth of sand from his mouth then the sand swirl around in to the air an come towards him. He wasn't scared by the sand as much as he was excited at what he was seeing.

''Teach me how to do that!'' he requested loudly ''Blaze that's easier said then done'' ''What?'' ''Well for instance it would take much time for me to teach you the basics then to even further that knowledge and then teach you that jutsu.'' ''So you won't teach me?'' ''Blaze I don't even know if I could be a good teacher''

Blaze looked down then thought upon his life and what Naruto had said about it.

He in fact didn't like his life but it was all he knew and had been doing for as far back as he could remember. Plying his trade from town to town and usually switching partners here and there when he got in to spats with them but now he met some one that told him he had a power that not even he knew of yet they were not sure they could teach him at all. It annoyed him but didn't discourage him as his life was filled with wins and losses but he wanted to 'win' in this case.

''So, like you say one thing like my life is horrible yet you won't help me improve it?'' ''Blaze it's not like that it's just you don't understand what you are asking is allot to ask from me especially right now. Plus I don't even know you'' ''Alright I get it...asshole''

Blaze turned around an began walking from the room in to the hotel hall way.

''AY! Do you have a family?'' Blaze didn't turn around as he replied ''No, I'm a orphan always have been''

* * *

><p>Reader: ha hah hah you have really made Naruto in to one crafty and manipulative bastard!<br>FSDYT: Well not really he just knows how to be a good ninja. I mean c'mon what would you do if your main supporter was getting ready to find you suspicious of things, while you are also a clone just simply trying to fill in.  
>Reader: He had a good plan though who'd guess he would blame Kakashi then pull on the old man's sympathy strings.<br>FSDYT: Nothing like sympathy to get rid of suspicion :)  
>Reader: So what's up with Blaze?<br>FSDYT: Ha hah I know he is a mean little boy  
>Reader: Will Naruto teach him?<br>FSDYT: I will have to answer that question with a unknown...  
>Reader: Alright. Answer this then will you follow cannon and do the chunin exams next?<br>FSDYT: Uh actually nope.  
>Reader: Ohhh that sounds interesting...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Cash In On Experience

Author's Note:

Announcements, Naruto is great, that is all.

* * *

><p>4 12 MONTHS LATER| DESERT| SCORPION TERRITORY

* * *

><p>''YOU ARE INSANE!'' cried Blaze as he ran for his life as fast as he could over hot sands that he could barely get traction to run on.<p>

Suddenly Blaze came to a stop as he saw a hail of kunai come from out of seemingly no where. He had dodged all of the kunai as best he could but there was one kunai that was aimed for his head that descended upon him. A sure killing blow.

Blaze breathed in and then out as he concentrated hard on the kunai and stopping it. A split second later the kunai stopped in mid-air held there by a unseen force. Hovering harmlessly. Blaze backed away slowly then let the kunai fall to the sand.

He then began running again as he knew Naruto was a cynical and crafty trainer and he could only imagine the penalty his sensei would have for him if he stopped running.

Blaze ran for what seemed like hours underneath the blazing sun he was convinced also was on Naruto's side. An out to melt him.

Out of no where once again a hail of kunai appeared. Except this time Blaze saw that the kunai had tags attached to them by strings. The boy immediately recognized the tags as exploding tags and ones that could spell his death.

_'what the hell how am I to stop this!' _

From behind his back he heard "You were able to stop the last one. Now concentrate on the _air _not the wind to repel all of them"  
>He didn't turn around to speak to the voice as he knew every time he did turn to speak to the voice it would already be long gone.<p>

_'what! wind and air aren't they the freaking same thing?'_ he thought irritated and confused

Pushing his emotions aside, Blaze breathed in and out as he began concentrating hard. He imagined creating a dome of _air_ around his body.  
>A round dome of air that had no flaws or gaps what so ever. He then imagined the dome suddenly exploding outwards and sending the many kunai far away from him.<p>

Around Blaze grains of sand began to slowly move outwards till they suddenly were picked up in a gust of wind that exploded out wards from the multicolored hair boy.  
>The many kunai hit a wall of unseen force then were pushed far back like the millions of sand grains that too were sent far away.<p>

One by one the kunai started to go up in smoke till there was but one kunai left that fell to the sands, edge first as it went blade deep in to the sand. But left the seal tag exposed and visible even to Blaze who was far away. The seals on the tag changed slowly till they read _dud_.

Blaze exhausted with shirt clinging to his chest with sweat, collapsed to his knees exhausted while a small trail of blood leaked from his left nostril. He looked over to the kunai and saw what the seal tag read.

''A damn dud. Tch asshole' 'he remarked, losing consciousness.

Naruto in a blur of speed caught Blaze's limp body as he was falling head first in to the hot sand. He looked down at a sweaty and unconscious Blaze.

''Of course it was a dud. You are just not ready for anything else yet, although. . .Good work.''

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN BAR<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat happily upon a stool at a very popular ramen, bar one in which he often visited. With a bowl full of steaming hot ramen Naruto begin to dine on the tasty meal.<p>

No one watching would know or realize that the food shoveled in to the mouth of the clone was being sealed away by a containment seal in the clone's mouth that sealed away all the delicious ramen when the clone fake swallowed.

The clone of course was doing the whole charade as it knew Naruto had to be seen in public and best way was to eat at the place he was normally seen at.  
>Rising from his stool he smiled at the chef and his daughter and thanked them while he put some money on the counter.<p>

Walking down the crowded streets Naruto was reminded of his utter boredom. For he had no excitement what so ever and the D-ranks had began to wear his mind almost ragged and showed him extreme boredom. Even now he was hoping that he would be replaced by a 'fresher' clone so he would no longer have to deal with the boredom.

''BOSS!''

He sighed as he heard that word for he knew exactly who it was who had called him and that it came usually with company.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood up from his chair as he shook the third Hokage's hand and smiled at him, receiving one back from the old man who told him that he should visit more often. Promising that he would visit more often he then prepared to leave.<p>

It was then the door to the office burst open and showed a short very young boy with a grey helmet on his head that exposed some spiky brown hair, wearing a very long blue scarf that wrapped around his neck only to pool at the floor.

''Today I take your title as Hokage old man!'' yelled the boy with determination.

Naruto looked at the Hokage who gave a irritated sigh and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes that he could tell said _humor him_.

The boy suddenly balled his fist and gave out a loud battle cry as he charged straight for the Hokage. Though he never made his goal as tripped over the long scarf and fell directly on to his face.

Astonishingly the boy made a quick recovery but when he got up he had a angry expression on his face as he pointed viciously at Naruto who looked amused.

''YOU tripped me!'' Naruto chuckled ''No I didn't''

''Then how else did I fall!'' yelled the boy back.

''It was that long scarf of yours'' explained Naruto trying to move pass the boy who blocked his walking path defiantly.

''No! you tripped me!'' ''Your delusional little boy''

A man ran in to the office, first giving a deep bow to the Hokage then turned to the feuding pair and spoke ''Honorable-Grandson you can't keep running away like this''

The boy ignored the man to keep arguing with Naruto. ''You tripped me now apologize!''

''If anything stop telling lies kid'' countered Naruto annoyed.

The man erupted at the accusation to his charge ''What! you dare accuse the Honorable-Grandson of telling lies?'' he sneered which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

''He is telling lies. An he needs to stop, he knows he tripped and it was not my fault''

''NO! you did trip me! now apologize! now''

''I will not apologize to sate your lies and ego kid''

''Apologize now hoodlum to the Honorable-grandson!'' said the man decisively as he adjusted his dark glasses.

Naruto then got serious ''If you are accusing me of telling lies then you better have some type of proof''

The man chuckled then gave a confident smirk ''As if proof is needed. Of course one could tell the difference between _your _words and the words of the Honorable-Grandson.''

Konohomaru nodded fiercely ''Yeah so apologize! You know who I am!''

Naruto grew tired of the ridiculous argument so he jerked back his fist then struck the younger boy lightly which earned him a gasp and a ''OUCH!''

He then walked out the room but not before saying ''I don't care''

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Thinking back to that day and knowing that if he had simply apologized made him want to go back in time and do so, so he would not have to be dealing with the self proclaimed Konohamaru Corps. A group made up of Konohamaru the third's grandson and his friend's Moegi and Udon. Who he found quite interesting were also grandchildren of the Third Hokage's advisers.<p>

It was quite tiresome to him when he was being harassed by the three kids daily who used poorly performed jutsu to get his attention and when caught took to complimenting him on how perceptive he was.

What had him very interested in them though was how they had some how been taking after his old self in ways that made him wonder who had told him of his old tendencies an habits. Such as how they all took to wearing his old goggles as well as doing silly pranks he used to do.

It made him wonder who had gave them such information about him and why that person in the first place had been watching him so closely.

''Boss!'' said the boy again from in front of Naruto who looked to have zoned out but was steadily coming back in to reality.

''Yeah?''

''Didn't you say you were going to teach us how to properly use the cloak of invisibility jutsu?''

Naruto nodded for he remembered the promise he threw at them to ward them off that day.

''Oh no, the demon is tainting the third's grandson!'' a woman with child whispered to another having heard the conversation as she passed by.

The other woman clamped a hand over her friend's mouth while cautiously saying ''Shhh! you know it is forbidden to say that. He might hear. Just tell the others so now we can rally. For we now have even more proof of _it's _vile and evil ways.''

''Maybe now we can finally kick the beast from out of our village or give it the justice it deserves'' reasoned the woman as she picked up her daughter and held her close while shielding her ears and walking faster.

''Don't talk about it. It's only a matter of time before everyone sees it's true colors then I am sure the ninja will _deal _with it'' the other woman said back confidently.

Naruto grew annoyed at the comments he heard with his heightened hearing. He then dulled it so that he could tune out the villagers.

He still couldn't believe how they still framed him as a cunning monster out to sate his blood-lust and only caring for terror yet he was never seen doing anything of the such. He had to simply ignore the villagers though as he no longer let it get to him.

Looking back to the three questioning faces that were about to ask what was wrong he spoke quickly''Yeah go meet me by the river an I'll show you how to do it properly''

The three nodded furiously before running off.

Watching them run off down the street Naruto immediately created a clone then looked at him ''Go on and go hang out with them''

The clone looked appalled ''What? Oh c'mon I don't wanna!''

''Too bad. Now go on'' the clone began to walk away but growled ''slave driver''

Naruto now free of obligation went back to figuring out how he was to solve his boredom. Although nothing came to mind.

* * *

><p>NIGHT| SCORPION DEN| TRAINING ROOM|<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat comfortably upon a wooden chair as he read a book labelled Tactics of The Battle Ground. He turned the page slowly an hummed ever so often at what he read.<p>

''Sensei! do I have to keep training even all night?'' asked Blaze who was up upon a twenty foot high pole, balancing upon one foot.  
>Naruto turned the page in his book before replying ''No I think you can quit now you have done enough''<p>

Blaze took a step off the pole but did not fall as he was kept in the air by a unseen force as if he was standing on the ground. He then proceeded to descend smoothly to the ground till he was in front of Naruto.

Blaze stared at the reading Naruto then announced suddenly ''Today you almost killed me!''

''It's not my fault you progress at a accelerated rate when you are under extreme duress''replied Naruto flipping a page.

''Yeah but still what if I actually die?'' asked the glaring boy

''C'mon Blaze you know I wouldn't allow that. Listen, you do well under pressure that is how I will train you and have been training you and look how far you have come'' Blaze nodded grudginly then asked ''Yeah I have but sometimes I get scared''

''I know but you must keep your mind strong. Blaze you especially can never have a weak mind'' said Naruto seriously looking up from his book for a second.

''My training will be easier if you just teach me your cheating jutsu'' said the boy smugly

''Cheating jutsu?''

''Yeah the shadow clone jutsu. Suna told me you use it all the time to train, even while you are are sleeping and doing something else, and it helps you get stronger extremely faster plus I have seen hundreds of clones of yours train. I want to know how to do the jutsu too!''

Naruto shock his head ''It isn't that easy Blaze I don't cheat with that justu. I have a huge chakra supply which gives me the ability to use that jutsu also even when I train with that jutsu it still has drawbacks. An you as you said saw that it needs hundreds to even work efficiently''

''So will you still teach me it?'' asked the boy undeterred

''Soon'' Naruto promised, a bit surprised at his students passion.

''So what will I be doing next then sensei?''

Naruto put his book down ''I'll be giving you a good mission to assassinate a A-class missing ninja in River country. An if you succeed I'll give you something really nice, something I know you wanted too''

''Huh! what is it? And how do you know what's going on in that country?''

''Can't tell. You will just have to wait and see an let's just say I got some good informants''

''So when is the mission?''

''In a month if you train hard''

'' What! a month?''

''Yeah you just aren't ready yet kid.'' spoke Naruto getting up from his chair with a hardy laugh "As if you could just take on a opponent like this A-class. Though, low A-class missing ninja he may be you'll need some tricks. Matter of fact you'll probably need more time to even be taken serious or take this sad life of a shinobi serious"

''Tch asshole-sensei teasing me!'' grumbled Blaze

* * *

><p>1 MONTH LATER|RIVER COUNTRY| KATABAMI KINZAN VILLAGE<p>

* * *

><p>Fog was thickly coated in the air all around the village and surrounding area obscuring the views of all with it's white mist that blanketed everything. Including hiding two black clothed figures in the surrounding forest of the village.<p>

Naruto looked to Blaze then nodded. Blaze then nodded back and leaped from the tree to the ground only to disappear in a blur of speed.

Naruto smirked at his apprentice and hoped he would do well against the opponent he was pitting him against although he knew Blaze could use some more training he had also decided Blaze would only truly grow if he was challenged in real battle scenarios that involved life and death beyond what he could throw at him.

Although after a few minutes he grew nervous and placed his hand to the ear piece in his ear and pressed it's button to began talking

''Found target yet, over?''

Seconds passed filled with static over the earpiece till a answer was given.

''Not yet. Though when I do I'm gonna tear him to shreds'' static then ensued as Naruto chuckled ''Tch what ever don't get too confident rookie, over''

''What! I won't be a rookie forever'' static bristled before being cut short ''over''

It was minutes later that Naruto heard ''The wolf stares at the moon'' He immediately started going threw the many code names he had taught Blaze.

_'the wolf stares at the moon. . . the enemy knows he is_ _there_' he realized getting serious knowing Blaze would need his help.

* * *

><p>MINUTES EARLIER<p>

* * *

><p>Blaze had slowly made his way to infiltrate the village by staying quiet and lurking only in the shadows while keeping his chakra usage to none.<p>

He was sure that he would remain focused and on target. Like his sensei he would be efficient and no less.

Though his concentration was thrown off by the graveyard filled with a gathered, large crowd of villagers with black cloaked figures mixed in them. Traveling as close as possible to the large group without being detected he heard horrid screams that came from the graveyard an how no one seemed to move but only listened to the screams.

Lurking his way closer for a view he stayed hidden and cringed at what he witnessed.

He saw a man was being put in to a coffin by black hooded cloaked figures. His screams went unanswered. The man was then forced to stay still as the coffin was nailed shut.

A black cloaked hunch back figure then stepped up to the grave in which the coffin was being lowered in to and begin giving a sermon of how kind and caring the now deceased had been and how he was in God's hands now, as we shall all be so lucky to be one day.

Blaze was shocked _'these people are fucking crazy! sensei said nothing of this!'_ he thought in disbelief

The man suddenly stopped speaking of the being buried alive man and looked over to Blaze's direction were Blaze tensed for a moment. The hunch back figure then spoke to the crowd ''Don't we all love funerals?''

The crowd only answered with cowering in fear. ''But it seems some one has invited a uninvited guest. So who was it?''

He got no answer but whimpers of fear. He waited a few seconds but saw no one would speak.

Not sounding angry but calm the man then spoke ''Hm well then all of you back to work and know some one will be getting a nice funeral soon''

Fearfully the crowd ran off quickly while some cried as they ran scared.

The hunch back figure looked to a few cloaked figures that remained ''You guys handle the one in the forest. Make sure he gets a nice funeral'' said the figure before going up in a cloud of mist.

Blaze from the forest saw the shuffling figures coming towards him. He found the creepy black cloaked figures ominously moving towards him quite disturbing. Especially how the darkness of their hoods obscured their faces making them seem like hollow moving cloaks.

Stepping out from the forest Blaze approached the figures ready to do battle with them and then go find his target.

The four cloaked figures stared at Blaze intently measuring up the black clothed ninja who wore a long scarf that wrapped around his lower face which hid enough of his face to make him unrecognizable. They all paid special attention to the yellow eyed boy as they saw he was quite short in stature and in build but was a threat none the less.

But what caught their attention was the shuriken holster looking boxes that were strapped on Blaze, two to his right thigh, one to a right bicep and another to a left thigh.

In synchronization the hooded men took off their cloaks showing they were just bandits which eased Blaze's mind some*

Each man now wielded a kunai as they got in to a spear formation and charged at Blaze thinking their superior numbers were going to easily overwhelm the lone ninja.

Blaze was surrounded on all sides with all four of the bandit's kunai pointed at him prepared to plunge in to his body.

Blaze was unworried as he blinked once then smirked as all of the men became like stone statues stuck in place around him each in a different striking pose.

"What the fuck?!'' questioned one of the men as he tried to force his body to move but to no avail.

''It's my doing, now time for you guys to die'' the boy said uncaring.

''Wait!'' yelled one of the men fearfully from Blaze's side

''Huh?'' asked Blaze curiously

''C'mon you don't want to kill us let us go'' the man pleaded

''Hm like you let that man you just buried go?''

''It wasn't us it was Raiga he made us!'' said the man in front of Blaze. Which made him roll his eyes unimpressed ''No excuses I saw you bastards. You are guilty!''

Blaze focused as he imagined all of the necks of the men being snapped all at once.

The hoisted in the air men were all now begging Blaze for mercy but went silent as all of their necks suddenly jerked violently to the left and the men went silent. With their bodies that dropped life less to the ground.

Quickly the apprentice walked over to the freshly dug grave that had been quickly filled with dirt. Tapping his foot he sent out vibrations to see if the man was still alive. Seconds later he got his answer of no the man had died. He held back the sadness he felt at not being able to save the man but kept his composure.

Touching his ear piece he said ''The wolf stares at the moon''

Thirty seconds later Naruto appeared in a gust of wind beside him.

''So what's up ?''asked the blonde calmly

''These people are fucking crazy!'' Blaze shouted but kept his voice just low enough for it not to carry

''What do you mean how crazy?''

''Burying people alive crazy!'' he explained almost frantically

''You already know that, I put it in the briefing papers for you to read. You did read them right?''

''I uh well. . . ." began Blaze not meeting Naruto's gaze "That doesn't matter now for now we are gonna kick their asses!''

''Hm well I have to change up the plan now'' informed the sensei

''To what?''

''We are going for a full frontal assault now. We go directly at the target and I provide support only''

''Oh alright so you won't be helping me?''

''Only if you need it"

''Hm'' said Blaze nervously

* * *

><p>Blaze and Naruto hid outside a temple Naruto had information on that told him Raiga Kurosuki was inside of.<p>

The pair knew they had to be quick on the assault as even though they were quite far away Blaze had told Naruto that Raiga had a ability to sense people even from so far away.

Naruto was first to take off at full speed at the large front door of the temple with Blaze who ran right beside him.  
>He went threw hand signs quickly then called out in a whisper before inhaling ''Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu''<p>

A large ball of flames shot forth from the tan mouth but it was held meters in front of the running pair.

Naruto seeing Blaze was holding the fireball like he wanted then went threw another set of hand-seals ''Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" Breathing in air deep into his lungs then covering his mouth for just a second he then let loose a giant gust of wind that was directed at the fireball which when met with the wind grew three times larger in size.

Blaze was still easily able to hold the giant flaming ball until Naruto nodded at him to release it.

The boy moved the fire ball which was now the size of a large house in to the air before crashing it down on top of the temple, showering flames all over the temple's wooden beams and front door.

The pair easily feet first crashed threw the burning front door and were met with three cloaked men.

Blaze pulled out a kunai and charged it with his lightning chakra then slashed the man's throat before the surprised man could act. He then looked left, seeing if he was needed but saw he wasn't and watched his sensei punch a man in the sternum. Hearing a crunch as the man fell to the floor obviously dead or about to be from his severe injuries.

Then he saw his sensei blocked the other man's kunai slash with his own then use the opening to punch the man in the throat crushing his wind pipe.

Blaze couldn't help but be in awe of his sensei as he loved seeing Naruto fight using his strength and the way it seemed that all who fought Naruto died gruesome deaths. If not quick ones. All while he kept to a brawler style of fighting.

The two then went threw a wall of the temple, knocking it down with ease. Crashing in to the new room they saw a hunch back cloaked figure standing with two spiked swords as if he had been waiting for them.

"A-Rank missing Kiri Swords Man of the Mist ninja, Raiga Kurosuki'' stated Naruto as the man let his hood fall off his face exposing it. An confirming he was the missing ninja.

''Blaze you got this. Be careful also remember this place is burning down I'll make sure no one interferes'' ''Okay''

Naruto then disappeared into the black smoke and flames.

Blaze was not going to take it slow or try to measure up the man, he knew he was strong just from the legends about him and the swords he wielded.

Standing in front of Raiga, Blaze took out ten lightning bolt shaped kunai from his right bicep holster. The blue zig-zagged kunai floated around his body in a counter clockwise motion.

Raiga crossed his swords as they cackled with blue streaks of lightning then spoke ''Lightning Ball'' launching a sparkling ball of lightning at a still Blaze.

Blaze didn't move as the ball came at him he concentrated as he slowed it down till it floated in the air surprising Raiga.

''Neat trick it will earn you a good funeral indeed''

''Naw you are the one who is going to die''concluded Blaze confidently

''ME! DIE NEVER!'' shouted the man upset.

Raiga fired off another ball of lightning ignoring the one that had been easily taken by his opponent.  
>Like before the ball of lightning was taken by Blaze and now floated around him with the ten other bolt kunai.<p>

Raiga moved swiftly as five of the bolt kunai were sent after him with each acting individually to try and impale the quick man in some way.

Minutes passed until Blaze narrowed his eyes at how Raiga seemed to be one step ahead of his moves and always seemed to know what he was going to. He grew suspicious of Raiga's too good predictions. In being able to dodge his kunai

The flames had lapped their way to wear Raiga and Blaze were fighting as the ceiling and walls became slowly encompassed by a fiery haze.

Blaze took advantage of the flames and used some making them race suddenly at Raiga who was too busy with battling the five blades that he had gotten hit by the flames. Setting his shoulder aflame but he quickly ripped off his cloak getting rid of the flames on him but exposing the make shift sack on his back that Blaze saw.

Launching the previous confiscated balls of lightning at Raiga who barely dodged them, Blaze used it's opening to send five more bolt kunai at Raiga who had to battle all of them away but was slowly being overwhelmed.

Raiga suddenly stopped defending against the blades and crossed his swords ''Lightning Strike Armour!'' he yelled triumphantly bursting in to a shower of lightning he became illuminated by lightning that shrouded all of his body.

Blaze grew cautious as Raiga no longer defended from his kunai which now swiped at his armor uselessly. Calling back his kunai he put them away an took a stance at the swordsman who charged directly at him with one sword to slice him while another was in a position to decapitate him.

_'Your weakness is your back I don't sense allot of chakra being concentrated there. So come on your dead now!' _deduced Blaze within a split second. While looking slightly behind Raiga's back towards a large support pillar.

Raiga raced with almost untraceable speed at a wide open Blaze.

Raiga went for a slash to Blaze's mid section with one sword while going for a overhead slash with his other sword. Blaze expected it all as he concentrated on slowing down the powerful ninja's moves.

The former member of the seven swords man was shocked as he felt his body began to slow down an then saw a punch from Blaze coming to his face, he smirked as he knew that if he were to be touched his opponent would become paralyzed if not killed by the lightning that surrounded him.

The punch came to Raiga's face but Blaze's fist did not touch Raiga as it was shielded by a unseen force that exploded outwards pushing Raiga far back and crashing in to a burning pillar that collapsed when his back hit it.

Blaze huffed tiredly as he just started to notice using his power for a extend time like this was making him tired and draining him.  
>He walked calmly to a shambling to get up Raiga.<p>

Raiga knew he landed on his back where Ranmaru was so he immediately took the bag off his back to check his only important person.

''Ranmaru! c'mon buddy wake up!'' he said as he saw the tiny body of the boy still inside of the sleeping bag laying motionless. He shook the body gently.

"Ranmaru no! YOU can't DIE!'' He shouted as he was becoming enraged with blind flurry.

He gripped tightly the swords in his hand ready to attack the person who killed his Ranmaru.

Lifting his cackling with electricity sword into a stance he went to stand and looked up from Ranmaru's downed body to see several bolt kunai surrounding him he then heard ''My sensei says one should never get distracted in battle as well as turn their back on the enemy. Also your armor is off''

Raiga growled as he began to charge the still boy but was pierced from all sides by over thirty bolt kunai. He fell immediately backwards to the ground a few feet from Ranmaru's body. With a bloody hand he released his sword and reached out to Ranmaru.

Blaze watched as he gathered up his kunai. _'he really was insane but I didn't know he had a boy helping him. So this is the sadness Naruto-sensei speaks of when it comes to the life of a shinobi' _

* * *

><p>Reader: So Blaze is a telekinetic? (cool)<br>FSDYT: Yup his powers will include levitation and slight mind reading (nothing God like that wouldn't also seem normal in a Naruto fanfic :) between blood-lines and other craziness telekinesis fits right in.)  
>Reader: Pretty straight forward fight scene :?<br>FSDYT: Oh yeah I know it wasn't glamorous like I would usually do and that was for a reason.  
>Reader: Huh?<br>FSDYT: I made it kinda slow and simple to down play certain things.  
>Reader: Oh jeez now we have to think deep. . . T.T<br>FSDYT: Neh an I was tired when I wrote this chapter. (I lost the original and my browser crashed I actually had to write this all from memory)  
>Reader: Jeez that was a bummer!<br>FSDYT: Yeah I know. . .-yawn- I'm going to sleep

Note* yes Blaze was scared they could of been ghost


	11. Chapter 11 Hunt For Treasure

**:D SUPER **Author's Note:

I am not one to write to break say a uh. . . word count. Although I have noticed I am quite close to breaking 50k. An I want that 50k word count(as soon as possible)!

Why? Well let us just say a story to me that is great to read and is not too short is like a good movie or food, you just can't get enough of it and you want more.  
>An who am I to deny 50k words of greatness to my readers! (rhetorical question) :)<p>

**SUDDEN BULLETIN! GO READ CHAPTER 8! THERE WAS A MISHAP! (all explained at Chp.8! SO GO!)**

Also all reviews go to feeding my ego. Please give a hungry ego a snack.(review.) Seriously though, thanks for all reviews I appreciate them all :D

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| NARUTO'S APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto for the first time had been to his apartment in months. Between training Blaze with out breaks and even focusing on his own skills he had been quite lazy with the outside world as well as overwhelmed with his tasks.<p>

Although now with leaving his apartment and knowing he had to go to his team's training ground an do his routine act of dodging their questions and having to ignore them half the time just to tolerate being around them, he was beginning to think he should just go back to using clones. An not give up staying in the summons's world training, and having fun with Blaze.

Though instinct was telling him it would have been a matter of time before some one caught on to his charade. Even if it was well done.

Leaving the only place he considered secure in the village, he took to the roof tops making his way to the designated training spot his dispelled clone told him of.

The training ground was as he had remembered it with it's simple clearing and wooden posts that stood awkwardly in worn dirt surrounded by fresh grass.  
>He walked directly to the posts and took his sword from his side then sat down as he awaited the arrival of his team. It was another thing he disliked about time with his team. To him it always seemed he constantly had to put up with them in one way or another.<p>

Naruto noticed Sakura was the first to arrive but she didn't give him a greeting as she was too busy staring in to her compact mirror while adjusting her hair ever so often. She took a seat under a shady tree.

Minutes later Sasuke arrived walking confidently up to a tree then sitting down. Only to be fawned over by Sakura. Who easily talked with out care to the unresponsive boy who never replied to any of her words.

Kakashi arrived seconds later in a poof of smoke with his nose dug deep inside of a green book.

Naruto as were two others grew a bit shocked at their sensei's sudden on time arrival and each of them stood to gather around their sensei awaiting what ever he had to say.

Kakashi looked innocently up from his book and gave a happy eye smile and greeted his team ''Hey team. We have a new mission today let's go to the assignment desk"

The genin then began following the jounin to the assignment desk at the administrative building.

* * *

><p>ASSIGNMENT DESK<p>

* * *

><p>''Ah good your here on time Kakashi'' greeted the seated Hokage. Kakashi put his book down out of respect and nodded to the smoking Hokage<p>

''Yes sir, We are ready for the mission you said was assigned to us''

''Yes I have it here, it was one I was not sure to accept but it would be good for your growing team especially how you guys are developing so well an your hard work'' the man praised with a scroll in hand.

Naruto thought about the missions that his clone's had been taking for him in his leave while he was gone.

Though the missions were quite boring they did in fact promote team work and skill building as well as were all completed. In his opinion quite half-haphazardly an with minimal cooperation between the three genin. Mostly because of clashing personalities of the Uchiha's arrogance, Sakura's fan-girlish tendencies, and Naruto's stand in clones who often just walked away or took the initiative to complete the mission.

Though now he wondered what all of the team's supposed 'hard work' and 'development' would lead to.

''An what would it be Hokage-sama?'' asked the jounin

''Well it is a treasure hunting quest. Not for us of course but the client is on a hunt for treasure and their is much speculations about that and possible beliefs it might be hunted by others so you guys are to escort around and help Sango-san on her treasure quest''

Kakashi gave a quick eye smile but it was in contrast to the three genin who all showed looks of belief of the 'treasure hunt' ending in shambles.

''Oh great treasure, so Sango-san you say?'' he asked in his usual laid back tone ''Yes, here is the scroll and you all can meet Sango-san at the top of the Hokage memorial. Also know Sango-san is a bit eccentric''

Kakashi nodded knowing he could handle what ever eccentrics the woman had to give as he was use to wacky people who were in one word, weird.  
>Though he hoped hist students would be able to tolerate what would be sent there way.<p>

* * *

><p>MT. HOKAGE<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi lead his team up the steep mountain as he read the scroll and informed them they would need to be packing heavily for it might be a long mission.<p>

Sakura was first to ask ''What do you mean sensei?''

''Well it seems we will be doing allot of traveling and to well. . . Sea country*''

''What but sensei that's so far away!''

''Yeah well seems the client thinks their is something of interest there and must get there quickly''

''AHOY!'' greeted loudly a feminine voice that all of Team 7 took notice of. The voice was from a happy young woman who was dressed in a black skin tight body suit with her short red hair that flew in the wind.

Kakashi whispered ''Be polite no matter what'' he then looked to the woman and greeted her ''Hello Sango-san I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my team Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto'' he said pointing at each genin as he said their name.

''Oh! what a cute team, they are so adorable and look one has pink hair!'' the woman said in a voice expressing her genuine excitement.

Sakura smiled at the compliment to her hair, she often worked hard on.

The woman then gave a very happy smile and said loudly ''So who is ready to help me find it!''

Kakashi answered for his team ''Yes I read in the mission report you want us to help you get to Sea Country?''

''Yes indeed! we must leave immediately!'' she exclaimed with a wide smile

''Yes well. First let us pack-''

He was promptly interrupted ''PACK! where is my pack'' she yelled and begin looking around.

Kakashi seeing the frantic woman asked ''Sango-san did you lose something?''

The woman looked to the silver haired jounin ''Yes my purple hip pack! could you please help me find it!''

''Of course'' Kakashi replied then nodded to his team to help.

Naruto went one way while his team mates went another.

Minutes later Sakura's voice rang out ''Found it!"

Returning back to the group Naruto watched the woman happily snatch the large hip pouch from Sakura's hands.

''Thank you!'' the woman cried happily as she opened the pouch and took out a black mask that had no eye holes but had red colored lips that were in a smile as well as a red colored nose.

The Leaf ninja were all a bit curious at the weird mask and as if their curiosity was sensed the woman looked to them.

''This mask was my first item I was able to find to lead me to the treasure. It once belonged to the pirate who the treasure belonged to''  
>''So you are collecting the old possessions of a former pirate?'' asked Sakura<p>

''No, You see the pirate once was a thief but not any thief a master thief. He was a thief who stole rare art and several other things that no one else thought attainable. In his time he was said to have stolen in total over three hundred items of fine art and other things like that of a Daimyo's headdress and a deed to a very valuable piece of land. That was in his younger life. When he got older he then became a legendary pirate that went on to raid several ships on the seas for over twenty years with out being caught. He was later reported to have died a old man but not before making a elaborate map to hide his treasure using clues of such, this mask here is a clue to finding it. The treasure of the legendary pirate the great Noh''

''Wow really, that guy sounds amazing!'' Sakura said dazzled at the mysterious man. Kakashi hummed ''Yeah I heard of that guy but truth was with every clue there was five million more to follow. An the legend it self is as old as countries making it distorted with age. Plus many have looked for it and none have found it.''

''Exactly! but I, like my father before me have been able to read the clues better then anyone. Tell me what do you see about this mask?'' she said handing the mask carefully to Kakashi.

Kakashi examined the mask with a fine eye then stated ''It is quite old and I'm no expert but isn't it suppose to have eyes of some sort?''

The woman smiled brightly ''Yes but that's the clue! See Kakashi-san what color is that mask?''

Kakashi looked down at the mask in his hands then replied ''I would say a dark black''

''Yeah an think about it. No eyes, it's black with red lips and nose.''

Kakashi remained with a blank look in his eye as he still did not understand what the woman was trying to point out.

Sango saw the look on Kakashi's face and began explaining with her voice filled with almost uncontainable enthusiasm for the subject she spoke of.

''I think the black represents darkness, since the mask has no eyes I guess all it would see is darkness especially if you put it on. You can't see in the darkness. An the lips and nose are red! To me that says I have walked in to something. Think about it, when you run in to something because you are blind you get hurt. The red symbolizes the injury.''

''Yes I could see what you mean'' responded Kakashi

''Yeah I have a source that has informed me of the other half to this clue and where I can find it!''

''Sea country?'' he deadpanned

''Exactly!''she shouted suddenly

''Still sounds like a wild goose chase'' said Sasuke not willing to waste his time.

''But it'll be fun!'' cheered the excited woman.

Kakashi went to hand the mask back to the woman but the woman declined.

''How about everyone give me their ideas on the mask. Other perspectives are always helpful'' she then gestured for Sakura to take the mask.

Kakashi handed the mask to Sakura who stared at it seriously for a few minutes then said ''I agree with what you said earlier''

Sakura then handed it off to Sasuke who barely eyed the mask before saying ''It is as you said'' he then went to hand it to Naruto.

Naruto didn't take the mask ''I don't really care giving my opinion. We all agree here anyway''

Sasuke then handed the mask back to the woman who frowned at Naruto.

''Well it will take time for my team to pack'' stated Kakashi ''No worries we just have to be on the road by tomorrow! I'll see you guys then!'' she said happily, then before anyone could stop her she ran over to the head of the first Hokage and jumped off.

Kakashi was first to race over to the Hokage's head and look over but didn't see the woman.

He sighed ''Yeah. . . she is eccentric''

''Is she okay!'' yelled Sakura

''Yeah she is just a bit wacky.''reiterated the man slightly annoyed

''So what happened to her?'' asked Sasuke slightly curious

''She, I think body flickered away''explained the man still looking over the cliff, more so for a trail or a body.

Sakura let out a low sigh of relief not wanting the nice woman to have committed suicide.

''Well team make sure to pack well. We will be traveling for a while so pack for a long time'' informed the jounin

Naruto nodded then walked away.

* * *

><p>NIGHT| DESERT| SCORPION TERRITORY<p>

* * *

><p>''So what am I out here for?'' asked Blaze annoyed he was not back in his bed, he disliked the desert's heat but hated it's night time chill.<p>

Suna and Naruto stared at Blaze with scrutinizing eyes. They looked over the armored Blaze that had gotten the armor from Naruto a while back after he completed his mission and defeated his target Raiga Kurosuki. It was but one of the gifts Naruto had gotten him and made with Suna.

The armor it self was one that mirrored Naruto's except it was in a light blue color and had tan scorpions over it's shoulder to wrist plates.  
>Blaze's pants were not plated like Naruto's but he still had shin guards matching the armor with same color holsters two strapped on each thigh that held his customized kunai. His attire was completed by the Kiba swords that hung off his right waist within a blue sash.<p>

While a very special sword was strapped to his back. The blue sheath of the sword and it's blue hilt accented by a cross shaped guard, clearly could be seen angled over Blaze's shoulder and it's pointed end showing at Blaze's waist.

''You have gotten good Blaze. Although you lack one thing" stated Suna

"An what is that?" the boy asked still annoyed he was not sleeping peacefully.

''Simple. You lack knowledge'' commented Naruto.

Blaze began sniggering ''Oh c'mon Naruto-sensei! you yourself admit your not the smartest! An now you are calling me dumb!''

Naruto growled ''I didn't say you were dumb! an neither am I! I'm saying we lack knowledge mostly, you on what you are truly capable of''

Blaze scratched his head confused ''Huh?''

''Blaze you move things with your mind alone. That isn't normal. Not even in the ninja world. I know for a fact that it's rare but I don't know how you are doing it specifically, though I know it has to do with your chakra an some how your concentrating it on things but not using much of it to do your feats unless you do it on large scale''

Blaze smiled wide ''Yeah I know I'm cool''

''It's not about being favored. It's about what you could be capable of or how you are being stifled'' said the giant scorpion seriously.

''Yeah but how would I be able to find out that? I don't know who my parents are or where I was originally born. I mean I do remember my original orphanage but I ran away at seven and been traveling since. So I really don't know much of my heritage or any leads at all'' he said dejectedly

Naruto gave a smirk ''You are in luck. I know with out a doubt you have capabilities to mess with people's minds. An I know of a clan that specializes in mind techniques''

Blaze looked curious ''Who?''

''The Yamanaka's they are a clan that are renowned for their abilities over the mind. Conveniently they are located in the Leaf''

''Oh so I could learn many things from their already done work''

''Yup, especially with their books and studies it could very well help you tremendously''

Blaze nodded but asked ''Yeah but why are you telling me all this at night, couldn't this had waited until tomorrow?''

''No I am leaving on a mission tomorrow. So I won't be around for a while.''

''So what am I gonna do then?''

''Well Suna will continue training you while I am gone-''

Blaze paled considerably at the words.

Naruto smirked then continued ''But when I return we are going to have another mission''

''What?'' Blaze asked excitedly at the prospect of another mission with his sensei.

Naruto with a stern face said ''We are going to raid the Yamanaka's for their knowledge on the mind''

''But that won't be easy, besides why can't I just learn from the psychology books like I been doing?''

''Because those are for understanding the mind and are just beginning work for you. Blaze you have a very powerful ability that has only slightly increased from understanding it. Yet picture if you had the collective knowledge of the famed Yamanaka clan at your disposal I bet mastering your ability to control the mind would make you even stronger''

''Yeah but Naruto-sensei wouldn't it be too dangerous to go in to the Leaf, I mean they are the strongest hidden village for a reason'' he stated nervously

''Blaze, we are simply going to bust in the old fashion way, Tch just don't worry about it till I get back. Remember keep training hard'' Naruto said kindly then went up in smoke.

Blaze looked over to Suna and asked ''Does he really think it possible to break in to a clan's no, one of the Leaf's noble clan's libraries and steal their knowledge?''

Suna sighed ''Yeah he is pretty spontaneous but he will definitely think of a good plan'' the giant armored being assured.

''I hope, I mean I can only picture how hard it will be to steal from people who could mess with your head and turn you in to a vegetable''

''There are no rewards that don't incur risks'' the scorpion said sagely

''Yeah but I really don't want to be a vegetable!'' Blaze exclaimed

Suna chuckled then walked away.

* * *

><p>Reader: You are gearing up for a crazy arc of insane adventure aren't you!<br>FSDYT: -stops ringing the adventure bell- Yeah I am!  
>Reader: Ay there had been a question I have been wanting to ask<br>FSDYT: I'll answer it if I can  
>Reader: Alright well what is with the pairings?<br>FSDYT: It's around, hiding like a mythical creature only seen once every 100 years :D  
>Reader: lol, alright seriously, When does it began and who is it between!<br>FSDYT: Alright alright I'll tell. It actually comes soon. Between who you'll be surprised. AN then shocked only to be surprised again!  
>(In all actuality story will build up for any major relation ship. As such I don't just sprang things up in my story or any type of love between characters)<br>Reader: Tch with this story I would be surprised if I wasn't surprised. . . Also lol you posted wrong story in wrong order!  
>FSDYT: -shrugs- it happens : (DON"T RUB IT IN!)  
>Reader: Personally I think Chp.8 is like the second best chapter so far<br>FSDYT: yeah I know it is good! **MAKE SURE TO READ IT! **

* Note: Yes I will use some filler or movie countries from Naruto.  
>(Although I absolutely hate how there is no complete map for all the countries that are actually known)<p>


	12. Chapter 12 The Treasure Thieves

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading. . .(if you have come this far) So keep reading. :)

Question: How far away is Sea Country?  
>Answer: Many hundreds of miles from Konoha. It takes at least a few days to get to. An even more when traveling with a civilian.<br>Great map of it can be found pretty much anywhere.(It's among the lucky few countries that is on a common Naruto world map)

* * *

><p>RIVER COUNTRY| FOREST<p>

* * *

><p>River country was true to it's name and was in fact a country filled with many rivers. It also shared it's borders with three very strong countries. Two being amongst the most strongest countries as they harbored a hidden village. Though River country was not weak as the country itself was amongst the very privileged countries as it too held a hidden village.<p>

Though the country it self was still vulnerable to incidents such as deranged individuals holding whole villages and villagers by extension, hostage to mine gold and to bury said villagers alive at times to instill fear to not revolt while also sating the needs of a crazed mind.

This was all Naruto could think of as he and his team mates along with Sango, their client. Traveled threw the well irrigated country's forest.

Naruto would admit that he had held a mild interest in the stories of the legendary pirate Noh that the woman spoke of but that was days ago when they had set off from the Leaf. Except now he was on the brink to being driven insane and almost telling the woman to shut up.

He had noticed that the previous making small talk with the woman, Sakura now glared at the back of the red headed woman's head who continued talking not caring about who listened.

_'That's what you get for riling her up' _Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto did not know how much longer he could go with the woman who droned on and on about one thing. Only one thing. Just one thing.  
>It was not that he had anything against the woman it was just she talked too much about the same thing over and over again with out breaks. Or any interruptions.<p>

''An so Noh then used one of his trademark strategies to outwit the-'' Sango was interrupted by Kakashi who announced happily but almost desperately  
>''A town!''<p>

Over the hill the traveling group was about to come over a large town could be seen in the distance. The Leaf ninja sighed a breath of relief almost unnoticeable to anyone.

They all knew exactly what the town meant. It would be a place to get some type of freedom from the chatter box, Sango. If only for a minute.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was so elated to get some freedom from Sango that he payed for his team and him for rooms at a fancy and expensive inn that contained a hot springs.<br>He had even invited Naruto and Sasuke to join him in the hot springs though he was a bit surprised when Naruto had actually accepted his offer.

Standing inside the heated water it seemed that all of his tensions of the day were wearing off of him and soothing him in to a blissful state.

He felt quite happy that he was a male as he would not be bothered by Sango who had to be watched by Sakura who he bet was now being tortured by the woman with her endless stories in the women's hot springs.

''Relaxing eh?'' he asked the smaller male who was a few feet from him.

Sasuke didn't even open his eyes to give a proper response as he just gave a nod in reply.

Kakashi then noticed Naruto who was entering the hot springs. He saw upon Naruto's almost naked only towel covered body. Naruto had a scorpion tattoo upon his right fore arm and several other tattoos that adorned all over his body. Kakashi also noticed his student was quite well built to the point he could tell Naruto rigorously trained.

But the jounin could only stare in almost shock as he saw upon Naruto's well muscled stomach in clear view was the seal that contained the Nine-Tail fox.

_'That should not be visible unless he is using his chakra or the fox's. Wait! could he be under the fox's control? No. I don't sense any of it's foul chakra or malevolent intent of any kind. . .'_

Kakashi then saw on Naruto's shoulder as the blonde entered the spring, a tattoo that he realized with his closer view was not a tattoo at all.  
>After seeing the outwardly spiraling spiral he knew what it was.<p>

_'He wears chakra draining seals. That's why the seal is so visible. His chakra is being drained at all times he wears that seal. An he has so many of them all over him too.  
>But that makes no sense. I could understand if he was trying to build chakra by having his supplies constantly drained but! he already has a massive supply of chakra plus the nine tails as a second source. If he is trying to increase his supply threw such archaic methods then it means he is much stronger then I thought. Especially with his chakra seeming as massive as it is now with it actually being drained an not at full power' <em>

''Sensei?'' inquired Naruto to his still staring at him with a glassy look in his eye team leader.

Kakashi blinked then realized he had been staring at Naruto while he thought. ''Oh yes Naruto?'' he asked trying to not seem weird even though he sensed Naruto's unease.

''You okay sensei?'' ''Yeah fine, you?'' Naruto made a suspicious face at the jounin who wore a small bath towel around his lower face in place of his mask to hide his identity.

Naruto knew his sensei with out a doubt was weird and even more so mysterious but there was a one hundred percent confirmation that Kakashi was smart very smart indeed. An if he had been staring at him and lost himself in thought Naruto knew Kakashi was up to something or had something on his mind. Which he knew definitely had to do with him.

''Something on your mind sensei?'' the blonde asked innocently ''Hm, nope. Something on your mind Naruto?'' Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's rebound attitude of turning questions back on the ask-er.

''Yeah there is, tell me is it true you copied one thousand ninjutsu?'' he asked throwing a random thing in to the conversation but making sure it was about Kakashi.  
>Sasuke looked at his sensei as he spoke ''Well I wouldn't say thousand but I have a few what about your ninjutsu Naruto?''<p>

_'of course let's play back and forth you slippery dodging bastard' _thought Naruto coldly.

''Well I have a few'' ''Really? How many would you say you know?'' ''Oh less then five'' Sasuke scoffed ''That's pathetic'' ''Neh but not if you have mastered them''  
>Kakashi commented sagely. ''So how many have you mastered sensei?'' ''Allot I guess'' ''Tch that's impossible!'' ''Yeah point is Sasuke?'' asked Naruto bored at the Uchiha's awe of his said lack of skills.<p>

Naruto was a bit curious at Kakashi's simple but ,modest response to the amount of ninjutsu he knew. Naruto knew Kakashi had knowledge that stated he could possibly know many more jutsu then the simple five he actually had been seen using on the regular.

''Yeah there is no way you know just five!'' the Uchiha said smugly ''Well too bad but it's true'' Sasuke glared ''You lie'' the boy said decisively.

Kakashi smirked under his mask he knew too Naruto was telling a lie. Although he would like to see how Naruto would weasel his way out of this predicament.  
>He had wanted to see how the mysterious but secretive boy would hold up under direct pressure and he just so happily got to be the audience to watch said interrogation.<p>

''Why do you think that teme?'' ''You are obviously holding back your strength and what is with those weird marks on you?''

Kakashi smirked even wider under his mask/towel. He was happy Sasuke was doing critical questioning of Naruto, he him self wanted to do so for a while now but could not thanks to the Hokage telling him to leave the blonde to him an not worry about Naruto's strange behavior and only rack it up to him being alone all his life.  
>He had done such but he still saw Naruto with the strange sword he had reported to the Hokage of being dangerous and the Hokage had simply brushed off his questions of the boy though today he figured he might be getting some answers about the enigma Naruto.<p>

Naruto with a blank face said ''They're hickies'' Kakashi chuckled in slight awe at Naruto's ability to lie so impossibly easily while Sasuke's eye's widened.

''Hickies?'' asked Sasuke in disbelief ''Yes, from my lover'' commented Naruto shamelessly. Sasuke sighed as he then turned his back to the two to hide a blush that was forming on his face.

''Lover Ohh Naruto who could that be?'' asked Kakashi with a bit of perverted tinge in his voice. ''You don't know them Kakashi nor do I want you to. It's something personal or not but you understand'' Kakashi shrugged ''Eh, If you don't wanna tell'' ''Nope. Anyway it's been fun sensei''

Naruto rose from out of the water and began walking away.

Kakashi stared at the back of the fleeting boy and saw even more of the seals. He noticed immediately that there were now different seals on the tan body.  
>The jounin saw that the new visible seal was two dots connected by a line.<p>

He knew what the seal was even from the distance he was away from the blonde.

_'So he wears gravity seals to confuse his muscles in to believing they are under a heavier weight. That would explain his physique. Although it is smart idea to use gravity restriction seals then weight seals so that the body doesn't become heavy but just restricted it is pretty extreme thing to do an again he has so many of those seals all over him.  
>He had to be wearing those seals for a very long while if he moves so fluently and unrestricted. Naruto you are hiding too much. . . way too much' <em>

Kakashi with his new knowledge couldn't help but again be surprised and confused at who Naruto could really be.  
>Was he the harmless boy the Sandaime spoke of or the extreme calm but deadly person he had caught a glimpse of in Wave country or was he the hidden enemy waiting to strike influenced by the Kyubi that so many had painted him up to be.<p>

He would think it about it later as he knew he should get as much relaxation as he could because he could hear the faint words of some one speaking about pirate Noh on the other side of the wooden separation wall.

* * *

><p>NIGHT| BAR<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat comfortably at a nice six seat-er booth inside a upscale bar that he had to use the transformation jutsu to get in to.<br>He had transformed in to a old guise he had not used since Wave country. But that was the least of his worries as he had a bit of trouble getting in to the exclusive bar that he had to bribe the door man to get in.

Though it was worth it as he was meeting with two people he had not seen in a very long while.

Two fancy suited men nodded to Naruto before they took a seat across the table from him.

Both men could simply be taken for very well off business men out for a night on the town as they wore their hair slicked back and eyes covered by sunglasses that were a bit contrasting with the already dim atmosphere of the low lights of the bar. Although their style with matching black suits permitted it. With both hands of the men wrapped with golden rings and fancy watches the men did look the part of what they played, extremely rich.

The tallest and biggest of the men spoke to Naruto with a respectful tone "Sorry, I heard about what happened for you to get in"  
>Naruto waved his hand dismissively "It's fine so what I had to pay a small price to get in. I did come here unannounced"<p>

"Yes well speaking of that we didn't expect you. You did just send a random message." ''Yeah I'm in the country so I thought I would stop by Waraji''  
>''Yeah but of course not for fun?'' ''No not this time I actually need something'' ''What is that?'' ''I need men for something I'm planning but they have to be good but<br>expandable''

Zori snorted ''Well don't you sound like some body we use to know'' Naruto looked to the glasses wearing man and smirked  
>''Are you saying I haven't been accommodating Zori?''he asked dejectedly<p>

Waraji looked to Zori and tilted his head as to say be quiet. But Zori kept speaking ''No. All I am saying is yeah I enjoy the wealth and what not and owning allot of the businesses around here as well as the prestige I got is nice and all but I am tired. Tired of living my life on your orders for months now we been told by random scrolls that pop out of no where. Be here or do this or go spy on that and train on this or what ever! It's like we are always at your whim your beck and call!'' the man said frustratedly.

Naruto sighed ''And is that all?'' he asked meekly ''NO! it isn't an half the time I still wonder who the hell are you? are you that blonde kid or are you really what you appear to be here and another thing is-'' Zori stopped short of his sentence when he realized he could no longer talk.

''Zori you were rambling on an on. You are not mad at me because of what you are stating now. You miss your lawless life of being a mercenary.  
>Quite simply you are having a hard time making the transition to being my loyal subordinate. I will admit I thought Waraji would be the one I would have trouble with but I was wrong. So Zori I will give you your ability to talk back and you will tell me what is really bugging you?''<p>

Zori like Naruto had said seconds later could speak again. He rubbed his throat then looked to the candle that flickered as if it was dancing inside of the glass holder it was in at the center of the table.

The man finally said ''I found some one I want to be with'' Naruto chuckled not caring about the slight killing intent he felt from the man.  
>''An you can't be with them because one, I keep you guys on the move or make you move when I need you to. An two, you can't even have any type of sexual relations with said person because I have forbidden you from sexual contact with anyone an especially women thanks to that last fiasco.''<p>

Zori looked down at the words Naruto had spoken of out of shame because he knew they were true. He felt pain in his heart and regret for his past sins.

Naruto looked to Waraji and said ''Gather some men. Lead them in with allot of money, pay them well keep'em housed and fed but in line. Make sure you don't hire anyone who isn't at least low-jounin in skill also you can higher anyone just make sure that their identities are not known. Or any leads are sent out about them''  
>''So what are you planning?'' ''Can't tell but just make sure these guys are good at facing many enemies and aren't cowardly'' ''Will do''<p>

Naruto then rose from the booth and began to walk away but stopped and turned around to see Waraji rubbing Zori's back softly as the smaller male kept his head down and arms crossed on the table.

_'so those two are together. . . not surprising. They have known each other for a while maybe years. It would explain why they are so close and even do things together.  
>Especially while working under Gato. I wonder if I should actually let them be together. With looking at their back grounds they are horrible people but have been loyal albeit I have supreme power over them but Zori did sound very heart felt an sincere' <em>

''Zori who is it you are so in love with?'' he asked seriously. Zori looked up and spat ''As if I would tell you! you don't really care!'' ''You are right I don't. You are trash your whole existence I bet you have caused pain to others an now wish for happiness that you have taken away from others time and time again.  
>It's almost sickening how the torturer begs for mercy when they now understand the pain they have caused.''<p>

Zori kept his head down as did Waraji who too was guilty of such.

''Neither of you have suffered enough for your crimes. Though now you understand that pain you cause.'' he stated with a tint of anger in his voice.

Naruto looked over the two again then softened his voice ''I will allow you two to be together. Though I will not show slack to you two. I expect my orders to be followed not questioned unless for good reason. Now I hope you two enjoy each other and maybe mellow out from your past destructive ways''

Walking away Naruto heard a simultaneous thank you quietly from both of the men. He did not truly want to take their thanks but he didn't have it in him to be cruel as to deny what was possibly love between them. An could turn out to them repenting for all they have done wrong so far.

_'Everyone does deserve a second chance hopefully those two will take theirs an use it right. Now time to get back to my team before that clone is discovered'_

* * *

><p>3 DAYS LATER| TEA COUNTRY| FOREST<p>

* * *

><p>Trouble could only describe the trip team seven had been on so far. It was not the constant never ending stories of Sango that had finally broken the team but still plagued them with out a ending in sight.<p>

No, they had long since put ear plugs in to their ears days ago. Which effectively blocked out the woman and provided the team with some needed silence.

What had proved to be trouble was the now ten masked bandits quite possibly ninja from their black attire consisting of black mask, vest, arm guards, as well as ninja pants and sandals. Each carrying a giant shiny stainless steel Zanbatō that rivaled Zabuza Momochi's great sword the Head Chopping Cleaver in size.

The ninja had appeared from seemingly no where suddenly as they easily surrounded the traveling group on all sides.

Kakashi was on point in the formation around Sango. He addressed the masked figure he saw in front of him that was only distinguishable from the rest by his height and light blue hair that spiked at random angles and bangs that grew over his mask.

''What is your business here?'' the man leaning on his sword replied in a distorted voice that sounded mechanical. ''We want Sango-san there''  
>''Why is that?'' ''Just give us the woman and there will be no problems Leaf ninja'' Kakashi looked to his right then left sizing up the ninja around him.<br>Having made up his mind he then said ''Naruto do what you do''

Naruto a split second later put his hands in to a familiar seal and said ''Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!''

Plumes of smoke erupted as over a hundred Naruto clones burst in to form and pushed back the ten masked ninja who jumped far back from the sudden appearance of the small army.

Kakashi took advantage of the ninja's initial shock and having been pushed back, he reached in to his hip pouch and took out two black smoke balls before throwing them at the ground. Where they exploded causing a cover smoke screen.

* * *

><p>Team seven and Sango arrived atop a hill in a plume of smoke.<p>

Kakashi addressed his team ''Everyone is fine right?'' ''Yes'' said Sakura Naruto nodded as did Sango but Sasuke asked with scowl ''Why did we run?''

Kakashi sighed then explained ''We had no knowledge of our enemy or even who they were let alone what they were capable of it would of been bad to engage them especially with Sango here who is not a ninja. You know that Sasuke'' Sasuke snorted in response.

The jounin then looked over to Sango ''So do you know who those guys were?'' ''U-uh yes they are known as the Hunting Ten they are ten guys hired to take on missions that have to do with treasure hunting. They are very strong but I am shocked they have come after me''she said nervously

''Why is that?'' questioned the jounin ''Well because they are hired to steal the treasure from the person who finds the treasure. Usually exactly when the person uncovers a treasure they steal it right there and then. Which means...!'' she trailed off.

The woman suddenly started jumping up and down happily and screaming ''YES! YES! YES!'' over and over again.

Kakashi knew exactly why the woman was so happy and he explained it to his curious genin ''She knows if professional treasure thieves are after her it means she is on the right path to finding the treasure or that's what some one thinks''

The woman stopped screaming and jumping to say ''It isn't a thought Kakashi-san these guys are pros and anyone who hires them is filthy rich. Which means they too know I am on the right path meaning they are trying to get rid of me because they know where the treasure is. An I am getting close!''

Kakashi shrugged ''Well we will see but now that we know we are being pursued we must be on our highest guard and not get ambushed like that again as well, we are going to have to take a new path to Sea Country. One that is unpredictable as so we do not play in to the hands of our trackers.''

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN LOCATION<p>

* * *

><p>Ten masked figures all clothed in matching black attire each with matching giant gleaming swords gathered around a camp fire as they stood and looked to the tallest man amongst them who spoke in a distorted voice.<p>

''They escaped this time. We must not let it happen again'' said the blue haired man ''Yes but they have the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan with them''  
>stated a man with red hair that contrasted with his black attire.<p>

''No worry Kakashi, Hatake can't always be with Sango. He will leave her if only for a moment. You all know her reputation as a chatter box''  
>All of the listeners nodded in unison. The red haired man then asked ''What about the Uchiha though?'' ''He is young. We have information stating he is not of much concern. He though is said to be at least mid-chunin level he could be quite a problem. Though in that group it's Kakashi and Naruto Uzumaki we have to truly worry about''<p>

The red haired man nodded ''Yes from reports he was said to be the one that slaughtered Gato and his guards as well as a Kiri missing ninja. All with ease.''

Suddenly a blonde haired man who stood farther away from the fire then anyone asked ''He is that Naruto. . . That's interesting because I heard rumor he might have confiscated some of Gato's cash'' the blue haired man replied ''Yes. That is the rumor, even though the money was said to have been returned and he hailed as a hero  
>an even had a bridge named after him in his honor. Though this is all unofficial as no one knows for sure. Though this goes with out saying Kakashi is are major problem the Uchiha is a secondary problem an if possible capture him he will be a good asset to use. The Uzumaki is to be taken serious as well as killed if the chance arrives.''<p>

The man then stopped talking to look around the group to make sure his words were being taken serious ''An Sango is to be captured alive not harmed. Anyone else who gets in the way is just a casualty''

In unison the men all nodded and gave a ''Yes sir!''

* * *

><p>Reader: Congrats! you broke 50k!<br>FSDYT: THANKS! I would like to thank my fingers for being able to type and carrying me this far, my mind for coming up with a good story such as this. I would like to say screw my browser for crashing at weird times an computer for erasing things at random. An finally thank my readers and reviewers and thank you  
>Reader (BF Alex I call reader because she reads over all my things before I post them and gives great commentary. Though she slipped up once but fixed it)<br>Also I would like to thank-  
>Reader: TIMES UP!<br>FSDYT: Tch that's rude! :(  
>Reader: shorten your list next time then!<br>FSDYT: :| Anyway thanks to all who continue to read and review. An to my next 50k words yippee!


	13. Chapter 13 The Treasure Lie

**SUPER **Author's Note:

Yes at over 50k word count for my story I shall now call myself (or write in my notes) **SUPER **Author! Dun Dun Dun!  
>Audience: WILD APPLAUSE!<br>Alright enough with stroking my own ego. Please get to reading and thanks for the reviews and what not.

* * *

><p>SEA COUNTRY| HAHA ISLAND| PORT<p>

* * *

><p>The winding trail to get to the isolated country, which was a rather large main island with a few other smaller islands surrounding it, was a hazardous one indeed.<p>

As the traveling group had to continually watch over their shoulder and suspect ambushes and everyone as a potential enemy or spy for the enemy and other possible enemies looking to target them besides those of the treasure thieves they had previously encountered.

Even now as team seven and Sango got off of the large ship that took them from a port in Tea country and brought them across the wide sea to their destination, they were all still on their highest guard.

Sango reached in to the small pack that hung off the left side of her hip and pulled out a brown scroll. She unrolled the parchment then took a glance and quickly folded it back up and stowed it neatly away.

''Where to now Sango-san?'' questioned Kakashi ''My contact will meet us at a inn in town'' she replied with a smile.

The group began walking from the port to the inner part of the port's inner district threw the busy crowd that encompassed the port an streets.

They passed various people of different back grounds and looks, mostly fisher-men and villagers alike. Though some stood out more then others such as the many (Mist) *Kiri ninja that could be seen.

Sakura was first to ask ''Kakashi-sensei what is with all these Kiri ninja?'' with a distant but still memorable memory of The Demon Of The Mist in her mind.

Kakashi gave a eye smile at his female student for noticing such a thing and wanting to know about the outside world. Though he expected as much from the major book worm of his team.

''Sea country is provided protection from Kiri. With them being so close to Water country a Kiri ninja is quite commonly seen here''  
>''Oh'' she replied satisfied with the answer and new knowledge she acquired.<p>

The group after many minutes of walking had arrived at their destination. A large beautiful inn that had large glass windows with much of it's architecture of that of the Sea Country culture. With it's blue windows styled with painted on waves and many statues of fish of different species decorating it's outer exterior.

Sango turned to her escorts and said ''You guys wait here my contact is . . . pretty well uh'' the woman hesitated to explain what she was trying to say without giving information about her contact or insulting them. Kakashi caught on and just nodded for her to go in.

Team seven watched Sango go in to the sliding automatic doors of the inn and come out only seconds later. The Leaf ninja were slightly confused at how quickly her meeting went.

Sango nodded at the ninja and gave a smile ''Now we head off to the cave'' ''Cave?'' asked Kakashi

''Yes cave. My contact told me where it is. He said _it_ would be in there and that-'' the woman leaned in to Kakashi to make sure no one heard but the immediate group knowing she had to be careful about we she said in public, knowing she was unaware at who was listening or watching. She continued talking  
>''The mask was a clue to the cave. An is a key for something in it. My guy wasn't sure about it but that is the only lead we have''<p>

''Alright you lead the way then'' coaxed Kakashi gesturing for her to lead

* * *

><p>The journey to the supposed cave was one that was. . . surprisingly not far from the actual town it self.<p>

Sango had advised the group that it was just about fifty miles due south-east and had no obstacles to get to it as well was said to be very obvious and unmissable but slightly hard to explore.

The information was proven true as the traveling group came upon a wide formation of rock that jutted from the ground expanding all around the area covering the ground with craggy grey colored rocks that jutted up at odd angles. Except one rock formation that jutted up the highest for several meters and had a opening in it's triangular peak spanning all the way to it's base.

Sango happily pointed at the large triangle shaped rock and with a squeal announced ''That must be it!''

The woman then happily with out care began running over the many jagged and sharp rocks of the ground to get to the rock formation.

Kakashi saw the obvious danger the woman was putting her self in and yelled ''Sango-san! be careful'' he then looked to his team and advised  
>''Move over these rocks with extreme caution they are very sharp and we can't afford for any one to get hurt''<p>

Sasuke snorted not believing the warning of caution was for some one of his confident skill. Naruto just gave a curt nod and Sakura shook her head assuring her sensei she would be careful.

Team seven with skill of ninjas moved over the rocks to Sango, who was busy examining the outer rim of the cave entrance to pay the ninja any attention.

After a few minutes Sango looked to team seven and said ''It looks to span pretty deep in to the earth. We gotta go in''

Kakashi grew extremely cautious at entering in to unmapped territory that could spell immediate danger for his entire team an client.

''Sango-san I don't think it best that we enter this cave it is unmapped-'' he was interrupted, a thing he had become accustomed to when it came to the woman.

Sango reached in to her back pack and pulled out a blue scroll that she carefully unrolled ''Nonsense Kakashi! I have a map right here of the cave!'' she said reassuringly ''So that is what you stopped at the inn for?'' the jounin asked

The woman smiled sheepishly as if caught doing something bad ''Yup, I sure can't pull one over on ol you''

Kakashi readdressed the situation as he now knew at least they wouldn't be heading in to a cave blindly. Though there still was the problem of deciding who would be going inside the cave. He knew of course Sango being the expert she would be going in but he couldn't himself go in to the cave because he would need to stay outside to protect the vulnerable backs of those that would be inside of the cave.

He then decided after some quick critical thinking that Naruto would go in with Sango as well as Sasuke because the two though not as quite compatible as he would like, did have a certain chemistry if they worked together. An he knew that Sasuke with his sharingan could be able to help out in the cave very well and Naruto with his hidden strength also would be very useful.

''Alright Sango-san we will enter the cave but Naruto and Sasuke will be going in with you" Kakashi looked to Sasuke and Naruto nodding at them and sending a unvoiced message: that they would need to work together like a real team while inside the cave.

Sasuke acknowledged the unsaid message with clear distaste at working with Naruto or even suggesting he should, as Naruto completely stayed indifferent to it.

Sango looked to her two designated escorts and smiled at them then reached in to her back pack to pull out a large flashlight and the familiar black mask as well as the blue scroll that had a map of the cave on it.

Turning the flashlight on Sango waved with mask in hand over her shoulder for Naruto and Sasuke to follow her in to the dark cave.

Sasuke put down his bag he had been traveling with and looked in to his hip pouch to make sure he had everything he might of needed. He then activated his sharingan with a quick blinking of his eyes. He looked to Naruto who was adjusting his sword so it would not scrape against the cave walls.

With a quick distasteful snort to Naruto he then followed Sango in to the cave.

Naruto was third in to the cave and heard Kakashi's warning of ''Be careful'' from behind him.

Naruto with help from the light provided by Sango's powerful flash light viewed the inside of the cave. He noticed that the cave walls when they were deep with in the cave were quite smooth as if it had been carved by a precise worker rather then nature.

Something he thought very odd but kept it to himself.

As they descended deeper in to the earth and the only light that was around anymore was provided by flashlight. Naruto began using his ability to sense by vibration.  
>With his ability he used the provided vibrations of his feet to understand that the cave in fact was quite large, very large and might expand miles in to the earth.<p>

Sango flashed her flashlight suddenly to her right drawing the immediate attention of Naruto and Sasuke.

''Sorry! thought I saw a bat'' she said apologetically.

The three continued descending farther and farther in to the cave to were it seemed to get colder as they went deeper an farther in to the dark cavern.  
>They now walked on flat ground having descended down from the slope of slanted ground that they were on when they had first entered.<p>

Passing threw a narrow crevice in a wall of stone that they were barely able to get threw due to the rock being so close together.

The group entered in to a giant, what seemed to be hallway as the walls on both side of the group were smooth an dark black not like the previous brown colors of the cave.

The smooth dark black walls were not at all aged by time as one would expect, from stone walls that were so deep in to the earth.

Several minutes passed of walking threw the rock hallway in one direction that seemed never ending. Till the long corridor got larger to the point the three walked side by side for a while but it then once again got slender that they all had to file back in to a column so that they could continue moving threw the passage way.

Sasuke was growing slightly irritated at the seemingly never ending walking quest.

''Where exactly are we suppose to go?'' he asked trying to keep the irritation from his voice ''I can almost feel it, don't worry we should be almost there before you know it!''Sango said looking down at her map then back up at the expanse of darkness that was barely cut by her flashlight.

Sasuke sighed but kept following.

''So, Sasuke you are a Uchiha?'' she asked in a flat voice. Sasuke with pride replied ''Yes, I am'' ''Huh sounds cool. With the Uchihas being so _legendary _you must be very strong right?'' Sasuke was proud at the praise to his clan but he guessed from the way she spoke it sounded as if Sango had known the tragedy that had befell the Uchiha clan.

''Yeah I am strong'' he said bitterly, remembering why he had to be so strong.

Sango gave a soft sigh ''Yeah I could tell you were strong.'' ''An how is that?'' asked Sasuke curiously, not seeing how she, a civilian could tell if anyone was strong or not just from looking at a person.

''Well I have my ways'' she replied cryptically ''Hn'' was all he could say to the woman.

Sango then sighed suddenly with her sigh carrying a echo farther on down the corridor.

''Eh, Sasuke are there any more like you?'' ''Like me?'' he asked confused ''You know, ripe for the picking'' she said in a distorted voice that sounded as if it belonged to two beings that were speaking at once.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar hurriedly pulling the boy away from Sango.

Sasuke wrenched his shirt from Naruto's hand as he was about to yell at the boy for grabbing let alone even touching him he was silenced when he saw Naruto's serious face and heard him yell ''It's a damn trap! Sango is after you! RUN!''

* * *

><p>Reader: Whoa! a twist in the story!<br>FSDYT: Yes so it would seem :)  
>Reader: So Sango all this time was actually a bad guy?<br>FSDYT: Well you would just have to see in the next chapter  
>Reader: no no no no -grabs FSDYT- you are not escaping and leaving me on a cliffhanger this time.<br>FSDYT: Oh! would you look at that we are all out of time! -runs away-  
>Reader: One of these days!<p>

*Note: You know I should of addressed this a while ago(lazy me). . . but I don't really use much Rōmaji (Japanese writing) in my story. Although when I do, I usually use understood words like Hokage and shinobi. So if you see a word you don't get and I don't define please be sure to tell me so I can fix it.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape The Treasure Cave

**SUPER **Author's Note:

Due to trying to keep my quality of work up an being busy. (hopefully it's been good quality) It will be some time before I can provide another update.  
>Sorry, but it will only be a short while before I am able to give more chapters. But don't worry at all, time will pass before you know it and you'll be reading a new and another great chapter. Look here is one now. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi had many times in his life relied upon his instincts. Instincts that helped him survive in battle and do what some had claimed to be impossible feats.<br>It was now those same instincts that were warning him of the impending danger he was in and about to face.

He looked to his right to see his student Sakura who sat upon a flat rock. She was a genin. Unable to sense the impending danger that was upon them.  
>Unlike him, she had not been in the many battles that required a sharp mind and something akin to foresight to evade danger.<p>

In the trees he detected the presence of at least five hidden ninja. The same presences he had once sensed when he and his team were fully surrounded.

As a jounin it was one thing to catch him off guard with a ambush but twice while he was on guard was near impossible. Especially while he was watching the backs of his dear students and a client.

It was the identified treasure thieves Sango had spoken of. He knew that for sure.

He could even guess that maybe they were awaiting for Sango to uncover what was in the cave then walk out above ground, in to the open and in to their grasps.  
>But that was something he could not allow.<p>

Although he knew his pursuers were using a disadvantage against him. With Sakura, a genin and his team still with in the cave and he outnumbered.  
>It was not a stretch to say his enemies wanted a surrender and probably would act soon. He wouldn't let that happen. Tactics 101 dictated he act first and prepared to deal with the threat.<p>

''Sakura, I am going to give you a mission'' he said seriously to the girl that looked up at her sensei wondering why he was so serious.

''What do you mean sensei, I thought we were on a mission?'' Moving closer to the girl he squatted down and said ''Sakura, we got a few problems in the forest. I need you to go back to town and get some Kiri ninja to assist us. Tell them of how ten wanted missing ninja are here''

Sakura took on a look of shock at her predicament then realized ''But sensei what about you! and the others?'' ''Sakura calm down. You have your mission I will send help with you in case you are ambushed.''

With quick hand-seals Kakashi then announced ''Summoning Jutsu!'' then slammed his hand upon the ground.  
>The ground was disturbed by a plume of smoke that quickly appeared, then dissipated to show a brown small dog dressed in Leaf nin-dog garb of which consisted of a blue vest with a Konoha fore head protector,worn on top of his head.<p>

''Pakkun. Help her get back to town fast'' the dog gave a nod then looked to Sakura who looked nervous ''Sakura go now!'' Kakashi coaxed.

He watched as the girl and dog set off in a different direction than the ones that hid in the forest. He hoped that though it was a risk to send out the arguably weak genin on such a critical mission for help from known not so friendly ninja.

Though he figured that said ninja with a duty to protect Sea country as a whole would come to his aid to eliminate the threat. Plus he also was at a lesser disadvantage as all he had to worry about was his team mates in the cave and not one that could be holding him back during battle.

With narrowed eyes he looked to the trees that harbored the hidden ninja.

Kakashi growled in irritation when he heard the sliding of stone against each other. Casting a glance over to the cave's entrance he saw a stone slab rise up from the ground, to close off the entrance of the cave.

He had no time to think of what was happening inside of the cave with his team mates.

A giant glinting blade came speeding at him flying threw the air.

* * *

><p>"So you figured it out?" she asked with a voice not her own. "KAKASHI!" shouted Naruto trying to alert the jounin and hoping his voice carried in the echoing cave.<p>

Stone slid against stone with a loud creaking as the exit for the two genin was blocked off.

The woman smirked "Oh no! there is no escaping. Master wants the Uchiha." she said with a sinister tint in her voice turning off her flashlight.

Sasuke and Naruto knowing that it was a serious matter, both went side by side expecting a attack from anywhere.

Tomoes in Sasuke's **sharingan spun wildly as they tried to interpret any threat that would come at him in the dark. He drew a kunai from his pouch and with his other took out a few shuriken an took a fighting stance.

Naruto gripped his sword tight as he heavily concentrated on the vibrations he could feel threw the stone but he was having a very hard time.  
>It was as if now all of the cave it self was giving off a faint hum which almost nullified his ability.<p>

So he quickly went to searching for chakra but that too proved useless when he sensed a massive amount of chakra far ahead down the narrow cave's path.  
>That completely knocked out his sensing ability due to it's presence making it hard to sense anything else.<p>

_'What the hell I didn't sense that on the outside and that just appeared. It must be Sango's doing' _Naruto thought, adding it up to more proof of how Sango had been planning to bring them down here all along.

"Come, come on here! don't be scared!" called the echo from deep with in the cave.

"No thanks, though it would be appreciated if you open that stone wall and let us out!" yelled Naruto back with sarcasm.

He got no response.

"Idiot, of all the people I get trapped with" muttered Sasuke annoyed

Naruto sighed "I wonder if she would just take you and let me go. Seeing as she said she wanted just YOU" he commented curiously.  
>"What ever dobe! Just be on guard I can't protect us both!" corrected Sasuke "You don't need to" Naruto shot back.<p>

Naruto before Sasuke could retort drew his sword that exited the sheath with a sliding _*shiiiing_ of sound.

"Sasuke watch my back" he said breaking formation with the Uchiha as he turned to the stone wall.

Sasuke stayed facing towards where he knew the woman had disappeared to as he awaited what Naruto could possibly do, to take down the stone wall.

He then felt a very noticeable build up of Naruto's chakra but he didn't turn as he stayed facing forward.

Suddenly he felt wind blowing past him and he instinctively put chakra in to his feet preparing himself for what he knew Naruto would do.  
>Figuring it would be something very intense, as he knew was customary it seemed when Naruto drew his sword.<p>

Sasuke didn't expect the gust of air even though he had prepared for it to be so big as his body was almost blown from it's anchored position.  
>He turned quickly though as he heard the falling of stone blocks crashing to the ground and a loud boom.<p>

He then saw that Naruto had in fact carved a wide gash in to the stone wall that previously blocked their path.

"So you are good for something" the Uchiha muttered "Oh, well maybe I should of waited for you to do something then?" questioned Naruto, pissed off at the  
>non-appreciative boy.<p>

Naruto gestured for Sasuke to go threw the carved space first. As he followed after him hopping threw the narrow opening.

Naruto after his feet hit the floor on the other side of the stone wall looked immediately up feeling a weird aura coming from above them.  
>With a quick glance up he yelled "RUN!" and proceeded to speed as fast as he could although he was hampered by the slower Uchiha who ran in front of him.<p>

From above them Naruto saw a massive collage of skulls that expanded the ceiling of the cave, where conjoined skulls morphed and entangled upon each other kept together by melded bone.

The grotesque collage of bone was coming straight at the running pair as they threw shuriken ever so often to slow down the skulls that slowly descended upon them  
>with teeth that clicked ever so often making a chattering sound in the cave when many skulls clicked all at once.<p>

Naruto couldn't believe what he had been walking inside of with out knowing and how it now was active and he had no way of knowing how to stop it.  
>With his jutsu useless thanks to the narrow cave and chance of hitting Sasuke or causing himself injury. He had no other choice but to run and fast.<p>

Ahead of the themselves they saw from the ground rise several skeletons that blocked their path, Sasuke was able to see thanks to his sharingan and Naruto thanks to the dull vibrations he was able to interrupt from them rising.

Sasuke was first to stop running and threw several shuriken at the walking bones, but they had no effect what so ever as the projectiles simply bounced off the bone corpses and clattered on the floor while some simply flew threw the openings in the skeletal bodies.

"Damn!" he deadpanned threw gritted teeth as the skeletons shuffled towards him.

Naruto thought fast as he grabbed Sasuke who struggled as he was pulled in as close as possible to Naruto's armor plated chest.

"Sasuke just move with me, if you don't we both die" the Uchiha didn't struggle but he scowled up at Naruto who held him tightly to him.

Naruto gripped his sword and with a wide arc that wouldn't of been possible if Sasuke had been in front of him, he released a crescent of wind chakra that  
>slammed straight in to the oncoming horde of skeletons that were cut in to pieces an fell harmlessly to the ground.<p>

Naruto smirked, now knowing that he could beat the skeletons but his eyes widened as he saw other skeletons rise from the ground to take the fallen ones  
>places.<p>

Stone walls began descending down from the cave's ceiling. Becoming another obstacle from exiting the cave.  
>The wall made a large thump when it finally settled to the ground.<p>

_'Tch so it's like that'_ the blonde thought highly irritated.

Holding Sasuke tight he shifted on his heel and swiped at the ceiling, releasing wind chakra to cut down the skulls above him.  
>He then pivoted again releasing wind chakra from his blade to cut down the skeletons ahead of him.<p>

Once again he felt skeletons rise from the ground to take the place of the previously fallen ones. He also felt the skulls above as if they had instantly regenerated, began their descent once again upon them.

He figured then he would need a major solution to push back the oncoming forces, one that wouldn't hurt him or Sasuke, yet would be strong enough to give them some time to get away and slacken the skeleton creatures regeneration or more coming.

He whispered to Sasuke "Send a fireball as big as you can towards the exit and then lean in towards me and make sure you don't breathe for a few seconds"  
>Sasuke sneered "Are you crazy! that will suck up all of our oxygen plus might kill us!" "Sasuke, it's our best shot and all we can do right now, just do it!"<p>

Sasuke muttered "You better hope this works"

Going threw hand signs and molding his chakra using as much as he could, he ignored the shifting body he felt against him as he said  
>"Fire release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"<p>

Illuminating the cave, fire exploded from Sasuke's mouth, singeing the walls of the cave then moving on to the skeletons meters away, that were burned to ash  
>by the fire and the skulls above that were not lucky enough to avoid the wide spread fire suffered the same fate.<p>

Naruto after going threw one-handed seals said "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

The flames when met the new air supply exploded in to a firestorm that increased in heat and power as it began burning the already scorched stone and  
>only got stronger as it begin sapping the oxygen from the air itself.<p>

Naruto knew it risky to initiate such a collaborated justu in a tight enclosed place but he knew it was all he had up his sleeve to combat the oncoming  
>enemies from above and forward.<p>

Holding Sasuke in to him he stuck his sword in to the ground and used his body to cover the Uchiha's as he did not worry about being burned as he knew  
>his armor would protect him.<p>

The fire waged on for a few more seconds before it finally burned out from lack of enough oxygen to feed it. With it's loss the cave went back in to darkness.

Naruto with a cradled Sasuke rose slowly.

"Sasuke you can breathe now but not allot, the air is smoky and contaminated. "Hn" was his only reply as the Uchiha pushed the blonde's arms off of him.

Naruto reached for his sword and picked it up. "It is not over there is at least two more stone walls ahead but we gotta hurry up before reinforcements  
>arrive to replace the others.''<p>

The pair ran to the other stone wall which was easily taken down by Naruto's swing and again they crawled threw the gaping crevice in the wall and were  
>happy to get fresh air on the other side of the wall. Only to have to knock down the second stone wall as Naruto had did before.<p>

With path unblocked by any, they sprinted fast for the exit of the cave.

The cave began creaking as if it were a waking beast then suddenly it stopped. But the running pair ignored the loud sound as they made their way down  
>the long path to freedom.<p>

Out of the wall of the cave Sango appeared behind Naruto as she struck out with a rusty sword that appeared from the stone wall and headed straight towards  
>Naruto's neck.<p>

Naruto on instinct blocked the strike and sent a sharp crescent of wind from his blade that distorted the air, at the woman who was halfway out of the stone  
>wall.<p>

The blade of air hit the woman who growled then receded in to the wall completely unaffected by the strike.

From behind him Naruto heard "Come on!" from Sasuke. Turning he caught back up with his running team mate.

From all around him, Naruto felt the vibrations get stronger and knew something big was about to happen. _'Sango can come from these damn walls, we have to get out of__ here fast. An what the hell is with all this movement. . . It just keeps getting worse and worse'_

With reflex from years of training Naruto swung his blade at the wall blocking a emerging rusty sword that tried to strike him from his side with out warning.

_'Tch she's trying to kill me but keep Sasuke alive' _he thought, wondering what the woman would do with his team mate.

Sasuke was running at this point for his life and he knew it. None of his attacks worked correctly on the bone creatures and it annoyed him how Naruto's seemed to be the only effective ones but required he to be out of the way for him to be able to properly perform them.

He knew then he was but a burden to Naruto and even himself until they were out of the cave. But the exit was still several hundred meters away.  
>Though he couldn't care as it was with in his sight.<p>

He stopped suddenly as his sharingan picked up a disturbance to his right on the stone wall. He blocked the red bladed sword he saw come at him with his kunai and  
>turned as he blocked the other red bladed sword that was pointed at his head emerging from the other wall.<p>

He was too late though to block the third red bladed sword that sped from below him angled at his head.

_'Damn! I won't be able to block it!'_ he thought regretfully as he knew the red sword was to pierce and kill him.

Naruto saw Sasuke's predicament and knew the brunette was too tied up blocking the other swords that the third sword that tried to kill him would succeed.

In one quick motion he flipped his sword till the flat of his blade was upward and with a quick step and then jump he flipped over Sasuke and stuck his blade in between the Uchiha's legs.

He then in a careful but quick motion raised the Uchiha with the flat of his blade in to the air far enough that Sasuke used the wall as a spring board to flip in the air and then come down in front of Naruto.

They quickly resumed running.

* * *

><p>Reader: Oh this was good! An Sasuke almost got his . . . . cut off!<br>FSDYT: Glad you liked it. An he was perfectly safe. . . -snickers-  
>Reader: Though once again you ended on a cliff hanger!<br>FSDYT: :P  
>Reader: Once again you leave me in suspense! Though I will comment and say the story has gotten a new sense.<br>FSDYT: Sense?  
>Reader: Oh yeah, It's now a freaking guessing game! No one but you knows what could happen next!<br>FSDYT: It's grand ain't it :)  
>Reader:Now about you taking a break? :(<br>FSDYT: I am NOT! It will just be a moment or two before a new update but it will be up before anyone knows it!  
>Reader: It better be!<p>

*Note: Sound effects really aren't me thing. So you might notice I will rarely do them.

**Note: There is just so much mysteriousness and contradictions surrounding the sharingan (It is unique to one person but everyone should be able to do this skill or it can do this yet it can't do that. Bah! It's just so many contradictions) So simply Sasuke in this story has the slight ability to see in pitch dark.


	15. Chapter 15 The Masked Treasure

Author's Note:

Yeah it has been a small(okay, maybe large) gap in time for a update but now here is one.  
>AUDIENCE: WILD APPLAUSE!<p>

Lol Sango rhymes with dango. (I know random right? but still oddly funny)

So with out further to do (Nothing else to discuss) I present to all who read, a new chapter.

* * *

><p>Kakashi parried another strike with his newly acquired blade.<p>

He had turned the would be sword that was to chop his head off in to his equalizer in the handicapped battle he fought.

The four men that now surrounded him, he knew probably rethought their strategy on how they were to take him down. Especially seeing as how he had used their own trademarked weapon to take down one of their team already.

Jumping to his left he avoided a swing from the giant blade of one of the masked men. Ducking under another swing from the man from his left he avoided another would be decapitation.

Swinging his blade at the masked man ahead of him, he ignored the others that swung at his back. With a hidden smirk he felt the crossed blades that glided threw his back then went up in smoke.

The third masked member of the team held his sword up to block the two men that would have split him in to chunks.

From a hidden tree Kakashi had viewed the death of his clone and began wondering about the men he had been fighting.

_'Surely they wouldn't kill their own team mate just to make sure I was killed too? Though it is what I was counting on, them to do by accident. Yet somehow that guy was able to block two sword swings at once. . . This just keeps on getting more challenging. . . Just specifically who are these men? I know in all they are no stronger then a mid-chunin each but they do work together well. . . But this stalling has to stop now. . . I won't allow them to keep me from my team any longer '_

He then watched the men go back to back in a formation to anticipate where the real him would strike them from next.

Kakashi then suddenly thought _'That cross formation. . . It has a weak spot' _

Reaching up to his forehead protector he lifted it exposing his sharingan eye. Going threw a quick succession of hand-seals he said with a smirk ''Hidden Mist Jutsu''

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke ran quickly threw the darkness. Soon they were at the crack inside of the cave's wall.<p>

To them it was a sure sign they were almost at the entrance an out of the cave, but they knew to be careful for they could only barely be able to anticipate the next actions Sango may try to take to stop them from leaving.

Squeezing threw the crack the pair kept running faster and faster until they were running on inclining up ground which alerted them they were at the cave's entrance.

Naruto took the lead from Sasuke for a instant as he charged swirling wind chakra around his sword that made it slightly glow in the darkness.  
>With a solid swing he demolished the stone wall in front of him.<p>

At the cave's entrance Sasuke was first to exit and Naruto was quickly behind him.

Sasuke turned his head quickly to make sure Naruto was still behind him and was awarded with seeing the blonde an couldn't help but be glad that he had made it out of the hellish cave with him.

Deactivating his sharingan when he saw Kakashi in sight he then slipped as he fell to the ground with exhaustion slowly taking him over.

Naruto smirked at seeing the boy tired from the battle, now on his knees panting. But his smirk quickly disappeared as he felt very strong vibrations heading  
>towards Sasuke from underneath ground.<p>

"Sasuke! MOVE!" he yelled at the boy who looked at him but jumped back on reflex when he saw the arm explode from the ground carrying a white mask, that was angled at his face.

Naruto quickly rushed over to Sasuke who had fell on to his rear from trying to dodge the extending out of the broken ground arm.

Naruto raced to help Sasuke, with his sword ready to swing to cut the arm in to two. Swinging at the arm he missed as it quickly went back in to the ground and out of his reach.

He got the panting Sasuke back on to his feet. Turning around with Sasuke, about to run to get the tired boy out of the area he was met with Sango who sneered as she shoved the white mask on to his face.

He instantly felt as if his brain was being boiled in his skull as he collapsed to the ground holding in pained screams.

Kakashi had already charged up his raikiri and saw when the woman had crashed the mask upon Naruto's face and how she now stood cackling in front of the  
>on his knees clawing at his face Naruto.<p>

Before Sango knew what hit her, her chest cavity exploded as bright streams of lightning and a hand shot threw it.

Sango looked behind her still smiling happily as she said "That won't finish me!" beginning to laugh a hardy laugh.

Sasuke looked to the impaled woman who cackled evilly then to Naruto who was beside him now completely motionless. He saw the white, waxy mask that was on the blonde's face and the blood that trailed from the eye holes of the mask that looked to be forming to Naruto's face as it took on his features.

Seeing Naruto in such a state was angering but he mostly felt grief as he knew it was his fault. _'He saved me. . . again. . .'  
><em>He looked to the laughing Sango and remembered her words. _That won't finish me_

"MAYBE THIS WILL BITCH!'' he exclaimed then begin going threw a blur of hand seals. ''Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" he screamed.  
>From his mouth shot small projectiles of fire that hit the woman in flurry and even Kakashi who went up in smoke.<p>

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and jumped away as he used his body to cover Naruto's.

Sango sneered as she felt the pain from the fire jutsu and then looked down at her heavily damaged body. She smirked though as she knew she could survive  
>the damage. But her eyes trailed to the shuriken in her but still she did not get nervous until she saw the many kunai with exploding tags attached to their rings at her feet. She growled before she was consumed in a explosion of flames.<p>

Sasuke held the stone still Naruto tighter as he felt the tremor from the explosion. _'Take that bitch!'_ he thought triumphantly.

Seconds later the tremors stopped.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, regret and self loathing filling him. He saw how still his team mate was an hoped that he was not dead.

The small rise then fall of Naruto's armor plated chest told him that Naruto was still alive.  
>He then looked at Naruto's face that was covered by the white mask that seemed to have contoured to mirror Naruto's real face with it's waxy look.<p>

"Naruto?" he asked with voice full of concern for the person who had saved his life one too many times then he would have ever wanted anyone to have to.

* * *

><p>Reader: YAY! I can totally see Sasuke being less of a bastard now. (You know since his life was saved by Naruto)<br>FSDYT: Now that I can agree with you with. Though with every change their is a equal reaction.  
>Reader: Tch that's just your way of keeping the cliff hanger theme up<br>FSDYT: :D  
>Reader: Now the big question is! what the hell happened to Sango! (is she really still alive?) an where the hell is the rest of the Hunting Ten?<br>FSDYT: Now I will answer truthfully, half way. Sango is in fact. . .  
>Reader: C'mon!<br>FSDYT: Sango is with out a doubt. . .  
>Reader: Yeah what?<br>FSDYT: She is 100%. . . . . Dead.  
>Reader: You could of said that already. Now what happened to the Hunting Ten?<br>FSDYT: They are around (though five are obviously dead. I think I hinted to that fact by pointing out their battle formation flaw. Which Kakashi took advantage of)  
>an the rest well let's just see. . . where they may pop up. . .<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Lost Treasure

Author's Note:

Expect many more quick follow up chapters after this. Why? well because the story is already written for a few chapters so! Yay!

There won't be any slow updates for some time!

Audience:WILD APPLAUSE!

Also thank yous to all those that review, your comments are appreciated an your critiquing, and praise is motivating. (An it keeps the ego fed)  
>For all those that did not review yet, there is still time for you to! So read, if you like the story or a certain chapter (Hopefully you will) then go ahead review, leave a comment, what ever, either way though I hope you enjoy the story.<p>

Now get to reading below the line

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to someone holding his hand tightly.<p>

At first he did not know where he was at, nor could he hear anything but he felt. He felt the comfy bed under him and the almost crushing feeling at his hand.  
>He then began to hear and heard the soft cries at his left.<p>

Before long he could see again. He looked to his left and saw a surprised but still crying Sakura. An behind her a unmistakable hospital curtain.

_'So I'm in the hospital?'_

''Sasuke-kun! your awoke!'' Sakura cried happily squeezing her crushes hand harder.

With a groan Sasuke retrieved his numb hand from Sakura's vice like grip. He then ignored the girl as she began asking if she could do anything for him or if he needed anything.

He ignored her as he searched his memory.

It was a bit clouded an seemed very vague but he soon begin to remember gradually. He remembered the last time he was conscious he was over Naruto's body who had, had a mask thrust upon his face. He was calling his name before he saw nothing but black.

Immediately he sat up and tossed the thin hospital blanket off his body, surprising Sakura who yelped.

''Sasuke-kun! what's wrong?'' ''Where is Naruto?'' he asked concerned

Sakura looked down not able to meet the stern stare. ''What happened Sakura?'' he demanded ''Well Naruto. . . he is in a coma. . .'' she trailed sadly  
>''Where is he at?''<p>

The curtain giving the pair privacy, slid open to show Kakashi and a doctor dressed inside of a white long coat.

''Sasuke. I see you are up now'' Kakashi announced. ''Yes he is but he should not push it. He suffered from chakra exhaustion and is still recovering'' reprimanded the doctor.

Sasuke ignored the man as he asked Kakashi ''Where is Naruto?'' Kakashi rubbed his wild silver haired fill head nervously then said ''He is in intensive care''  
>''What is wrong with him?'' ''I will explain. You may come see him if you wish'' interrupted the doctor turning around.<p>

Sasuke immediately followed the man with Sakura and Kakashi on his heels.

The doctor lead the three to a room that had a glass wall that was obscured by curtains that blocked anyone's view, in or out. The man slid the sliding door of the glass wall back and then the curtains and walked in.

Immediately Sasuke saw the many machines beeping with quiet thumps around Naruto. But the most loudest was the machine that inhaled air and compressed it than let it go with a whooshing sound.

He saw the long tube that ran in to Naruto's throat and the many other tubes that ran in to his arms, each leading back to a IV filled with clear liquids. He then noticed the most strangest thing. Naruto still had his armor on an his sword was stabbed in to the floor beside his bed.

Walking up to Naruto's bed he saw the mask that was now a white replica of Naruto's face. Completely molded to it.

''We could not get his armor off, nor could we get the mask off'' stated the doctor sadly. ''Why not?'' asked Sasuke with a bit of venom and disappointment in his voice.  
>''The armor is very attached to him. It is as if it is alive and will not leave him undefended. Even more so it was a challenge just finding a place to put in the IVs.<br>Simply said it was but one of the many problems we have come across. Next was even conceiving the idea of giving this boy here medical attention.''

The man absentmindedly wiped his forehead as if he was exhausted. Sasuke looked from Naruto to the grey haired doctor to continue. The man nodded.

''I know you guys are ninja but it was ridiculous! This boy here showed complete resilience to any drug we have. Sedating him bordered on the impossible-''  
>Sasuke interrupted ''Why would you sedate him?'' ''He was in clear and obvious pain. You see the mask has welded to his skull which made removing it impossible.<br>The only thing we could do was, sedate him to erase his pain.''

''So what is happening to him?'' ''The mask is poisoning his chakra pathways. Giving off a very poisonous chakra not even we can treat. Let alone classify. His body has done well to resists the effects but it is slowly succumbing.'' ''What are you saying?'' asked the Uchiha with narrowed eyes glaring at the man, daring him not to say the words he knew were to come.

''He has been out for two days now. . . He was supposed to have passed yesterday. . .'' Sasuke trembled ''So! do something!'' he yelled

Kakashi sighed mournfully, he knew the death of a team member was hard. Though he also knew that even if he sent out for help from the Leaf, like he had already did, it would still be days before they got here.

Of course he also knew that the doctor had only given Sasuke the nicer half of the story for he knew the real truth and diagnosis. Naruto was actually in a power struggle. One in which he was fighting the mask for control of his own body and the mask was slowly winning.

An the main truth was because of sensitive information surrounding who Naruto Uzumaki was and what he was. He would need to not let Naruto be taken over by a mask that may hold a conscious and possibly extract information about the Leaf from Naruto's mind.

His duty as a loyal Leaf jounin was to make sure a important secret like Naruto with the power he possessed not be lost to another.  
>An the only sure way he knew to make sure that, that did not happen was to completely eliminate the threat. He would have to kill Naruto.<br>Kill him because it was true he was dieing and should have been dead already.

He knew he would have killed Naruto already. But he still held out on the idea Naruto would recover. Though now with it fully confirmed and the person he knew who needed to see their team mate one last time having seen them. His duty as a loyal ninja to the Leaf was needed to be done soon.

''Sasuke. There is nothing we can do. Naruto is going to die. I am sorry but it will happen. We will leave you alone with him now'' said Kakashi knowing he didn't want to see Sasuke's frightened an pained expression any more.

The doctor, Sakura, and Kakashi left the room silently, closing the curtain and door behind them.

Sasuke was left alone with the soft hum of machines and Naruto.

He looked at Naruto's face and saw the waxy mask. Cause of Naruto's deterioration. A thing meant for him.

Clinging to the side of the bed Sasuke closed his eyes.

''I am sorry Naruto. I was weak, an it's all my fault'' was all he could say before he went silent gripping the bed rails tight to keep himself up.

* * *

><p>Reader: Wait! What's up with that mask?<br>FSDYT: Mwa ha hah hah didn't you hear? it might be_ alive _  
>Reader:Oh no! It's trying to take over Naruto's body! So that's what Sango had in store for Sasuke!<br>FSDYT: -laughs- look at you trying to connect the dots  
>Reader: I will,! See I bet that Sango will make a come back and take over Naruto's vulnerable body!<br>FSDYT: Hm. . . we will see -laughs-


	17. Chapter 17 The Treasure Pirate part 1

Author's Note:

Like I promised here is another update already and so soon!

* * *

><p>2 DAYS AGO<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself in a place he had not visited in a very long while and did not care to. He knew that the being who resided here was not at all friendly with him and wanted him dead like a lion wanted a gazelle for lunch.<p>

Except he would bet the being wanted to definitely torture him before he killed him.

Though he knew he would have to talk to the beast and ask him why he was here and even how he had ever gotten in the place. For the last thing he could remember was that he was ambushed by Sango who had just slammed a mask on to his face, that was determined to melt his head off.

So he cautiously approached the bars of the seal that kept the tailed beast imprisoned.

He looked inside and saw the fox staring at him with the malicious blood red orbs, completely unreadable and blank.

''Alright fox let's just get down to business, what am I doing here?'' said Naruto seriously.

The fox blinked once then replied in a even voice ''Your body is being taken over. You were suppose to die at the sudden shock of it. But somehow you persevered.  
>Truly it's a tribute to your pesky nature'' Naruto quirked a eye brow in curiosity ''Hn, that sounded like a half-ass compliment. Now who is taking over my body?''<p>

A jovial but scratchy voice made it's presence known ''Aye! that be me ye, landlubber*!''

Naruto turned quickly around, surprised at the words an the person he had not sensed behind him. He grew curious at the man he saw.

The man from what Naruto could see was with out doubt a pirate. He wore a long red scarf tied around his head with it's long excess strands blowing in a non-existent wind. His face was half hidden by black paint that covered one side of his face, with red lines under his eye and wavy black hair that hid the other half of his face.

The pirate's body was clothed in a fancy long coat that showed a ruffled shirt underneath and rapier sword kept at his waist with a black sash.  
>His lower body was clothed in simple grey pants with black boats, in obvious fashion of his profession.<p>

The pirate crossed his arms giving Naruto view of two gold bangles that adorned his wrists.

''An you would be?'' asked Naruto backing away from Kyubi's cage as well as still keeping a eye on the unidentified man.

''Ye be Noh!'' said the man with a scowl as if he was offended. Naruto gasped with a deep realization. ''So that's what Sango was trying to do! You are that damn pirate Noh. Let me guess you were in that damn mask she put on my face?''

Noh chuckled, his laugh sounding almost like a low thumping of drums. ''Ah so ye has met Sango! She really be ol' Noh's siren. Fishing me new bodies she does. 'Cept ye can't 'member pickin' this to be ye body!'' Naruto grumbled ''It would be nice if you spoke English'' ''Ye! do be speakin' English ye bilge rat, is ye daft?''

Kyubi huffed drawing attention to himself ''He is quite idiotic yes, though who is very stupid right now is you. . . Noh.'' the pirate laughed ''Oh an what is ye the great! Kitsune! now boxed like spice an rum gonna do? Ye be caged vermin now shaddup!''

Naruto looked at the fox quickly then to Noh ''You two know each other?'' Noh smirked but it went barely seen ''Of course ye know the_ great _Kitsune. What man worth his salt don't know that beast'' he exclaimed pointing at the giant fox.

Naruto then looked to the fox ''Fool, kill him _already_'' growled the fox ''No, tell me what do you know about this guy first?'' the fox didn't answer.

Noh chuckled ''Arg the fox is still scared of ye! C'mon ol' beast, care tangle with a real! Pirate 'gin?''

It took Naruto a few seconds to process what the pirate had said. But when he finally deciphered the accent he asked ''You fought Kyubi?''  
>''Truly ye be daft! A'ight mate I will speak slower. Ye-beat-that-bilge-rat-like-ye-olded-ye-coin'' Naruto wouldn't admit it but with the pirate talking slower even though he was mocking him he could actually understand him way better. ''Wow Kyubi you sure don't speak about how you got your ass whopped. Tell me how did it happen?''<br>he asked amused.

Kyubi roared making Naruto immediately grip the hilt of his sword in defense.

Noh gave a chuckle not afraid of the fox at all.

''KILL HIM NARUTO! HE IS STALLING WHILE HE IS TAKING OVER YOUR BODY!" roared the fox agitated.

Naruto immediately looked to the pirate and saw that his face was now covered with a white mask. One that looked extremely familiar.

''It be almost done now, ye can't stop me!'' Noh exclaimed with a chuckle ''Fucking Bastard!'' Naruto said pissed at how he had been so easily manipulated.

Drawing his sword he slowly moved to Noh who drew his thin bladed sword that gleamed before it lit with blue chakra that ran to it's base and point in a sawing motion.

Naruto saw the sword an immediately knew it had taken on the qualities and power of a chainsaw. Flipping his sword he held it in a reverse grip and charged at Noh as he held his left hand behind his back going threw one handed seals.

Noh took a stance in which he pointed his sword at Naruto and leaned back on one leg.

Naruto came close to Noh and swung his sword aiming at the pirate's chest. Noh blocked then a instant later begin spinning in full circles.  
>Soon wisps of blue chakra swirled off of his sword and surrounded him as they lashed out at Naruto who was pushed back.<p>

Jumping back Naruto landed and said ''Acid Spray'' making clear liquid spew from his mouth at Noh.

Noh stood still as the wave of acid came at him. As it enclosed on him he pointed his rapier at the attack then spun it quickly tossing it in to the air where it spun in mid-air.

The sword spun faster and faster in front of Noh before it emitted a blue circle shaped wall that protected him from the oncoming acid barrage.

''Ye gotta do better then that! Ye wonder how ye could possibly have a beast like Kitsune in ye an ye be so unimpressive!''  
>Naruto glared ''Tch, yeah says the dead guy'' ''Ye be not dead! Ye just in a darn mask!'' ''Yeah! where you should have stayed!'' exclaimed Naruto.<br>'' I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.'' Naruto looked confused an annoyed at the pirate's language. Noh sighed ''Means No.'' ''Then just say it!''

Noh chuckled shaking his head slowly then grabbed his spinning sword from the air. He then pointed his sword at Naruto''Rise me matees! Serve ye captain! Once more, there be booty to take! An plunder to behold!'' the pirate said with mask now glowing a eerily white.

Kyubi grumbled ''Stupid boy you will be dieing now for sure! Why did you let that damn pirate complete a jutsu this powerful!''  
>Naruto was surprised ''What the hell are you talking about! That was a jutsu! he didn't do a seal an I didn't sense any chakra!'' the boy asked confused.<p>

The sewer atmosphere began to change, slowly the pipes disappeared and the area became cloudy. Before long a deep blue was all around and the cage and pipes as well as fox and pirate had all disappeared from Naruto's view.

He now found himself standing by channeling chakra to his feet upon a ocean. Looking around he saw nothing but blue waves. He then looked up and saw a cloudy sky.

Immediately he put his left hand in a seal and said ''Kai!'' but there was no change.

''So this isn't a illusion. . . '' he said to himself. _'No of course not you idiot! He transported both of you somewhere. . . Probably in to that weird mask of his. You are probably in a dimension. His dimension_ '

Naruto recognized the voice and replied in his head _'Great to have your assistance Kyubi. Now tell me if I am somewhere new how the hell aren't you here with me?' 'I am here with you idiot! that is how I am speaking to you! Before, he was deep in the seal with me and you but now he has transported us, me being in you, to his world, the mask' _

_'I would ask but I bet you don't know' 'Ask what human?' 'How the hell do I get OUT of here!' 'Simple, beat that damn pirate!' 'Easier said then done. Especially if he beat you'  
><em>

Naruto heard the voice snort then say _'He never beat me! We met at sea long ago when I was swimming to go see the Sanbi. I'm a fox my skills in water is limited. He attacked me and was able to make me flee back on to land. Of course he quickly ran away when he saw me about to blow his floating card board he called a ship away with a hurricane' _

Naruto sighed _'So he basically lied?' 'Obviously! truth is pirates are notorious for embellishing! Now just concentrate on you beating this bastard, he will be tricky and very deceiving. Never believe he is dead unless you slice his head off. An for God sakes DON'T have any mercy!'  'For one don't tell me what to do fox, second I'll handle this my way'  
><span>'Just don't die<span>_ idiot' were the fox's last words before he went silent.

Naruto rolled his eyes annoyed at the fox and his way of pep-talking and giving advice.

He looked around not being able to sense anything at all not even a faint hint of chakra. He then smirked as lifted his foot and slammed it back down creating ripples that collided with the waves and kept going.

Within seconds he got feed back from many, many, miles away that told him of a foreboding problem that would soon be upon him.

_'No freaking way! He has a pirate ship fleet!' _he thought apprehensively.

* * *

><p>Reader: Lol I really like Noh!<br>FSDYT: He is a original character I made up, I won't lie but I kind of (just a tad bit) modeled him after a famous bad pirate (turned good).  
>Reader: Hm that doesn't ring a bell. Who is it?<br>FSDYT: You won't be able to make the connection because I only took somethings from that guy. Plus it will be fun to see if anyone could guess who I modeled some of his personality after.  
>Reader: I'll figure it out! I am a great guesser!<br>FSDYT: We will see!  
>Reader: My first guess is Black beard because Noh is famous like him!<br>FSDYT: An that is wrong! But good guess you got one more shot!  
>Reader: Alright then I will wait and guess again! Also, once again you are sure Sango is dead?<br>FSDYT: Yes she is completely dead. There will be no come back for her. Which means your guess of her coming back is wrong! -laughs-  
>(you are a horrible guesser and are bad at predictions)<br>Reader: I am not!

*Note: yes there will be pirate talk, but I will try to keep it simple since no body really ever understands what the hell pirates are saying.


	18. Chapter 18 The Treasure Pirate part 2

Author's Note:

So by now of course you have realized that the story is moving a bit backwards while still somehow moving further. So remember that it still is until further notice.

Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>On the water he stood looking to the direction of the oncoming fleet, he saw nothing on the horizon but more waves, though the vibrations told him that a large ship was leading the many others an it would be here soon, followed by the others.<p>

_'How the hell am I suppose to beat him now?'_ he asked himself dumbfounded. He then asked aloud ''Maybe you have a idea Kyubi?''  
>He waited but got no reply. ''useless fox'' he muttered annoyed.<p>

He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the pirate was upon him and not only him but now a fleet. Something which alluded to the fact that would definitely mean the man had prepared and calculated for this moment.

Now he began to regret not listening to Sango who had spoken so much about the legendary pirate, though he still was doubtful this was the actual Noh.

''Tch no sense in worrying about that while I am getting ready to be attacked. But how the hell am I suppose to be able to fight this many enemies?''  
>Naruto thought aloud to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>''This is cheating!" Naruto yelled at the two gigantic scorpions.<p>

Suna sighed from atop the dune he sat upon. He then looked over the vast desert that seemed to span on forever from his high up position.

He loved to at times, look over the desert, his home. He had learned so much from. It was such a unforgiving place, one in which he had grew up from a small fry to the mature scorpion he was now. Yes the desert was a place he would never trade for another. It gave him strength he knew no other place could. An now he would have to make sure this same place and all in it would help give the boy before him the same strength.

Looking over to a scorpion atop a dune to his right, he spoke to the shiny red shelled scorpion ''Death-stalker, how many times have you fought _fair _battles?''

The red scorpion held up his claw then rubbed his head ''Why Suna I don't think I have ever fought a fair battle. Since to begin with THERE is NO such thing as CHEATING in battle so in fact battle is never fair'' Suna laughed, he was always entertained by his little brother's way with words.

He then looked down at Naruto who stood shirtless on the sandy ground.

''Naruto, fighting both of us is not cheating. It is what can happen on the battlefield. Or one day you could be winning when you are in battle with one enemy then wham, their backup comes and you are surrounded maybe even 100 to 1. You must learn to handle any situation or at least be able to survive them''

''So what do you think I should do then?'' asked Naruto annoyed ''Simple weak soft human. Win anyway you can!'' yelled Death-stalker before he jumped down from the dune bursting in to flames.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled ''Yeah you are right Suna. I guess your lesson is about to come in handy after all''<p>

Immediately Naruto stopped channeling chakra to his feet as he fell below the waves and begin to sink.

He put his hands in to a seal then thought _'Mass shadow clone jutsu'_

Fifty bursts of white smoke plumes ignited around him. The clones of him each paired up and swam in different directions, already knowing the knowledge of what he had planned.

Naruto figured he was in a very big trap, one that the pirate had set up for him and now it was his job to turn the pirate's plan back on him. He knew it was a all or nothing plan that would have to work if he wanted to live and keep his body.

Accounting for himself having no ability in water jutsu and was in the pirate's territory as well as was being at a very steep disadvantage, he begin to take advantage he still had enough of time to even the odds. Though he was aware he was supposedly fighting against a genius tactician as well as notoriously dirty fighter, but he himself was confident in the fact that he was trained by a master ambush strategist who had taught him enough to fight against many enemies at once.

* * *

><p>Noh stood at the bow of his ship. Looking out to the waves that were the only visible things in sight.<p>

He turned around an looked to his crew, they were loyal only to him and quite efficient. Even though they were but skeletons clad in scraps of clothing with swords, they were still his crew an he didn't care for their lack of flesh, organs or apparent explanation on how they could move.

''Gents' make haste to our target! I think he be a catchin' quick on to ye plans'' a chorus of rattling bones from jaws clamping together was his reply.  
>Though he fully understood the rattling sound he did not reply. Instead he turned back around and looked lovingly at the sea letting it's winds blow past him.<p>

Minutes passed till the large 3 mast galleon, fast moving ship flying a large red flag with a white skull. Came to a slowing stop.  
>At the front of the ship a read coat clad figure could be seen moving fast around the ship's deck till he was at the back of the ship where a large wheel could be seen.<p>

The red coat clad figure took the wheel and then called out ''Aye! BOY I know ye can hear me! Give up now an ye will be hospitable!''

Far from the side of the ship Naruto could be seen rising from the water. He had his hands fixed in a surrendering gesture.  
>He then called out to the swaying in the waves ship ''Alright! I surrender!''<p>

The ship's side began opening small square windows. Wooden cylindrical barrels were put threw the small windows before they then thundered with a loud boom and ball shape projectiles exploded from them.

Naruto looked at the balls that came at him. He immediately knew the projectiles were balls of exploding tags combined together.  
><em>'Those things are quite dangerous' <em>he thought as they were within a few feet of him.

The exploding tag balls exploded blowing Naruto to bits making him go up in smoke.

Noh looked at the former clone of Naruto that had gone up in smoke and smiled, he then turned his wheel hard to the left, making the ship move and begin to go in the direction he wanted.

''Get off ye ship an find that bilge rat!'' Noh commanded to his crew which made several men recklessly jump from the ship.

Naruto stood far away from the large ship. He watched as the many skeletons with swords jumped from the ship and landed on the water.  
><em>'More skeletons. . . So he can control them'<em> he thought intrigued by the information.

He then watched the ship cruise in a straight line right to where he had wanted it to go.

Breathing in then out he paced himself as he went threw a flurry of hand seals then slammed them together an quietly said ''Exploding Touch Jutsu''  
>Seconds later he separated his hands and looked over the matching seals that were upon his hands that at the center had the kanji for explode and a seal pattern that stretched around the words to his finger tips.<p>

He then looked to the ship that was about to enter his ambush he had set up.

Suddenly the ship made a sharp turn right, completely avoiding his trap.

Naruto blinked, confused at what the ship had done but just nodded to himself figuring his trap could have been detected.  
>Putting his hands in to a single seal he said ''Shadow clone jutsu" a second later five clones came in to view.<p>

''Go under the water an alert the others to change to plan B. I'll take on Noh'' The clones nodded and dived underneath water.

Naruto looked to the skeletons and then begin running at them.

The skeletons looked to the oncoming Naruto who ran fast across the water kicking up foaming water behind him. They immediately ran at the blonde swords at the ready to kill him.

Naruto dodged the sword that was swung at him then slammed his palm in to the skull of the skeleton that attacked him. He then kicked the skeleton being away and charged at another skeleton creature dodging sword swings and slamming his palm in to the skeleton's rib cage and then skull.

In seconds Naruto had slammed his palms in to one or more parts of the over thirty skeleton beings bodies.

With first part of his plan complete he looked to the far away ship that was positioning it's cannons to fire at him.  
><em>'So he would fire on his own men. . . he really is ruthless'<em> he thought astounded at how far Noh would go to kill him._  
><em>

Naruto ran left, far out of the cannon's angling range.

Soon he was chased by the horde of skeletons fixated on killing him and the large ship that was cruising fast behind them.

Running quickly Naruto looked over his shoulder at the ship behind him. He waited until the inevitable was to happen.

The ship began moving faster as it picked up speed, the skeleton crew in front of the moving ship were quickly run over by the large vessel.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the skeletons being run over, then clapped his hands together and announced ''Explode!'' an quickly deformed as he became hundreds of blue scorpions that scattered below the water.

The skeletons caught around and under the speeding ship at certain areas on their skeletal figures began to glow before kanjis for explode appeared on them and ignited in a sudden explosion.

The hull of the ship was blown up by the sudden explosion that racked it's wooden frame at it's base. It instantly cracked and splintered in a explosion before it became unable to float and begin sinking in a matter of seconds.

Naruto viewed his handy work with a happy smirk from far away from the ship wreckage. Though he glared as he saw Noh jump off the side of the ship and look directly in his direction with a few skeletons who gathered around him that were not badly injured in the explosion.

Noh called loudly ''I'm curious. After killing me what is it you're planning on doing next?'' Naruto chuckled but called back ''Seems your accent has worn off!''  
>''Boy it's called class!'' ''Yeah and yours is faked!'' Noh looked annoyed then said ''It is not the clothes the fancy or voice that makes the man it is the character!''<br>Without care Naruto yelled back ''What ever!''

Noh looked down at the water then looked back up at Naruto in the distance. On his face firmly in place was a white mask.

Naruto from even as far as a distance he was away could clearly see the white mask and knew anytime Noh dawned it. It was a sure thing that the pirate was to do something extreme. But this time Naruto was prepared and ready.

Noh drew his sword in a quick motion then turned his back on Naruto. He then looked at his ship that was fully sunk and now all but a high mast could be seen of it besides some drift wood that too was slowly sinking. He disregarded the lost vessel and looked to the open sea, measuring it to see if it could fit what he intended to bring to him.

Visioning what he wanted he forced his will upon the sea.

Naruto looked to the back of Noh and stared at the pirate who he knew was up to something. He than looked at what he saw the pirate looking out at the sea to.  
>He finally saw it, forming in the distance over thirty ships almost as large as Noh's previous ship, were shimmering images that looked foggy then became clear.<p>

Naruto huffed in clear frustration. _'Those ships were still at least twenty miles out!' _he yelled mentally.

Looking to the newly arrived fleet Naruto begin concentrating on how he was to defeat the larger threat, knowing he wouldn't be able to face the fleet of ships head on, that had a certainty to be carrying hundreds of loyal soldiers that Noh would send to attack him. Which would only wear him down till a fresh and fit Noh could strike the killing blow upon him.

He soon saw his only option in attacking Noh and keeping him in the line of fire so that his ships wouldn't fire on their captain and by default him, was the only plan he could use.

Exploding off in a extreme bout of speed Naruto was to Noh in a split second as he slammed a palm in to the man's back pushing the surprised pirate off balance.  
>In quick succession he slammed his palms in to the off balance man and then jumped back to avoid a swing from a skeleton's sword.<p>

Noh pivoted on his foot to keep from falling. He then drew his sword and turned to look at Naruto who had completely demolished the skeletons that had been beside him only moments ago.

The pirate touched his face at his jaw and easily removed the mask from his face that disintegrated in his hand less then a second later.

Noh smirked at Naruto ''So this be the part where ye make ye stay in the line of sight of my men so that they don't fire on ye. It a great plan but point be, it has many flaws.'' Naruto glared ''An what are they fake pirate?'' Noh seemed unaffected by the insult and smiled ''It is true I tend to switch between tongues. Only because you don't actually think I was always a simple pirate? No I am of noble birth'' he said with smile still in place.

Naruto rolled his eyes uncaring. He then saw the slight glint in the distance by the getting in formation ships and knew what it was. He then asked  
>''I want to know why exactly did you want Sasuke?" Noh put a open hand in to the air then closed it twice before he said to Naruto ''Don't worry that was a signal to tell them to sit still''<p>

The once moving ships stopped moving and anchors could be heard plunging in to the water.

''Now if you must know boy. I will tell you why. I like rare things. Things that are few and hard to find. The Uchiha boy was such a rare commodity as well as he was a match'' ''A match?'' he asked intrigued ''Yes when he touched the mask from Sango, you know the one. He proved to be a match for me. Now before you say what I mean. I'll just tell you, yes you were a bit correct in guessing I am trapped in this mask slightly''

Naruto nodded at the man ''So Sango truly did make this whole thing up and orchestrated this 'treasure' hunt to get Sasuke out here who touched that weird mask of yours. But I want to know, what where you going to do with him if he was not a match for you an if he never did touch that mask like I didn't?'' ''Now that is a good question indeed. Well in truth I was actually just going to mummify him an keep'em as a souvenir. Of course now that I have saw such a rare specimen like you, I think you are just as rare and fitting.'' the man said with smile now even more cemented on his face.

Naruto suppressed a involuntary shiver and said to the man ''You really are crazy'' Noh laughed ''An you are dead boy!''

Noh charged at Naruto and swung his sword at the boy who did not block.

The sword glided threw Naruto who went up in smoke and Noh sighed ''Such a predictable boy'' he then turned and looked at his fleet about to give orders but saw a swirling tide that got larger in front of one of his ships.

Noh smirked and said out loud as he begin running away from his ships ''Very nice kid! I would have never expected you could create a whirlpool! Especially one out of no where!''

The swirling waves that encompassed one of the ships got larger and larger till they combined in to a funnel that began to pull the ship down in to itself. The ship was in seconds engulfed and drowned in the growing full blown whirlpool that spanned to over fifty feet in diameter.

All ships having seen the demise of their comrade began to pull up their anchors to escape the growing whirlpool that was growing stronger and wider by the minute.

A group of over thirty Naruto's gathered in a large helix shaped semi-circle deep under water, continuously poured in wind chakra blown from their mouths to the base of the growing whirlpool that sucked in ships and expelled it down it's current to the bottom of the ocean.

One clone at the top of the semi-circle looked to the clone next to him and blinked a signal with his eyes telling his identical to pass on the message to increase the chakra being poured in.

Above water eight more ships were claimed by the growing whirlpool that had grown to over six hundred feet in diameter an was still growing.

Surviving ships had began to angle their cannons and fire exploding balls in to the whirlpool to disrupt it's current. But it had no effect which forced the ships to simply stay clear of the growing torrent.

Noh from atop a pillar of water that stood still under his feet viewed the spectacle of his ships trying to flee a inevitable death by the whirlpool that slowly pulled them in.

From his side Naruto arouse from the water with a smug smirk.

''Your next old bastard'' Noh jumped off the pillar of water that collapsed back in to the sea. He pointed at his ships being destroyed in the distance and asked  
>''Tell me how did you do that?'' Naruto snorted ''Is it really the time to talk of such things?'' ''Yes it is, don't you think since you have me over a barrel I could at least get a explanation?'' he asked looking to his left to see his last ship be consumed by the whirlpool that looked to now be failing in size.<p>

''I'll answer your question if you answer mine'' the pirate nodded a okay ''What the heck is with that mask of yours?'' Noh took a moment to reply then answered  
>''Tis but a item I found one day. It took years to master it's powers if that is what you are inquiring about''<p>

Suddenly Noh reached in to his long coat making Naruto tense and prepare to defend himself.

From his coat pocket Noh took out a circle shaped gold pocket watch and opened it. He closed it seconds later and put it back away.

With a big smile Noh announced ''Your body is mine boy. You have lost.'' Naruto glared ''What are you talking about old man I ain't dead!'' Noh sighed a bored sigh  
>''You should have really listened to the fox.'' ''What are you talking about?'' Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. ''This whole charade was to keep you occupied.''<p>

Naruto's eyes widened to unimaginable proportions ''What!'' Noh nodded ''This dimension I have brought you to, in here time moves fast. Very fast. What has seemed like minutes here were actually hours. Every move or action and jutsu you have done has drained you. Of course I had to warp your perception of time.''

Naruto shook his head a no in disbelief ''Impossible! I am not under a genjutsu!. . . this place. . .'' he stopped speaking and looked up at the sun.

He then realized that the sun had not moved at all. Not even since he had been here. He then looked to the waves an finally noticed it.

The waves themselves each randomly moved. Some went west, north, south, or east. Or crashed in to each other.  
>There was no direction in this place or normality. It was something he had not even accounted for or suspected as he had just thought nothing of the unmistakable oddities that now were the biggest things he should have never overlooked.<p>

He positively knew he like many others had fallen in to Noh's trap, even after knowing it was a trap an trying to counter it. He had been outsmarted.

Noh chuckled bringing Naruto back from his thoughts. ''It's a'ight kid ye be just one of many who have fallen for ol' Noh's tactics. Though I will say you are in my top ten of my favorite battles.'' Naruto sneered ''I won't lose to you, you old bastard'' Noh sheathed his sword not taking Naruto as a threat anymore ''Boy. . . you already have''

Naruto shook his head ''Just tell me one last thing'' ''Yes I do say you should be owed some last words'' ''Did you really carelessly sacrifice your crew like that?''  
>Noh gave a small smile at Naruto surprised the boy even cared about what happened to the enemy he fought ''No. . . I will make them rise again. Though they not be my original crew, they do suffice'' the pirate said looking out past Naruto to a large wave that rose and slammed down.<p>

Sheathing his sword Naruto brought on Noh's interest ''Hm, giving up quietly boy?'' Naruto shook his head no. Then slammed his hands together.

Noh noticed his back slightly heat up as if it was warming and turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw the kanji for explode with seals circling around the words and spreading out. He saw there were at least three of the constructs on his back. He looked to Naruto and smirked.

''When did you do this?'' Naruto smirked back ''When I hit you in the back. I would have been killed you but I knew I couldn't take on your ships in a all out fight. So when they were gone you were soon to follow''

Noh looked up to the sun ''So this is how you sunk my ship. You labeled my crew with these markings and when I ran-'' ''Them over I detonated them.''  
>''Yeah, I knew it was something of this fashion but I just simply thought it was clones who had did it not something like this. . . So I see the strategy was to keep me from knowing this jutsu'' Naruto nodded then said ''You really are a genius Noh. I realized it when you avoided my first trap easily. I knew that whatever you <em>saw <em>you could use in your favor''

Noh laughed hard ''So you hid under the water like I already knew you would but even that was a charade. Hm, I had my charades and you had yours. Though I would have to say, yours was better. . . Truly this was in my top three favorite battles'' the pirate said with a smile looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto gave a small smile back out of respect and said ''It was my most favorite Noh-san. Explode''

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

* * *

><p>''I am sorry Naruto. I was weak, an it's all my fault'' was all he could say before he went silent gripping the bed rails tight to keep himself up.<p>

Naruto heard the words and mentally smirked _'Seems he has learned some humility'_

Opening his eyes Naruto sat up in the bed shocking Sasuke who jumped back with a muzzled eep. He took the tube that ran to inside his throat from his mouth.

''Aw teme do carry on. Tell me about how much of a rude asshole you have been too'' he coaxed amused.

Sasuke looked to the masked face of Naruto and his shock quickly disappeared turning in to mild annoyance ''Tch, you are such a idiot. Why would I apologize to you? Look at you. . . you got yourself beat up and for what. . . being stupid'' the boy said blandly.

Naruto laughed scratching his face but then noticed his face was covered by the mask. He quickly reached for his jaw as he had remembered Noh doing and pulled it off.  
>The mask came off easily an Naruto held it in his hand. He saw though it was missing a piece of it's cheek that went to it's jaw.<p>

He reached to his right cheek and felt the soft mask fragment still upon his face. He pulled at it but it stayed steadily upon his face as if it belonged there. He stopped trying to pull it off when he saw the interested look he was getting from Sasuke.

The mask in his hand had long since disintegrated letting him know at last some would actually disappear.

Naruto swiftly began removing tubes from himself and looked to Sasuke with a smile ''You are welcome'' Sasuke blinked at the non-joking tone and replied quietly but loud enough ''Thank you''

The room door quickly opened to show several nurses and doctors as well as Sakura and Kakashi who were shocked to see Naruto getting out of bed.

* * *

><p>Reader:This chapter was awesome!<br>FSDYT: Yup. . . An so goes the tale of ol' pirate Noh  
>Reader:So who did you model some of him after?<br>FSDYT: Captain Barbossa. . .  
>Reader: Ah now I see it! You even used some of his quotes!<br>FSDYT: Yup! :)  
>Reader: But now I wonder what is going to happen next?<br>FSDYT: Only the next chapter could tell! :D

*Note: I know you are asking yourself, how the hell can I do someone's flashback and show deftness about someone else. Well that is easily explained. Naruto knows Suna, in fact he knows Suna well. So he later realized what Suna was trying to teach him and reviewed his actions. So it's kind of a flashback of understanding as well as learning with slight POV twists that I prefer you do not question.


	19. Chapter 19 Indecision part 1

Author's Note:

Jeez, ya know I am finding that this story is just a bit time consuming. But don't worry I still enjoy writing it and know I will get it done. So expect regular updates though there might be a bit of time in between. (I'm playing catch up. I wrote this story with like a few chapters already did, then put those chapters up and had to hurry to write some other chapters from scratch so that there won't be a big time break.)

But anyway I hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews and well. . . Start reading below the line!

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| HOKAGE'S OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>''So you say you had to battle the spirit inside of the mask to not be over taken?'' asked the Hokage as he moved Naruto's jaw to the side and examined the white fragment that spanned from lower jaw to cheekbone and just to the corner of the boy's mouth an ear obscuring three whisker marks.<p>

This mask intrigued the Hokage and the story he was told that went along with it. All though he was fully aware the story was a bit tweaked. To say the least.  
>He still would have to just accept it as he saw no reason why Naruto would completely lie to him but he had suspicions.<p>

Giving the mask one last close look he backed up from the seated boy.

''What does this mask do Naruto?'' ''When I was fighting that spirit. I saw that he would only put it on at certain times. An when he did I saw him make things appear as well as he... well that is all I remember'' stated the blonde. Trying to keep his face blank, while hiding the truth that he was not telling the whole story.

The Hokage nodded as he stood in front of Naruto still with eyes focused on the waxy mask.

''I will seal it so that it does not interfere with you Naruto'' he stated with finality. Naruto shook his head no ''I understand the perceived problems that one might think I would face with this mask but I know for a fact that simply sealing it away will not _solve _anything. I see this mask as just another challenge I will overcome''

The old man looked sternly at Naruto ''It is not something to play around with Naruto. From what you have said this mask holds latent power in what could only be described as space-time ninjutsu. All revolving around a inner-dimension that could possibly be found within-'' he stopped speaking and pointed at the white fragment  
>''That mask''<p>

''But old man I know it is dangerous but still I want to keep it. As you see it has taking a strict liking to me'' the man sighed ''Naruto! it's welded to your skull! I don't really call that a liking as I would say, more so a parasitic attachment. An don't think I can't tell it is taking a small bit of your chakra''

Naruto nodded knowing not to down play certain aspects about that as he had about certain parts in his story.

But truth was he wanted the mask. No, he wanted the mask badly. He had already been made slowly aware of what the mask could do as soon as he and his team had departed from Sea country.

His dreams had been filled with visions of a place that was beige with sand as high as mountains but completely cool and inviting. Of course at first he just simply thought he was dreaming of the place he had spent so much time at with his summons'.

But it was a day later when night came and he was to rest again he was sent another vision of the place and immediately realized it was the mask that was sending him the visions he had when asleep took for dreams.

With the vision that he saw flash before his eyes he had also felt chakra that mingled with his that also slightly tingled as it was given to him. He figured it must of been the mask's own chakra.

Figuring out that the mask had some type of consciousness was not hard when he tried to block it's chakra from his own but it strongly fought back to the point where it even heated up an the exposed part of the mask began growing on his face.

So he out of curiosity let the mask keep taking chakra from him, an the mask quickly receded back to it's fragment form an as if it understood that he no longer wanted it's chakra, the mask stopped sending him it.

It was with further investigation of the mask that he had discovered it needed his chakra to survive but as well used his to make it's own chakra. While sustaining the inner-dimensional it had and in fact modeled in to what it thought its' host would want.

It was the final night before returning to the Leaf village that he had finally went to the dimension in the mask.  
>He had simply channeled allot of chakra in to the mask to see if it would react an it did by bringing him in to the dimension. There he saw the almost exact replica of his summons's world except for it was slightly cold there, just like his dream visions.<p>

He had gone on to explore the place and saw that it was nothing but sand entirely as well as seemingly endless.

Remembering what Noh had said about the mask and wondering if the pirate's previous dimension was like the dimension of now. He took note of a tell tell characteristic about the place Noh had mentioned, time.

After noticing that the sun did move an things did seem realistic he tried to escape the place doing exactly what he had did to enter it.

On the outside world Naruto had exited back to his camp sight but time had passed and it was almost morning.

Naruto then figured it was like Noh had offhandedly said in their battle, that it would take years to master the mask as it had taken the pirate.

An with the idea that he could actually recede in to a dimension an stop time from moving with in the dimension or even increasing it to move faster then the outside world. He saw the opportunity that was presented to him. The opportunity that would of course take time to grasp.

Something he would never have a chance to if the mask was sealed off from him.

Although he did know the mask had what was a major drawback, it wanted him to rely on it's power, to use it's power often so that it could drain his reserved chakra.  
>In exchange for using it's power, he theorized he could possibly get allot of power from the mask in several areas but was aware the longer he used the mask the more it had a chance to take him over and even when he was to deactivate the mask it would still pry on his weakened form.<p>

That was a big risk, among others he had yet to figure out, but he had a loop hole, in time he knew that if he conquered the mask or possibly fed it Nine-tail chakra he could eliminate any drawbacks.

Naruto looked at the experienced an sharp but kind eyes and asked the Hokage ''How about a compromise?'' ''Naruto that mask is troublesome. Too troublesome.  
>It needs to be controlled, there is no telling what it could be capable of or the affects it could have on you'' the man said concerned making the boy sigh.<p>

''I walk around with a being that is revered all around the entire world. Said to be the most strongest entity on the planet and thousands of ninjas, no not in history just in the past thirteen years has fallen to it''

Naruto stopped his speech to stand up as he looked the old man squarely in the face ''Inside me exists a force that has taken countless lives and in the end will probably take even more. Do you see my point old man, what can a mask do to me that a being like Kyubi couldn't?'' he asked seriously.

The Hokage went blank faced ''Your ability or _unseen _skill in harboring the Nine tails Naruto is mostly dependent upon the seal that was made by a very talented seals-master. I do not look down upon your will to harbor such a burden since you do, do your part. But this mask on the other hand is of a different matter. In fact now that you mention it, the mask may interfere with your previous duty.'' the old man stated rubbing his chin going in to thought.

''I want the mask old man'' the blonde stated seriously ''Naruto. This mask is beyond your control-'' he was interrupted ''Stop it''

The Hokage quirked a eye brow ''Excuse me?'' ''I said stop it. All you are doing is holding me back'' ''Naruto what on God's green earth are you talking about?'' the man asked confused an slightly startled.

''You never intended to tell me about the Nine-tails. I wonder if you were ever going to tell me. Now I know you probably were not going to tell me because you wanted to protect me but the truth is I can make decisions for myself now. I am a ninja.''

The Hokage looked at Naruto an saw the burning determination in the blue eyes.

''Naruto what is it you wanted to suggest?'' he asked wearily ''I be given time to control the mask and bring my discoveries for you to over look''  
>The man scratched his chin then decided ''I will give you time Naruto but I will at any sign whether you agree to it or not, if I see that you have lost any type of control of the mask. Will seal it indefinitely. I also only want you to tamper with it in front of me or your sensei with our approval''<p>

Naruto nodded then turned his back as he walked out wordlessly. Not wanting to say good-bye to the old man who he was beginning to have doubts about.

Exiting the office and closing the door behind him Naruto begin walking down the hall way but stopped when he saw his sensei leaning against a wall with his nose deep inside one of his novels he often read.

The silver haired man looked up at a still Naruto ''Sup, Naruto?'' he greeted lazily

Naruto looked to the man then ignored him as he walked directly passed the jounin.

Kakashi looked over the brim of his book at the boy and watched him walk away with what was becoming known as Naruto's signature warrior gait.  
>Which was intriguing to him as he wondered how the boy was carrying himself as a warrior but hadn't seen as much battle from what he knew of. Which only reminded him he still was on the hunt to figure out Naruto an his secrets.<p>

* * *

><p>ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN STAND<p>

* * *

><p>Another bowl of the delicious ramen was devoured happily by Naruto who licked his lips tasting the last of the comfort food.<p>

''Another bowl?'' asked the ramen chef with a smile. Naruto shrugged then said ''What the heck, sure!'' as he handed the man the empty bowl and was passed another bowl of the delicious food.

Picking up his chopsticks he ate the ramen at the speed he had become accustomed to, fast and non-stop. Making the ramen disappear in all but seconds.

To Naruto's right a man sat down dressed in a Leaf village vest an attire.

Naruto payed him no mind as he began to drank the juices from the bowl.

''Hey Naruto how about I buy you a bowl of ramen?'' asked the man making Naruto put his empty bowl down and look at the man seated next to him.

Naruto recognized the man as Iruka Umino, his former academy instructor.

It had been some time since he had seen the man and he didn't care to so the man again, if ever.

Politely but sternly he said ''No thank you'' then reached in to his pocket and put a few bills on the counter plus a tip to pay for his meal. He then got up off his stool and made to walk away.

''Eh, Naruto you know it has been a long time since we saw each other?'' stated the voice behind the walking blonde.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the man who strolled behind him with his hands firmly in his pockets. ''What do you want Iruka-san?''  
>Iruka smiled a non-threatening smile then shrugged ''I just wanted to hang out with you is all'' he said casually. ''I don't want to hang out with you'' he shot back with out emotion.<p>

Iruka sighed ''You know Naruto I never did get a chance to say thank you, you know about what happened'' ''Is that all?'' he asked bored ''No I want to- Hey do you mind if you stopped walking away and looked at me?''

Naruto stopped and turned around to face the man who was only slightly taller then himself.

Iruka looked in to Naruto's bored looking eyes and begin again ''I would like to say I am sorry Naruto, for everything I did to you'' the chunin said sincerely.  
>The blonde rolled his eyes making the brunette become confused and slightly offended ''Guilt is a rather persuasive thing, especially to a docile and usually relatively pleasant person as yourself. But no I don't accept your apology''<p>

The chunin looked awed at Naruto's turning an walking away back.

He wondered what had just happened and where was the usually ecstatic and attention grabbing Naruto at? Who was also caring and forgiving. He then remembered the rumor he had been hearing about Naruto or rather the Kyubi-brat he was called by some, that he was becoming cold and distant as well as very mysterious and unreadable and wore armor.

Out of curiosity he was intrigued by what was happening with his former student and person he knew he owed a apology to. Although now he could say that his curiosity had been sated as well as guilt increased. He had saw this Naruto before, actually a while ago in the academy when he witnessed Naruto becoming more quiet and reserved, not even speaking to others any more.

At first he just thought the boy was playing it cool or trying to act it, but now he knew quite possibly this could be the now an real Naruto, the exact same from the night he beat Mizuki and was not shocked by his predicament when it was revealed that the Kyubi was sealed in him, and the exact same he figured he had a hand in creating when he would taunt and hassle the boy in creative but often times discreet ways.

The pony tailed man sighed, he knew Naruto was right. Guilt was motivating him to seek forgiveness.

Catching back up with Naruto he walked beside the boy who held his head high.

''Naruto, I know I was wrong. An I truly do regret my past actions and wish to repent, but I just wanted to apologize. I let my hate be focused on to you and that I should have never allowed'' the man got no reply as Naruto was completely ignoring him.

Iruka frustratedly huffed at Naruto's attitude and reached out to grab the boy to make him stop walking and listen.

His hand got within a inch of Naruto when he heard in a almost sinister voice filled with coldness and a sense of determination blended with direct killing intent  
>''Touch me and I'll take your whole arm''<p>

Those who were in the immediate vicinity of Naruto and the chunin stopped walking as they heard the voice and sensed the slight killing intent that was felt as pure dread. They backed away slowly as they looked at the pair, with Iruka slowly moving his hand away from Naruto's rigid body.

Some ninja were in the crowd who heard Naruto's threat and began tensing, ready to defend their comrade, Iruka.

''Naruto I-'' the blonde interrupted ''Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you'' he said sternly then walked away leaving the man standing in place to watch him leave.

''Seems you got on his bad side'' said a voice from behind the pony tailed man. Turning around Iruka saw Kakashi with nose buried deep in his book.  
>Iruka brightened a bit as he asked ''Aren't you his sensei?'' Kakashi gave a absent nod still reading his book.<p>

''Is he really like this now?'' he asked beginning to stroll again. Kakashi looked at the side of the man's head then asked ''What do you mean _now_?''  
>Iruka sighed ''Well truth is Kakashi-san Naruto was once, more cheery and a prankster'' Kakashi nodded having remembered that Naruto from stories and seeing him run threw the village followed by a group of ninja or two.<p>

''Iruka could you maybe have a explanation for his dramatic change?'' he asked innocently, being sure to not hint at how he was fishing for information.  
>''In truth it happened a long time ago suddenly. He just stop talking in class an before long he was like wall paper just blending in and never saying anything. Of course I was so stupid back then that I didn't even be a true sensei and address my student's sudden behavior changes'' the man said regretfully.<p>

Kakashi asked cautiously '' Did you hate him because of _it_?'' Iruka nodded in shame. ''Well in all actuality then it couldn't be helped'' Iruka turned his head quickly at the jounin and gasped ''What I did was wrong!'' ''What you did was what he'd probably already had done to him and got complacent with. Though I don't think back then he would have threatened to take off your arm for touching him''

''No, he wouldn't have. Heck I just wish I can go back to the days when he would run around and yell he was going to be Hokage. An just be nicer to him like I should have been'' the chunin stated lost

The jounin didn't reply at all.

He knew for a fact Iruka had wronged Naruto an now felt guilty and wanted to apologize for it. But he also now had a further reason to keep tailing Naruto, who he witnessed, though he was covertly hidden, threaten Iruka his own former academy teacher.

So now he had proof that assured him Naruto had changed an he couldn't tell for better or worse an not even a person who had been around him for extended periods of time knew why or how.

* * *

><p>Surrounded with his back to at-least two enemies as he saw three in front of him.<p>

They wore obvious Leaf village vests an full head covering hoods with eye holes. Although he could see just from body type that one of them was a woman. He also saw that none of them wore a henge or even tried to suppress or hide their chakra.

Naruto knew they were Leaf members.

The one ahead of him spoke ''You think you can just say what ever you want and disrespect your obvious superiors boy?''  
>Naruto didn't respond or even move.<p>

Beside the man the woman spoke ''He lacks respect an knowledge of his place. He is nothing but a weapon of this village! An we should remind him of it! Enough talking'' The man held out his arm to the woman who had drawn a kunai from a holster.

''No he has to know why he is going to be punished'' the man looked to Naruto ''You should be grateful if anyone apologizes to you, Especially a superior. Matter of fact genin you should after this when you get out of the hospital go and accept Iruka's apology''

The man beside the one speaking growled ''Stop! IT! you are talking to him as if he is a fucking human! YOU all know he is the damn Nine-tails! All that seal does is make him THINK he is a fucken human! You think he doesn't already know what he is! It is just waiting until he can access all of its' power!''

Drawing his sword that was strapped to his back the man looked to his two comrades beside him who stared at him.

''We can't risk killing him, for he may be able to reform quicker or the seal might not be able to fully contain him but while he is _still_ in this human form we have to at least cripple him for the time when we can truly be rid of this demon we will have a perfect weakness to exploit''

''You know we did not come here to do permanent damage upon him, But I know you lost allot inside of the attack, an I myself do believe that if he is in fact the demon. We should wound him'' the man said with clear uncertainty in his voice.

The woman shook her head ''If he is to be a proper weapon he can't have weaknesses. Don't you think others like us would exploit them?''  
>The man with sword growled ''Alright then! Since you care so damn much about a <em>tamed <em>demon. We use a seal'' the woman nodded back knowing a specific seal to implant in the boy for the time when he would become the Nine-tail fox again.

''There will be none of that'' said Kakashi walking out from behind a tree.

All of the masked ninja looked upon Kakashi, the legendary ninja.

Quickly all of the masked individuals became blurs as they sped away.

Kakashi walked over to the still Naruto and asked ''Are you okay?'' Naruto looked to him an asked ''No, I have been being tailed by a ninja all day along an have almost been assassinated or made slave to or I really don't know, to so called comrades. So what do you think Kakashi?''

The jounin took out his book from his hip pouch then shrugged, disregarding that he had been all along detected and called out on his tailing.

Walking away Naruto said over his shoulder ''I am going home now, then I will be going to sleep''

Kakashi shrugged and walked the other way. All he could think was if he had been discovered then that was probably why Naruto had led him to such a open place to make sure but he guessed it could of also been to deal with the ninja who had been trailing him too.

* * *

><p>At his apartment Naruto made a few clones before he said ''You know the drill'' then he himself took off his armor and sword an went up in smoke.<p>

He arrived in front of Suna who was half buried in sand.

''What are you doing?'' he asked confused

Suna quickly uncovered himself and replied ''Relaxing, now what do you want Naruto?'' ''I was attacked today''

The scorpion wasn't surprised ''I take it you mean, your own guys attacked you?'' ''Yeah but they did it out of their own personal vendettas''

''I told you it would happen. They, well some believe you are the Nine-tails. Your very presence would antagonize those that dislike you. Though why you have come here to tell me that?'' Naruto sighed ''Remember that day when you said that I should maybe just leave the village?'' Suna stayed very still as if he was searching his memory.

''Yes I do, that was in the second month of training an you were having problems not understanding that your patience needed work. So I told you of how only the patient could only accomplish something. You then foolishly went on to try and prove me wrong, so I banned from training you till you read to increase your knowledge an patience''

The blonde nodded remembering the many books the scorpion said he had to read, that did open his eyes to the knowledge he lacked as well as showed him that things took time.

''Well what if I were to leave the village?'' he asked quietly ''First I would tell you Naruto, that it is your decision. You did grow up there as well as it is your home. But next I would say is I doubt you would leave some that you have maybe befriended, that would be sad to see you go. Everything else I am sure you know the repercussions and consequences to''

* * *

><p>FSDYT: Alex. . . completely sick. . .<p>

:( No recap. . . . :(. . . Or beta reader. . . :(


	20. Chapter 20 Indecision part 2

Author's Note:

**R&R OR ELSE. . . I WILL FIND YOU AN, MAKE YOU!** (completely joking) :)

* * *

><p>3 DAYS LATER| TRAINING GROUND 7<p>

* * *

><p>''Hello team'' greeted Kakashi to the annoyed genin.<p>

''You are late again!'' stated Sakura angrily ''There is a good reason, as usual. You see I-'' ''BAH! no one wants to hear it!" she yelled

Kakashi shrugged then said ''Oh alright but know I have signed you guys up for the chunin exams'' ''Chunin exams?'' inquired Sasuke brightening up at the opportunity at promotion.

''Yes a chance for you guys to become chunin and go against worthy competition as well as test your own skills'' ''So-'' begin Sakura but was stopped by Kakashi who held up a hand ''Just go to the academy tomorrow and you'll see'' he said with a eye smile.

Kakashi then noticed Naruto was walking away, he just shrugged before saying loudly ''An everyone must show up. . . AS a TEAM''  
>He saw the boy didn't react to his words.<p>

* * *

><p>Getting inside the Hokage tower had proved a bit challenging for Naruto.<p>

He saw that allot of jounin were around an almost had a problem passing by some that would glare at him or stand in his path intentionally but he ignored them and then the secretary he walked past that told him to not go to the Hokage's office.

But he could not ignore a well built man in green vest with a beard that was flanked by a woman wrapped in a costume bandage outfit with piercing red eyes and wild black hair. Beside her stood a man who rivaled the burly man in height, he was dressed in a green full body jumpsuit with orange leg-warmers with black shiny bowl-cut hair.

''Kid, the Hokage is busy'' said the woman. Naruto looked past her to the door the three blocked.''He will be expecting me, plus it is important''

The three looked him up and down then the green jumpsuit man said ''Well there is about to be a very youthful meeting in just a few moments''  
>Naruto ignored the glare he was getting from the man's impossibly white smile and replied ''Could you please move out of the way I must see him''<p>

The three reluctantly moved but the woman said ''Do make it quick'' he didn't reply.

Walking in to the office he quickly closed the door.

''Hm, Naruto what are you doing here?'' asked the Hokage looking up from his paperwork.

Naruto quickly took a seat before replying calmly ''I want to resign''

Seconds passed an the third Hokage's face morphed from surprise to awe then serious.

''Naruto you can't quit. Nor can you resign. I won't allow it.'' the man said voice blank of all emotion but seriousness.

Naruto was slightly moved by the man's behavior, he could feel a strong aura emanating off the man and wondered if the man was unintentionally or maybe intentionally trying to intimidate him.

''I resign'' was all he said again ''Why is that Naruto? I heard about what happened but don't worry about it I will find those that tried that an they will be punished''  
>he said swiftly ''It is about them an more. If I was some one else an put on this head band'' he pointed at his Leaf head band with his thumb ''I would not have to worry. I would know that I had comrades, not comrades that were maybe possibly my enemies or prejudice against me but people I could trust''<p>

''Naruto don't worry, you know that you will change everyone's mind one day plus. . . You still gotta take my hat remember? You said you don't go back on your word and you never give up'' said the man with a knowing smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man ''It's not the people, well it is but it's also the truth, I want to leave. I will not say I am giving up I am just leaving. I don't want all this drama and hate.''

''Your dream though Naruto!'' stated the man almost desperately ''Would it be worth it, old man. I mean after winning over the people who doubted or hated me or didn't know me at all. Being the one to say that I would protect them with my own life and do what ever I could for them. That those same ones who hated and scorned me, that they are my family. Old man you and I both know that is what it takes to be a good Hokage. But I myself couldn't do it. I know this because well unlike you Sarutobi, Hiruzen student of the second Hokage, and war hero as well as member an clan head of the Sarutobi clan. You don't really know what it is like for me. You could fathom it an probably know it from a outsider view but you have not experienced it. More and more I have believed in you but slowly old man I have understood that though you may care for me, you just don't understand I am all I have here. It's that simple. I make decisions for me whether they be good or bad and I shall learn and live the way I feel. That is what I have taught myself and that is what I will do'' he said calmly

The Hokage looked down at his desk when he heard the words. He knew the boy was gone. He had lost him. With no cement ties to the Leaf, loneliness, depression, and heartache fully consuming his time here with only the briefest glimpses of human compassion an pity given from time to time. He wouldn't blame anyone else for leaving or would try to stop them but he couldn't let Naruto go.

Looking up he stated with finality ''Naruto, you don't know of the outside world. You have rarely been out of the Leaf. An you couldn't possibly support yourself out there.  
>You have to stay here. Plus it would be selfish to your team. An we have the chunin exams coming up I know Kakashi must of told you he signed you up. You will like that Naruto plus I bet you will get a good fight!'' the man said with a smile.<p>

Naruto shook his head ''Old man I think you for everything you done for me. An I would like to say I appreciated it, an have always thought of you as a grand-father.''  
>He then stood up with the Hokage doing the same.<p>

Naruto extended his hand up to his head and took off his head band, golden strands falling to cover his exposed forehead. He then took it in to his right hand and placed it to the center of the Hokage's desk. He then held his hand out to shake the Hokage's over the Leaf head band.

The Hokage stared at the head band then Naruto's small smile an then to the hand.

''Naruto you can't leave'' Naruto looked to the head band then back to the Hokage ''No, you don't want to let me to leave why?'' he asked placing his hand back beside his side.

The old man huffed ''Naruto you mean allot to me. But you also mean allot to the Leaf'' Naruto chuckled confusing the Hokage ''So in the end. It's you choose the Leaf. Yeah I expected that. But what will you do with a ninja that doesn't believe in his village, that doesn't care for it, that will not fight for it?'' he asked with a bit of venom in his voice.

With out hesitation the man declared ''Naruto! I will not let you give up. YOU just can't AFFORD TO!'' he shot back, accidentally raising his voice louder then he had meant to.

Naruto boiled inside. He had spent days thinking of how he just wanted to leave to see what going off to another life could be. But he would remember the Leaf if not for one man. The third Hokage. He knew that the man wouldn't be too easy to convince to let him leave but he never thought it would be too extreme to convince him.

Though now this man for the first time was yelling at him but it was not in a reprimanding way no. He sensed the true killing intent coming from the man no matter how slight it was. His training dictated he terminate all threats but it was not what he would ever want to do to the old man.

But he was angry at him an saw how the old man was looking disappointed as well as angry with him. . . As if he was. . . judging him.

Which made him angry at the man, completely pissed off that the man would have the gall to do such. He no longer saw a adoptive grand-father but now the Sandaime Hokage, God Of Shinobi. An a challenge.

He soon exploded on the old man with fighting words, not caring about the consequences.

''I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT! SCREW WHAT YOU WANT!''

At those words the old man got angry, years of calm an zen went out the window as he saw a mad Naruto who was about to ruin his life.  
><em>' I won't! let him make the mistake of leaving! He needs the Leaf and I won't fail Minato!' <em>

'' NARUTO YOU WILL OBEY YOUR HOKAGE!'' he roared back with the belief Naruto would sense his seriousness an back down.

Naruto rose fearlessly to meet the Hokage who was turning red in the face as he slammed his closed fist down upon the Leaf head band, bending the metal.

''SCREW YOU HOKAGE! OBEY THAT!'' he roared back then spat on the desk narrowly missing the Leaf headband.

Hiruzen gasped but regained himself quickly then decisively said ''NARUTO UZUZMAKI, YOU LEAVE ME **NO** CHOICE! I SANDAIME HOKAGE HERE BY PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST! ANBU!'' the man shouted.

* * *

><p>FSDYT: Alex. . . Is -STILL- sick. . Damn the flu. . .<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 Indecision part 3

Author's Note:

Read today, yesterday, an read forever -FSDYT

* * *

><p>On all sides of Naruto, ANBU appeared and immediately one tried to place a slip of paper with a seal on it upon Naruto.<p>

Without hesitation Naruto drew his sword and was in battle mode. He felt anger but he also felt deep down in him a power brimming to explode.

_'KILL THEM ALL! TAKE AS MUCH POWER AS YOU NEED!'_raged the fox in his head. Naruto suppressed the fox's blood-lust but he kept his support in mind.

Swinging his sword he channeled a half of a tail's worth of Kyubi's chakra directly in to his sword as he swung it an spun in a full circle, aiming to attack all around him at once.

A circular arc of red chakra whipped off the blade of the sword and headed fast to the many ninja that immediately became logs or poofs of smoke.

The chakra crescent scythed easily threw the smoke plumes an logs then hit the walls of the office and knocked them down easily as they cut threw several more walls of the building, destroying anything in it's path, only coming to a stop when it exited the building then dissolved in mid-air.

All who were in the top floor that dodged the attack, an those in the lower levels of the tower were immediately on guard and raced to the Hokage's aid fearing the worst.

Kakashi had just arrived at the Hokage tower and immediately sensed a flux of chakra he had not sensed in years and immediately knew it was the Nine-tail's chakra.  
>He raced to were he saw a gathering of ninja on top of the tower's roof.<p>

Naruto stood at the center of the roof with back turned to famous Hokage statues carved in to a mountain.  
>Around him stood thirty jounin with over fifty ANBU flanking the Hokage who no longer stood in Hokage garb but in black ninja combat outfit, his attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. On his head, he wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps.<p>

Sarutobi looked to Naruto who stood emotionless with sword pointed down at the ground. He almost couldn't believe he was staring at Naruto. A boy left in his charge by his father and predecessor. Knowing he was in charge with caring and looking after the child. Guilt and self loathing started to eat at him wondering how he had even let it get this far.

He sighed then realized he had to stop this before some one who hated Naruto or was misunderstanding the situation interfered.

''So he has turned on the Leaf'' said a emotionless voice.

Hiruzen looked to his left at the man who shuffled threw the tensed an slightly parting crowd, he saw Danzo, an knew he had to immediately get the situation under control.

''Naruto put down your sword so that we could finish talking'' coaxed the Hokage with a calm voice. Naruto responded back evenly '' I am sure after you kill me it will leave my grasp''

A lone ANBU charged at Naruto suddenly with sword high in the air, preparing to decapitate the blonde.

Naruto looked at the man then spat a stream of clear liquid at the man which hit him in the face. His mask melted off with a loud hiss within a split second an then his face an skull was consumed by the liquid as it ate to his brain.

The man fell dead at Naruto's feet with a quiet thump.

''STAND DOWN!'' ordered the Hokage to the tensing and preparing to attack crowd, who all reluctantly obeyed orders.

Hiruzen looked to the dead man who was pooling melted flesh and blood at Naruto's feet. He looked to the man's still sizzling head an sighed a sad sigh.  
>He then looked up to the calm Naruto who still had his eyes on him, he almost cringed at how cold the blue eyes were for he had never thought that they could ever be so.<p>

''So you have been hiding stuff Naruto?'' the man asked holding in his shock at how he just saw Naruto effortlessly kill. Naruto replied evenly ''I hide nothing, you should just ask. If you wish to know. Also if you want to know, yes that was acid, I melted his head with. Actually it was my most potent form, laced with several other things to get the job done''

''Naruto, you didn't have to kill him'' he commented sadly ''Oh yeah I did. Last time I checked decapitation wasn't good for my health'' ''Naruto just drop your weapon an come back to my office, we will simply talk about this. Maybe order up some ramen too'' the man said kindly almost pleadingly.

Naruto smiled ''Ya know you are right, let's just forget that this all happened. Like let's forget the mounting force of over three hundred ninja around this tower waiting for your orders. Let's forget about the sannin located directly on the floor below me, let's also forget about your inability to see things the way I want. Let's also forget about how many thousands will die when I release the Nine-tails when I realize I can't go against thousands of ninja. Let's also forget about how many I will kill before I die an lets completely ignore _my _back up which reacted to me taking off. . . seals one threw sixteen deactivate''

The Hokage and all others grew grim at his words. The crowd except a rare few could only look to the Hokage for guidance on what to do.

The leader shook his head ''Naruto you wouldn't do that stop bluffing'' he said to the boy who he like everyone else had felt the chakra spike of when he said seals off.

Though he was taking a chance in saying the boy was bluffing Sarutobi had a feeling that he wasn't.

_'His chakra. . . He has went from high-genin to Elite-jounin. . . He is breaking close to kage level chakra. . . No! he has it, he is just holding it back. . . So it has truly come down to this Naruto-kun. . . You are now so strong yet against us' _he thought remorsefully

''I think I'll re-write what I just said. . . How about instead, I do a suicide move then at the last moment. . . Simply bail out'' Naruto stated carelessly.  
>Sarutobi shook his head ''You will do no such thing. . . just hold on. . .'' he said then went threw a single hand seal and summoned up a clone.<p>

The clone then immediately ran away but returned seconds later with a scroll and pen. The clone opened the scroll then the Hokage took the pen and signed it.  
>A second later the scroll was rolled back up then tossed to Naruto.<p>

Naruto did not even have to look at the scroll to know what was done, or what was on it.

Tossing the scroll in to the air it then started swirling before it went transparent and then disappeared. Drawing the attention of everyone on where it had gone.

But Naruto and the Hokage knew that it was the mask that warped it away in to the inner-dimension. A trick Naruto had learned an one the Hokage an a experienced rare few realized an grew cautious of.

Naruto whipped his sword in a wide arc then sheathed it.

''Naruto I would like to talk to you. . . alone atop the fourth's head'' the blonde nodded back an both went up in a simultaneous poof.

Kakashi arrived atop the Hokage tower an immediately looked in the direction of where he saw everyone else staring off to. He unsheathed his sharingan eye an saw Naruto and the Hokage speaking atop the 4th Hokage's head. He couldn't read their lips as Asuma called to him ''Kakashi I think he wanted it to be private''  
>So he put his head-band down an looked with his normal eye as he moved over to his friend to ask what had occurred.<p>

Naruto looked at the Hokage who stared out over his village ''Naruto you wouldn't really intentionally hurt anyone from this village would you?'' he asked in a unreadable tone.

Naruto knew now was a interrogation an thought to answer truthfully or, as close to the truth. ''Now 'adays I am not even really here most of the time so short answer no'' ''So you have been leaving the village?'' ''Yeah, I have'' ''So who taught you your skills?'' Sarutobi inquired still looking out at the village.

''My summons's'' he answered not hiding the fact.

For the first time the Hokage showed emotion in the back an forth exchange of words as he asked very interestedly ''So you have summons?''

The boy shrugged then said ''Take a wild guess what they are'' without even thinking about it, it just clicked in the man's mind ''They are scorpions aren't they?''  
>''Yup.'' nodding the Hokage then asked what he really wanted to ''So will you really leave Naruto?'' ''Well I do have my papers'' ''Yes. But I would like it if you stayed if only for the chunin exams''<p>

The blonde thought about the idea then said ''I will consider it'' ''Naruto-kun do not worry about any repercussions for what has happened today. Just go back to being yourself. An well I would like to see what you can really do one day. . . kage-level kid'' said the man with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled ''I am not kage-level*. My chakra is, but in truth all my skills aren't. It will probably take years before I could say I got the right experience, body, as well as control and jutsu to hang with a kage, with out relying on the fox's power or anyone else. An especially if I was to hang with say some one of your caliber. I would definitely need more training''

Sarutobi gave a small laugh ''An your smarter now. The old Naruto I knew would have just beamed at that praise'' ''Tch no body said I wasn't beaming'' he chided with a smirk.

They then shared a simultaneous laugh.

''So who was you're back up?'' the man asked still wanting to know more about this _Naruto_ who was sharing so many things he had not even been aware of.

''You don't want to know'' ''Hm I take it it was your summons's?'' ''No, not really it was actually what one could call a under-handed tactic'' ''What was it?'' the man asked seriously '' It doesn't matter now'' the old man simply nodded seeing Naruto would not answer.

The Hokage looked to Naruto then asked softly ''Have you conspired with anyone with the intent to harm the Leaf?'' Naruto looked at him an said ''No'' though in his head he thought _'But I will be, but I promise not to kill anyone or cause permanent harm'_

The Hokage gave a nod then stated sincerely ''If you stay Naruto I promise it would get better for you'' ''I won't be staying for long old man. I will only stay for a short while as it is, nor will I warn about when I want to leave this place.'' ''I know that Naruto. An I will say it may come down to you just simply leaving.''

Naruto sighed ''Yes, the council will not like this. But I just don't care. Though this may have some repercussions for you'' ''Not so. You see I _am_ the Hokage, _I_ make critical decisions for my village and country. You are one of, well you were one of my ninja. So I had command over you. Now I must ask if you would willingly be employed inside of the Leaf's service?''

''If it is for the short time that I will be remaining here then sure'' ''Yes, you will also be staying with your team. . . Though Naruto I hope you change your mind. Now I must go, I have cleaning up to do''

Naruto watched the man go up in smoke then appear on top the Hokage tower to speak to the gathered ninja.

He knew that the old man would be doing allot of damage control, especially with the council.

But it didn't matter to him as he would be going back to his apartment to rest. He then took a step forward but felt a lump under his shoe, he looked down at his foot an saw several explosive tag notes.

_'Now that is what you call kage-level, An a great Hokage' _he thought to himself with a smirk as he had never even seen or noticed when the Sandaime had planted the notes nor did he realize that the man would have blown him up if he had been proven a threat.

Even now as he realized that his _old man_ was quite possibly going to end his life, he still respected the man as he knew the old man was the Hokage and had to act for his village first and emotions an everything else second. Though he sighed knowing that was in itself a problem to him.

* * *

><p>COUNCIL CHAMBERS<p>

* * *

><p>All the powerful heads of clans or anyone that governed the Leaf in a way were assembled inside the chamber, an sat around the long rectangular table.<br>At the head of it sat the Hokage in formal robes an hat puffing easily on his pipe.

A grey haired man dressed in fancy robes stood from his seat then asked ''What the hell has happened?'' in a voice that conveyed his confusion and annoyance.

The Hokage took his pipe from his mouth an answered the man ''Nothing much''

Hiashi cleared his throat with a indignant sound, drawing attention to himself. He then stated ''So what is this words spreading about how the jinchuriki has attacked you and killed a ANBU?'' ''Now if you are referring to that incident then there is news to tell, Naruto Uzumaki resigned from being a ninja of the Leaf-''

Before he could continue he was hit with a collective shouts of outrage from **civilian council men. He stared at all of them then waited patiently for them to stop.  
>Or for them to realize they could not all speak as one. Soon they quieted down when the old grey haired man stood up again.<p>

''Hokage-sama you couldn't have let him retire an surely he must be in prison now. An awaiting execution?'' The Hokage shook his head ''No I allowed his retire. An the death of that ANBU was unfortunate but warranted. HE disobeyed orders, his negligence resulting in his own death''

Before anyone could comment Danzo asked ''You can't seriously let him leave let alone, allow him to govern himself?'' ''I just told you I have''  
>''That's ludicrous he is for the benefit of the Leaf, a military asset, his retire is never suppose to happen! Retire bah? he was never to do such a thing or even be permitted to do such'' reasoned the bandaged man.<p>

Sarutobi scowled fiercely ''Rather if you understand or acknowledge him or not Danzo. I have permitted his resignation. I did so as Hokage and he being one of MY ninja I made the call'' he shot back.

Danzo remained emotionless but commented ''You have weakened the Leaf''

Shikaku Nara having taken interest in the matter asked ''So what is to happen with Naruto Uzumaki?'' Sarutobi answered the question truthfully ''Though he is not a ninja of the Leaf anymore he is in our employ''

Danzo snorted ''This is complete madness, he isn't our ninja anymore now we 'employ' him! This should have never been able to let happen or even thought about. If anything he should be in a cell right now or _rehabilitated_''

The Hokage sent killing intent at the civilian council members who were about to shout for Naruto's arrest. They quickly shrunk back at the intense feeling of anger and the unspoken promise of death.

Shikaku Nara then asked from a tactical point of view, knowing that to let a jinchuriki of a village go was in some ways foolish.  
>''Hokage-sama why have you done this?'' ''It was asked of such, by Naruto'' he replied evenly.<p>

Those words caused everyone to stir as they all wondered if Naruto could be trusted anymore if he did not even want to be a member of the Leaf, officially.

A civilian council man stated with anger ''Then he has obviously been compromised! An he has already killed one of our own, he needs to be taken down!''  
>''I have told you before no such thing will happen, Another stating of such will only end with unforeseen as well as unfortunate things happening to the one who speaks those words''<p>

Everyone stared intently at the Hokage who had just made the veiled threat. It was obvious then that terminating Naruto would not be tolerated by the Hokage an even mentioning such would be perceived as insubordination an as clear disobedience of the Hokage''

Homura having thought about the decision that the Hokage was making an all of the consequences it would have, knew he had to voice his opinion.

''Hokage-sama, we can not let the jinchuriki leave. Let alone even be able to possibly conspire with others or do harm to the Leaf. I side with Danzo on this, he must be. . .  
>taken more seriously'' the man said carefully.<p>

''An what do you all suggest, making him in to a enemy would be quite foolish. I don't like the decision he has made, but I know that he stands beside it. An it is not a theory or wild decision on why he has made such a decision to not be a Leaf shinobi anymore. Tell me what do you do with a ninja that doesn't believe in or won't fight for his village?'' he asked looking around the table at the many people.

The room went very quiet at those words as many tried to contemplate handling such a thing. All knew that normally one would not even get in to the profession an life of being a ninja if they didn't have the heart or rather stomah for it. Though usually after being a ninja then having your will broken it was at times always best to simply. . . retire. That was a option for a normal ninja not a jinchuriki, not for them for there was not any true deciding factors or written rules on how to handle them.

Shikaku asked curiously ''Has Naruto lost his will or even started to hate the Leaf Hokage-sama?'' the old man shook his head ''It is of a more domestic incident I believe.  
>You see I figure Naruto just doesn't like this place. So by logic you go where you fit in''<p>

''Or plot and plan under our noses till he is ready to strike'' commented a civilian head

Sarutobi sighed ''An do tell what is it you think he is plotting? Let me guess are you still under a grief-stricken, closed eye, narrowed view that Naruto could be the Nine-tails in sheep clothing? Or is it that you truly are ignorant of things that look you in the face or do you fear what you do not understand?'' he listed, growing more and more annoyed with every word he said.

He had grown increasingly annoyed with the civilian council members as well as some other clan heads that continuously pushed a agenda about unfairly treating Naruto or even constantly calling for his public execution, all the while never taking the time out to truly understand what they vehemently tried to condemn. But he knew that was how some people ended up after losing so much an not wanting to move past their lost.

The council man didn't glare but he stood his ground and said ''He IS the beast. An it was a mistake that it was not killed. An now time is proving it true''  
>Sarutobi sighed at the man's words but addressed them ''I have nothing more to say about the ignorance that many have upon Naruto''<p>

Inoichi Yamanaka seeing the Hokage was almost at the end of his rope commented ''Would it be possible Naruto could be brought before us and we talk to him, an investigate upon his loyalty?'' ''Not at such time, for he while I know definitely will not conspire against us nor does he hold any figuratively, Leaf secrets he does not like to speak about things he sees as meaningless''

''Meaningless?'' the blonde haired man inquired ''Yes, though I have hired him as a mercenary in service to the Leaf he has shown clear intentions of inevitably leaving but I will make sure that does not happen by convincing him the Leaf is his home''

Tsume Inuzuka got curious as she pondered aloud ''Where would he even go if he left the Leaf?'' ''That is still up to him an unpredictable'' the Hokage replied.  
>''An if he were to go to a rival village?'' trailed Danzo with disdain.<p>

Sarutobi quickly countered ''If he didn't like his home, why would he go to a place that would mirror it?''

He got no reply.

''What exactly has compelled him to even think of leaving?'' questioned Homura.

The Hokage laughed a cold humorless laugh ''What do you think Homura, seriously is the hard life of jinchuriki that hard to fathom when you got a village of people conspiring against you and others that want you dead. Think about it, would you not want to leave? Truly you must only look around an your question will be answered. Now Naruto Uzumaki is in the Leaf's employ now, something that is truly sad. Leave him alone.''

Sarutobi stood up nodded, signifying the meeting was at a end then walked out of the double doors with out looking back.

Everyone around the table kept seated. Until they started to leave one by one but soon it was just the civilian council left and a bandaged man with two advisers.

* * *

><p>FSDYT: :( . . . flu is a bitch. . . no recap. . . no beta. . . no commentary. . .<p>

*Note: Oh yes it is quite possible to have one strong area and be kage and not be great some where else. This is my belief and proof is. . . Making Gaara Kazekage, when everyone knew he was kage in certain areas (Chakra, but was Shukaku's, an a relatively valuable ability in sand. Even though again was Shukaku's.)  
>(Another example is simply most things considered Kage level is really pretty unique to one user. This is shown in cannon as well as a guideline I follow in my story.)<p>

_Remember Nin- Gen- Tai- Ken- jutsu sometimes Kin- Fuin- jutsu as well as abilities in intelligence an hand-seals capabilities, body, chakra, an ya know the list could just keep going on. But those are but basics while mirroring on Kage-level is A to S-rank abilities, great grasps on basics an often times special unique abilities is what really could make some one, an give them title of Kage-level _

But know I will only count Kage level (at the least) as a extremely good grasp over one good area. Naruto met it with three out of five areas. (Which ones. . . well you'll see)

**Note: Yup I have a civilian council in my story. . . I know you are thinking how cliche' but truth is they serve a great purpose. (Not for me to initially bash or blame stuff on, but to add another depth an reality to running a village an also to create. . . drama. Of course needed an accelerating story drama, an no that was not a hint for the future, for as you probably know by now-I hate to tell what's going to happen next-)


	22. Chapter 22 Decisions part 1

Author's Note:

Yes it has been some time. . . An I am sure you are glad a new an well deserved chapter is here.

Well first to address a PM about my descriptive skills, (yes I know they are not very much used.) An there is a reason for that. It is because everything is still mostly in cannon(making me describe everything pretty much unneeded, though to some one who has not ever read or watched Naruto before that would prove a problem for them. I know and understand that an will tell you to just go watch Naruto:D alright.)

Besides what is the big point in trying to describe a person and what they are wearing?(For every person! (Everyone already knows how ninja dress, etc. . . .)  
>An besides I find describing some one in great detail, who ISN'T going to be a character for long. . . Pointless, and a place that isn't going to be used for long also. . . pointless)<p>

Plus if anyone does that, guess what?

Before long ya got 40% of chapters made up of simply useless descriptive BS that **_BARELY_** even helps a story progress.

So once again to that PM I got about this. Know that I appreciated your comment/question but I find it quite redundant an too troublesome to do too too too much of that stuff.

Though I (not bragging, well not trying to) would say I have provided at least enough descriptive visual help. AN if I have not I will try to.

So with out further to do but say, I hope you enjoy an please read an review(it's such a nice thing lol), get to reading below the line an enjoy :)

* * *

><p>''You killed me boy!'' the covered in blood man shouted as the kunai buried deep in his throat made his voice sound scratchy and like a gurgle.<p>

''Yeah I did but you knew what would happen! YOU WERE A MISSING NINJA! IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN TO YOU! we fought, you knew what was coming to you!'' he screamed back aggravated.

''What about me? I barely had time to know what hit me! I left my village an they spitefully put a bounty on my head! I did nothing to deserve death!'' yelled the woman who's head barely was attached to her body by stray tendons that extended from her throat, and a pair of hands that held her head lopsidedly upon it's neck.

''FUCK! And I surely didn't deserve this! I didn't want to die! I just had to support my family! MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTER!'' shouted a man with scorn in his eyes, all the while ignoring the clear glass kunai that was embedded ring deep in to his skull, just above his right eye and scratched Waterfall imaged headband. The wound was but a lesser sight only outclassed by a array of shuriken that speckled his flak jacket. It too seeming to have no effect on the man and his ability to still be. . . animated.

''You fucken BASTARD! you sick fuck! You didn't have to kill us! You ARE SICK! We would all be alive if it were not for you! you, you-you MURDERER!'' raged a man holding his right side of his body to keep his other split in half part of himself from falling outwards as gravity had wanted.

Naruto looked around at the tens of many that surrounded him, all of them yelling their outrage, their hate, pain, fury, and disgust they held for him all at once.

All of which he had earned from them when he had taken their lives, in one way or another. In one battle or another or sometimes in a all out showdown between many.

He had defeated them all, none spared or saved for anything short of death, though all got quick an painless ends. . . mostly.

The shouting an boiling of emotions raged on around Naruto who reflected on the many he saw around him, killed, bloody and gory alike but still somehow standing and shouting. . . if their not too mangled bodies could.

''All of you are dead. . . Just go away!'' he screamed at the voices that chorused around him.

The voices all stopped to take a cold look at Naruto, their eyes brimming with more hate before they all at once, synchronized, and turned around to began walking away in to a darkness that crept up around them. Making them disappear while giving way to a abyss that than enveloped Naruto, blocking out his sight an senses.

Naruto kept up his facade of a emotionless face while staying still in the pitch black darkness, until it suddenly opened in to a tunnel and he saw a dim light then a ninja dressed in what he recognized to be ANBU gear.

The ANBU stood still before suddenly his head and body began melting head first. Until he was a black slop of blue-ish red, and black clumps of clothing, muscle tissue, and blood. That drifted to Naruto's feet.

Naruto shook his head trying to shake the fear that was creeping up on him. He then closed his eyes

_'Have no fear, have no fear, have no fear' _He chanted in his head, relying on hardcore training that he had been taught and believed in as well as heavily relied on.

''Hey mister! Do you wanna play?'' asked a cheery voice

Naruto winced at the words he heard an opened his eyes that began to moisten at what he saw.

The small boy with black hair, no older then six or seven. Stood five feet in front of him. He was unharmed in any see-able way, his clothes were fine, the blue shorts and white shirt completely untouched. As well as no injuries upon him.

The boy looked up to Naruto with a smile but spat out a few gulps of water with hacking coughs seconds later that made Naruto tremble where he stood.

Soon the clothes of the boy were drenched in water that kept coming from the small mouth now turned geyser.

It was obvious to Naruto what was wrong with the boy and what had happened to him.

He would know, as the boy was killed by him, in a way. A mission gone wrong, horribly wrong.

A water jutsu, meant for him that claimed the life of the boy that stood before him.

Drowned and killed by a man he was hunting, the boy was proof of the someone he could not save and the reminder of the many deaths that were upon his head.

While also being the scale that boasted of how he could possibly be a filthy murderer. Not as what he viewed himself but still the sliver of doubt, and proof was there. All of which mingled in a swamp of insecurities.

Naruto crouched down to the boy who no longer coughed up water, he grabbed him close in to a damp hug.

''I am sorry, I really am'' he pleaded, begging with the boy to accept his apology.

''Mister! you gotta wake up now!'' said the boy in his still carefree voice.

Naruto shook his head at the boy's words, continuing to apologize for the young boy's misfortune.

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| NARUTO'S APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his ceiling. Recognition hit him and realization came slowly.<p>

''Just a dream. . .'' he said aloud sitting up in his bed looking to the small shards of light that shown in threw his blinds.

''It's always _that_ dream. . . sooner or later'' he spoke to himself rising out of bed.

He stood up with a groan feeling the light sheen of cold sweat that clung to his body.

Immediately he stripped from his boxers an walked to his bathroom in to his shower, not caring what temperature or gauge he set his shower on, but that it simply drenched him in water and helped his mind maybe some how give him peace, sleep had failed to do.

Such a action had become a customary thing in how he dealt with the phantom nightmare that came and went whenever it wanted to. Something he had barely learned to deal with but was glad it no longer brought him to tears, at least in the real world.

The only thing he had ever known about the nightmare was that it was usually about the many people he killed and incidentally, it always had the many injuries they sustained when he had taken their lives. Which would always then remind him that he had taken the lives of so, so, so many an make him question, was it really worth it to kill, or rather test his skills on that many people.

_'Suna . . . You said this would happen, that my conscious might not let me live with what I have done. But I . . . There was no other way I was going to get better if I didn't push myself an test my abilities on stronger people. . . They were all missing ninja! they were bad guys, people who were scum but were skilled. . . they couldn't of been good. . . people. . . They weren't I checked' _he thought to himself unsure on or if ever he would be able to put his nightmare to rest or get rid of it.

_'At least now I won't be doing anything I don't want to. . . Or rather now I can walk away if I wanted to. . . no more pressure. . . I'm stronger now' _

Thinking those words, did not provide the reassurance or much of the satisfaction he wanted.

Minutes later Naruto was in a better mood an mind set. As he was fully dressed ready to take the day on.

Finishing his quick breakfast he scavenged from his fridge, he made sure he had everything he needed conveniently tucked away in sealing panels in his armor and that he had his sword neatly in sash at his waist as well as a orange steel plated glove on his left hand as it was a new needed accessory that had not seen use in much time but maybe would in the next few days.

Doing a once over look of himself in the mirror with a mental check to make sure he had everything he needed, he then headed out of his house slamming the door behind him.

Leaving the unanswered and discouraging thoughts behind closed doors.

* * *

><p>FSDYT: Welcome back buddy!<p>

Reader: Aw, thanks

FSDYT: Well it is great to have ya back, I won't admit it but I will suggest my writing isn't complete without your critiquing :)

Reader: That is good enough of a compliment for me. . . So I have to ask since I have caught up on your chapters  
>I don't get why Naruto fought so hard to leave but didn't?<p>

FSDYT: That is very easily explained from this point of view. Say you want something right, so you get it. But then you only use it when you _need_ to.

Reader: Hm, alright. But with that idea, does that mean Naruto will be leaving the Leaf soon if ever?

FSDYT: Ha ha ha, tell me you haven't forgotten I only answer certain questions, have you? :D

Reader: AGH! Alright something less direct then. How is Naruto's relationship with the Third Hokage?_  
><em>

FSDYT: Well the third was going to kill Naruto if he perceived him as a threat. An Naruto respected that. But! At the same time Naruto disliked how he was feeling as if HE was being _judged_ (Hint hint, a good reason for this chapter. Which explains why Naruto would snap. I mean c'mon if you were teetering on the thought of thinking you were a mass murderer wouldn't one wrong thing set you off?)from before. Which ultimately sowed the seed of Naruto just looking at the 3rd as a Hokage. No longer a grandfather figure.

An on the flip side the Third is still trying to be the grand-father as well as boss of Naruto while still trying to make up for past mishaps. But still trying to figure out Naruto an the things he suspects he might be doing in the shadows as well as has some lost trust in him but still wants to protect him/village.

Reader: Whoa that's complicated an will be fun to see how it turns out. But I wonder, could Naruto also be going. . . insane from pressure of being a ninja?(Should I key the massacre music?)

FSDYT: Yes it looks to be quite interesting -rubs hands together devilishly- Now, the whole (Naruto) committing a massacre from having a mental break down I tell you. . . Oh! dang we are all out of time!


	23. Chapter 23 Decisions Part 2

Author's Note:

I really do find following cannon to be a bore. Especially transitioning scenes. But eh they are needed.

Anyway please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Walking down the busy streets of the Leaf village, he ignored some confused looks he had gotten from many people.<p>

At first he took them as the usual glares he would get but soon noticed they were not glares but confusion, he then remembered. . . He no longer wore the Leaf head band. Which was a symbol that said he was one, apart of the Leaf. Something he would bet that many had become accustomed to seeing around his forehead that no longer adorned his head anymore.

Of course he would give thanks to the metal plate stamped with a logo an hinged to a cloth. For though as simple as the construct was it did at least at one time had been his ultimate goal. Something he wanted to have but now no longer wanted.

_'Irony. . . I still remember the day they said I would never pass' _he thought apathetically

He could only imagine the reaction he would get from his outright haters. Who probably had not yet known of his separation from the Leaf. Or probably the information had yet to be totally released.

Carrying on down the busy street he stopped in mid step when he heard ''BOSS! Help me!''

He looked far away an saw Konohomaru being held up by his shirt, by a boy dressed in all black with a bundle of white wrapped bandages on his back.  
>Naruto also saw that the in black boy was accompanied by a blonde hair teenaged girl who leaned lazily upon a giant folded fan.<p>

He then noticed Sakura an Sasuke were confronting the pair as well as Moegi an Udon who called for his help.

Walking slowly over to the group he spoke to the face painted boy who held Konohomaru.

''Let'em down'' the boy snorted ''No! he ran in to me! an now he will be taught some manners''

Naruto looked the boy up an down then noticed his Suna head band an asked ''So let me guess you are here for the chunin exams?''

The boy shrugged ''Yeah an what about it chump?''

''Can we go already Kankuro? I am getting bored'' said the blonde girl making the boy look to her ''No! I am going to teach these Leaf folk here some manners, Suna style Temari'' replied the boy looking back to his fist.

Kankuro growled as he saw the heavy sack in his hand that had been substituted with the once there boy. He looked around immediately to find the boy but all he saw was the the three there before him an now the armored one walking away.

''Aye! get back here! An give that kid back'' he called angrily.

Naruto looked over his shoulder an replied icily ''Leave me alone''

Kankuro angered at the leaving Naruto reached for the bundle of white bandages on his back.

''Kankuro! Don't do that here!'' reprimanded Temari ''No! this bastard has this coming!'' shot back the frustrated teen

Sasuke growled at the boy who was about to attack Naruto who had upset him.

_'I will not be out done again! By the dobe! I am strong too' _he thought irritated at how Naruto had saved the kids an got them to safety, all the while faster then what he could see.

From a tree branch a eery voice made it's presence known with it's lifeless voice ''Kankuro you are a embarrassment to our village''

Kankuro looked up an to his left to where the tree was an saw his younger brother, with his somber and unreadable expression on his face.  
>He knew not to anger him but he didn't want to be a <em>total<em> coward.

''B-but Gaara it was the kid's fault!'' he sputtered at him nervously.

Gaara leaped effortlessly from the tree, his white cloth that hung over his shoulder lazily billowing in the wind as he landed gracefully.

Sasuke measured the newly arrived ninja an took notice of his green eyes that looked at him but seemed as if they were seeing threw him.  
>He was a bit off set at the giant gourd on the boy's back that he was sure was made of sand, wondering how he could possibly carry what was sure to be a very heavy burden as well as why he even bothered to carry such a thing.<p>

His evaluation of the red haired boy was interrupted by the lifeless voice ''I apologize for my team mate Kankuro's behavior''

Sasuke didn't know whether the voice was being patronizing or simply was naturally as monotone as it was, so he just nodded his head in a absent acceptance of the bland apology. Then cast a glance to the face painted boy who stood beside the blonde girl tensed, staring at the back of the red headed boy's head.

This was of course immediately picked up by him as very awkward emotions he perceived the pair had towards the somber boy, but with no doubt he knew the boy was indeed strong, and would be very happy to see him at the chunin exams, especially if the fear he saw in the red heads' comrade's eyes was anything to go on.

''What is your name Leaf ninja?''

Sasuke smirked at the boy then gladly replied ''Sasuke Uchiha'' with pride. Then asked ''An yours?''

The boy gave a slight nod then said ''Gaara Sabuku. I will remember your name an look forward to seeing you at the exams'' he then turned and was about to walk away with his siblings in tow but said over his shoulder ''What is the name of that other boy?''

''The one your team mate was holding up was the Hokage's grandson'' Sasuke answered

Temari looked to her brother who had nervously gulped at the words. She sent him a glare that told him he was a complete idiot who could had started a international incident, with his foolishness. An that she would be sure to educate him on _better_ etiquette.

Kankuro shook his head at the same time giving his sister a pleading look that only earned him a harsher glare.

Gaara ignored his siblings' silent arguing as he corrected ''Not him. The one who saved all three of the kids''

With out care Sasuke said ''That was Naruto Uzumaki''

''Hm. . . Naruto Uzumaki. . . I shall also remember that name'' Gaara commented dully.

Temari and Kankuro simultaneously felt regretful for the two beings Gaara had taken interest in, they both knew Gaaras' interests in a person usually resulted in their death. Their very bloody, gruesome, yet entirely inevitable deaths. Albeit at times if lucky but not likely, possible quick death.

Though as they followed Gaara away from the two others, further down the street where they sighted the previous seen, blonde haired boy. Walking slowly beside a shorter, dressed in all black figure with his head half obscured by a black scarf, wearing many kunai pouches about his body.

They knew for a fact that Gaara would definitely be almost uncontrollable, presumably homicidal but most likely not liable to be held accountable for his actions when he wanted to do something, which was usually terrorize or kill, especially that of his chosen target which was in sight.

Temari saw the slight glint in Gaara's eyes as they were getting closer to the blonde. She knew then she would have to carefully discourage her brother from being his murderous self. ''Gaara, remember our mission'' she advised trying to make sure she did not sound demanding or authoritative.

Gaara paid her no attention as he headed towards the armored blonde.

The red head approached the two talking ninja. Instantly being detected as the masked face of the all in black ninja looked to Gaara as did Naruto.

''You are Naruto Uzumaki?'' Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

The blonde looked him up and down than said ''No'' then turned his head back to the masked figure.

''So what were you saying about your time kid?'' the armored boy asked the masked one.

Gaara looked at the two who kept bantering between them. He grew exceptionally annoyed as he couldn't believe the Uchiha had lied to him about the name of the blonde he had seen. The boy in front of him might of used his incredible speed to rescue the children but he did catch a glimpse of him. So he knew for sure this must be Naruto Uzumaki and the boy in front of him was not telling the truth.

Interrupting, the red head announced in a cold voice ''You _are _Naruto Uzumaki, why do you lie?''

Naruto looked to the boy having hoped he would have left already so that he could finish talking, and not having wanted to deal with him as he could sense the red head had some major problems as well as a dark aura around him.

''Meh, alright alright, what do you want?'' he asked annoyed.

The emotion was lost on Gaara who stared at Naruto's blue eyes then glanced over him slowly taking in his striking and imposing appearance.  
>His attention had been drawn mostly to a sword at his waist that he could see read, Naruto the Conqueror, written on it's sheath.<p>

_'Such obvious blatant lies, when there is proof of his identity he wears out in the open. His existence is. . . strange'_ Gaara thought passively.

''You are a strange one Naruto Uzumaki, we will meet soon'' spoke the red head in a foreshadowing voice

Naruto shrugged then said ''Alright then, well I am going to go back to talking here, So uh well'' he then shrugged dismissively turning back to the masked ninja.

Kankuro and Temari were completely in awe at how the blonde boy was brushing Gaara off as if he was no one at all, as if he was unaffected by the always there creepy, and intimidating atmosphere that surrounded Gaara.

They were even more surprised when their younger brother gave one last glance to Naruto and began walking away without a word with them in tow.  
>Both knowing not to comment on the strange behavior.<p>

''That guy sure was strange'' said the masked boy ''Yeah I know but c'mon let's go so we can talk somewhere else more privately''

* * *

><p>NARUTO'S APARTMENT<p>

* * *

><p>Blurs emerged into Naruto's apartment as lights came on in recognition of Naruto's chakra.<p>

Naruto then looked to the black with red streaks haired boy an asked ''So Blaze, what the heck are you doing here?''

Blaze chuckled ''Well you see sensei! It was actually a pretty good idea that Suna approved of!'' Naruto raised a eye brow ''What idea?''

''That I would compete in the chunin exams as a wandering ninja, as well as I could earn much experience from this as well as, not do as many of those solo missions, that could get hectic. So it is like do this or them'' he reasoned.

Naruto thought about his knowledge he had on the chunin exams.

The Chunin Exams a semi-annual event that many genin aspiring for promotion were looking forward to. Multitudes of genin from various hidden villages  
>all over the Elemental Countries, would gather at the village hosting the event to take a shot at becoming chunin which was a up and coming ninja's ticket to greater pay, missions, and prestige.<p>

He knew the location of the Exams rotated among the Major Shinobi Villages every year from: Konoha, Kumo, then Kiri, then Suna, then Iwa.  
>Though disruptions to this order did occur.<p>

During times of peace, the exams were technically open to any village wishing to participate, as per the agreement of the Five Kages around the end of the First Shinobi War.

But ever since the end of the Third Shinobi War, Iwa never bothered sending participants to the Konoha Chunin Exams, and vice-verse. While other villages at times had their own reasons of not participating.

Sadly, Naruto knew even if the exams were meant to replace war as a show of bravado to potential clients, petty politics interrupted the balance.

This time he knew it was Konoha's turn to host and like expected, it too would have it's own problems.

Due to its central location, this particular event tended to attract the most amount of participants from various minor hidden villages. Yet he would bet anything the majority of participants were from the host village, and the Leaf's ally, the Sand village.

Naruto rubbed his chin coming from his thoughts then stated '' I guess with you around I can incorporate you differently into the plans''

Blaze narrowed his eyes confused ''What plans?''

''Oh so Suna did not tell you of the plans. Well you are in for a treat then. Suna must of figured instead of testing and growing your abilities by doing another mission he thought it would be good if I allow you to participate in this one." the blonde said with a forming smile

_'Oh God, no! Not that smile' _thought Blaze looking fearfully at his sensei's devilish smirk

''So Blaze you did refine your levitation abilities even while I was gone right?''

A shallow nod was his answer.

''So figured out your limit?'' Naruto asked wondering what he had missed out on being occupied with other priorities.

Blaze shook his head a no ''It is not so much as a limit to what I can lift or move now. I learned I can pretty much lift the heaviest or tiniest thing. But I can't do other stuff while levitating.''

''What do you mean. Before you seemed to be able to move around and what not?''

''Yeah I can still do that but I feel like my head is about to explode if I try using a jutsu in conjunction with my levitation ability.'' explained the boy with a frown at the shortcoming.

Seconds passed of silence between the pair. Naruto thought of how he could further formulate a better plan and assimilate Blaze in to it.  
>Blaze himself wondered in the silence of what his sensei could be planning.<p>

_'God only knows what crazy idea he will come up with next'_ the apprentice wondered _'Just please don't let it be too insane!'_

''Do you think you could say make that dome of yours using your levitation powers for a extended period of time?''

''Uh yeah but what does that have to do with anything?'' he asked a bit miffed

Naruto stepped back then demanded ''Do it''

Always one to impress, especially his sensei. Blaze stood still as air around him began to distort and shimmer taking on the look of formless blue tinted waves  
>that wafted off of the standing boy to quickly start to form a dome.<p>

Watching the spectacle Naruto held in his awe of how the boy had been able to manifest his special ability at this level! He could remember that the last time he had trained Blaze one on one, a while back. The kid could form a protective dome around him, usually one that repelled, but that was nothing compared to what he was witnessing now.

_'In so little time, just off of pieces of knowledge from me and trail and error he has gotten this far. A fully made dome of chakra. Enforced by a ability we are still not able to decipher. This only proves this mission is a must!'_

''Cool eh!?'' reasoned the boy with a cocky smile before dropping the glowing blue dome of chakra.

''Yes, this will do well inside of the plan. This also shows that you have been training on the scrolls I left.''

''Yes sensei even though it's been a while since you have actually taught me in actual person, and those scrolls aren't that entertaining''

Naruto grumbled ''They aren't for entertaining. They are for training. Now you have been getting decent marks right?''

Annoyed the in-disguise boy whined ''Yeah but the marks I get are pathetic! I have been meaning to talk to you about that too! Surely they can not really be all that beneficial with them being such weak opponents. I want a challenging opponent!''

Naruto shook his head disagreeing ''Blaze you get what I give you-''

Quickly the younger boy interrupted ''That's not fair! I thought you said a while ago that I progress well under pressure! these pathetic C-class bounty missions are useless! plus I don't even really get what the hell I could gain from fighting such low lives'' the boy stated annoyed

''Blaze, you are progressing just fine, An for your information kid if you don't remember _I _am the sensei I'll decide what you do'' Naruto stated sternly

The boy shrugged but acknowledged his teacher's words ''Alright. Now what is this whole mission that I am suppose to be apart of?''

''You'll be given the select information via summon. Now I know you will want to compete in the exam but you must remember one thing an never forget it if you actually do want me to allow you to compete.''

The apprentice looked serious with a stern face at his master an asked ''What?''

''You have to remember not to over do it or push yourself too far, there are many unknowns when going in to something like this. I don't want you getting hurt alright?''

Blaze nodded slowly, knowing exactly what his sensei was warning him of. As he had been informed days ago by Suna what had happened when Naruto had briefly visited and he was too busy training to find out from Naruto himself of the matter.

He knew his sensei was not truly a ninja of this village anymore meaning that had caused some problems that would come to light soon as well as that there were many other problems that could be caused if knowledge of him being Naruto's apprentice got out as well as the underlying statement Naruto was saying, which was that he might not be able to get to him if anything happened to him during the exam or even if he was in the village he still had to be extremely careful.

For this was a time in which he would have to be cunning, cautious , as well as mistakes were to be kept to the very barest minimum: of zero.

Naruto turned around and walked over to a dresser situated in the corner of the room. He opened a drawer and reached inside to pull out a long metal razor that fitted neatly in his hand. He then walked back over to a curious Blaze.

Blaze didn't know was coming, or what the razor was for. He had seen a razor such as this before a time or two before and that usually entailed the sharp metal to draw a seal upon a person or surgery. It was something he had witnessed Naruto do but hoped it would not be done again.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thump. . . thump. . . thump. . . <strong>_

Thrummed the waves of movement that he felt reverberate as he took step after step in the hot early morning desert. All the while with his eyes closed.  
>He no longer needed them as the vibrations made everything visible with a three dimensional vibration effect that only cost a small amount of chakra and the needed augmentation.<p>

Such a procedure he had underwent a week before. And here it was now paying off in a almost unbelievable way.

He at first when he was told that he would have to undergo what was roughly, having his back cut open along the top of his spine outstretching to his hands till down to his feet then having certain sections and muscles either changed or rerouted then a few simple seals would be inscribed in to the bone to help adjust the body. In what was surely a dangerous surgical procedure. Did not give him any comfort and made him immediately say no.

But on further education of the subject from his sensei, who assured him that he would be doing the procedure and it was needed if he wanted further  
>training and the needed ability to be able to sense vibrations. He would have to do it.<p>

With no way around it he did, but grew a fear of a certain type of cutting instrument. A razor. The same that had performed his surgery even though he had plenty pain killers to dull the pain and was comforted by his sensei who kept telling him everything would be fine and he knew the human anatomy well.

And knowing his sensei's knowledge of the human body which had been astonishing as he had made a quick recovery, his sensei might of been no medical ninja but he was a great touch and go surgeon or butcher. Furthermore he trusted in his sensei's sealing knowledge which he was told by many scorpions was not the greatest but at least was at a intermediate level.

Though in the back of his mind he had a nagging feeling his sensei wanted to dissect him if only a little to try and figure out his rare ability.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, that experience did bring up many fearful emotions. Reminded of what a simple razor could do Blaze looked at his sensei carefully.<p>

''Ah w-what's with t-the razor?'' spluttered the boy seeing Naruto get closer.

Naruto sighed ''You still have that irrational fear of a simple razor even though you were trained to handle weapons. That's _really _weird. This razor here is to remove those destruction bugs from you.''

''Destruction bug?'' questioned the boy interestedly.

Naruto didn't reply as he swiped viciously at the black clad boy making X shaped slashes and glancing blows that almost cut the scared boy.

Blaze was still skeptical of what his sensei was doing but he began to see small black dots drop to the floor, he then saw a small black dot leap off of his shoulder and float in to the air and swiftly fly towards a window.

Channeling chakra in to the razor Naruto sharpened it with his wind affinity and made the thin metal become even sharper then what it was.

The thin razor soared from Naruto's hand and threw the air with a trailing blue chakra as it flew threw the small bug, severing it in half then sped forward and  
>in to a wall where it went threw it.<p>

Blaze watched all this with concentration and disbelief _'How could someone plant that on me with out me knowing?!' _

As if having sensed his apprentices fear he spoke ''Don't worry Blaze. It's not that you are weak or your sensing ability is off. Nope. That was just something the Aburame clan of the Leaf let fly around this village freely. That is also sometimes how this village picks up on threats and is at times as one would say  
>'<em>the fly on the wall'<em>. You have to be careful of such a thing as this place has it's ways of knowing things _but_ they don't see everything.''

The boy nodded with respect taking in his sensei's words. He grew prideful from knowing he was learning from such a strong person. But his sense of pride left him when he heard his him ask ''You did catch that razor right?''

''You threw it! You were suppose to get it! I wouldn't dare waste my power to get that devil tool'' yelled the boy with a scowl

Naruto's eyebrows bunched in a angry mock glare ''What the hell! Don't you know I put wind chakra in that! Of course _you _were suppose to catch that!  
>Damn somebody could be dead right now!''<p>

''Not like it will lead- Oh yeah your chakra was on it! alright alright I will get it!'' he said none too happy at his predicament of errand boy.

''You should have just caught it but that will do too. Don't be late for the exam'' commented the blonde

Extending a fist Blaze said determinedly ''See you at the exam sensei! I will make you proud. . . I swear it!''

Naruto bumped the fist ''Yeah see ya then kid. Also! by the way if you are going to use your abilities, at least camouflage them''

* * *

><p>Reader: I demand stats! I demand stats! I demand stats!<br>FSDYT: What are you yelling about?  
>Reader: I want to know how strong Naruto is!<br>FSDYT: Using what, oh let me guess stats? -laughs-  
>Reader: Yes! Don't laugh! Use the stats so I can stop guessing!<br>FSDYT: But stats are not really in depth ways to rate a ninja. I mean yeah they are great guidelines but they aren't ending factors in some cases.  
>Reader: Yeah right you just don't want to give away allure or what ever!<br>FSDYT: Alright I will give you some STATS. Just-  
>Reader:NOW! -Holds a kunai to FSDYT's head-<br>FSDYT: Alright geez.-whispers- you only get Blaze's. Okay so here is some stat rating I actually found on one of my favorite sites such as Naruto-wikia. Though the stats(how they rate a ninja) are not what you would call a definite set for skills they do give a idea of overall power. (Which may I add I was going to show since it is around the chunin exams anyway)  
>Reader:Yay!<p>

Average Stats: (All points would be in varying fields. Max of 5 points in a area.)

Genin- total of 10 or lower.  
>Chunin- total of 16 or higher.<br>Special Jounin- total of 19 or special skill makes them such.  
>Jounin- total of 25 or higher.<br>Anbu- Varying amount as no set requirements.(Anyone can be picked for ANBU from academy student to Jounin. Though a majority are chunin to jounin level)  
>Kage Level- total of 30 or higher. Elite jounin too can reach this level but mostly could be called low-kage level (Elite Jounin)<br>as a simple thing as being high in stamina and genjutsu could put you in the rank.

Profile: Blaze Uzumaki

Birthday: March 16

Gender: Male | Age:10 1/2 | Height: 4'5 | Weight: 79lbs | Blood type: B

Classification: Non-allied Ninja. Bounty Hunter. | Occupation: Apprentice

Affiliation: Naruto Uzumaki (adopted brother), Scorpion Clan(adopted clan). | Partner: Naruto Uzumaki

Stats:

Ninjutsu: 3 | Taijutsu:1.5 | *Genjutsu:4 | **Intelligence: 2.5 | Strength: 1.5 | Speed: 2 | Stamina:3 | ***Hand Seals: 3 = 20.5

(All set skills are pretty self-explanatory though there are in depth explanation)

*Note: This factor is affected by the ability to cast genjutsu as well as break threw it.

**Note: Not based on overall intelligence but ninja intelligence. Experience plays a factor in this as well as ninja knowledge.

***Note: The amount of speed _and_ seals known determine this factor.


	24. Chapter 24 Yeah, I'm a Bad Guy

FSDYT Notes: I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a great story you will find it here, I can tell you I don't have many years of writing. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very short career. Skills that make me a god-send for people like you.

If you read and review my story now, that'll be the end of it. I will right more, and you will be very pleased. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will FORCE stories don't your throat. . . particularly my stories!.

Lmao. I just love that movie Taken and now they got taken 2! (For those who have no freaken idea what I am talking about just skip ahead and read story or read from the line with the ~)

For those who care about what I have to say read from number 1. For those who don't. . . :( I understand just read.

1. Ah you all didn't think I forgotten about this story did you?. . . Well shame on you! I would never forget about this ongoing master piece (on purpose, though I can be forgetful) Well anyway you know the usual, sorry about it taking so long -blah- I was busy -Blah blah blah- doing this or -Blah blah- and I got -Blah blah- with -blah blah blah- so that's -blah blah- what happened.

So with not much note worthy things to announce except I enjoy reading you all's reviews. Know that I do consider them worth something and some do give me the giggles like the ones that try to predict the future, but be way off the mark. (Know I'm not changing the story to smite you, I usually when I write a chapter I do it in threes but send it to my friend to read over it, then I post.)

~Anyway I would like to just say keep on reading. Read today, yesterday, an read forever. Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>ACADEMY<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto ignored the two glares he got from his team mates.<p>

He then announced unashamed ''Yeah I know I am late''

Sasuke glared at him some more while Sakura muttered ''Idiot''

''Let's just go in to the building already'' advised the Uchiha as he took the lead.

The group entered the academy they had once spent a majority of their lives in then navigated their way up a flight of stairs.

They saw in the hallway a gathering of ninja. All of them thought at once that, that couldn't possibly be everyone that had signed up for the exams.

''Hey you! what's your name'' called a voice from behind the group.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see who had spoken to them while Naruto continued to walk down to the end of the hall to turn in their applications.

''Sorry but I am not obliged to answer'' he replied coolly

Sasuke knew the boy who had long dark brown hair kept in a loose ponytail, was a Hyuga. By the light pale purple and pupil-less eyes he had.  
>He also observed from the boy's bandaged arm and entire leg that he must of been well trained.<p>

''What's that?'' shot the Hyuga challengingly.

Sakura growled annoyed when she saw the girl behind the Hyuga give off a slight giggle.

_'Cha! She better not be giggling at my Sasuke-kun!' _

Very much annoyed, Sakura took Sasuke by the arm than swiftly turned ''Naruto! Come on!'' she yelled as she pulled Sasuke away in the opposite direction of the Hyuga and now a green suited boy who had just appeared.

''Alright but don't pull me Sakura!'' complained Sasuke as he was still being pulled.

The girl with twin buns in her hair looked to the Hyuga boy then said ''He sure is a bold one eh?''

''Well he is Sasuke. . . of the Uchiha clan'' the boy stated looking at the fleeing back of the Uchiha boy where the proud Uchiha fan was displayed.

The girl then turned her head towards the green spandex wearing boy ''Alright guys lets get going''

''No, you guys go on, I will catch up later'' he said in a serious voice walking away quickly.

''What is that about?'' asked the girl confused ''I have no idea'' the Hyuga boy answered with disinterest.

* * *

><p>The now regrouped team seven walked side by side as they exited the large wooden and pillared lobby of the large building.<p>

''YOU with the attitude! Hold it right there!'' yelled a echoing voice.

A collective ''Huh?'' escaped the mouths of the three as they turned an looked up at the short overhead balcony where they saw a boy in green spandex jumpsuit and a bowl cut hair style, standing.

All of team seven couldn't help but be unease by the sight of the boy and especially his peculiar shaped eyes and very large eye brows.

''What do you want?'' asked Sasuke

''I want to fight! Right now'' the boy stated

''You want to fight me here an now?'' ''Yes'' he declared jumping down from the second level and landing a few feet in front of Team seven.

''My name is Rock Lee, and I challenge you Sasuke. . . Uchiha!''shouted the boy ecstatic.

''Hmf. . . So you know me?'' Sasuke inquired taking slight interest in to the boy who was going in to a fighting stance.

''Everyone is always talking of the Uchiha clan and how great they are. So I want to see if it is true. I figure you would be a good test for me. Plus it will show my worth''

Lee then looked over to the pink haired girl an sent her his best charming smile.

Sakura saw the smile an was unnerved and made uncomfortable at it.

''Well you have heard of the Uchiha clan an yet you are challenging me? You must be even more stupid then you look. But if you want to know more about my clan then I will teach you the hard way.'' Sasuke said feeling quite smug.

Lee smirked _'Perfect! A match up against the number one rookie! Now I can truly prove myself and see his technique' _

Naruto observed the two who were about to fight an thoughts of who would be the victor went threw his mind.

_'Sasuke I am sure has that guy beat in Genjutsu an maybe Ninjutsu. Though just from how that boy moves I can see he is wearing weights. Which means no doubt he has very good abilities in Taijutsu. Something I know Sasuke is not too proficient in. Either way though I guess the win could go to either one of them but it doesn't really matter to me' _

Looking over at his team mate Sakura who he saw was completely looking starry-eyed at Sasuke's back. He gave a wave to draw her attention.

''I am going to meet up with you guys later. . . So just finish this up'' he stated ignoring the look Sasuke sent him from over his shoulder.

Sakura scowled ''What! Aren't you going to stay and watch Sasuke win?''

Naruto didn't answer as he began walking away.

Sasuke fully turned and said to the walking away Naruto ''This will be over so quick you minus well not leave now''

_'Stay you dobe! And be useful in measuring my abilities' _a avenger growled in his head

''Sure'' was all Naruto said as he disappeared from view in a blur of speed.

* * *

><p>Naruto had appeared in the hallway he knew that lead to the next floor of the exam. He saw Kakashi standing at the entrance of the door way waiting with his favorite book in hand.<p>

''So you showed up by yourself?'' the jounin inquired a bit in disbelief, shuffling his book away in to a hip pouch.

''No, they are coming any moment now-'' trailed Naruto with a sense of hidden clairvoyance

''Sasuke-kun! he must of cheated some how or something! there is no way he was that strong! An Ah! that guy an those eye-brows'' shrieked Sakura entering the hall way with a disgruntled Uchiha.

Both members of team seven took notice of Kakashi who stared at them then sighed.

''So i see you have found some early competition?''Kakashi asked lazily

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the man. ''Hn''

''What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?'' asked Sakura confused at the sight of their sensei.

''I'm here to wish you all good luck in the exams, I was also here to stop you if you showed up without the full team'' informed the man with eye all the while defying physics as it gave a figure of a smile.

''I thought you said the exams were optional'' Sakura said ready to call him a liar off instinct alone.

''They are optional as a team, I didn't want anyone pressured into participating before they were ready, but since you all showed up on your own it doesn't matter anymore. Beyond this door is another step towards your future goals, good luck''

''So it was another test in team work?'' asked Sakura

Kakashi nodded ''Yes. Remember that is what will be needed in this test. Good-luck you guys'' _'To all of you, and please take care of Sakura you two'_

Stepping aside the man opened the double doors to the large room.

Entering the room team seven saw it was filled to the brim with prospective genin who also wanted to be chunin with some who did not look like the average would be genin they would expect to see going for chunin while others looked too old to be genin which sent thoughts of how hard could this test be threw their minds as they saw how old many of the genin were.

Naruto immediately picked up on the familiar chakra of his apprentice.

With out words Naruto left his team behind as he saw Sasuke who was being smothered from behind with a hug by a girl he recognized as Ino Yamanaka.

Walking past many other ninja he went to where he noticed had a large gap of space and a scarf faced boy leaning casually against the wall.

''Well if it isn't Blondie'' said the muffled voice.

Naruto smirked ''Yeah yeah, I'm awesome an so is my hair. So what are your stipulations?''

''Tch you wouldn't believe! Since I am a one person team. I have to obey what ever the proctor says to get to the next levels of the exam. So I am like at their beck and call or some shit''

Naruto nodded expecting Blaze would have it a bit more harder then a regular three person team but also knew that a unassociated ninja taking the chunin exams was something rare as well as believed to just be a ninja who was looking for fame or something else that might take away from the hosting village which if always would make it challenging for the lone ninja.

''No worry though sen- I mean Naruto-san I will do fine'' assured the boy

Nodding Naruto was about to speak until he heard a barking from behind his his head he saw a boy he had not seen in a while with his always with him animal familiar atop his head.

_'Hm. Akamaru the dog and Kiba Inuzuka' _he thought remembering the boy from his academy days.

''Huh! I thought I smelled bad luck Naruto'' surmised the hooded boy rubbing his nose.

Naruto looked at the boy with cold disinterested eyes, saying nothing in response to the boy's antics.

Blaze on the other hand didn't let it go. ''Who the hell are you? Geez the stupidity to talk to those you do not even know is enormous. Tell me, ever heard of the saying talking down to others gets you killed?"

''Geez, don't get bent out of shape over Naruto!'' Kiba spat in disbelief

''Maybe you should just go about your day'' advised Naruto calmly.

Kiba looked at Naruto an squinted his eyes then said in realization ''You sure look different Naruto! What you trying to be cool now? and aye where is your head band at. Tch don't tell me! You lost it. Well I guess you are still the same as always ha-ha-ha-ha''

Ignoring the obnoxious boy Naruto sensed the gathering of many familiar chakras closing in around him. _'An it seems everyone from the academy is here. . . Oh goody'_ he thought unenthusiastically.

''N-n-naruto?'' called a soft hesitant voice.

Turning, Naruto saw the blushing Hyuga girl. With her other team mate he knew to be Shino Aburame, who he saw was staring at him intently or at-least he thought the boy was looking at him as his head was pointed in his direction yet the dark glasses cloaked his eyes while the rest of his face was hidden by a high collar.

''Naruto-san. It seems you will be attending this exam too'' stated the Aburame

Naruto wasn't sure if the boy's emotionless voice was asking a question or simply stating something. So he just gave a nod.

''Hmph now that you mention it. Where is your head band?'' asked Sakura having heard Kiba's words.

''It does not matter'' he replied in a bored tone.

''WHAT! C'mon Naruto of course even _you _know how important a ninja's head band is?'' spoke Kiba loudly.

''Kiba is it really necessary to point such things out. . . Seems a bit troublesome to talk about something that can't be fixed now'' stated Shikamaru in a bored tone.

''Eh, you rookies. Don't you know you are drawing attention to yourselves?'' called a voice.

Turning their heads to the side. The group saw the young man who was approaching them, each of the genin gave the young man a once over.

He had black eyes hidden by round circular glasses and grey hair, which was in a ponytail while his bangs hung over his Leaf head band. He was clothed in a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

All things Naruto took in with in seconds, as he sensed something weird about the newcomer and the Leaf head band he wore still had not disarmed his suspicion of the man.

''An who are you exactly?'' inquired Ino suspiciously.

''You can just call me a friend or what ever, I am a fellow leaf ninja. And since I just thought it would be for you guys benefit to tell you, you are drawing way too much attention to yourselves''

He then turned around waving a hand casually to the room full of ninja who were in fact staring at them, making some uneasy at the looks from the other competitors they were receiving.

Blaze was first to speak ''Who gives a damn about some people who can't mind their own damn business''  
>He then looked over everyone in the room an said loud enough for everyone to hear ''Stupid bastards act is if they had never seen people talk before''<p>

His words earned him several collective glares from the ninja while others simply turned their heads.

''Hn. You sound like a real rookie'' commented the grey haired boy.

Blaze rolled his eyes then looked at Naruto ''We can finish our conversation else where''

''Yeah sure'' Naruto replied following Blaze away from the group.

On the opposite side of the room Naruto as well as Blaze ignored the collective glances of curiosity they were getting from the group they had previously departed from.

''So those your friends?'' asked Blaze

Naruto shrugged ''I don't really know them well. Never really did. Especially not well enough to call them a friend. Though I was at the academy with them. So if that means something''

''Nah, I was just wondering since I saw how many of them interacted with you so casually.''

''Yeah they usually do-''

Naruto went silent as he felt the violent vibrations coming from the other side of the room.

''Eh you feel that too?'' asked Blaze quietly already knowing the answer to his question.

Naruto looked over between people to see Kabuto throwing up on to the floor with a boy who had his arms outstretched in front the grey haired boy.  
>He saw the boy wore tied to his head a shiny headband with a sound note stamped upon it.<p>

He immediately figured out some how the boy was using sound waves.

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of smoke at the front of the classroom.

"Alright you maggots enough grab assing" a deep voice said from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared a tall imposing figure in a black trench coat was standing in front of a group of Leaf shinobi, he like the rest of them was wearing a gray outfit and had a blue bandana headband on.

"I'm Ibiki Morino proctor for your first test, line up, take a number and sit in your assigned seat the test is about to begin"

Blaze gave a unseen smirk that was hidden by his scarf. _'Hmpf this guy doesn't play any games. . . This will be a fun test!'_

* * *

><p>The many senseis of the assorted genins sat around in the lounging room, each waiting for the results of how their genin team did.<p>

A assorted members of specifically Konoha shinobi gathered around each either on the far wall of the room.

"They should be just about to begin the first portion of the exams how do you think they will do?" Kurenai asked from her spot leaning against a wall.

"Before I found out who was the proctor for the exam I would say they had a fair chance, now I'm not so sure" Kakashi said looking up from his favorite book.

"Why? Who's the examiner?" she asked apprehensively.

"Ibiki Morino, with a sadist like that I know their chances have dropped significantly" the lazy jounin replied.

"Who's Ibiki Morino?" asked the red eyed woman curiously.

"I forgot that you're only a recently promoted jonin Kurenai so you wouldn't know who Ibiki is just yet. Ibiki is the head of the Torture and Interrogation department and one hell of a scary guy on top of that" Asuma said while for once enjoying a cigarette without being glared at by his own students.

"What Why would the Hokage put someone like that in charge?" Kurenai said worried for her students.

"Relax Kurenai, he won't touch them, he doesn't have to. Ibiki's style of interrogation is more mental than physical. I just hope these kids are mentally ready, Ibiki has been known to break people down into sobbing messes with only a few words" Kakashi said before going back to his book and ending the discussion.

* * *

><p>Naruto was now seated at the front of the room with the Hyuga girl who introduced herself as Hinata, for his lack of remembering who she was, through a bit of stuttering. She sat on his right and a genin from Sand on his left.<p>

After looking at the test he knew even though the questions were extremely complex an impossible for a genin to answer, figured that the test was about information gathering.

Especially after hearing how the point system was set up and the rules if caught cheating, more then a certain number of times by the monitoring chunin stationed around the room. Would get you eliminated along with your team included.

With the knowledge of that Naruto zoned out an ignored the paper in front of him.

_'It's all a simple game. . . I bet, no know that this paper doesn't even matter at the least' _he thought to himself, mind made up to do absolutely nothing.

Minutes later Naruto was brought out of his meditative state by a black gloved fist slamming down on the desk in front of him, rattling his sword he had lain atop of the desk.

Naruto looked at the man, the scarred face almost nose to nose with him.

Casually and uncaring he looked the man in his eyes an asked ''Yes do you want something?''

The entire room shook their heads at the casual response to Ibiki's scare tactic ,except for one person.

Rock Lee held a fiery determination in his eyes when he heard that response _'Guy sensei, is it possible to have more than one Eternal Rival? If it is, I have a second rival in the hip and cool boy there!'_ Lee thought now seeing Naruto as a challenge.

''I said 'Are you ready for the tenth question?' '' Ibiki repeated himself almost in a snarling voice.

''I don't see why not, bring it on Proctor-san'' Naruto said calmly

''Are you sure? Get this last question wrong and it could destroy your shinobi career''

Naruto shook his head a no ''No, I doubt it won't but believe what you will''

Ibiki stared into the blonde's eyes a moment longer trying to get him to blink first, or show some fear, but Naruto remained indifferent to the tactics. So he straightened to his full height and returned to the center of the room.

He scanned the room trying to spot another target to maybe try and get these numbers down a little more. But looking out at the sea of faces all he saw was determination. _'Damn I think that little bastard gave them. . . hope. . .tch' _

"I see no one else will be leaving so those of you remaining. . . you all pass" he said with a smirk at the end. The response he got was what he expected.

"WHAT!" a chorus of voices raged at once.

"What are you talking about? What happened to the tenth question?" a voice in the back row asked.

"Settle down and listen, I'll explain. The first portion of the exam was meant to test two things. One as you may have already figured out was your information gathering skills. The questions were designed to be impossible to answer and basically force you to cheat. Your ability to gather information on your enemy could determine the success or failure of a mission"

Seeing that he had every ones full attention Ibiki continued "A chunin is a mid-level shinobi who is expected to lead his own squad into combat on his own. Question ten was designed to see who amongst you actually had the guts to move forward towards a seemingly impossible goal. The ones who refused to take question ten have showed they do not have what it takes to be chunin, not now maybe not ever. Again congra-"

Before he could speak any further the window to his right exploded in a shower of glass, the reason for the broken window turned out to be a cloth ball that was unfurled to reveal a banner that said 'Second Exam Proctor the Sexy Anko Mitarashi'

The sexy purple haired special jonin herself was standing in front of said banner with a wide cheesy grin. "Hello boys and girls I'm Anko Mitarashii, proctor for the second portion of the chunin exams, are you ready!" Anko said raising her fist in the air.

"You're early Anko, again" Ibiki said stepping out from behind the banner.

"Ibiki what's with all the teams? I think you're losing your touch" Anko said smirking at her fellow interrogator.

"Maybe this is just a better crop of candidates this year." reasoned the man.

"They don't look like much, it doesn't matter cause by the time I'm thru over half will be eliminated" Anko said with a blood thirsty smirk on her face.

"You cream-puffs have had it easy up until now, but starting tomorrow you better be ready to kill or be killed. I'll tell your senseis where you're to meet me, I suggest you all do some heavy praying tonight because tomorrow you're going to need it. Dismissed!"

With that warning and dismissal the chunin hopefuls filed out of the room to prepare for day two of the exams.

* * *

><p>Reader: Yeah, I see what you mean about boring cannon.<br>FSDYT: Well I won't say it's boring, but it is to write. But when reading it's like you will fly write threw the chapter like it's nothing.  
>Reader: Lol that is so true!<br>FSDYT: I know it is, I myself give a kudos to all authors who overcome that annoying writers block or gotta push threw a chapter to finish it.  
>Reader: So are you gonna follow cannon for a short while?<br>FSDYT: Sort of as I am coming upon the time when I can just take the story an run with it :)  
>Reader: That's great but one thing I would like to add is how is Sasuke's development, before I recall he seemed to be nicer to Naruto but now he looks to be back to his arrogantconfidence.  
>FSDYT: Well ya see Sasuke is a wild card! Hot one moment cold the next. . . think he is fucked up in the head or something. -shrugs-<br>Reader: lmao!  
>FSDYT: No seriously though Sasuke is a writer's dream as he is the type of charterer that is wild and unpredictable. In this story you have seen he does have feelings but he does like in cannon have a forced superiority complex with a smidgen of inferiority of wanting to prove himself topped off with a built in sky high confidence meter that may seem like arrogance. This all things I try to channel, with him having a strong weight on his shoulder's. Kinda like cannon but less sappy and unneeded bullshit, Sasuke will be a bit more straightforward while also more obvious intellect.<br>Reader: That is just complicated. Can't wait to see how it pans out!


	25. Chapter 25 I'm not the only Bad Guy

FSDYT's Note:

Yes this is the quickest update ever. . . Why? well because I felt I short changed you with the last chapter! An I don't like to cheat my readers. Though there is a warning on this chapter being a tad bit confusing. . . It's suppose to be, just enjoy and wait for the next that solves the puzzle.

That is all, now get to reading below the line ™.

p.s. to that annoying guest. . . FYI I have a delete button on standby, your comments aren't worth much bud. :)

* * *

><p>''I always knew there was something off. . .''<p>

Tapping his pipe on the ash tray carefully, he emptied it of it's thoroughly burnt tobacco in to his open desk drawer the wrinkled hand went to a large jar within the drawer and pulled out a few cut leaves to be stuffed in to the pipe.

The pipe neatly stuffed an ready to be lit, the man as if he had lost interest laid the pipe down on the desk.

''I guess you were right in some aspect as to what was wrong with Naruto.'' pausing for a moment the man then asked ''Did you know he wants to leave?''

''Hokage-sama, I have _been_ noticed some strange things about Naruto. Although I wonder why you are now just telling me of what has been happening with my student?'' asked Kakashi with a slightly annoyed tone.

''You have to understand that it was just not important at the time for you to know. With the chunin exams, among that, and other things have kept me quite busy. And it has only been a small amount of time since the incident-''

Interrupting the Hokage, Kakashi knew it to be rude but didn't care at the moment. ''He is my responsibility, you even said so yourself. So why would you keep this away from me? Then go as far to even talk to me so late. Even worse it is like I can't get any information about what happened from anyone without them saying the Hokage said don't talk about it. Why?'' the jounin asked wondering why no one could explain to him about the incident atop the Hokage tower.

''C'mon Kakashi. You and I both know the old man only does things for a reason. I mean think about it. You, someone who is close to Naruto going around saying things that some others would misconstrue or even take advantage of as words being confirmation of something they suspected or already, like you were waiting to prove. It could have caused major problems among other things'' A voice said from the wall far behind Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't turn at the wall, he knew who the familiar voice belonged to. He deadpanned ''I am not so careless to do such a thing''

The Hokage looked to Kakashi then to his old student that had become visible from invisible as he leaned casually against the wall.

He slowly looked his student up and down as he grew a bit thrilled to see the familiar face he hadn't seen in so long but couldn't help but give a mental sigh as he saw the white haired man had now decided to dress as some kabuki character of such. Though he expected as much from his unpredictable student.

''Naruto is at a impressionable time in his life. Even if he does not know it. He can be swayed with the right leverage as well as made to see the light. For now he is in a exam with his team that will require team work as well as surely make them grow together"

"So you are saying that Naruto, if he had a bond with some one in the Leaf is less likely to leave and be better off?" asked Kakashi

The Hokage nodded his head.

Jiraiya sighed then crossed his arms in a tired gesture.

''Something you want to mention Jiraiya?'' asked the third Hokage.

The man shrugged his shoulders then spoke ''Yeah, it's just that from what I saw when he was willing to go toe to toe with you. That didn't seem like anyone who wanted to make _bonds _as well as he even sensed me an threatened to kill allot of people. I don't think you are giving the boy enough credit and writing him off as some emotional jinchuriki teen ain't the smart thing to do.''

Kakashi then quickly asked ''Why did _that_ happen Hokage-sama?''

Sarutobi looked at the two men after recounting threw his thoughts like so many times before, as to why him an Naruto even got in to such a intense argument turned to a possible brawl.

''I told him he couldn't leave. We had words then I went to try to detain him. To some how reason with him. . . but he showed that he would have no such thing. He also proved me wrong when I told him he wasn't ready to be on his own''

The two men stared at the Hokage as he recounted a vague description as to why Naruto had all but destroyed the Hokage tower, allegedly killed a ANBU, then be granted leave and then hired by the Leaf.

Jiraiya clicked his tongue annoyed, then breathed deep then exhaled ''Naruto tried to leave you said no. Naruto felt betrayed. You didn't want to fail him. You told Naruto he couldn't go. An like a rebellious child Naruto lashed out. You matched Naruto's ferocity trying to change his mind then. Let me guess you swept all this under the rug in defense of Naruto knowing that if you let this info freely wonder around it would cause major problems. And now here we all are three who have direct connections to Naruto an we are all to fix this problem'' he finished with a short exhale.

''Well since we are now up to date thanks to your impromptu briefing. Let's now see what solutions we have?'' the Hokage stated waving his hand dismissively

''I thought it was just rumors not worth acting on but now I must know. Did you really relieve Naruto of his duties to the Leaf?'' asked Kakashi

''Yes. He is now officially listed as just a hired mercenary.'' Hiruzen stated sadly

''With skills. . . Very good skills. He is a good mercenary'' added Jiraiya rubbing his chin in thought

''Then I don't know what to do or even suggest. He from what Jiraiya-sama says is skilled so he can survive on his own as well as be able to leave when he wants. I. . . well I only know two ways that could ensure Naruto never leaves the Leaf'' stated the jounin unsure.

Sarutobi leaned a bit forward towards Kakashi as he was kept in suspense.

Seconds passed until Kakashi spoke ''Either he gets involved in a very deep relationship with someone who is in the Leaf an has loyalty to it or-''

Jiraiya interrupted with a chuckle ''Did you just recommend he get a girlfriend, who is loyal to the Leaf?''

Sarutobi rubbed his chin ''No that is actually a good idea. . . It would keep him busy as well as give him a bond. In fact a very special bond!'' the man announced seeing the practical uses of the idea but asked ''What else do you got Kakashi?''

The jounin rubbed the back of his head as his eye dropped close then said ''Or we could tell him about you know who''

The room went deathly silent as eyes slowly drifted to a picture of the 4th Hokage.

''That is not just something that can be told. . .'' stated Jiraiya breaking the nervous silence

''No that is unnecessary at this time. I have another idea, one that will fit the bill. Jiraiya you are to reawaken Naruto's want to be Hokage. You are to approach him in a subtle way as well as dazzle him then subtly inform him you trained the fourth Hokage. That itself will be enough to make Naruto want to gain new knowledge if not also show him that in the Leaf he has a chance at succeeding an now a new possible ally to help him too''

Both men were completely amazed at the Hokage's plan an how fool proof it seemed to be.

''Yeah that seems to be good enough of a plan Hokage-sama'' commented Kakashi but added ''I myself will talk to Naruto though''

''You are his sensei Kakashi, do as you should.'' replied Sarutobi

Jiraiya stared at the picture of the 4th Hokage for a few seconds then said ''Alright then. I can do it''

* * *

><p>Finding Naruto was no hard task for the laid back jounin as he knew tomorrow would be the day that he was to report to the second part of the exams. An if he was as decent as a ninja he suspected him to be then he knew Naruto would be home resting or probably preparing for tomorrow.<p>

Ignoring the fact that it was very far in to the night and Naruto could be sleep he knocked upon Naruto's door.

Seconds later the door opened to show a half dressed Naruto who glistened with a light sheen of sweat.

Kakashi gave Naruto a disarming eye smile then wave ''Working out Naruto?'' he inquired casually

Naruto sighed at Kakashi's tactics an answered ''Yes. . . Come on in.''

Turning, Naruto lead Kakashi in to his apartment then straight towards a punching bag that swayed slightly. Quickly Naruto went back to work striking the large bag with punishing blows.

Kakashi spent a few moments observing Naruto an noticed that he struck at only certain areas on the punching-bag. He then realized that if those areas were to match up with a human body then they would be quite devastating if not fatal blows considering the power that he saw his student striking with.

_'So I see now. . . He is a brawler style type of fighter that relies on his strength and speed. . . But mostly on his strength to overwhelm his opponent. This is interesting, his taijutsu is no doubt very vicious indeed' _ Kakashi thought taking note.

With a few more combo strikes Naruto then suddenly stopped an looked to Kakashi as he thought blandly _'I hope he doesn't think he can analyze my fighting style. Even if he does get certain clues about it he can't possibly use it as his own. He would have to train years to develop the deep resilience to use the One strike as well as see it in it's true form to even understand it fully. . . Nah, I think he is probably still on that trying to figure me out hiatus' _

''Did you really come over to just monitor me?'' Naruto asked with a slight glare.

''Maa maa, no of course not I actually came over to talk to you but I must say it would be interesting for me and you to have a taijutsu match one day eh?''

''Answering questions with more questions. It is as to be expected when dealing with you. So I will just answer your questions Kakashi. . . just ask''  
>he said turning around and grabbing a towel that was slung over a chair.<p>

Kakashi was unnerved by Naruto's attitude. He knew he had many questions for the blonde but as his sensei he also knew he had to keep some type of air of trust between them but the questions he wished to ask would show he had very little trust in Naruto and a whole lot of skepticism as well as doubt.  
>Though since Naruto had in fact told him to ask these possibly incriminating questions he hoped he was in the clear.<p>

''Well if you do not mind answering some questions than I want to know. . . When did you start changing?''

Naruto quirked a eyebrow in confusion ''Changing?'' he asked curious

''From the person you once were. . .'' Kakashi said softly

''You speak as if you knew me before a few months ago'' reasoned the blonde

''Well I knew of you. . . You could say. I also knew that you didn't back then have a fixation to train for hours to incapacitate or at the very least maim some one, nope. Definitely not. Maybe you would have been thinking up a new prank or something like that'' he said cheerfully.

The happy tone was lost on Naruto who replied back in a annoyed voice ''You mean when did I stop being such a attention starved kid. Well that was while I was in the academy but surely Iruka told you of that. Ya know this is a pretty stupid question for you to ask Kakashi as it does not give you info. Well not the info you so desperately want an could not get from following me around.''

_'So he really did know I was tracking him' _Kakashi thought a bit worried it would make questioning harder.

''Alright then Naruto, tell me why do you want to leave the Leaf?'' he blurted out, then regretted his haste.

''I don't want to be here anymore. Soon I will take my leave. The why is simple, I don't like the people or place and they don't like me. An I don't care to change their minds so I simply will leave. It is what I think is best''

''So you are running away?'' Kakashi deadpanned

''Nope. I am leaving, while I don't like the people I also don't like the obvious an even some veiled threats that encircle me everywhere I go.'' he stated punching the bag with his right hand, then watching it sway.

Kakashi had a instant rundown mentally of all the people he knew that had some type of ill or indifferent feeling towards Naruto an he nodded his head in understanding when he realized that these same people who felt dislike towards Naruto or didn't care for him one way or another were in fact civilian and ninja alike.

Which was a nasty combination seeing as how a Leaf ninja was to protect the civilians and have camaraderie with their own ninja brethren of the Leaf. A ideology that was suppose to be thoroughly upheld an followed but was not being upheld towards Naruto in the least.

Naruto saw Kakashi's eye alight with realization and he chuckled ''Ya know you understood that way quicker then the Hokage did. Now go on and say it already I know you are going to''

Kakashi sighed then spoke ''Naruto you really can change all of their minds with time an not giving up. I know you can. Though it will be hard you could succeed.''

''Yeah Naruto just give it some time they will see you are not the fox, that you are just it's prison. . . Watch one day Naruto you will show them all, and you will protect them all and show them they have nothing to fear. . . Such words are sentiments that fall on deaf ears now. I don't want to show those people anything an I shouldn't have to. Because I don't care what they think.'' Naruto rebuked with a bored tone.

_'Damn! So this is what the Hokage has been dealing with. . . I could see the problems are more major then what I thought at one time but now its as if he has cemented in his head that he shouldn't force some one to see what they already should have seen. . . Its not cowardly for him to just walk away instead of making everyone realize the truth but that's what he has to do if he wants to win them over. . . but he won't. Maybe the Hokage has handled this as best as he could. . . but now it seems as if time is running out at a break neck pace' _the jounin thought sadly.

With desperation Kakashi forced a lump in his throat down then stated ''If you leave. . . allot of innocent people could die''

''What?'' spat Naruto confused and shocked

Kakashi continued ''Say if you lost control, accidentally, of the Nine-tails no one would be around to stop you an it would definitely kill many people. . .but if you stayed in the Leaf it could always be kept under control as well as you helped to control it''

Naruto snickered, making Kakashi cringe.

''That's the best you got. C'mon Kakashi you an I both know the seal is quite tight and if you know I use 'it's' chakra then you have already realized I must have a good enough handle on the fox already then'' reasoned the blonde

The jounin shook his head and countered ''One never knows what could happen Naruto. As a ninja you should know one could be here today an gone in the next instant''

''That's why one can't live life hung up on what others think'' supplied Naruto with a wide grin.

Kakashi looked down then muttered ''You are twisting my words''

''No. I am interpreting their meanings as I wish. Now if this is all?'' Naruto asked, wiping off his chest with the towel then walking over towards the door and stood by it.

Looking over to the patiently waiting Naruto. Kakashi gave him a eye smile then asked ''What about your team then?'' in a confident voice. _'Surely he won't turn his back on his team members. . . He hasn't before.' _

''Those who disobey the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades* are less then scum'' recited Naruto making Kakashi nod.

''How about those that no longer are comrades with the ones they once were _comrades_ with. How about when said comrades don't know the meaning of such a thing and are both each wrapped up in their own worlds, with their heads so far up their asses it's a surprise they have not imploded yet. Comrades? yeah sure, one is revenge bound and has blatantly stated many times that everything else is a bother. Another is bound to trying to make the latter fall in love with them and oh would you look at that, also has said nothing else matters but the latter. Then there is the last who I bet has not ever even taught anyone before, is now doing such for his own personal reasons and yet preaches camaraderie because it is convenient. Not because it is the right thing to do''

Naruto paused then wiped a bead of sweat from his brow before continuing and ignoring the stern stare he was getting.

''Or said person really is trying to do the _right _thing. Oh but one might never know. Do you know why that is?. . . because said person who is trying to find out some one else secrets has so many of his own. Because that mirror of distrust you have for me Kakashi-_sensei, _looks you right back in your face. An because to a person surrounded with so much distrust can't have things such as _comrades _and _teams_''**

Kakashi stared at Naruto, mentally deciphering threw Naruto's words.

_'So he doesn't trust us. . .' _''Naruto-'' began the jounin but was interrupted

''Answer this question for me Kakashi then I will stay here. . . Forever as a loyal Leaf ninja. Hell I will even smile everyday'' spoke Naruto with a blank face.

''What Naruto?'' asked the man preparing himself to truly focus all his being into answering a all or nothing question.

''What do you do with a ninja that doesn't believe in his village, that doesn't care for it, that will not fight for it?'' asked the boy without any emotion

Kakashi's mind went blank. Then he frowned. A deep frown that went unseen thanks to his mask as he knew the answer to the question.

''Answer the question Kakashi-sensei'' challenged Naruto with a smirk he did not hold back. He did not care if he was being a bit cynical.

Kakashi shook his head no.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity mixed delight.

''You know the answer to that question don't you? Of course you do as a_ jounin_ you would know. An as some one as old as you it's obvious you would know. Must be nice being able to see the hypocrisy in this place unlike others who can't'' he taunted.

''Shut-up. . . Naruto. You will not undermine my loyalty to the Leaf village. . . just do what you want then. . .'' growled out the man looking down as he began to walk to the front door.

Naruto then opened the door and watched as Kakashi walked threw the door with his head held low.

Seeing his point was understood the blonde said ''That's the thing about loyalty and ninja. Such a thing can be quite _suicidal_''

Kakashi stopped in his step as his head lifted up and he looked Naruto in the eyes with suppressed anger he asked ''What did you say?''

Naruto sensed the change in Kakashi easily as he knew immediately something was wrong.

''I said-'' he began calmly but was interrupted as he had to jump back to avoid a punch from Kakashi

Naruto was shocked _'He is attacking me! I knew that bastard was shifty! Alright then let's go Kakashi!'_

Kakashi stood angry as he looked at Naruto ''How dare you! You didn't know my father. Don't!. . . use his misfortune to make a point!''

''What the hell are you talking about!?'' the blonde spat confused but on guard, having gone in to a fighting stance.

As quickly as Kakashi had gotten angry he calmed down. As he saw Naruto was genuinely confused, as it had shown on his face and in his eyes.

_'Damn! damn! damn! FUCK! I thought. . . he had looked in to my past. . . an was trying to . . . patronize me. . . Ah I'm so stupid!' _Kakashi Hatake yelled in his head completely feeling like a idiot.

''Naruto. . . I apologize I thought. . . you had did something that. . .'' the man said with pure regret about to continue but stopped speaking as he saw that what he was saying did not disarm Naruto who still had both his fists up and was prepared to strike. He sighed as he knew he should have never swung on him.

''Naruto. . . I want to tell you something. . . maybe this will make up for what I have done. . .'' the jounin trailed off in a sad voice.

* * *

><p>45 MINUTES LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat across his table from Kakashi.<p>

He had just heard snippets of a story of how his sensei's father had lived and died and why Kakashi had gotten so furious.

It was all understandable as he could see how the word suicide, which Kakashi's father had committed after he had chosen to save his comrades' instead of complete the mission assigned to him. Then be scorned for it and even by his own comrades' he had saved in the first place, would leave a scar on the child that found it's parent's dead body, especially since Kakashi had idolized him.

Though it brought them right to a point he had once made.

''So sensei. . . you see how cruel this village can be'' stated Naruto rolling his eyes

Kakashi gripped his cup filled with coffee Naruto had served him a while ago.

Sadness filled him slowly as he wished Naruto's words about his village were not true but they were and all because some didn't understand what his father had did, the man had thought was right and even worse, the ones he saved didn't even appreciate what he did.

It was a tale the jounin had wished never happened and was now watching play out again, with how his own sensei sacrificed his life for the village and now his legacy as well as part sacrifice was not being honored.

''But it has changed Naruto. . . Over time it has. I can say that and know it is true and even more so if someone wanted it to change more it could. The Sandaime and Yondaime proved that by furthering what the Shodaime and Nidaime had set forth''

The jounin paused then looked at Naruto ''Maybe one day a _Godaime _Hokage could further change things''

Naruto sipped his coffee, not even making a effort to reply.

Kakashi then suddenly stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. ''Naruto. . . I found friends in this village. People I truly care for and will protect with my life. . . Some time ago I made peace with my past. Though it maybe hard to talk about I know it is there. And I accept, learn, and live with it. As I enjoy my present and go towards my future.''

Turning to look at Naruto's still back he stared at him ''Naruto. . . Someone special put their whole trust in to you. Someone who saw something in you and said they believed in you and that you were a hero. I think you know who that person was Naruto. . . I know that person couldn't have been wrong. . . Good-night Naruto.''

With his words said. Kakashi left after closing the door.

The closet door a few feet from the seated Naruto opened up to show a dark figure dressed in a black hooded cloak which hid all of their distinguishing features except for a red colored number twenty on the right side of the cloak's head.

The figure moved over to Naruto then knelt down on one knee in front of him as it waited to be acknowledged.

Naruto looked over and down at the figure knowing where it had come from.

His apartment was securely protected with seals an there was no way for normal people to just walk in to his apartment if they were not invited or didn't know the secrets to getting in.

One secret was that anyone could body flicker in if they were marked with a certain seal. Though the seal would make them body flicker directly to a secure and designated point in the apartment. Which Naruto had decided would be a empty closet for some.

''Yes?'' he inquired, tiredness showing in his tone.

''Sir, what you have previously requested has been done'' answered the soft voice that was clearly female.

Searching his memory of previously made requests Naruto then came to one in particular he had made some time ago.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK***<p>

* * *

><p>Deep underground, under over two-hundred feet of dirt and a large mountain. A secret compound was deeply nestled in the earth.<p>

In one large chamber of the compound was a assembly of many masked men and women. Each barely distinguishable by their body shapes and the dull light provided from chandeliers that's light barely touched them from it's high up perch upon the stone ceiling that was many feet above.

What could only be figured or guessed as ninjas due to their eccentric and practical array of clothing that each wore, varying in different ways or another.  
>Stood, sat in chairs, or leaned against the unblemished grey stone walls of the room but all had their head turned to the front of the chamber where atop a large stage stood a average height masked figure flanked by many brown boxes stacked behind their back.<p>

Naruto looked out over the crowd and viewed the ninja sizing each and every one of them up as he counted them making sure all those that he knew who had accepted the selective 'ninja for hire ad' Waraji and Zori had sent out for him were there.

He could see it went well as over seventy-eight ninja were actually here. Some he could see with slashed headbands from varying villages and others who wore none at all.

Though their origin did not matter to him only their skill did, something he had to get them to us for him. Using the mostly always successful missing ninja, or in fact any ninja bait. . . money.

''I would like to thank you all for showing up. I know many of you have lived here at this compound for a while, to pass the screening tests as well as to show your select skills. I thank you for your time and patience.'' he said remembering Zori's detailed reports on how hard it was to weed out spies as well as unneeded and weak ninjas. From the two hundred-thirty nine who had originally accepted the ad, down to the estimated seventy-eight useful ones.

''You all could call me Blue. Though I am sure you realize it's a fake name. The reason why is a job needs to be done an their needs to be no leads to as who did it. You all are the best candidates for such a job. Though of course you all will be paid handsomely for your time and for performing this mission''

A man Naruto could see in the far back raised his hand.

''Yes?'' asked Naruto

''How much are we talkin' and what job specifically'' asked the scratchy voice.

Naruto smirked under his mask at the man's curtness. _'Hm he has a Mist head band. . .Waraji says that guy is pretty strong and talented. He is one I can not afford let go then' _''A regular S-rank mission will bring in a hard earned one million. As wandering or missing ninja. As you guys are, I bet that type of money would not come easy right?''

He paused to look at the crowd who all nodded in acknowledgement.

''Well this too will be a S-rank, only twist is this job pays ten million'' he stated with a cold tone making sure everyone heard the large amount of incentive promised.

Naruto saw the eyes of some widen in awe as others cocked their heads to the side and a rare few remained unfazed.

A man then called out ''No freaking way! You saying ten million cash? for each of us?!''

''Yes, no jokes, no lies, and no bargains. There is three million up front if you accept the job then you get the rest after you complete the mission''

Several heads nodded at the fair and very lucrative deal.

''Alright then since I can see this is a most fair deal to you all. I will tell you the mission. A combined guerrilla attack against the Leaf village.''

The chamber exploded with most voices asking what type of suicidal mission was that? An other questions Naruto couldn't make out from the voices speaking all at once.

Expecting as such the Uzumaki held his hand up until silence reigned ''I see some think this is a crazy mission. I'll up the pay to twenty million. With four million upfront. That is the price to those who take up this mission. It will be a simple hit and run NOT a invasion. All those who don't want in are free to leave now''

Naruto saw no one make any sort of movement at all. He knew then the promise of being rich was enough to make them stay.

He then turned around and picked up one of the boxes. Then tossed it out to the crowd.

''In there are suits that need to be worn under regular ninja clothing. They are very resilient to damage. They will keep you alive and are the latest in seal based protection. From this day on you guys are numbers and to be addressed as such by the numbers on your suits. That you will put somewhere on you to be readily seen. Now collect your money from mister Green and he will tell you everything else'' he finished then pointed to a masked Waraji who stood against the wall.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Shrugging off his thoughts Naruto looked at the woman ''Twenty-san. Tell Green to proceed on to plan A and I will notify him if there is to be any changes''<p>

The figure named Twenty nodded a response then left by melting in to the floor.

''So it seems the time is coming. . .'' he said to himself rising from his chair.

He then turned around and walked to his bathroom all the while as a resurfacing thought floated around his head.

_'Fifth Hokage. . . hm. . .'_

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| FOREST OF DEATHTRAINING GROUND 44

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm surprised all of you showed, did you enjoy what might be your last night on earth? Good, I welcome you all to Training Ground 44 or otherwise known as The Forest of Death" Anko said smirking at the scared faces.<p>

"That doesn't look so scary, quit trying to look tough and let's get on with this!" the ill-advised outburst came from none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

As soon as he was done talking a kunai sailed past his face, cutting his cheek just above his clan tattoo. Before he could even register what happened there was a sickly sweet voice in his ear.

"You know it's always the dogs who bark the loudest that have no bite. You better watch yourself in there little Inuzuka."

To further prey off the fear Anko felt from the shivering young genin she then swiped her tongue over the miniscule trail of blood that dripped from the cut.

Kiba shivered even more at the close contact and creepy voice.

Anko feeling a presence coming up behind her released another kunai from her sleeve into her hand and was about to lash out when her previously thrown kunai appeared over her shoulder being held by a tongue.

"Here is your kunai back Proctor-san" the person said in a whisper like voice

"Why thank you Grass-nin, but you know I wouldn't advise coming up behind me like that again unless you're suicidal" Anko said with a grin.

"My apologies I meant no offense, I guess I'm just a little anxious to get started" the Grass-nin said before moving away to rejoin her team.

"I guess everyone's a little excited this morning, let's get back on track" Anko reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of papers "Before I explain the rules of this portion of the exams you all have to sign these waiver forms or you cannot participate" she said passing them around.

"Why do we have to sign these?" a sand genin asked

"So that Konoha and more importantly I cannot be held accountable for your deaths and trust me there will be deaths"she reassured with a smirk.

Passing out the forms to each genin Anko made sure to remind them they could always just quit. Though none took heed of her words.

Once Anko received all the waiver forms she once again reached into her pocket and pulled out two scrolls, one had the kanji for heaven and the other earth.

"Each team will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll, your objective is to reach the tower in the center of the Forest of Death, with both scrolls and all your team members. You have five days to complete your objective"

"Five days? What are we supposed to do for food? I can't go Five days without food!" Choji cried

"You can hunt, you can fish, hell, if you get desperate enough you can eat each other, I really don't give a damn. I will give you two pieces of advice though don't open your scrolls until you have both of them in the tower and beware humans are not on the top of the food chain inside there, Now line up get your scrolls and get to your gates!" Anko ordered.

A half hour later all the genins were at their assigned gates, around the large forest, waiting for the word to begin.

"My last warning don't die!" Anko yelled uncaring.

All the gates sprang open and the chunin hopefuls sprinted forward in their ambition to achieve a higher rank.

* * *

><p>Reader: Naruto is going to try to be 5th Hokage isn't he?<p>

FSDYT: Maybe :]

Reader: -grumbles- All right then don't tell. What is with that flashback? Of him and those hired mercenaries, when was that from?

FSDYT: That was actually a update from remember the Sea country mission. . . Also remember Naruto uses clones to do things he can not due himself at times. So he can make them finish certain things he has started as he does other things that require the real him to do. Also time does pass from what is happening at a certain point. Like example, time skips are for a reason but stuff DOES happen between them, the reason why I then use flashbacks. . .(meaning mercenary meeting happened on a time skip)

Reader: Just wondering what the hell is with the Third Hokage, Is he good guy is he bad guy or is he like trying to manipulate Naruto for the good of the Leaf or what? I just can not figure it out

FSDYT: Ha ha ha that is a very tricky thing so I will simplify it. . . The Hokage is a leader with one too many conflicting things around him, rather it be trying to maintain things or rather keep the trust of others or keep his village safe it is now all back lashing as one and becoming a confusing mess.

Reader: Is he going to go back on his deal with Naruto?

FSDYT: That is too afar ahead to answer but i will hint that it is a strong possibility. . .

Reader:So possible real Sandaime VS. Naruto fight!?

FSDYT: That would be expected to happen if Naruto tried to leave the Leaf and was stopped by the Hokage who went back on his deal.

Reader: So future fight. . . yes, no?

FSDYT: Ops sorry out of time. . . . . .

*Note: Yeah so what I switched out team mate with comrade. . . They mean the same thing. . . Except comrade is more fitting in this situation :)  
>Don't ya agree comrade?<p>

**Note: I know I know, the third person POV then switching point of views can easily confuse.

Anyway what Naruto is basically saying is 'saying you are my comrade does not make it so. While also confusing Kakashi in telling him that he won't be a team mate to those who don't even understand the word or want it.' Except he is using irony in the situation as the words actually can be INTERPRETED as pretty much anything. It's a ploy on how Kakashi says Naruto twists words. In the end though Naruto is simply letting Kakashi once again, try to figure him out. . .

-A side of Naruto showing intelligence while still being annoying by pulling a joke over some one's head.

***Note: Once again, don't really question why my flashbacks. Don't at times particularly revolve around the person having it or their POV. . .


	26. Chapter 26 A Bad Guy, not so Bad

FSDYT Note's:

So like I'm getting feedback that asks (Weirdly enough to me) what happened to Zabuza and Haku?  
>Yes it had been known the pair were still alive and had run long ago while Zabuza was recovering and Naruto(secretly) killed Gato and robbed(robin hood) him.<p>

Though it had been not understood where they went.

Well to you pm and to many who are fans of the Zabuza and Haku combo I will tell you I particularly like them too but don't really expect them to just show up (I find characters that randomly show up in a story to be tactless and just weird) at most you must understand yeah there is a storyline for this story. (Even if it does not seem like it)

Well in conclusion what I am saying is and is the answer to your question. . . Haku(who is male) and Zabuza (equally if not more male-ish) don't really hold a big likelihood of showing up pal. . . If you are mad about this, all I can say is sh#$ t happens now, Note with in a note: Do not think this is a pairing. . .

Get to reading below the line

* * *

><p>"Naruto! STOP! THIS NOW!" ordered the Hokage with all his might.<p>

"I'm leaving old man. There is nothing you or anyone can do" spoke the blonde walking directly towards the large gates of Konoha.

Surprised but keeping calm as he saw the armored back of the young man Hiruzen walked up the street till he was side by side with the strolling young man.

"You're contract is not up Naruto, It would be most dishonorable if you broke your word and very illegal if you broke a legal binding agreement" informed the man calmly.

"I don't care, besides I don't remember that paper saying anything of the sort and even if it did I still don't care now good-bye old man" stated Naruto walking threw the gates of Konoha but was immediately stopped as twenty ANBU appeared in front of him blocking his path.

The young blonde looked back towards the Hokage and asked calmly "What is this?"

Not sure himself but glad they were there Hiruzen replied "You can't break your word in this case Naruto. This is now a matter of legality, break your word and you-"

The Hokage stopped speaking as he saw Naruto draw his sword in a fluent motion from it's sheath.

"You are making a very big mistake Naruto!" advised the Hokage seeing his own ANBU drawing their kunai or tanto.

In a relaxed posture Sarutobi saw Naruto would not disarm himself or rethink upon his actions. "Disarm him" he ordered the ANBU as he watched what would be a fierce battle but was sure the numbers would be the odds that beat Naruto.

Four of the ANBU quickly circled Naruto as the others jumped back in to a looser circle that still encompassed the blonde but kept him pinned in so his escape was impossible.

Quickly each of the four ANBU went to Naruto's four cardinal directions, closing in on him from the north, south, east, and west.

"This won't be enough to beat me" warned the blonde as his sword became covered in a bubbling red demonic chakra.

The ANBU from north of Naruto was not unnerved at all as his tanto became alight with cackling lightning chakra before he charged at Naruto with a slash that was blocked by the demonic sword that held against the electrified metal blade that pressed hard against it.

The three other elite ninja each saw how their comrade had tied Naruto up in a battle of strength between tanto and sword. So they took the opportunity and pounced on their prey with one going threw hand seals as the two others slammed their hands on the ground.

Naruto became hard pressed to force the tanto user away from him as he jumped from the ground that came alive with clay hands that missed grabbing his feet by mere seconds.

While in the air the blonde realized he still was not in the clear as four earthen walls rose from the ground seeking to close in around him.

A quick slash from the sword that released red arcs of chakra demolished the would be walls to his cage as he landed on the half broken but still standing earth wall that barely stood from the ground now but he did not stop there as he jumped from the half standing crumbling wall then flipped in mid-air before bringing himself sword first in to the ground.

As soon as the red chakra covered sword hit the ground it cratered under the raw power and caused a shock-wave, bringing many of the shell-shocked ANBU in to the air as they tried to catch their balance.

Naruto immediately took advantage of his own created distraction as he gripped the sword from the ground and flung it at the just now landing elite ninja to his left that was crouched on the ground trying to pick himself up from his rough landing.

The ANBU had not a chance as the Kyubi chakra enhanced sword flew threw the air quicker then his reflexes could respond, then threw his chest as he was pinned to the ground with the spear like sword in his lung.

Not missing a beat Naruto was to the man with his foot on the ANBU's neck as he removed his sword and jumped back from the kunai that was sent towards him from the now active ANBU that were in the loose outer circle.

The Hokage was in a desperate mood now as he saw Naruto had killed one of his ANBU and was somehow able to combat the three who now relentlessly attacked him and the many kunai the once observing others had sent at him at every opening they got to tire him out or wound him.

He could see now his ANBU were not able to deal with someone of Naruto's caliber in the capturing sense. Maybe if the boy did not have such a obvious close combat advantage and the Kyubi enhanced sword to act as his defense and offense, the battle could have been over. Or if he ordered the ANBU to kill him not apprehend him. . . things could have been different.

"Oh God" the Hokage murmured as he saw Naruto catch his ANBU in the arm with a spray of acid from his mouth. He knew then he could not be soft on Naruto anymore.

"Naruto!" he called getting the blonde's attention and getting his ANBU to stop attacking the boy. "Either stand down" he trailed off as he grabbed his Hokage robes off of his body in one flurry of red and white that revealed his black battle garb underneath.

"Or you will be Killed!" he warned the boy without any emotion.

Sadly his words he could see did not get threw to the boy who started to swing his sword to unleash arcs of solid chakra to try to cut everyone down.

Even he it seemed was on Naruto's targeting range as he jumped out of the way of one of the red arcs seeing it crater and cut deep in to the ground as it passed him and made landfall.

"I'm sorry my boy. . . but you have to be taken down" spoke the Hokage in resignation.

Easily out speeding the young blonde the Hokage was to him in less then a blink of a eye as he drove his fist in to the boy's cheek sending him head first in to the ground.

"Naruto stop this! Stop it now! You are a member of the Leaf and apart of my family I do not want to fight you!" he yelled at the boy seeing the young man get up with a bloody nose from the ground as he jumped back to avoid the boy's sword swipe.

"That really hurt old man!" yelled Naruto as he used his free hand to wipe the blood from his nose, not worrying about how it was probably broken from such a powerful hit.

"What ever takes to knock some sense in to you!" the old man yelled back waving his hand at the ANBU around him to attack Naruto.

In seconds Naruto was overwhelmed as the Hokage sent a powerful fireball at him that he barely dodged but was just a decoy as he was hit in the back with kunai that pierced his armor and zapped his strength sending him to the ground but not before a earthen humanoid fist rose from the ground hitting him in the stomach and making him release his grip on his sword that fell to the ground and disappeared inside of a muddy sludge that developed on the ground and took the sword away.

Yet he was not allowed to worry about who took his sword as the earth fist in his stomach left and he slumped falling to the ground as a row of barred earth walls rose around him.

Desperately the blonde brought himself back up to his feet as he went to grab the bars of the prison but screamed out in pain from lightning sparks that cackled around him "AHGH!"

Being quickly made aware as he fell to the muddy floor below him, that was made electrified from the latent liquid it held in it.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Naruto. . ." spoke the Hokage regretfully as he walked up to the cage looking at the boy spasm from his shock in the watery mud.

Naruto looked up from the mud as he saw the Hokage and screamed "IT'S NOT OVER!" before giving in to his rage as a red chakra started to develop around him.

The Hokage saw the last play for power and shook his head sadly as he slammed his hand on the ground and closed the gaps inside of the barred prison and quickly in a fluid motion slid his left hand with fingers now flaming with purple seals on to the earth box before yelling with grief "SEAL!"

Immediately upon impact from the Hokage's hand, there was a spread of seals that encased the box prison, that glowed with a eerily red chakra before it receded to a dull then dieing ember before going away.

"It did not have to be this way" spoke the Hokage standing back up and looking at the box.

From inside the sealed box a muffled voice spoke "I HATE YOU OLD MAN!"

"I'll make it up to you Naruto. . . it'll all be okay because you won't remember none of this. . . You won't remember anything at all but you'll be happy. . . ANBU will take care of you, then you can get out of it when you decide and be a jounin then this nightmare will be over. . . you'll be accepted from your years of loyal service. . . maybe you'll even train your own team one day. . . I promise. . ." spoke the Hokage with a thin smile.

_'This is for the best'_ he thought hearing the boy in the box yell at him with hate. . but at the same time quieted his conscious with knowing Naruto would not have that hate for long. . . or be able to remember it. . .

"Take him to T&I" he ordered the ANBU beside him before quickly adding "Tell Inoichi-san and Ibiki-san I will be there with Jiraiya soon"

"Yes sir" replied the ANBU as he and three others went to the box before they disappeared in a gust of leafs with it in tow.

* * *

><p>The door to the office creaked open with a dull eeing sound as a blonde man walked inside and saw the Hokage with head slightly tilted to his paper filled desk.<p>

"Hokage-sama?" called the man with concern as he moved closer to the desk.

The white and red robed body awoke with a subtle jump as the old man murmured "It was just a dream?"

"A dream sir?" asked the blonde ninja.

Hiruzen looked to the man in his office realizing who he was and asked "How may I help you Inoichi-san?"

Inoichi Yamanaka looked around quickly before he replied back to the Hokage "What you requested sir. . . It has been completed."

Stroking his chin the Hokage replied evenly "Hopefully it will not come to that. . . but thank you for going out of your way and completing this task Inoichi-san"

"Anything to assist you Hokage-sama" the man stated back with a bow.

"I just hope we don't have to do this. . ." murmured the Hokage looking to a picture upon his wall.

A picture of a man alongside three others that seemed to stick out more so then the other three it was hung ahead of. It seemed to slant slowly as if the nail that kept it hung was giving way, but it went unnoticed by the Hokage who went back to his paper work after dismissing one of his loyal ninja.

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| MORNING| FOREST OF DEATH<p>

* * *

><p>"So gang up on the lone ninja" spoke the muffled voice.<p>

"Just give us your scroll. . . and you can walk away" spoke the female rain ninja.

Blaze was unimpressed at the three rain ninja before him. If he did his homework right he remember his sensei warning about never attacking someone that you did not have any information on and in a unknown area, was a very suicidal and stupid think to do, unless you had a unseen advantage.

_'This is propably why they are genin'_ he thought to himself seeing the supposed leader of the three ninja still had her hand extended towards him as if at any moment he was actually going to give up his scroll.

"How about you guys just give me your scroll since apparently you are unaware, you are but seconds from death and outmatched" he warned

"Take him down boys!" ordered the girl with a snort as she watched her two team mates run with their Amegakure style umbrellas at the in black short ninja.

Blaze extended a arm and spoke with a humorous voice "Hidden Art: Levitate Jutsu!"

The once running pair were frozen in their step as their bodies could no longer move. If they were not shocked by that they were awed by how they were forced to the ground and pressed to stay there all by a unseen force.

The girl's eyes widened as she spoke shocked "What jutsu is this!?"

Blaze smirked under his scarf _'Sensei was right. . . Saying this as a jutsu would throw anyone off! Ha ha ha I have a hidden art now! An saying it does seem more natural'  
><em>

"You wouldn't know this jutsu. It is beyond you, now give me your scroll or else you and your friends are dead" he threatened exerting a bit more force upon the two ninja on the ground that whimpered under the discomfort. _  
><em>

The girl needed no more aid as she reached in to a sack on her back and proceeded to take a scroll out that she immediately threw at her prey turned predator.

"Alright let them go!" she demanded seeing the scroll she threw was somehow as the ninja in front of her said, levitated. In to the air and towards the all in black short figure before he grabbed it from the air and put it in his pocket that somehow did not bulge at it's new cargo.

"Alright you guys are free to go. . . bye now" Blaze waved as he reduced the strain he put on the pair of Rain ninja on the grass and slowly lifted from the ground as he began to levitate.

The three Rain ninja were put in awe again as they witnessed the one that had defeat them fly away in to the canopy of trees.

A quick fly away was all Blaze took as he landed easily upon a tree branch.

"I got both scrolls now heaven and earth, check. Now that proctor woman said my second test was to get three Leaf ninja's head band, shouldn't be too hard though I bet she wanted it to be" he said with a smirk already hearing the voices of ninja in his area.

_'Hopefully they are Leaf ninja!' _

With a smooth ascension in to the air, Blaze was airborne and flew threw the spider webbing branching of trees that were bent and broken aside for his undisturbed flight as he approached his new targets.

"Choji shut up about your stomach I hear someone approaching!" screamed a female voice

"Too late!" announced Blaze dropping from the air above them as he saw a black haired boy, a blonde girl, and a fat brown haired boy.

"Alright you guys let us not make this hard. I don't want your scroll just your headbands so give them up and I will be on my way" he informed them pointing at their Leaf head bands that were in different spots on each of them.

The three each took a step back from the uncomfortably close Blaze as they realized what the boy had told them.

"Why would you want our head bands?" asked the blonde girl suspiciously

"It's apart of my test I need three Leaf headbands to pass"

"A test that is harder for you since you are not with any village and are by yourself" figured the black haired boy aloud

"No shit" replied Blaze seeing the boy stating the obvious. . . well obvious to him.

The black haired boy seemed not mad at the comment but asked "How about you give us a scroll I am certain you have and we will trade you it for our headbands?"

Blaze shook his head "How about you give them and keep your lives and I go about my day?"

"I don't think so. These headbands signify allot to a Leaf ninja and are not to be taken lightly. Only in a extreme situation will it be bartered away. This is the only offer I could make!" resigned the boy with his teammates who shook their heads in agreement.

"I was nice to try to be negotiable but now I see I will have to just take it. Hidden Art: Levitate Jutsu" spoke the black clad boy as he raised his hand in to the air.

The black haired boy responding quickly raised his own hands in to the air making a seal known far and wide used by his clan as he spoke " Shadow Imitation Technique!" making his shadow stretch to the short ninja in front of him before merging with theirs.

"It seems you will be the one who can no longer _negotiate._ Now where is your scroll at?" asked the black haired boy calmly.

"Such foolishness. Do you really think it is you who has me or is it ME who has you in this trap created of your own accord?" taunted Blaze as he rubbed his chin and the mirror image happened to the black haired boy.

The blonde girl and brown haired boy each were shocked as they saw their friend trapped in his own jutsu.

"Release Shikamaru now!" yelled the brown haired boy

"No Choji. . . I like having Shikamaru like this, besides he has such lovely information to feed me. To believe he would give this up willingly, connecting your chakra with mine you see is a very stupid and dangerous thing" announced the boy with a unseen smile not caring how shocked the pair were that he knew their name.

"Ino. . . Choji run!" yelled the Nara boy trying but failing to resist the pure power that was the shadow imitation except he knew unlike his teammates, in front of them this black clad ninja was using a technique more powerful then his clans yet combined with it and another that let him read his mind.

It was as if the yellow eyed boy was a Yamanaka and Nara combined. Reading minds while keeping the target completely still.

_'I can't let him get a hold of Ino's clan jutsu! He might be able to use that too!'_ thought Shikamaru but paled as he looked the yellow eyed boy in his eyes.

"No fuck, you didn't!?" spat Shikamaru in regret realizing his giant mistake.

"Yes I did Shikamaru. C'mere Yamanaka-san!" yelled Blaze stretching his shadow over to the blonde girl making her become a exact standing mirror of his body as he forced the about to charge large boy to his knees.

In seconds Blaze realized the basis of his power, what he and his sensei had been trying to figure out, what they had been working so hard to understand. Yet now he realized they were going about it like his sensei had figured in the wrong way.

Even if he did not be able to figure out everything about his rare ability he could say he did not care as in these few minutes and just now in a few seconds from the Yamanaka girl's knowledge he was given a tool that he was now made aware. . . if they had gotten this from the Yamanaka clan compound it was the gold mine that his sensei had thought it would be.

Just this _one_ jutsu truly was worth breaking in to a noble clan of the Leaf's compound to steal from them.

"Mind Body Switch Technique. . . To believe sensei was right. . . This is all I need" spoke Blaze as if he had discovered a new and fantastic thing. . . and he did.

_'I can't use any jutsu while I use my mind abilities, yet I can use specifically the Shadow imitation jutsu with my mind ability without any draw back. . . I don't know why is it because I move the shadow with the intention of my mind and chakra like I do with my regular mind abilities or something else but if that is the case. . . could I use Mind Body Switch Technique with my new jutsu enforced with my mind ability? let's try then' _he thought with a big grin.

Shikamaru and Ino as well as Choji from his kneeling position saw the pure almost palpable intent that was flowing off of their captor. They could only be kept in suspense and their completely powerless position as they saw something terrifying happen before them.

The black clad ninja raised both his arms yet Ino nor Shikamaru were forced to repeat the move as the hands of the ninja made a O and words no one except the caster wanted to hear as the O formed hands were pointed at the trembling blonde girl.

"Mind Body Switch Technique" spoke Blaze knowing how to perform the jutsu from the stolen information.

As if a pull on his mind was made he could feel himself being pulled towards the girl and saw the world around him blur before he saw the world threw the girl's eyes and saw himself standing.

He was very much aware that switching bodies was suppose to make his body go limp or fall or something but it was a risk that he was willing to take as he had to take risks to get stronger.

But seeing his body did not fall, it brought so many questions to his mind the largest being was he really that far from ever understanding his ability?

While he completely ignored why his body was still standing but knew immediately as he felt the pulse in the back of his mind he associated with the levitating ability it was clear his body was being artificially held up via his sub-conscious wish.

"Awesome!" he spoke in a voice not his own before thinking _'Release' _and was sent back to his own body.

"Just stop already! Take our headbands and leave us alone!" yelled Shikamaru

Blaze was slightly inclined to say something rude but factual back, though didn't as it was true he had what he wanted. . . Yeah he could steal the kneeling boy's clan jutsu too but that would be unnecessary. He would utterly master what he had so far. . . impress his sensei then be on his way to become incredibly powerful.

Keeping the act up to his new named jutsu he spoke "Hidden Art: Levitate Jutsu" waving his hand he took the three headbands in a swipe of pure levitating power from his weary and afraid victims.

Tucking the headbands in to his pocket he released the jutsu he held upon the three. "I'm going to be going now I would like to just say when you tell your mommies and daddies you lost your jutsu to a outsider tell'em I'm not that much of a bad guy!" stated Blaze with a chuckle as he floated in to the air letting out a few chuckles at his new gained strength.

* * *

><p>Naruto shook his head as he gave out a sigh "Somebody somewhere is having too much fun"<p>

"What are you talking about dobe?" questioned Sasuke hopping from tree to tree in the lead but looking back to see what the blonde had said.

"None of your damn business" rebuffed Naruto tired of the black haired boy's very annoying nickname for him.

"Naruto! Don't talk-" began Sakura very upset

"-Like that to Sasuke. . . Yes I know Sakura" finished Naruto just not feeling like arguing with the pink haired girl.

"Stop arguing. . . We should be looking for a scroll to take" reminded Sasuke with a annoyed tone

"You guys. . . WATCH OUT!" yelled Naruto as a gigantic grey colored snake exploded from behind a large tree then lunged at Naruto before opening it's mouth wide and swallowed him whole.

Sasuke was shocked as he jumped back but yelled "NARUTO!"

Sakura on the other hand couldn't move as she saw the giant snake slither away quickly up a giant tree trunk away from them with what was Naruto in it's belly.

"Naruto. . ." she whimpered in disbelief

"Get back here you FUCKING SNAKE! GIVE NARUTO BACK!" thundered Sasuke activating his sharingan, seeing the creature slither away as he drew a kunai and threw it at the fleeing snake but missed the fast moving and now gone creature.

Quickly he went to give chase to the creature he could see a faint trail of but was stopped as he landed on a branch and dodged the volley of kunai that were sent at him but landed far off in a tree trunk.

The Uchiha's blood red eyes quickly turned to see a long haired grass ninja that licked it's lips with a long slimy tongue. . . almost like a snake. No, definitely like a snake.

"Hello Sasuke" greeted the Grass ninja with a wide almost head splitting grin.

* * *

><p>Reader: Oh jeez I hate you!<br>FSDYT: Are you mad about that beginning? -smirks-  
>Reader: Yes! I thought he had Naruto then the whole promised mind wipe and forced servitude then a promised better tomorrow! I almost cried! But to find out it was all a old man's nodding off dream! WTF!?<br>FSDYT: It was a dream nightmare or whatever you decide! But the point is it's all apart of the story, I hope you are enjoying.  
>Reader: I will admit you are one mean SOB, but I can't wait for more just please no more mind-fuks.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27 Towards a Dark Shadows

FSDYT Note's:

What can I say that has not already been said. . . Oh yeah congrats to my fingers and this story because we are at a 100k word mark. Yipee, or whatever.

* * *

><p>LOCATION UNKNOWN| TIME: MID-DAY<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was a combination of a few bubbling turbulently emotions. Mostly he was just very much pissed off.<p>

To be blind-sighted by a snake that was just too fast to avoid, was one thing but to actually almost get digested by it was downright disgusting.

Then embarrassingly or rather skillfully have to resort to using one of his still not fully understood but tested abilities, to keep from getting fully digested and in the process as was the cost of using the mask; lose a chunk of chakra that was the equivalent of doing A-rank jutsu's worth of chakra, expending 10% of his chakra, just left a bad taste in his mouth.

Even now as he wandered threw the beige sands of the mask world, covered head to toe in snake stomach acid. He still wondered what the hell happened but knew something fishy was going on.

With another step that was imprinted in to the soft sands the blonde stopped as he looked around at the smaller dunes around him trying to find his way inside of the compass less place.

"Where the hell are you!?" he yelled out and was ignored as he heard a echo of his voice carry in the wind.

With head held back down he carried on trudging threw the sand for what seemed like hours.

As if a divine entity had showed him mercy, in the distance Naruto saw exactly what he had wanted and been looking for.

Running quickly and ignoring the sloshing slime that oozed inside of the open spots of his clothes he quickly was to a large white colored wall that stood erect in the desert landscape that upon closer appearance looked to have black writings that looked to be 'veins' all over the wall and even in some spots around it's sandy base.

Naruto ran quickly up to the wall and payed it no mind at all seeing as, it was a small while ago he had found this wall and learned that this was everything that this 'dimension' was. This 'wall' with veins was actually some type of material labelled with many complex seals that baffled him, with only a few he could actually understand.

The small few he could understand on the wall were the many seal formulas for containing things, large things, which he could see was necessary as it essentially allowed him in to the 'dimension'.

Though the rest of the wall tapered out from his knowledge to even more complex seals that he didn't even know where to begin on how to decipher them, which further got his interest as understanding the mask let alone seals was a very interesting thing to him. But it was ended as once again he was warned that this 'mask' had a personality of some sort and when he started to try to copy down some of the seals he saw, the wall immediately receded in to the sands not to be seen when ever he came around with any type of recording material.

Now the wall just served as a landmark as it was always in the same place and was the heart of the dimension.

Walking to the other side of what he clearly knew as a untapped marvel, Naruto saw a stack of boxes on the other side and thanked his ability for planning ahead as he quickly dug in to the crates and begin getting out clothes and water to wash off his armor and change in to.

Such was a necessity to have in this desert dimension as he was fully aware that because of the taxing amount of chakra it took to retreat in to the place and get out of, he very well could get stuck there until his chakra refilled.

In what was minutes Naruto was clean and dressed again.

"Having your own pocket dimension can be handy" he chided himself getting ready to shift chakra to ironically enough the mask that was on his face and he was actually in.

Feeling the familiar pull of force on his chakra pool Naruto sighed almost tiredly as he knew this was another A-rank jutsu worth of chakra he would not get to use on the damn snake that tried to kill him.

The world itself shifted and blurred in front of his eyes as he forced the image of the forest of death to the mask as it ate away at his chakra and he felt a sucking and churning feeling envelop his body but it ended in a instant as he felt light.

* * *

><p>LEAF VILLAGE| FOREST OF DEATH| TIME: MID-MORNING<p>

* * *

><p>Quickly Naruto caught himself as he fell out of the sky in what looked to be a sudden exploding appearance of him from thin air, as he connected feet first upon a tree branch.<p>

"If it didn't take so much chakra I would use this mode of travel more" he murmured but went silent as he saw the scene in front of him.

"That ninja! She! He! Killed Naruto!" yelled Sakura sobbing on her blonde friend's shoulder.

"I knew this place was going to be troublesome" spoke Shikamaru shaking his head back and forth as he saw the unconscious Sasuke under a tree and the sobbing Sakura on Ino's shoulder.

"Between our luck and this. . . I think we should all just quit. . ." the boy surmised immediately getting a nod from his best friend Choji.

"WHAT HAS MADE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER CRY!?" screamed a voice ecstatically before bushes to the north of the group exploded and showed a boy in green spandex.

Sakura went silent at the arrival of Rock Lee but after realizing who he was, quickly went back to crying on Ino's shoulder.

Naruto smirked as he saw all of this play out before him. _'They think I'm dead! This is GREAT It's like I can go off to another life now!' _

With a growing smile that showed his pure happiness the blonde former Leaf ninja slowly retreated backwards away from the group as he heard Sakura's cries behind him. _'She will tell everyone I am dead. . . now all my problems are solved. . . No more Leaf. No more Akatsuki. No more annoying anything! everyone will think I am dead and Sakura and Sasuke will tell of my demise- hm what was wrong with Sasuke?. . . Oh well for him I can't help because I'm dead!' _

Immediately the Uzumaki ran quicker and quicker threw the forest even showing speed he was sure to hide around his former teammates. He knew all he had to do now was get to Blaze and tell him of his incredible fortune and how maybe. . . snakes were not that bad.

* * *

><p>TRAINING GROUND FORTY-FOUR| TOWER| TIME: AFTERNOON<p>

* * *

><p>"This is boring" spoke Blaze as he looked out the window of his bedroom in the tower.<p>

Such a room with a small bed, even smaller bathroom and then a window. Was in fact very unappealing. Even more so when he learned no one else had gotten to the tower here and he was all alone.

_'I would have thought sensei would have gotten here by now' _he figured bored

The door to the room opened with a slight creak.

Quickly Blaze looked over as he saw a boy dressed in all black speak "Sorry! Thought the room was empty"

"No problem" he replied back to the strange looking purple face painted boy who left immediately.

Looking back over to the window Blaze stared out as he saw the sun was to set soon. "Maybe I should of fought some more guys or something?"

From behind him he could feel the tell tale vibrations of a incoming person who was getting closer. Unconsciously he thought about when had he even turned on his sensing ability but didn't mind how he was alerted to the incoming being.

"I do not feel like talking. . . Get out of my room" spoke a cold voice.

Blaze turned his head once again but this time he saw someone totally different yet behind them was the black clad boy he had saw before.

Looking to the red headed boy he could see with a large gourd on his back and a Suna headband he informed "This is not your room."

"C'mon Gaara I will find you a room. . . look there is one down the hall that has no one in it" spoke the black clad boy in the door way with a pleading voice.

"Leave or die" advised the red head boy already uncrossing his arms.

Blaze looked the red head in his green eyes and immediately stated what he saw "You are pretty much insane or close to it."

The words triggered Gaara who's sand immediately spread from his gourd in a pouring fashion as the granules formed a makeshift hand that coursed towards the seated on stool boy who watched it all with slight wonder.

Seeing the moving sand threw the air come at him the adopted Uzumaki ignored the words from the black clad boy to get out of the way and run as he disinterestedly raised his hand and spoke "Hidden Art: Levitate Jutsu: Protective Dome"

The sand with a sudden lurch reached for the scarfed boy but was stopped as it met and exploded against a invisible dome that it could not penetrate. Even as the sand regrouped itself and tried again to capture it's target in a death grip it was stopped from getting within five feet of it's prey by a unseen barrier made slightly visible from the sand that pelted it, showing it's outline.

"I-i-impossible!" stuttered the boy in the door way as he saw his brother's sand was made null to a short ninja that had not even stood but put out a hand then said some words. _'How is this possible!?' _he wondered seeing the sand try once again to fruitlessly attack it's target.

With another failure Gaara called back his sand as he stared at the boy in front of him then suddenly turned and walked away wordlessly threw a doorway pass his brother.

The boy after moving out of his younger brother's way looked to the short ninja and asked "How!?"

Blaze shrugged as he replied "He is not that good with that sand. Couldn't even get past that simple defense"

"What?" deadpanned the boy confused

"Nothing. . . it's just my hidden art. You know a secret" he stated looking back to the window.

"A secret art!? You have got to show me!" reasoned the Suna ninja

"Kankurou!" called a voice that rang out threw the tower

The called boy looked down the hall then back towards the short ninja he deemed highly interesting "I'll be back. . . very later but you have to teach me that! By the way names Kankurou Sabuku!" he yelled as he ran away.

Blaze shrugged not knowing what to say to the boy named Kankurou, shutting his door back with a simple thought he turned back around and looked out of his window.

"So this is where you have been!" yelled a voice

Once again Blaze turned around but this time he saw someone he wanted to see. "Sensei! I have good news!" he called to the blonde as he got up out of his chair seeing his smiling teacher.

* * *

><p>ADMINISTRATION BUILDING| HOKAGE'S OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>"A curse mark you say" asked the Hokage with a sad voice looking at the two beings in his office.<p>

"Yes Hokage-sama, this is Orochimaru's doing! He is guilty for all of this" assured Anko

The old Hokage nodded as he looked over to the second person in his office "Kakashi. . . how are they?"

Kakashi ever the calm person replied evenly "They both are in the hospital. Sasuke for his bruises and Sakura-"

"Not that. I'm talking about how are they feeling. . . they have been threw a traumatic event"

"Well, they both seem to be doing well considering they have lost a team mate. . . Sasuke though says there is no way Naruto could be dead. . . though he and Sakura agree that they after being warned by Naruto to get out of the way saw Naruto get attacked and swallowed by the snake. . . I myself wouldn't believe he was dead either in any other situation but it was Orochimaru's snake. . ." trailed off the man in a sad tone.

"This is troubling. . . Sasuke marked by Orochimaru. Two groups of our ninja out of the exam and one of our own dead. . . most troubling indeed"

"I say we go get him for what he has done! I know he is still in the area, he spoke of how he didn't want the exams to stop" spoke Anko ready to go after her treacherous former sensei.

The Hokage would have been for such a idea but there was many other factors involved inside of this delicate situation. '_Yes, many other factors. . .' _he thought mind wondering to why Orochimaru would kill Naruto and how this would affect everyone an even more so what would this mean in the future.

* * *

><p>TRAINING GROUND FORTY-FOUR| TOWER| TIME: NIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto clasped his hands together as he bowed his head then whispered "Thank you God!"<p>

Blaze rolled his eyes at his sensei's antics "It's not that great sensei!"

The blonde shook his head, not seeing how his student couldn't see the miracles that were happening before them "You just obtained what I was about to pull a daring heist for, and it was everything we hoped for and more. I'm free and now can do anything I want now. HOW could you not see that as a divine gift from Kami?"

Blaze shrugged "Seems just like coincidence to me"

"What ever it is it does not matter now. . . Come on we are leaving"

"What? What do you mean we are leaving! I want to compete!"

Naruto laughed dismissively as he looked at his apprentice "They are genin Blaze. You would win. It is not a fair fight you are at the level of a special jounin. The only one that could hope to compete with you is that crazy guy with the sand. Now come on our job is over, I have to tell Green to stop the plans."

"I would of had some fun" whined Blaze

"I'll make it up to you by helping you perfect your new jutsu. . . now come on before I'm found" hurried Naruto as Blaze gave his hand to his sensei and the pair suddenly became fading out images of themselves until they were gone.

* * *

><p>Reader: Ha ha ha ha got ya!<br>FSDYT: In what and how? i didn't even do anything?  
>Reader: First off I was shocked you did this!<br>FSDYT: What?!  
>Reader: You gave a tell on Naruto's chakra capacity. I quote: Naruto doing a A-rank jutsu is 10% his chakra. To believe that Naruto even with his massive reserves of chakra could only on his own do ten A-rank jutsus. Ha! the mystery of how strong Naruto is just got a bit more figured out!<br>FSDYT: -smirks- Alright sure you are one step ahead. . . Though don't think I will let you get away with this.  
>Reader: You can't stop me ha ha ha. Also WTH! Naruto fakes his death?!<br>FSDYT: What? He is more so stealthy and opportunistic then anything, like a scorpion. You really shouldn't be shocked he left like this!  
>Reader: Yeah true although what was that meeting between Gaara and Blaze! Is that a rivalry brewing since one could say without Naruto's intervention like in cannon Gaara will remain the insane killer?<br>FSDYT: That I will answer completely, Gaara kills people indiscriminately. A rivalry to him means nothing so if both people don't feel the same about one another as rivals there is no rivalry. Plus Gaara figures everyone as enemy so it is a mute point.  
>Reader: Aw dang I so wanted a good rivalry!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 Dark Tainted Shadows

FSDYT Note's:

Back again, but with more style!

Quick answers to some questions I got. Sorry if I don't answer all of them but know I will one of these days.

First question I got was (and I actually like this one): Where is Naruto going to go?

That answer is simple, he is going to go in to hiding. Where specifically. . . Now you know I won't tell that.

The second question I will answer that I also thought was a good one (because it was very specifically worded) was; Is it in the least possibility that Naruto could if given a chance become the Godaime Hokage? Would he?

The answer is yeah. . . simply yeah. Why would he? Now that is up for debate.

Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER| IRON COUNTRY<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down in the snow a little off balance as he heard the unwanted news.<p>

He looked back up to the heavily clothed Waraji as he asked "The Sandaime is dead? Are you sure?, that old man can't be dead! He was like the strongest in that village! Even the other kages feared the old buzzard"

Waraji shrugged "You made me in to your your scout and doubt my info. That kinda defeats the purpose"

"Just tell me what happened?" asked the blonde standing back up and dusting off his rear.

"Orochimaru you know one of the Sannin! killed him along with a attack from Oto his village and Suna who joined in to attack the Leaf. They together were able to kill allot of Leaf ninja but didn't get that far even when the one tailed jinchuriki transformed close to the village directly." informed the man

"Why do you care the old bastard, is dead. Was not he the one causing you problems?" stated Zori shivering a bit from the striking cold of the country

Naruto gave Zori a extreme glare that made the man shiver even more "Don't ever insult him. Of all the people that were decent, he was the one that saw to me being taken care of when I was a boy. If there is one thing I am it is not ungrateful. He was a good man just a bit stretched too far."

"Jeez. . . sorry" apologized the man looking away to a snow covered mountain.

"So what does this mean exactly sensei?" asked Blaze playing with a few snow balls that swirled around his body threw the air.

Naruto looked down at the ground with a sigh then asked "Who is Hokage now?"

"From what I have heard it has come down to a two way split between Danzo Shimura and Tsunade Senju"

"A split, why a split?"

"Well as it seems, Danzo wants to be Hokage and is using all of his resources to do it. His most stable argument for why he should be Hokage is quite smart if you ask me. He says that with his leadership the village won't have to worry about sneak attacks from supposed allies like Suna and this ain't been know to the public but I heard rumor that he is spreading tales of how the tailed beasts when they die will rise again, that a Hokage is needed immediately for you know who's return, not be found like Jiraiya of the Sannin is doing with Tsunade"

Naruto shrugged at the problems the Leaf had, all he could say was "At least they still think I am dead although this does not bode well for the other that has Kyubi chakra in them"

All eyes went to Naruto, shocked at the information there was another carrier of the infamous fox's chakra.

Seeing the questioning stares Naruto answered "Yeah there is another in Fire Country with the chakra of Kyubi in them or rather a bit of it. I found that out a long time ago. . . well not that long ago"

"You sure sensei?" the apprentice questioned still stunned anyone could have in them what his sensei had told him was a living natural disaster in fox's clothing.

Naruto with a swift arm pulled his sword from it's sheath and tossed it in to the air as he jumped back.

"Using the fox's chakra without that sword is a bit harder but not impossible, just got to shelve my own chakra. . . stay calm and-"

Everyone watched as Naruto became covered from head to toe in a bubbling red chakra that took on the form of a fox with long ears, a swishing single tail that wagged behind him as his nails grew to claws and teeth became fangs completing his fox like transformation with red slitted eyes. Visible whisker marks now much more pronounced and thicker.

Naruto reached a red chakra covered hand out to his sword that immediately cut threw the air and came to his hand as if focused on a beacon.

Once again he threw the sword in to the air but stopped all the fox's chakra that flowed threw him.

"Watch" he said to the three who were a bit on edge at the demonic feel of the red chakra.

The sword flipped a few more times in the air then darted in one direction for a few feet before falling.

No more explanation was needed as the sword's point was in the direction of Fire country but yet it's hilt was sternly pointed towards Naruto. It was not hard to recognize the sword reacted strongly to the chakra of the fox.

"So what do we do then?" questioned Waraji

"Well since I am 'dead' Danzo must think that but know like me of another with chakra of the fox. No doubt he will use it to recreate a fake or orchestrated second attack of the Kyubi to force his way to the seat of Hokage. Most likely he will do it soon. . . This is bad as like me the other that has the Kyubi chakra in them can sense my presence maybe not from this far but they may let it slip, about the possibility of my existence"

"We will never make it to Fire Country from this far away, I told you coming out here just to get some freaking iron was a bad idea" reminded Zori haughtily

"Your not coming, you two just go back to what ever you guys do we will meet up again when ever. Also, don't doubt me or my student we can be quite resourceful" stated Naruto with a smirk as he looked to Blaze then picked up his sword.

Blaze got the idea and dropped the snowballs around him that floated lazily serving as a mental exercise and concentrated on him and his sensei.

The pair were over ten feet in the air within seconds then higher with in minutes as they floated at a fast pace towards their destination.

The watching Zori and Waraji were a bit surprised at the power of the boy named Blaze but one lost interest quickly.

"What can't that kid do?" asked Waraji in wonder

"Don't ask me what that freak and his damn master are capable of, tch a bunch of show-offs is what they are _that _is what they are capable of!" snarled the man turning and mad he was left in the cold country.

* * *

><p>SIX HOURS LATER| FIRE COUNTRY<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto with Blaze holding on to his back fell out of the sky, with a careful descent to the ground shifting his weight Naruto made sure his exhausted pupil was okay as he channeled chakra to his feet to break the fall and created a slight crater in the earth.<p>

"Totally you are way better at controlling your Hidden Art" congratulated the proud sensei.

"How long were we airborne?" spoke the boy tiredly

"Long enough to get here and fast enough too! How are you feeling?" the blonde asked while walking slowly

Blaze could not respond as his eyes closed and he fell to sleep.

The older boy felt the limpness of his student on his back and could not hold it against the boy that he had passed out.

_'Must be really tired, though you will be needed soon so rest up' _

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS LATER| FIRE TEMPLE<p>

* * *

><p>The duo had arrived to their destination little more then a few hours that had originally took them to get to their destined country.<p>

A bit tired Blaze was still able to walk on his own from the slight rest he had been given on his sensei's back.

"So this is it?' he asked his sensei looking at the giant ornamented with two winged and demon masked statues on each side of the iron doors of the temple.

"Yup this is where the one that too has chakra of the Kyubi is at." answered Naruto staring at the gigantic doors.

Blaze looked over to his still sensei "So what are we waiting for?"

Scratching his cheek threw the scarf he had taken to wearing to hide his identity Naruto informed "There is a seal on this door receptive to a specific type of chakra."

"I am not walking back down those stairs" swore Blaze looking over his shoulder at the hundreds of stairs behind him then to the giant double doors or gates in front of him.

Naruto with a smirk advised "Turn on your senses, don't you know we are being watched?"

In a second the chakra needed to activate a ability to sense that was almost supernatural was awakened and Blaze turned to his right looking to the leafs of a large tree that was one of many in the area were nature overflowed around the temple.

"Care to tell who you are?" asked Blaze to the life form he knew was in the branches

"Ain't it obvious that who is in those branches felt me coming and is what we are here for"

"Then they should come out or. . . be dragged out" warned the young boy looking fiercely in the direction of the hidden being.

Taunted to unveiling themselves, the leafs of the tree gave way to a figure that leaped towards the pair and showed themselves.

The two looked at the being they had tracked down, from what they saw of the blue shoulder-length, dull grey haired boy cut in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into his face, and brown eyes. The boy wore the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, hiding a barely visible right bandaged arm, his outfit completed by a pair of sandals.

From Naruto's guess the boy was at least thirteen or fourteen.

"What are you two staring at?!" spoke the boy with a snarl

Blaze answered "Nothing much" as he continued to stare

The young monk glared at the scarfed boy before swinging his arm at the two black clad identity hidden beings, with a swipe of his hand a slicing chakra wave was released directly to his targets followed by the words "Beast Tearing Palm"

The adopted Uzumaki saw the attack and raised his arm to began to speak but was knocked completely out of the way and to the ground.

Naruto having cleared his pupil from harm went threw hand seals quickly "Wind Release: Vacuum Vortex Exhale!"

Inexplicably fast a force of wind was exhaled from the tan lips that breathed out chakra laced wind which was made visible as a distorting the air wall, billowing pressurized air which clashed with the chakra slicing arcs but were able to push it back and the monk with it.

"Sensei what the hell?" yelled a disgruntled Blaze getting back to his feet

Naruto looked to his student with confusion "You were about to die! Your ability as we figured manifested your chakra on a unsealable scale or invisibility when not done at it's height. How could you not see the attack that was about to hit you was not just physical but had chakra in it. Remember only chakra can interact with chakra! Your wall would of never held to a wind attack like that one. Switch to a different tactic!"

Blaze warned of such a weakness in his defense took his sensei's words to heart as he saw the once knocked down monk getting back up he concentrated his elemental affinity of chakra to his hands, lighting them up in cackling blue sparks.

"Still weak against wind, but better. I will keep his attention then you trap him"

"Alright sensei!" yelled Blaze as he jumped back and let his master take the lead ready to follow threw on any attempt to defeat the monk.

Naruto was once again face to face with the very angry monk.

"See if you can beat this!" screamed the boy as he sent many more of the chakra slicing waves at his target in rapid succession.

Reading the flight path of the chakra slicers Naruto was easily able to dodge all the successive attacks and run at the boy head on at the same time doing a string of seals that were as long as they were complicated.

The monk jumped back to one of the stairs to avoid whatever he saw his opponent trying to attack him with and began to swing his arm to send out more chakra slicing waves.

He was stopped in place as his hand went up and he no longer could move. The words "Got Ya!" from his right was all the alert he got that he had been captured.

The monk though could not worry about his frozen in place unmovable body as he heard in a faint whisper from the blonde in front of him "Poison Smog" before seeing a dark yellow cloud expel from the scarf covered mouth area of his opponent that came to him in a hurry.

A idea that it might of been poison had struck his mind but he just was not strong enough to resist the dark yellow cloud that enveloped him then dissolved taking his consciousness with it's leaving.

Blaze released his control over the monk that fell to a slump down on the first and second stairs.

"That was easy" criticized the young boy

"He will be out for quite a while c'mon we are leaving I can feel someone coming this way and they are coming with company, seems our battle was not so quiet." warned the Uzumaki picking up the unconscious body.

Taking the initiative the younger boy took the three in to the air high then fast in one direction away.

The gates to the temple opened swiftly revealing many bald monks but they were all too late.

* * *

><p>NIGHT| FIRE COUNTRY| INN<p>

* * *

><p>With a sudden and shaking breath the monk woke up crashing to the floor where he hit his face because to his now awaken mind he learned his hands and legs were both tied up.<p>

He then was forced to do his best impression of a wriggling worm as he sat up and looked around the room that he could see was not empty as his two now abductors looked at him from their seated position on a bed parallel to the one he leaned against.

"YOU TWO! UNTIE ME!" the monk screamed/ordered

"Nah how about you just behave yourself or we beat the hell out of you" suggested the golden eyed boy

"Blaze calm down, don't insult our new team member" corrected Naruto calmly

The boy gasped as he announced "You said my real name and what do you mean team member?!"

Naruto ignored his student as he looked to the tied up boy "They ostracize you don't they?"

"What are you talking about?" murmured the boy looking down feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"They don't treat you like one of them even though you try to prove them wrong. Let me say this to you, just give it up. Proving something to someone who does not even want to acknowledge you is at the end more trouble then it is worth. Those who don't acknowledge others and pre-judge them are people who are easily swayed, they will one day warm to you but they are sheep. Don't be a sheep."

"What do you know!" yelled the boy outraged

"I know I did you a favor, you know you are not normal and don't know why. What I know is if you come with me you will get answers but if you stay where you are in your mind-set and go back to the Fire temple you will die, in the dark from truth and comforted by lies."

The boy trembled at the thought of being lied to. All his life people had lied to him.

"What makes you different?" asked the boy quietly

"You feel my presence don't you, that warm familiar but somehow evil tainted feeling. That is your resonance with the Nine-tail's chakra. Some fool put that chakra in to you under a five elements seal. While I have the real fox in me, well him and half it's chakra." informed Naruto

"What?" asked the boy stunned

"Oh, it gets much deeper then that. From what I just told you I have taken your decision away from you but I will let you go it is the right thing to do after all even though I am kind of sending you to your inevitable death" stated Naruto reaching in to his pocket then taking out a knife throwing it to the monk's lap and rising from the bed.

"You are letting me go? Then why kidnap me?" yelled the monk worried it was a trick

Naruto beckoned with a wave for his student to follow as he walked to the door but looked over his shoulder "Come with me and find out. Go back to your old life and never know"

With his words spoken Naruto left the room with his apprentice and shut the door but stood on the outside of what was a sealed and soundproof area made so by him.

"You are going to let him go?" deadpanned Blaze

"Sort of" replied the blonde looking at the door with a relaxed demeanor.

"What if he tells about you then this would of been all for nothing? Didn't you say that would be bad?"

"Any moment now he will be coming with us, Blaze I want you to be his friend and show him not everyone is a ass alright?" asked Naruto looking the boy in his eyes.

"How-" began the boy but was stopped as the room door opened to show the untied boy.

"I want help. . . " stated the monk sternly without any negotiation in his tone.

"With what?" asked the youngest boy present

"With clearing my father's name" explained the monk "Help me do that and I'll help you do. . . . what is it you want?" he asked now a bit confused

"One I want you to stay with us. For your own good and the second reason is well. . . I want the chakra in you. . . the yin and yang part of it" said Naruto with a glint in his eyes

* * *

><p>Reader: Oh no, glints in eyes are never good.<br>FSDYT: Nope, they never are. Well sometimes. . . .  
>Reader: So what does Naruto mean he wants the yin and yang part of Sora's nine tailed chakra?<br>FSDYT: Pretty self explanatory, Naruto only has half of the fox's chakra while Sora apparently has a complete lesser version.  
>Reader: What the heck is he going to do with that?!<br>FSDYT: -smirks- Maybe make complete nine-tailed fox. . . Heck if I know. . .  
>Reader: Ah no, you aren't going to cliff hanger me with mysetrious words I got one more question!<br>FSDYT: Oh really?  
>Reader: Naruto was in the I guess isolated Iron country. Getting iron for what?<br>FSDYT: Oh you'll see. . . soon.


	29. Chapter 29 One Dark Shadows

FSDYT Note's:

Quick informative note, there will not be any updates for a short time after this chapter. Yes you may be kept waiting for some time but not hopefully too long.

Now do please get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>TWO WEEKS LATER| LEAF VILLAGE| HOKAGE TOWER<p>

* * *

><p>The new Hokage sat comfortably at their plush chair and a desk that many powerful men had sat before them and one that had recently like his predecessors vacated the position because of death.<p>

But now the power and responsibility as a ruler, pillar, leader in Fire country only with power dwarfed by the Daimyo himself, as well as commander over the many ninja and souls that inhabited the Leaf village and by extended obligation the many lives of the burgeoning nation that was Fire Country.

The chair swiveled a bit to look out a window and to a mountain that already even after seven days after their inauguration and acceptance in to being Hokage had scaffolding set up on the mountain to began the engraving and structural building of their face upon the memorial to be cemented as Fire Shadow of the Leaf village.

A memorial in their reign and a would be past reminder when they died. The mountain served as a twilight to the new Hokage who could feel the weight the position had already began to sink on their shoulders.

There was quite possibly too much responsibility being sunk on to their shoulders and from having to out of necessity be the strongest ninja in the village in a sense and the most strongest mind to make final most likely life or death decisions.

Yet the problems had just began as the issues they were sworn in to office to solve had already been full blown.

A Sannin traitor had killed the old Hokage, Suna surrendered acknowledging the treachery of theirs being only caused by their dead abducted Kazekage being framed by Orochimaru who posed as the murdered man, but the most obvious problem was the fear.

Yes, the fear that slowly was creeping threw the Leaf due to some words spoken around from a older generation that even started to sweep to the once law bounded ignorant younger generation.

A fear that was true and well founded, a fear that was thirteen years old, close to fourteen, and thought to have been dealt with. Now resurfacing.

"You got your word cut out for you Tsunade-hime" announced a deep voice

The Fifth Hokage turned in her chair to see her long time standing team mate. "How did you sneak in here?" she questioned

The white haired man gave a grin as he sucked in air then announced "I am a Sannin! Can't no one stop my talents! Hime!"

With a blank stare the woman responded "So you were able to sneak past ANBU. . . again they prove their worth" murmured the woman shooting killing intent to the men hidden outside her office.

"Aw c'mon Hime as if ANBU could stop a . . . oh yeah that's. . ." trailed the man sadly

The woman rolled her eyes at the truth, ANBU who was suppose to protect her sensei had failed him just cause a legendary ninja was able to get past their defenses. She on the other hand would not be assassinated in office.

Not until she fulfilled the reason she took the position anyway.

"So why are you here Jiraiya?"

"I got a tale on Orochimaru saying he is in hiding again, running with his new Uchiha pet" stated the man seriously

"I am going to nail that asshole to the wall" swore the woman balling her fists tightly.

Jiraiya nodded, seeing Tsunade so passionate was a good thing even if she was dangerous when passionate. With that passion he knew she as Hokage would lead the village, and help it heal. Seeing as she was the best medic-nin in the world, there would be no doubt she'd be able to fix all their problems and even her own.

Especially the one problem he heard the woman growl out angrily "I always knew it was fishy how _he _found Nawaki's body. Something just kept telling me Nawaki's death was suspicious! My brother dieing while on a mission with Orochimaru hah! How could I not see the bull shit of that then this" she growled looking down at the only folder on her desk.

The other Sannin in the room gave a uneasy look at the woman as he said "Yeah. . . Orochimaru. . . killed Nawaki. . .and then Naruto, murdered him right in the forest probably because he looked just like Nawaki!" he surmised with a guilty tone but tried to hide it with his anger at Naruto's death

Tsunade opened the folder and stared at the blue eyed blonde hair boy in the ID picture.

She could not help but think that the boy did look just like her little brother. _'You sick bastard Orochimaru!'_ she thought seeing this as another admission of guilt on her traitorous team mate's part knowing he was a slimy bastard capable of all types of evil.

Once again she saw him making a blight against her family from summoning her uncle and grandfather from the dead to fight the Sandaime, to experimenting with her grandfather's cells, with it all beginning with her brother's death he caused.

"I'm surprised you saw the connection between my brother dieing and not me Jiraiya. But thank you again" spoke the Hokage with gratitude and a genuine smile.

Jiraiya couldn't look his old team mate in the face but said as he walked away "Yeah. . . uh bye Tsunade-hime I'll be back later"

* * *

><p>TWO WEEKS LATER| MOON COUNTRY<p>

* * *

><p>Blaze sat comfortably in one of the plush sofas adorning the many places in what was definitely the most beautiful complex he had ever been in that served as dwellings for him, his sensei and their possible extended guest.<p>

Though guest may have been a gentle way of putting it as the monk, who Blaze assumed to be non-worldly and tranquil was anything but that.

Case in point being the scene he had become accustomed to seeing for several days now since Naruto found the truth out about the monk's father.

"My father was not apart of that coup!" screamed the boy smashing the table in front of him with his fist

"Yes he was and he was stopped by the other guardians then was presumed dead. Your father Kazuma tried to lead a rebellion with some belief that the Hokage should not have power rivaling the Daimyo and that the Leaf should fall. With further investigation from my sources I learned you were born right around the time the Kyubi attacked the Leaf and some of it's chakra was residual everywhere, so dun dun you become a chakra implanted baby by who, take a guess" spat Naruto getting annoyed.

"MY FATHER WAS NO TRAITOR HE DID NOT ABANDON ME!" roared the monk about to attack

"Call it abandoning or making you in to his pawn I do not care but break another one of those tables and I'll break your arm" warned Naruto with edge as he stared at the brown eyes.

The monk was livid and did not care about the threat. Winding his arm back he channeled chakra in to his hand then released it as he screamed "Beast Wave Palm" sending arcs of razor sharp chakra crescents threw the air at the blonde.

Naruto reacted in a split second becoming a blurred image that fazed out in one moment then was behind the monk that turned to fight but fell prey to a swift leg that swung upwards and clipped him in the head sending him backwards and threw a wall.

"Everyday you tear up my damn house!" growled Naruto as he saw the destruction that was once a brand new small mansion on a perfectly tropical island country. The perfect get away spot and isolated hiding place.

Now such a house or rather the Uzumaki's home was littered with broken furniture and walls with holes of varying sizes. Even now it looked to not be that structurally sound and hardly holding it's old beauty it once had.

"It is still nice sensei. . . a few holes here and there but that is it" chided Blaze with a chuckle

"This ain't over you bastard Naruto!" thundered the monk rising from his shambles in the fallen wall.

"Stay down Sora we have established from the very first time you challenged me I am too much for you" reminded the blonde walking away

Sora watched the blonde leave but just could not let the rage he felt for Naruto go and it showed as his body became surrounded in a bubbling mass of red chakra that gave way to a feral transformation that involved the red chakra around him taking on a fox like image with one tail that went to two and quickly to three.

The monk with rage powered by the chakra of a bijuu charged the blonde from behind and rammed him threw the many walls of the house all the way to outside.

Naruto flipped over from the attack to his back with a quick kick to Sora's face and drew his sword as he saw the feral looking boy loose himself to what was the aggressive and hateful power of the untamed Kitsune chakra as he grew a fourth tail and became a red and black streaked miniature Nine-tailed fox.

"You idiot! Broadcast our position to the world why don't you!" Naruto shouted angry at how Sora was behaving.

The fox like miniature did not reply with words as it gave a roar and lunged at Naruto, claws looking to tear threw flesh.

Naruto countered the transformation with a still position as he waited for the enraged Sora to get close enough to him like prey coming to a spider's trap.

The monk turned transformed four tailed fox got close within inches of the blonde's face with it's clawed hand but like Naruto in a instant became a transparent blur before exploding out of sight and disappearing.

Blaze came from out of the wide hole in the side of the house and sighed as he witnessed his master and Sora be warped away to Naruto's private dimension.

"Sora when will you learn you can't beat Naruto" sighed the boy rubbing a annoyed vein that bulged on his forehead.

Blaze's words as if from a oracle's prediction were proven true as Naruto with a knocked out and heavily damaged Sora exploded from out of the other dimension a few feet from where they had left.

"You did not take it easy on him" he stated seeing Sora had a variety of cuts on him that all looked vicious and deep even blooding him to the extreme that his shredded clothes became makeshift gauze, he looked very dead from the sheer volume of cuts and hanging flesh he had peeling off of him.

"He will heal. Besides I did not name it the One Thousand Cy-clone Slash Jutsu for nothing. Plus maybe he will stop messing everything up" spoke Naruto with a shrewd voice sheathing his sword.

Blaze walked over to the downed, shredded, and defeated within seconds Sora and gave a grumble "Do you really got to use such a jutsu to beat him?"

"If you use anything less then what would kill someone normal it will not work at all as it is extremely hard to penetrate the chakra cloak besides it is not like I can try to seal his chakra as the seal he has on him is so damn sensitive. If I mess with it only bad things will happen. All I can do is slowly drain him of his chakra via fights with this sword before he expels all of the Kitsune chakra he has"

The young apprentice was surprised "You are going to keep provoking him to take away his-"

Naruto glared "Do not say _his_ power. It is not his or mine. Look at his arm Blaze do you not see what it is doing to him?" gestured the blonde pointing at the demonic tainted arm of Sora that resembled some type of scaly demon's forearm and claw.

"I know about that but do we have to extract _THE_ chakra this way?" he stated levitating the bloody pulp that was Sora in to the air as he walked along side his suddenly tired looking teacher towards the house.

"It has all been up to him really, though I expect I will have to up the process as he will be getting ready to leave or try to kill me soon" reasoned the blonde as he stopped walking to try and catch his breath.

'"Is this really all necessary though?" tempted the boy looking to a battered Sora.

"Your ability to levitate things. Create walls of invisible or visible chakra where ever you want and even enter others minds. That is from what is known as the **Yin Release **or Dark Style. Techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, used to create form out of nothingness. Ya know things like say genjutsu or the Nara clan's shadow possession jutsu. But do you see what that connection is?"

Nodding Blaze replied "It's all in the limitation of one's mind and imagination or their power over the very essence of chakra"

"Yes, while you were gifted with a incredible already born with affinity to such a thing I was born regular then sealed with the Nine-tails except I got not both it's yang and yin but just it's yang" he explained rolling his eyes in disgust he continued "The **Yang Release** or Light Style. Techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. Supposedly I guess when the Nine-tails was sealed in me the Fourth Hokage thought it best I get something of the _lighter_ side of the fox, not something where possibly if I lost control I could create living dream worlds at random"

"Wait?! So I am dark?!. . . maybe I should start saying dark art instead of hidden" sputtered Blaze

"No. You are simply aligned to be able to manipulate and control things with your mind using chakra as a medium. The only thing is you unlike others are limited only by your mind, chakra, and training. While I if I wanted to master this Yang chakra of the Nine-tails, which I really don't want to deal with that bastard, I'd have learn to control a hell of allot of untamed power and probably take it from him, receiving allot of power from it specifically to my chakra reserves but way less then say-"

Blaze interrupted his sensei with stunned realization "A Yin and Yang release, No limit on body or mind"

"It really is shocking how easily your mind understands things, Suna took months to get me to understand this facet of chakra before teaching me the forbidden arts. But yes, Yin a restriction on the mind and Yang a restriction on the body if released could give allot of power though that is not what I want, what I want is a way to beat or stop _them_"

Blaze continued walking understanding his sensei's reasoning and let his teacher deal with the coming people he sensed. _'Probably just the King's soldiers to check on the ruckus since we are not too far from the city' _

Naruto quirked a eye brow in confusion at something he felt was weird about the incoming presences _'Their vibrations. . . are so fast, such deliberate steps no wasted energy, such surety just simple grace. . . assassins. . .'_ he thought coming to the conclusion as he called over his shoulder "Blaze! LEAVE!"

Blaze from inside of the house heard the loud yell and immediately grabbed some drapes from the windows themselves, having not been able to get to the room that had medical supplies he kept Sora hovering in the air with his jutsu as he raced to the roof of the house wrapping Sora's bloody figure in make shift bandages then became air borne as he did not look back.

He knew his sensei had a instant way of escape when he had chakra so he would be fine but his mind faltered a bit as he remembered his teacher had just battled a enraged Kyubified Sora. Using not one but two very taxing jutsu, to keep the would be jinchuriki versus jinchuriki battle, short.

Paying a look over his shoulder at the floating drape wrapped body that hovered behind him he thought _'Sensei should have enough chakra to fight or escape even if he did use that transporting mask twice and the 1000 Cy-clone slash jutsu' _with baited breath he hoped so.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood waiting patiently as four figures came in to view walking the long road that lead to his house.<p>

To him they looked each more suspicious then the last as they all wore to his eyes that cursed the nostalgic masks that were reminiscent of Kakashi yet black full bodysuits that had to be larger black colored versions of the one he had seen on the boy called Rock Lee.

Though their sashes which almost looked like a utility belt they tied around their waists was as dark as their outfit but had white writing in print on it that displayed the words Shadow Org. on the hanging loose fabric with a varying number of white stars on each person.

_'For assassins they are sloppy, they weren't suppose to slow their step or show themselves' _

Eyes fixed on the four approaching bodies he started to relax his muscles to prepare for any type of attack.

The four got closer and closer till they were meters away from Naruto and the one in the middle most separable from his three counterparts from his shaggy shoulder length blue hair, the two stars except one his comrades had and open jumpsuit that showed his muscled chest gave a wave to the blonde and then a slight bow.

Naruto showed no curiosity at the gesture and stayed still and quiet but formulating.

"Naruto Uzumaki" stated the voice of the once bowing man who quickly put up his hands in a surrendering gesture as he saw Naruto tense.

"Calm down now I mean no trouble, and yes I do know the hardship you have gone threw to hide your identity and fake your own demise. It was quite ingenious if you ask me"

"I did not ask you now leave or else" replied Naruto getting ready to battle, as he saw it the only way to figure out who the men were. Knowing their techniques would immediately give them away and help figure out how they knew of him.

"We did not come here to fight, we" he said waving a hand to the men around him "Are just a few of the Shadow Org. I have this here to give you to ask you to join. From there you will be further informed" stated the man reaching cautiously in to his sash then retrieving a small five combined star necklace trinket that shined with a rainbow like light.

Naruto viewed the necklace and thought _'Whoa!, that is made of diamond. . . probably worth quite a bit but why the hell give it to me just to join some organization, I have never heard of? These guys are up to something. . . Wait a moment. . . each of those men have no more then one star while this guy only has two. Yet he is giving me a necklace with five stars. . . a higher rank perhaps?' _

"I have never heard of Shadow Organization. Nor do I want to join it" said Naruto with a strong resolve.

The men each gave a bow as one tucked the necklace back in to his sash. One by one they sunk in to the ground clearly showing they had some type of earth affinity but the last or maybe their leader with the two starred sash stayed.

"I was told that it was best if I could make you join us because of your strength and select talents. I must warn though if you do not join us we will consider you a enemy. We would of course never attack as we don't want to blow our cover and we aren't that vindictive but Naruto sir know that the next time something like the Akatsuki finding you and exposing your existence, you will have many more problems to worry about. Every village would like a missing-ninja jinchuriki of the Nine-tails in their forces one way or another" warned the man with a cold tone

Naruto rolled his neck as he cracked some kinks out of it and announced "That sounds like a threat"

The man stepped back "It was not a threat just the truth" stated the man trying to keep a steady voice.

Drawing his sword from his sheath Naruto asked "You guys have a ranking system off of stars. You were going to give me five stars while you only had two now why is that?"

"Well. . . yes you were going to be very high in rank in our-" the man shut up speaking as he saw it was just a diversion Naruto was using as he was upon him in a split second with a slash to his head but he was able to jump back unharmed.

"Alright if you want to fight!" yelled the man taking a fighting stance as he prepared to combat Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand remained very still as he suddenly positioned his sword back in to a piercing striking motion then became a fading out blur.

The Shadow Org. member did not know what happened until he felt a spear like point pierce him from behind threw his stomach.

Wrenching his sword out of the limp man he watched as the blue haired man fell to the ground holding his fatal wound.

Threw fits of wrenching spasms the man spoke "They said you may have this type of ability but why-"

"-Why use it on you? You guys have so much information on me yet I have nothing on you guys. I know you are weaker then me, but I also know you have something I do not have" answered the blonde sheathing his sword.

"What could I possibly have that you don't?" thought the man aloud but when he felt a burning sensation with a palm thrusts at the back of his head as he fell forward he grumbled aloud "You won't get information from me. . .I don't have much" before he fell unconscious.

Naruto snorted "Oh you have allot of information like for instance, on me" he said making a clone to carry the body as he himself kept his eyes peeled for the man's friends who could be coming back from their impromptu leaving.

"Naughty Naughty Naughty boy Naruto, killing one of my subordinates. That is just rude" spoke a voice

Naruto turned as he saw the small figure a few feet from behind him. _'To be able to sneak up on me. . . '_ he wondered, feeling a slight haze come over him._  
><em>

Looking at the figure Naruto grew a bit confused as he saw the what appeared to be a short four foot nine robed child, most of his body covered in bandages, including his viewable arms, revealing only the upper half of his face exposing red colored eyes above the high collar of the robe, and white shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail.

Almost just almost Naruto missed the five connecting star diamond necklace that was around what he suspected was not a real 'child' neck.

Immediately he dispelled his clone then jumped back, over the body of the fallen Shadow Org member while simultaneously ripping off the simple clothes that hid his identity and revealed his armor.

One hand went up in the air in front of him as Naruto made a single seal and spoke "Kai!" feeling a slight tug he had felt on his mind disperse, then looked at what was definitely a new enemy now from a few feet in front of him. Exposed to being truly yards away.

The white haired figure let out a small giggle "Yes that was the right move Naruto-kun. . . Oh how rude I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hiruko. I am a member of the Shadow Org. How do you do?" he asked kindly while walking up to the body of his dead subordinate.

"Seems you Shadow Org guys have a ton of surprises" he replied seeing his once down opponent sink in to the earth. Clearly Hiruko's doing.

Hiruko looked at Naruto with a slightly tilted head "You must join us Naruto, if you don't well we will fight so choose. Though chose wisely but know it's not the Shadow Org that wants you dead but me, you would make such good test material"

Slamming a hand on the sealing panel armor of his arm Naruto unsealed two black pills then quickly ate them. "Let us see what this Organization is built of"

Raising his small hand the white haired figured cockily said "Wind Release: Gale Palm!" sending out a large powerful gust of wind from his palm that raced towards Naruto.

Naruto weathered the winds like they were nothing as they whipped furiously past him and in a sudden force knocked the house down behind him also toppling and uprooting trees.

"So I take it you have a very strong wind nature?" asked Hiruko suspiciously lowering his hand going in to thought _'I won't be able to use **that **jutsu to absorb his chakra, lest I run the foul of having it turned against me with his wind nature' _

The blonde nodded going threw hand seals "Yes and let us say mines is way better then yours! Wind Release: Vacuum Vortex Exhale" he murmured expelling a vortex of wind from his mouth and tossing his sword in to the vortex.

_'Might not be able to channel chakra in you making you useless after a extraction but you are still good for this' _ he thought quickly announcing with a few seals "Shadow Sword Clone Jutsu" making the one sword turn to hundreds riding the current of wind points ahead.

Hiruko giggled loudly, sinking in to the ground and dodging the attack before rising back up from the earth unaffected "This is fun, I need a good spar" were his cocky words clapping his hands together then channeling blue lightning threw them quickly after forcing them palm outward "Storm Release: Light Arrows!"

Naruto ran left as he saw the blue arrows shoot from the small hands that shot after him, trailing a barrage of deadly attacks he was forced to flip and dodge with dexterity that took his taijutsu to the limit, fully aware by the arrows that missed an destroyed the trees one by one behind him, the arrows were deadly destructive.

"Oh come on Naruto! Stop dodging! You can do better can't you?" he taunted sending out dozens of arrows in pairs by the second until he saw two were able to hit his target in the chest knocking him down.

Taking advantage of the situation he ran directly at the down blonde and jumped in the air while initiating a short flurry of seals with his hands whispering out confidently "Lightning Release: Lightning Palm!" igniting a hand filled with shape-shifting cackling blue streaks of lightning he came down from the air determined to drive the attack threw Naruto's chest.

Coming down upon the blue breastplate with the attack ready to savagely kill he was met with a horrible pain as he forced his attack off and activated his bloodline the steel release, covering his whole body in a armor of steel that protected him from the trap he had fell in to.

Wrenching his hand out of the 'Naruto' he hissed as the chest cavity with the appearance of Naruto gave way to show a liquid clone that sizzled and melted the ground and almost got him but heavily damaged his hand.

Stepping back Hiruko was wary of the acid that made the ground a murky imprint of the blonde's outline as it fell in to the earth. He examined his hand and saw that it was useless as it was but a stump, that his bandages now carefully began covering up. _'So, he is as good as the records say. . . I must take him more serious seeing as the brat has managed to cripple me and my arsenal.'_

A collection of what looked to be scorpions bubbled up from the ground a few yards away from the white haired man/child showing the regrouped and unharmed Naruto who's armor showed two black marks but no indication of having been compromised.

"Hiruko I do believe this is almost over" declared Naruto not worried at the steel covered boy who glared at him while he went threw a chain of seals.

"You will pay for this Naruto" said the child like figure steadily as he released the steal bloodline from his control that made his skin a solid black color now returning back to pale white. Then with a quick slam of his working left hand slapped it to the ground and called out "Summon!" erupting the area in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto did not stop his chain of seals as he backed away trying to get out of the cloud only to see it swept away by a chimera dragon looking creature who's body and two wings was covered in a bristling spread of black feathers as it's clawed feet pushed off from the ground taking to the air.

Finally with sequence of needed seals done Naruto inhaled a gust of air that seemed impossible then expelled out a red gas aimed at Hiruko riding atop the beast's head.

Hiruko sent a mental command to his summon that with a flap of it's wings swept the red cloud back from them but obscured their view of Naruto as they went higher in the air.

"COME OUT NARUTO-KUN!" yelled the white haired boy as his dragon soared around but did not touch what he knew to be a poisonous gas cloud.

"Move!" the man yelled as he saw what was a ink seal formula surrounding a kanji he couldn't read, launch directly at him trying to make his dragon the paper it would bind to.

Having dodged the seal formula barely, he wondered what the ink seal could have did but saw it suddenly explode sending out a shock-wave that blew him back, almost off his dragon but he recovered quickly.

"Alright Naruto let's play then!" he shouted slapping his beast's bony skeleton head as it went even higher in to the air and flapped it's wings that released a string of feathers that fell to the ground.

On contact with the ground the feathers exploded, adding clouds of black billowing smoke to the red gas covered area as it cratered earth and made the valley morph to a full blown battle zone.

Hiruko did not stop the continuous bombings as he planned to 'smoke' Naruto out of his safety smokescreen of poison.

After a few seconds the Shadow Org. member saw his attack was not working as he stopped the explosive feathers from raining to the ground and saw the fires he had set upon the forest seemed to cause smoke that even further blocked his vision.

"Damn!" he snorted displeased "Take me lower!" he commanded the chimera dragon that obeyed

His descent to the ground was interrupted fiercely when the whole area exploded in flames that caused a shock-wave which forced him back and almost toppled he and the dragon from the air itself.

Righting himself with holding on to the spiky fur of the dragon and the beast taking higher to the air frantically with hurriedly flapping wings. Hiruko saw the image of a giant scorpion that was too big to be nothing less then a summon.

With a smirk the white haired childlike being looked at the giant red scorpion that was three times the size of his own dragon summon. He saw the small dot of Naruto on top of the red behemoth.

He then noticed something strange happen with the many flames that had broken out in the area that seemed to creep close to the read scorpion as if drawn to it like a beacon.

"A fire controlling scorpion. That is not impressive at all!" he called to Naruto below him seeing the young man going threw seals as the red behemoth perched it self on it's hind legs rearing up, claws opening and slamming shut intimidatingly.

From atop the scorpion's head Naruto summoned a clone that stood beside him with knowledge of why it was made already known as it went threw a set of hand seals.

"Alright Death-Stalker, let's show this bastard a little bit of scorpion **art**, you ready?" he asked the moving scorpion, which keep it's eyes focused on the glowing with lightning chakra dragon in the sky.

"You must really be in some shit to summon me instead of Suna. . . It don't matter to me though just hang on it'll be over before you can blink!" warned the being with a snarl crossed with rage as he burst in to a form of flames that covered his whole body but stayed a slight bit away from the two Narutos

Naruto nodded as he felt his clone next to him swarm with wind chakra as strong winds started to pick up around him. He himself began to go threw a short set of seals as he concentrated on kneading the corrosive liquid inside of him getting it to a powerful concentrated level with his chakra.

Hiruko above saw the flaming scorpion and thought to attack now as he commanded the beast to let loose it's lightning chakra as he flicked threw some seals then thought _'Water Release: Colliding Shock Wave jutsu!' _expelling a funnel of water from his mouth that expanded all at once from a short spout at first from his lips then in to a large towering wall that lurched at the red scorpion below.

But the jutsu was yet to be complete as the lightning covered dragon shot a large bolt of lightning at the large wave of water electrifying the attack and continuously keeping a steady stream of electricity flowing threw it.

The Uzumaki boy saw the glowing fifty foot wall of water rippling with electric sparks come at him and smirked with appreciation at such a devastating attack.

"So this is the power of Shadow Org. not bad but not good enough for this! At once!" he called out to the other two components of his collaboration jutsu as a large torrent of acid splayed from his throat.

The Naruto clone seeing the jutsu was a go gave a smirk as he sent from his palms twin spirals of wind chakra that propelled the gushing acid to the target while he felt Death-Stalker expel a giant, even for a summon, stream of fire from his mouth that hit the wind and acid combo.

Naruto watched as his attack fused as one, acid enforced by the wind and feeding the fire that just got even more larger as it enveloped a large part of the sky, blocking anything he could see upwards for hundreds of yards, but did not stop him from applying acid. Nor did it stop the two others either.

He knew his jutsu was completed and in full swing, not by the sudden wall of red and white flames that exploded outwards from all sides threw reacting with so much wind chakra mixed melting acid, but when he heard his clone declare thunderously "SCORPION ART: DEVASTATING FIRE, ONE MILLION CREMATIONS!"

Hiruko was stunned as he saw the red and white bubbling flames that spread out and encompassed around his own jutsu and pushed it back before completing silencing it as it swept quickly to him.

_'FUCK! PULL UP'_ he growled mentally seeing the flames that had become the color of a sunset but hotter then anything he had ever felt slowly start to creep towards him pushing back his water jutsu, he would not dare stop, as it had become his life line making him increase the amount of chakra he applied to it to try desperately to beat back the flames.

The roaring red, orange, and white flames suddenly expanded once again outwards in all directions becoming a formless destroyer that stretched further and further before it was easily seen by every inhabitant on the island country.

It's disintegrating flames easily turning everything it touched to ash as it began to beckon further upwards to the sky enveloping a flying dragon that was too slow to get away.

Naruto stopped his part of the jutsu when he saw the attack had began to spread beyond his control and knew if he kept it going it could possibly though most likely destroy the whole nation in a fiery blaze of disintegrating and scorching flames not even the ocean water surrounding the country would be able to put out.

Seeing his summoner stopped Death-stalker quit his part which was quickly followed by the clone.

All three viewed the devastation of the technique and were not surprised at all.

The ground, trees, and everything else for miles around had all been turned to a burned black ash. Even now some flames carried on melting and exploding which speedily spread even more flames.

Creating a few clones Naruto spoke "Stop the flames, hurry before they spread" he commanded to the clones who obeyed.

"Like I said, over before you can blink" spoke Death-Stalker decisively at the attack that lasted not even half a minute but showed itself to be a complete and utter pioneer of destruction.

"Yeah but now I gotta leave this place. . . there is nothing left" trailed off Naruto a bit sad at the unrecognizable ashes that was once his hideout home with a few lush forests surrounding it.

"Then don't do techniques like this at your home" was all the scorpion said before going up in a plume of smoke dismissing itself.

Naruto dropped to the ground quickly and immediately went in to a sprint. His battle was not over and he could sense his down opponent.

Coming across the stumbling to walk Hiruko and the smoking carcass of his dragon made Naruto want to chuckle but he didn't as he saw the steaming bandaged boy and a few melting icicles and realized how he survived.

"So you froze yourself in ice then hid behind your summon. Cowardly, but clever" he stated to the limping boy figure. "I knew I should of kept the jutsu going"

Hiruko turned around to face Naruto exposing the burns on his chest spanning to his face he had suffered and that his bandages barely were able to cover with their seemingly own intelligence to want to protect their wearer.

"This is not over Naruto!" Hiruko yelled angrily but backed up slowly "Attack me and I can still f-f-fight!"

Naruto sighed as he took a step forward "No I think this is over"

Hiruko with a out-stretched hand forced a bandage strap at a approaching Naruto who gripped the strip of cotton and tore it in half then kept walking froward doing a string of hand-seals.

Naruto resigned himself to kill Hiruko with a serious amount of caution as he knew he was still deadly and nothing to take lightly.

Backing away due to his injuries Hiruko clenched his teeth as he heard the blonde call out "Fire release: Fire Ball Jutsu"

The Shadow Org. member almost thought to retreat but knew his injuries would not allow a fast retreat so he forced his working arm forward and called out on his last defense "Dark Release: Inhaling Maw" sucking the fire attack within the top overlapping black diamond in his palm the jutsu was gone in a instant.

With the attack captured Hiruko acted quick on the going threw seals to retaliate Naruto as he said keeping his hand raised "Dark Release: Judgment"

From the lower black diamond of the two overlapping diamonds a explosion of blue flames erupted heading directly to Naruto who stayed still.

Naruto was a bit stunned at his jutsu being absorbed and then another shot at him but countered "Wind Release: Vacuum Vortex INHALE!" heavily breathing in a vortex of air that swirled then entered his mouth sucking in the blue flames as it drained it's life.

Ending the jutsu a second later, Naruto breathed out from his mouth a small trail of smoke "You are not the only one to be able to _inhale _Or did you forget, I am a wind nature user, with power over fire nature?"

Hiruko was once again forced to back up thinking of how to defeat his opponent that had wounded him so badly. _'How is he not weakened yet! He's not even injured! Is this why. . . they. . . want him to join so badly?' _

Taking a step forward the blonde spoke "You are quite the opponent, so many bloodlines right?"

The white haired man/child growled at the patronizing words and slammed his hands on the ground then smirked as Naruto jumped expecting a earth jutsu but was struck from behind by a large tail that not as powerful as it once was still had enough force left in it to ram the blonde to the ground.

The once mighty chimera beast gave one last roar before it finally died becoming a ash heap all except for it's slowly falling apart tail which trapped Naruto underneath.

Hiruko was ecstatic at the trick he pulled and immediately slammed his hands on the ground as he channeled lightning chakra threw it while at the same time spraying water from his mouth _'This will kill you!'_

The puddle of water and lightning as one traveled fast to the struggling to get up Naruto before it hit him and ran lightning threw his body causing him to yell out and spasm as he was electrocuted.

The happy to kill the blonde, man/child kept applying chakra to the lightning jutsu to torture and inevitably kill the boy, until he saw the blonde began to fade away in a blur before completely disappearing.

Hiruko had seen this done to his subordinate and knew what was coming as he activated his swift release bloodline becoming a blur as he ran in a second yards from his old position but learned it was futile as he was hit from behind and forced to the ground.

Coughing up a glob of blood and choking from trying to catch his breath at the same time Naruto kept his foot on the back of the man's head as he learned his injured from the electrocution, nervous system wouldn't allow him to use his arms but luckily he could ignore the pain and still use his legs.

Summoning up enough chakra Naruto began to exhale out his mouth as he jumped back to avoid the now using his steel release bloodline Hiruko, who made his hands electrified metal claws.

"Poison Smog!" Naruto spat releasing a deadly cloud of red that exploded from his throat along with a few specks of blood.

Hiruko coughed immediately from the contact and small whiff of the red gas then before he could even react fell to the ground as his body went limp and his mouth filled with blood he couldn't help but began to throw up.

"Like I said you child like bastard! This is over" spat Naruto knowing the poison, not at full power but was surely strong enough to kill the man who was throwing up precious life blood. . . and would stop moving very soon. Rather from blood loss or the pain of the poison itself he figured.

Hiruko gripped his throat throwing up another gush of blood "Fuck you Naruto! I will not die!" he screamed as he was racked with pain from the poison but held resilient enough to slam his hand on the ground then began retreating in to the earth blending with it.

Naruto watched the white haired being retreat in to the earth. He would have given chase but his numb arms that he could not move prevented him as well as knowing he was getting low on chakra.

With a sigh knowing he now had more problems for himself with a unknown Organization who had a powerful ninja in it, he walked off to look for his lost sword wondering when would the Nine-tails heal his arms like it had been doing to all of his wounds.

Walking, more so shuffling around trying to locate the sword he saw it was nestled deep in the ground then quickly remembered he couldn't use his arms _'Damn my luck'_

* * *

><p>Reader: I just have soooo many questions!<br>FSDYT: Go on. . .  
>Reader: Tsunade tricked in to being hokage? Or is that speculation on Orochimaru did kill Nawaki from like cannon? What the hell is Shadow Org? And is that the same Hiruko from the third Naruto Shippuden movie?<br>FSDYT: That first one is up to you to decide. The second is obvious, they are a secret organization! Origins unknown. The third is quite easily answered with yeah from all those bloodlines he sure is.  
>Reader: My last question and the one that I don't get is; Naruto is extracting Chakra from Sora, WHY!?<br>FSDYT: Oh now that one is definitely left up to time will tell. . . .


	30. Chapter 30 Fear the Unknown! No

FSDYT Note's:

Talk about almost dieing from over eating! But I am still alive. Hope everyone else had a good holiday, if you didn't well it is kind of gone now so stop complaining!

Now to get down to business I would like to say thank you to all who have stayed with me along this crazy train! (the conductor: yours truly)

This story at it's thirtieth chapter mark here today is probably not what you expected from that very first chapter one eh?

I know it is not the same for me and to that ONE being who is clearly thinking (FSDYT how is it not the same for you, since you know what is going to happen next?)

Well good ma'am or sir shut-up and stop over thinking. Let me have my moment you dream smasher!

Though seriously thanks everyone for the time to actually follow this! Favorite it! Read it! Or review it!

Enjoy this insane chapter, that when I wrote so long ago(had to hold off on posting it because of editor! Blame her!) I said to myself damn, lol this story just got a bit more crazy! Though sadly this is like the only update probably for another short while! (Also at bottom someone asked how strong Hiruko was, well look down there!)

Now you know what I am going to say. . . Get to reading below the line!

* * *

><p>WEEK LATER| WIND COUNTRY<p>

* * *

><p>"My God! Are we there yet!" shouted the angry voice<p>

Naruto turned looking over his shoulder at the bandaged boy who was mostly covered by a black cloak. A thought of how someone still wounded and healing had so much energy to waste on yelling and complaining bothered him.

"We will get to Sumara soon" replied Naruto looking back ahead to the sandy path

"How do you know that? We are probably lost in this barren place!" growled Sora looking at yet another craggy rock tower '_who the hell stacked these rocks like this' _he wondered

Blaze chuckled trying to ease the obvious tension between Naruto and Sora "This is Wind Country, it's got plenty deserts and if there is one place sensei knows it's deserts, where Sumara is"

"Wait a minute!" yelped Sora "Sumara! Not that lawless village, what the heck are we going there for?"

Grinding his teeth together Naruto replied "We are going there to get information from some folks there, lawless Sumara may be it serves it's purpose as a great information spot not even Sunagakure would get rid of because of it's convenience. . . . Not that they could anyway"

"So we are going to a vagabonds playground. Sounds like you just want to get back to your evil ways Naruto-devil" sniped the monk

"Calm down Sora, Naruto-sensei isn't evil. An he is right we need to go there, Shadow Org is a unknown thing and apparently they may be stalking us. . . You may think nothing of Sensei's skills, but know next to a chameleon, there ain't no one beating him in stealth. If they can find us that is a problem that needs to be solved by finding out who they are and everyone knows the best snitches are in Sumara" assured the boy

"Yeah right, that devil there" he said pointing at the blonde cloaked boy "Is probably making this all up, I ain't never heard of a _Shadow Org_. But I guess any excuse to go to a devil's playground is better then no excuse at all eh Naruto-devil?"

Silence was all the monk got in reply as the Uzumaki paid him no mind.

Annoyed Sora gave a grunt but kept walking knowing the quicker they got to the place Naruto had picked the quicker he could lay down and continue to heal from his still sore injuries.

"Hey, um Sensei I was wondering about that Hiruko guy"

"Yeah what?"

"You said he had a bunch of bloodlines right?"

"Yeah from what I remembered he had the steel, ice, storm, swift, and dark bloodline"

"How is that even possible?" asked the boy still very curious

"Either he implanted them in himself making him one hell of a scientist or medical-ninja or he and Shadow Org. Are like I suspect, just very well connected. Either way we are here. Sumara" announced Naruto almost happy

In front of the trio not far in the distance sat the rustic small village in the desert, half covered from view by towering sand dunes. There seemed to be nothing special about the worn looking town except the many crowds of tan cloaked people that bustled around it's streets making one think how it was possible the small village could support such a population.

"Whoa!" screeched Blaze as he saw a giant wave of sand rise up and swarm over the village.

Sora with a smirk and appreciative tone spoke "I suspect God has something to do with this riddance of filth"

Naruto huffed annoyed at Sora's more holy-then-thou attitude "A giant wave just killed many people. . . There is only one I know that can do this" he warned

Looking at the now buried in sand village Blaze nodded. Knowing he too could think of one person that was capable to control sand and had no problem wiping out a whole village of people indiscriminately.

"Gaara Sabuku. . ." the boy whispered as he saw a small dot floating in the sky over the desolate place. "Sunagakure must of finally thought to get rid of this place"

"Yeah right kid, Sunagakure couldn't get rid of this place. Their information department is shot. They used this place like everyone else, they had too seeing the spies in that failing village let everyone know if Sunagakure was up to something. It took Orochimaru and his genius to even get that falling from grace like a rock out of air village fit to even try to take on the Leaf. . . This must be some type of problem"

"What ever it is. . . it doesn't matter! That red headed guy is staring at us!" interrupted Sora a bit nervous

"Alright then let's go this was a damn bust" the blonde ordered turning to walk away.

"Sensei! Shuriken at twelve o'clock!"

Naruto turned back around with a sigh "Of course that psycho wouldn't let people leave normally. . ."

Seeing the cluster of what was sand made shurikens heading towards him from the sky at a almost untraceable speed caused no fear to show in the blue orbs that watched the attack that was pathetic to him.

Concealing he could control sand with a wave of his chakra infused hands Naruto sent the sand shuriken right back at the far above him red head and turned again "He'll figure out who I am if we fight for long enough and it'll draw too much attention let's go"

With that order all three broke in to a full sprint of speed as they ran then a second later hovered a few feet from the ground before becoming fast moving blurs.

The red head in the sky kept airborne by the sand below him, could only stare blankly at what were targets that he knew he could not catch.

Though he did not care.

* * *

><p>HOUR LATER| WIND COUNTRY| AURA CITY<p>

* * *

><p>"So that is what is going on. . . interesting" spoke Naruto as he read threw the yellow book in his hand.<p>

Sora bit hard in to his juicy apple as he stared at the reading blonde then the red-streaked brunette. "Can we go already? this heat and sand is annoying"

Ignoring his grumpy companion Blaze asked "So what does the book say?" pointing at the yellow colored manuscript

Naruto looked up with a smirk "You remember when I said, Sunagakure is a weak pathetic failing village?"

"Yeah. . . we established that since they kinda caused that old man you liked death"

Nodding Naruto continued "You know they say the number one reason Sunagakure was failing was because of it's Daimyo and supposedly Leaf was taking all their missions. It's funny those fools who as history showed needed Leaf's help to do anything and helped them almost like a parent helps a child. Yet they dare turn against a ally. Tch though Leaf was stupid enough to make them a ally so the wheel of stupidity keeps turning. . . "

"Who cares about ninja politics" spoke the monk still irritated at the heat that he noticed was nothing to the other two.

"I do considering, that lunatic. Stray lunatic. Just cost me a lead and all because he is a mad missing-ninja" the unofficial team leader replied closing his book

"Gaara Sabuku? A missing-ninja? What?" questioned Blaze shocked but mostly at how the boy was still roaming/terrorizing freely in the vicinity of a village that wanted him dead.

"Oh yeah" Naruto stated with a knowing smirk "Sunagakure has gotten rid of their greatest terrorist and asset all in the same breath. They put out a bounty on him and classified him as kill on sight. Just shows their fear of the jinchuriki they created, to kick him out and label him a A-rank criminal though albeit I bet he helped them make the decision. It said in the book he was able to combat a team of ANBU. No doubt then they tried to kill him and he got away thus they relied on this action" commented Naruto looking to a roof getting a uneasy feeling.

"Wow what a- Forked Lightning!" the boy screamed suddenly casting his glowing index and middle finger in to a point that shot out streaks of pure electricity towards the roof of a building half demolishing it.

Quickly the once bustling crowd scattered away from the falling debris and sudden lightning strikes. Thrown in to a panic.

"I thought I sensed something weird. Good eye Blaze" thanked Naruto looking to the half destroyed roof of the building scanning it.

He caught the glint of a shiny object that seemed to be thrown from far away and along with it a envelope both landing at his feet in a neat pile.

Quickly he put up his hand to stop Blaze from going after the suspected offender. Then bowed down to pick up what made him growl.

A five star connected diamond necklace with a envelope labelled welcome in black print.

Opening the letter with distaste Naruto almost decided to just rip it up as he saw the words;

_Hello Naruto Uzumaki _

_It is with great pride that all of us; Shadow Org. Welcome you with open arms.  
><em>

_Recently it has been known you had a small. . . spar. . . with another member of our org. Yet you showed exactly why you are a superior shinobi.  
>A shinobi that this organization could not afford not to have.<br>_

_Naruto Uzumaki your defeat of Hiruko has not gone unknown. Many wonder who has caused what is called the Firestorm over Moon Country.  
><em>

_Simply know this Naruto, you can no longer afford to decide whether you need us or would ever want to stand with us, you ARE apart of us now and serve a special position in our ranks as a Commander. This spot awards you very high rank and your own chosen force under you but with this much power you do have some responsibilities.  
><em>

_Such will be explained when you say you accept your position(aloud of course)  
><em>

_You will then be informed further of your responsibilities by one of our members and a old sparring partner of yours.  
><em>

_Have a wonderful day, Commander Naruto Uzumaki.  
><em>

_P.S. You may want to handle your informant Zori. For it seems he thought it smart to try to tell the hidden village, Sunagakure of your existence if they could do him a favor. _

_We thought the favor was shelter. . . Though it seemed strange to us why he would got to this village. Although, we assume you thought to keep such insubordinate beings like him in line. . . another way. Which he may have been bargaining to get out of.  
><em>

_Though we have taken the liberty of having one of our members keep your informant and his co-conspirator in Sunagakure, per your arrival.  
><em>

Crumpling the letter up in anger Naruto growled out "That treacherous son of a bitch!"

"Sensei?"

Naruto furious grabbed the necklace and pocketed it before slamming his hands down on to the ground "Summon" he called

Immediately a plume of white smoke ignited out of a seal that spread across the ground then was gone, to reveal a large blue scorpion the size of a large dog.

"I accept my position" the blonde spoke calmly but looked to his student with a wink to keep vigilant but to Sora with a glare to warn him his silence would be the only thing needed from him. With a glance to his summon he spoke "We got a leak and I got problems"

The scorpion nodded with a full body tilt before going up in smoke dismissing itself.

A few feet in front of the trio the earth turned a murky brown before a completely devoid of mud body emerged from the puddle.

"You again" scoffed Naruto unimpressed _'Seems that poison was not enough to put him down. This only confirms it. . . research-ninja'_

"Yes me Naruto-kun" spoke Hiruko with lackluster "Now down to business. You are a high ranking member of the Org. now, you will be expected to complete any assignment they give to you as well as not kill any other fellow member unless ordered. As a commander, your orders come directly from the council and no one else except. . . maybe the chairman but not likely. Every mission will be sent to you via messenger."

Interested Naruto asked "So what is this whole Org.'s goal?"

"Do not worry about that now Naruto. It does not concern you nor do I really know. Just expect that with you wearing the necklace yes it does track you, and there is a map in there of your assigned hideout and a select few things in there, you know ways of communicating with the Org. and what not. Now, I know you are off to deal with your little information leak-"

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me the what not to dos?" interrupted the Uzumaki

"Alright, there are really no rules except never go against the Org. or do anything that will ever try to expose them. Other then that Naruto-kun you could go on a never ending killing spree. Just complete the missions you are given between breaks on your killing spree and the Org. could care less."

"I find that hard to believe" snorted Naruto

Hiruko shrugged but pointed to his necklace and the symbol he was a member of Shadow Org. "We are second in rank only to the council and the council would only take orders from the chairman. You will see the benefits of being a member is quite lucrative especially when you got so many enemies. The rest find out from your own base. . ." stated the man before he quickly sunk back in to the ground.

"I take it that was a member of that Shadow Org. you don't like, speaking of did you just join them?"

"No choice Blaze. . . Zori tried to snitch straight to Sunagakure but some Shadow Org guys got him in custody. Meaning they are holding me and a bunch of information Zori has hostage. Though I expect they are behind all of this in someway. . . BUT this is not over. . . c'mon we are off to the desert"

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS LATER| SUNAGAKURE<p>

* * *

><p>Looking at the huge cliff face that were the 'gates' of the village hidden in the desert. A sense of awe was thoroughly installed in to two of the three travelers.<p>

Admiring the deep gash inside of the cliff face Sora asked "So what. Are we going in now?"

"NO. This is a hidden village just wait. Knowing this Org. like I think I do they know I won't go in to this _place_" Naruto replied curtly

"Speaking of this 'place' what do you have against it?" asked the apprentice innocently curious

With a sigh Naruto adjusted his hood covering his head and partly his face "Sunagakure. . . once had a guy here who could summon scorpions. . . but he turned out to be as lousy as this place is and betrayed his own summons." he explained with disgust

As a after thought to quell his apprentice's curiosity who he saw was still left unsure he added "I know Zori probably found this out and thought to remove those scorpions from his body which a few select in Sunagakure unlike any other place could do, due to their very extent history in poisons, which you could say were like what I put in them. . . except they were just remote activated"

"Oh" piped the boy

A deep scratching of sand being packed together that were foot steps upon the hot grains could be heard echoing from the large slit in the cliff face entrance.

All eyes stared waiting to the shadowed bodies that were seen walking towards them until they came in to view.

A tied up and gagged Zori and Waraji were followed at kunai point by four Sand ANBU masked ninja.

_'Maybe sensei was right this village is kinda weak. A hostage transfer by non-loyal ANBU level ninja at the village's front door.' _thought Blaze taking in the situation all the while not caring for the two traitorous men before him.

"We were told to deliver these two to the one that possessed the strongest chakra of three cloaked individuals. I take it that is you sir?" questioned a ANBU

Naruto stepped forward "Yes, that be me. Hand them over"

As if following orders the two ANBU behind the double informants shoved them forward till they were forced to walk towards Naruto.

A few feet from the cloaked boy Zori ran left taking his tied hands and Waraji's as he mumbled from behind his gag.

Watching the last play for escape Naruto shook his head at such a display. _'Because you will actually get far. . . idiots'_

"Should I go get them?" asked Blaze curiously

"No. . . I have them." was all the Uzumaki said as he drew his sword and concentrated his chakra in to it. A simple few swings was all it took to release the wind chakra crescents that cut down the fleeing two.

Looking back to the ANBU Naruto growled feeling the arrival of others he asked "Was this a ambush?"

"What?" spoke one of the demon masked men

Naruto pointed up to the cliff face and at the top was a squad of four other Sunagakure ANBU.

"No! Damn, they were not suppose to be here" yelped another Sand ANBU before quickly saying "We have to get rid of them!" then he and his corrupt team leaped disappearing in blurs up the cliff face to fight.

Naruto stood back as he watched the fast fight before him between what was clearly loyal to Sunagakure ANBU and other questionable in loyalty ANBU.

Though he would have to admit they were not questionable in skill as the team had dispatched the other snooping ANBU very quickly and even now began to bury their bodies in the sand except the one that came to walk up to him.

"You have to come with us, if they were here there were others. This could turn out bad as usually this spot is only guarded by us and they were a team from the front sector of the village." spoke the ANBU with panic showing in his voice

"That has nothing to do with me" replied Naruto pointing his sword to the dead then masked man in a dangerous and intimidating display.

"You have to. . . Naruto" said the man with a cold tone.

Unnerved by the masked man knowing his identity the hidden boy looked the other hidden being in the eye "You are one of them aren't you?" growled Naruto annoyed '_Too many know of who I really am. . . damn you Shadow Org.'_

The ANBU nodded "Yes, though I am one of two here that know your secret and need your help. Sir, I know you are in higher rank then me, but please you have to help me" he demanded calmly

"What do you want?" huffed Naruto sword hand twitching

Paying a look over his shoulder to his team who were still disposing of the bodies the man then leaned in "The rest are just payed off. They don't know of the Org. but I do and know how strong you are. . . and how you have the Nine-tails. . . I need you to help me. . . kill most of Sunagakure's council"

"For what?" stated Naruto still not caring.

"They are the reason that-" began the man

Naruto held up his hand stopping what he knew was going to be a glorified speech "I don't care why. I want to know how does this benefit me?"

Nodding slightly the man exhaled a breath then stated very quietly so only the one before him could hear "When I become Sunagakure's Kazekage I would have brought the Org. more power, so I will be heavily rewarded, and I will allow you sanction here, to do _whatever _you want sir" he promised convincingly.

A truly devious thought went threw Naruto's head, one that only the most cunning and opportunist minds would of never called deceitful.

"Sure" agreed Naruto sheathing his sword then removing his hood to show wild spiky. . . brown hair and hazel eyes but the rest of his face still remained hidden by a needed scarf. "Although I will need many things to help you"

"Of course just come, before patrols discover you" spoke the man turning around "Stay on guard" he said to his team before running straight threw the canyon hoping that the Nine-tails jinchuriki was following him.

From behind him Naruto kept a quick pace not letting the ANBU out of his sight with his apprentice and monk tag along behind him.

All the while he shared secret hand signs between him and his apprentice with a dark smile plastered under his mask. Only dwarfed by the even darker thought in his head.

* * *

><p>FIVE MINUTES PAST| SUANGAKURE| LOCATION: UNKNOWN<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is the HQ of Sand ANBU" inquired Naruto looking around the dark torch lit tunnels.<p>

"Yes a part of it. We are almost to where we need to be" replied the man picking up speed as he wanted no one to see the uninvited to HQ guest.

Naruto nodded knowing where he was suppose to be lead alone.

He had left Sora and Blaze back at a inn upon the upper levels of the village where they all would be staying for a while till the impromptu deal was completed per request of the secretive ANBU man. The deal, a quite shifty and truly belonging to be done by the darkest ninja like the ANBU, in fact included he get a background as well as his two companions as civilians of Sunagakure and him a ninja for the coming matters.

"In here" instructed the man touching the black stone wall that showed a depression in it which moved inward to show a hidden room.

Naruto smirked as he asked while stepping in to the room "Is this the record room?"

"Not for the whole village" the man corrected closing the door hatch back "But here is where we will make your background" he informed moving over to many safes that were stacked atop of each other on the west side of the room.

"So you can just make stuff up eh, you must be pretty high in rank to do that?" lazily questioned the blonde as he secretly and carefully scanned around the room.

"No. . . The records of missions and it's details is with the ANBU commander. This room just has info on the members of ANBU. It is here we will fabricate your identity as a ANBU who has just been on a very long mission out of the village-" the man stopped speaking as he opened the safe then took out a camera and folder with a ink pot attached with brush.

"I guess I should pose?" questioned Naruto

"Yes, transform first or what ever you decide" said the man patiently

Naruto nodded as he pulled down his mask and showed his regular face but it was devoid of whiskers marks because of the painted square like figures on his cheeks covering a white mask fragment, under matching what could be called war paint. Still his hair and eyes were the same matching brown. _'Stealth should be kept simple.' _he thought knowing no one would figure it was him anyway.

The man positioned the small camera holding the open file under the recorder then with a flash took the picture.

Immediately the man tossed the camera back in to the open safe then shook the paper out of the open folder, waving it as if he wanted it to dry before walking over to the open safe and using it as a table as he began to write with ink and brush scribbling on papers before they soon turned in to a stack.

Naruto watched the spectacle that happened in front of him, the man nonchalantly was actually creating a identity for him as if it were nothing though he could see many problems with this scheme.

Signing the name of the late Yondaime Kazekage on the last of the paper work the man turned and picked up one slip of paper to show to the Uzumaki.

Naruto looked and quirked a eyebrow at the image and stats of him upon the slip of paper.

"Oh you are good" he commented seeing the just taken picture of him with letters under it on the page, it all fitting perfectly together.

"Yes, but not that good. We have only one more part to complete and no one will be able to say you aren't; Oturan Uzu codename: Ox. And that you have graduated early from the academy, completed 30 D-rank 164 C-rank missions before then at the age of ten been recruited in to ANBU by the Yondaime's orders after your team died in a mission and your talents could of been better used in black ops as a lone ninja who completed secret missions by yourself." the man commented as if reading from some fantasy dramatic script

Paying one more glance to the paper the man said "With this you are virtually unknown but much revered, if anyone sees it. Now to complete this lie, we have to get rid of the only person who could disprove it"

"It is a bogus name and the background is a bit iffy but let me guess, the ANBU commander?"

"Don't worry no one will be able to piece this back to you plus with this you are a ANBU and here" he said reaching in to the safe pulling out a mask tossing it to the brunette "With that mask you can get rid of her, easily. She never leaves her office in the day."

"I will kill her but I want to know one thing" spoke the boy putting on the ox figurine mask

The masked man folded his arms knowing what the boy was going to ask "I will tell you who the other that knows who you are is after you get rid of the council"

Naruto nodded his head with appreciation as he clapped his hands in foe appreciation before suddenly making seals in between the claps.

The man looked down at the foe clapping hands before yelping "What do you!-"

"Mind Slaving Jutsu" declared Naruto snapping his hands in to snake seals, his twin index fingers glowing with chakra.

"Fool!" growled the ANBU reaching to his shuriken holster "I'm a master at fuinjutsu and am immune to genjutsu!"

Naruto let loose a hardy laugh "Really, well that does explain your brush skill and why you are in ANBU let alone why Shadow Org. would want you but as you see-" he began but was interrupted as the man flung shuriken at him.

But the flying shuriken passed right threw their target like a was ghost.

The man shook his head then made a seal screaming "Kai" but saw no difference in his vision or chakra that he thought had been affected by the genjutsu he must of been trapped in.

"What is this?" growled the man "This is not genjutsu"

Naruto nodded "Nope this is not genjutsu, you were very foolish when you met me. Immediately you made it blatantly obvious I was stronger then you even giving away tells about how impressed you were at how strong my chakra was but never saw your folly as you just believed because I pretended to be in that damn Org. that I was actually loyal to it. Let me inform you of something, I don't work for those manipulative bastards"

"Traitor" growled the man throwing more shuriken that as the last passed right threw their target.

"Your trapped not by genjutsu. Know I am poor with that skill so I rely on Ninjutsu. Trapping ninjutsu, like this special little gem you let me use on you due to your own foolish lust to get someone more powerful then you in your precious org. to do your dirty work" scoffed the boy

"Then tell me what is this!" yelled the man

"You said it yourself, you are weaker then me. I took advantage with this. You having way less chakra then me was all I needed to initiate this ninjutsu which uses my own chakra to suppress and manipulate yours. Right now my chakra is like a bull compared to your own chakra which is like a bunny. A stupid thing like genjutsu requires control and finesse. This is simple, I with more chakra, FORCE yours to one part of your body then insert mine to mess with your mind, this is brute force as all I need to do is match your chakra supply then overload it with twice as much as you have in your body!"

"Master what is your command?" spoke the man with a twitching body as if fighting the quick suppression.

Naruto, the real Naruto in the outside of the man's consciousness smirked as he saw the man was being overcome by the power of the jutsu.

Slowly lowering himself to the ground he slapped a hand to it and thought '_summon'_.

A large plume white cloud erupted before showing a kimono dressed civilian boy.

The multicolored hair boy looked over to the ANBU he remembered seeing before and then to his sensei with a devious smirk "Bet he never saw this coming?"

"Not even slightly" informed Naruto "Now do what you do, we need to know everything if this is to work but most importantly find out about Shadow Org. and who too knows of me"

"Of course" assured Blaze as his hands went up in to a unique seal pointing directly at the still but slumped posture ANBU "Mind Body Switch Jutsu"

Naruto looked to his apprentice's still standing body seeing the jutsu was a success by how dead still the boy was, he then went over to the safe that had his information atop it.

Picking it up he shook his head completely astonished _'You really can't trust anybody. No wonder, this Shadow Org. thrives in the shadows and even in this so called Great Village. . . No more though! secret organizations be damned! It's time I take the offensive'_

* * *

><p>FSDYT: It would be real messed up if I was like; I'm going on hiatus right now bye!<br>Reader: If you did that, expect bad things.  
>FSDYT: Lol, you took that joke and made it unfunny!<br>Reader: I know. Big question and the only question I want answered is what the heck is up with Hiruko not dieing!?  
>FSDYT: Well since it is only 1 question I'll answer it with; Yeah that is one crafty individual! He won't die easy! and that I can say he will pop up inevitably!<br>Reader: Last question! Gaara! A missing-ninja slaying whole unprotected villages, I like it!  
>FSDYT: Yes he is truly insane! Though I am not without a heart considering a break is coming up look on down below! Gaara I had to give stats on but Hiruko was a asked thing.<p>

Profile: Gaara Sabuku a.k.a. Gaara Of the Sand Waterfall

Birthday: January 19

Gender: Male | Age:13 | Height: 4'9 | Weight: 88lbs | Blood type: AB

Classification: A-Rank Missing Ninja. Jinchuriki. | Occupation: Unknown. Suspected Terrorist.

Affiliation: Formerly of Sunagakure.(Genin) Siblings: Temari (sister) and Kankuro (brother) | Partner/Team: Non-existent.

Stats:

Ninjutsu: 3.5 | Taijutsu:1 | Genjutsu:2.5 | Intelligence: 2.5 | Strength: 1 | Speed: 2 | Stamina:4 | Hand Seals: 3.5 = 20

* * *

><p>Profile: Hiruko<p>

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Male | Age:Unknown | Height: 4'9 | Weight: 92lbs | Blood type: Unknown

Classification: Shadow Org. Member. Missing-ninja. Unknown. | Occupation: Shadow Org. member. Unknown

Affiliation: Shadow Org. Unknown | Partner/Team: Unknown. Subordinates, Unknown.

Stats:

Ninjutsu: 5 | Taijutsu:3.5 | Genjutsu:3 | Intelligence: 5 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 5 | Stamina:2 | Hand Seals: 5 = 31.5

Average Stats: (All points would be in varying fields. Max of 5 points in a area.)

Genin- total of 10 or lower.  
>Chunin- total of 16 or higher.<br>Special Jounin- total of 19 or special skill makes them such.  
>Jounin- total of 25 or higher.<br>Anbu- Varying amount as no set requirements.(Anyone can be picked for ANBU from academy student to Jounin. Though a majority are chunin to jounin level)  
>Kage Level- total of 30 or higher. Elite jounin too can reach this level but mostly could be called low-kage level (Elite Jounin)<br>as a simple thing as being high in stamina and genjutsu could put you in the rank.


	31. Chapter 31 Unknown Hidden Battle, start

FSDYT Note's:

Lol me sneaking in undertones of sasu/naru in to this story! I assure you to that commenter that I am not putting in those undertones. Quite frankly I write in a style that leaves a bunch of stuff unsaid until clarified. But that is one thing I won't leave to the imagination. There is no intimate relationship between those two!Or any undertone of it! Though **thanks** for your input but no. . . lol no they aren't like that!

Also so so sorry, I forgot to add this last chapter, I meant to put I am leaving off on break on this one not the last. So now that we have that cleared up!

Get to reading below the line and what not.

* * *

><p>THREE DAYS LATER| SUNAGAKURE| COUNCIL CHAMBERS<p>

* * *

><p>"My God! assassinated!" screeched one councilman outraged<p>

All heads around the round table that seated Sunagakure's council and advisers dipped in depression.

"Yes" spoke back the bowed ANBU to the councilman before backing away towards the statues of pass Kazekages.

"What will we do now? The jinchuriki on a rampage! Killing whole towns of our people and even our ninja are too scared to stop him!, as if we could afford to spare ninja to die by him! We are losing money, respect, and STILL slowly failing! now our strongest ninja and ANBU commander is DEAD when will this end!" spoke the man dreadfully

"Councilman please calm yourself!" spoke a man sternly from the other side of the table.

The man having collapsed his head pitifully in to his hands as if about to cry looked up at the man who had chastised him. "Shut-up Baki! This is your fault! as i recall that damn monster was your responsibility!"

Everyone's head slowly turned to the accused man as some did remember that the feared and whispered Gaara Sabuku was student of Baki.

"How dare you!" yelled back Baki slamming his hand on the table but keeping seated "Blame this on me! I just got on this council! And if anything who bright idea was it to make him a jinchuriki! It damn sure was not mine!" he yelled back

The councilman now the center of attention gulped but quickly looked to the fourth statue in the room pointing at it accusingly "It was his idea! He did it to his own son! But! It is not time. . . for blaming others" he quickly reminded slyly

Baki gave a snort at the man but leaned back in his chair awaiting what the older man would say.

Once again all eyes were upon the oldest councilman in the room.

Seeing the growing tension and impatience growing from his fellow councilmen the man felt a sudden lump of nervousness develop in his throat.

"I uh- I I I-" he stuttered not knowing how to appease the waiting eyes who looked to him as if he was the leader. He knew that if he did not come up with a answer fast he would lose allot of face, if anything he would possibly be retired forcefully from the council.

"Yes?" asked the only female councilwomen impatiently

The pressured man tried to keep calm "First we should at least pick a new ANBU commander!" he reasoned

A round of heads nodding in agreement went around.

Baki though saw threw the man's hope of regaining his lost face and asked "Who? Who could run ANBU!? I think you have forgotten councilman that the ANBU commander has always rivaled! the Kazekage in strength! So picking a new ANBU commander without a Kazekage to approve it or picking the less important one over a leader is foolish! But don't forget. . . we have NO ONE! WHO IS FIT TO BE KAZEKAGE!" he yelled harshly

Lesser men in the room shrunk back at the thunderous voice. While others agreed the situation they were in was again terrible.

The councilman looked down tiredly "I know of our problems Baki. I don't need reminders!" shouted the man

Interrupting the growing sense of dread in the room the female councilwoman spoke "Just move on for a moment councilmen. May I ask who do we have, to fill the ANBU commander spot, it does need leadership even if only temporary" looking over to the ANBU ninja she spoke "Gather the needed files"

Within moments the ANBU was gone in a quick whirlwind but came back as quickly as he had left with a few folders he laid on the round table.

Each councilmen groaned at the slim pickings of the two folders that had been lain atop the table.

The female councilwoman picked up the folder with clear shame showing at how far Sunagakure had fallen, of the clear few hundred ANBU they still had left in their weakened forces only two met the criteria to be their ANBU leader.

A thought went threw her head "Did you lower the required criteria?" she asked the ANBU not caring about the questioningly looks she got from her fellow colleagues.

"Yes lady councilwoman. It has since been lowered to a requirement based on skill not mission completions. Like before"

"Yes that would be better" spoke the woman reading threw the first folder before she let out a gasp of astonishment.

Interested Baki asked "Councilwoman?"

The woman with a wide smile slid the folder over to Baki while tossing the other back to the ANBU who caught it.

Baki on the other side of the table read the folder and it's information and nodded seeing what could have uplifted the councilwoman "Why have we not seen this before?" he asked a bit confused

"Must of been because the bar was too high as you heard it was not on mission completion anymore but on skill and that candidate there has allot of it even though he has not completed the usual over a thousand missions as more experienced ANBU, but he is still exceptional. "

"Indeed" agreed Baki handing the folder to another councilman beside him.

Each councilman saw the folder and nodded at what they had viewed.

When it got to the oldest councilman who read it with widened eyes he quickly spoke "Ah! Yes I remember him! Yeah I was the one who told the Yondaime he was exceptional!" he said trying to take credit.

Baki huffed "Oh yeah! Why didn't you ever mention him?"

Looking back down to the folder the man quickly shot back "He worked alone and usually ah" stopping to look back at the paper he sputtered "Under the assassinated former ANBU commander! Yeah he was under her wing, she of course was the only one to give him assignments!"

"Likely excuse" conceded the man

"Excuse or not, that ninja is exceptional. It says in his bio the Yondaime held him in high regards and even hinted at the boy one day becoming a Kazekage! That entry was a year ago! We must see if the Yondaime was right about him. Summon Ox!" she said to the ANBU curtly.

Everyone waited in anticipation as they saw the ANBU leave.

It was seconds later the one they wanted appeared alone.

Dressed in the Sunagakure tan flack jacket atop a white sleeved robe and waist wrapped with several white sashes, wearing the regular ninja slacks equipped with kunai holster and sandals. The young ninja seemed to be more so relaxed then harmful, even his mysterious Ox mask and black sheathed sword on his back did not make him look to be threatening.

"Yup that is him! You sure have grown my BOY!" greeted the eldest councilman eagerly

The masked brown haired boy gave a bow to the man then one to the council "Honorable councilman thank you for your greeting and Great wise council may I ask why you have summoned me?" said the deeply respectful voice.

Each councilmen grew prideful at seeing such a respectful but young ninja in their mist that was also ANBU worthy. Truly to them this had to be a God-send.

"Ox-san, it has been long since you have been seen. Me, personally I have not seen you since the late Yondaime Kazekage had you inducted in to the ANBU all that time ago. . ." trailed the man but added quickly "Secretly of course!"

"Yes sir, he saw me as a prodigy. . . or that is what he used to call me" he replied thinking _'You guys are drowning in your problems, come on! Reach out for anything to keep you guys floating! This is going right according to plan' _

"Oh so you know him personally councilman Seru?" inquired Baki suspicious

"Well not personally. . . but I do know no other is as skilled as him! Right Ox?" assured the man

Bowing again the ANBU asked "May I demonstrate my skills to the council? Honorable Council?"

Each head nodded wishing to see such boasted said skills.

The young ANBU put his hands together in a seal known by many in the room.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the young voice cried out summoning over fifty clones that in a second poof in to existence.

Every viewing eyes were shocked at the display and the collective thoughtful appreciation of the chakra this ninja possessed to create so many solid clones was clearly admired and even slightly envied.

Yet the display was not over as each clone accept the original pulled out a kunai then threw it in to the air at the same time channeling wind chakra in to their hands.

The kunai in groups came down as each tan hand swept cleanly threw each projectile, slicing the kunai in half, with pure wind chakra.

Once again the watching audience were shocked at the clear display that was of a finely mastered Wind nature.

The clones each dispersed, dismissing themselves all but one stayed.

The reason why was clearly found out as the clone went threw hand seals then breathed in before breathing out a controlled stream of fire that formed a dragon which shot towards the original ANBU.

In retaliation the ANBU stood firm against the fire attack as he went threw seals then suddenly began to inhale air threw breathing holes at his mask's mouth opening.

The fire dragon was sucked in to a vortex of air and then breathed out of the nose holes of the Ox mask as a whiff of black smoke before the clone then disappeared.

The faces of the council for once in a long time showed complete and utter happiness. Some even smiled widely at the young ninja and were pleased there was in fact more to the display as they saw the ninja draw his sword.

Sword in hand the young ANBU made a show of channeling swirling wind chakra in to the white turned slightly blue hued with chakra blade.

Twirling it around and making very deep cuts on the floor with it to show it's sharpness, the boy then did the unthinkable.

With a sudden lurch he threw the blade in to the air then caught it with a finger that held under the point's sheer sharpness. A second later he sheathed the sword then looked to the smiling or smirking council.

"What is your official mission stats?" asked Seru

"30 D-ranks and 164 C-ranks completed" replied the boy

The council slumped a bit at the declaration.

Seru seeing the excitement leaving the room quickly spoke "What is your _unofficial record _then?"

"After being recruited in to ANBU I was told I no longer should speak of my mission parameters or how many I have completed unless to my superiors of course" he said a bit praising the council "I have completed with a team 102 B-rank missions. Alone I have completed 148 A-rank and 52 S-rank missions"

"You show great skill and respect tell me. . . How do you view Sunagakure?" asked Seru intriguing everyone.

"It is my home. . . I am a orphan. And I have never known my parents but if I had a family I am sure they would not compare to those of Sungakure I consider to be my family. As a ninja of Sunagakure I would lay down my life for this village" said the boy convincingly

"Truly you are exceptional. . ." stated the old man

The ANBU bowed respectfully at the praise but when he rose up he almost trembled as he saw the eyes of the councilman had turned to a golden yellow not the deep greens they once were. _'Damn Blaze! Keep it together!' _

Keeping his voice steady the ANBU spoke "Honorable councilman Seru, I would like to say sir I am happy that I am in your _eyes _worth such praise and hope in everyone's _eyes _I will continue to be exceptional as Sunagakure deserves nothing but the best"

As if getting the Que the once gold eyes quickly changed back to green.

"This is enough, council I would be a fool to not propose this, you have all seen his skill and I myself from time have witnessed how strong he becomes. My fellow comrades as the oldest and senior of this council I make a proposal" the man stated with mirth

All eyes went to him except one that trailed over to the standing ANBU.

"I propose for a vote and cast my ballot to. . . . this ANBU here. Remove your mask young man"

As ordered the ANBU removed his mask showing a young face with cheeks painted with matching black squares both looking a bit raised but not too noticeable.

Revealed to the council who took in his youth with a relaxed demeanor, it was not clear what any were thinking.

"Though he may be young. . . were not we all at one time?" questioned the man rhetorically "I put to vote and nominate Oturan Uzu as Godaime Kazekage!"

"Are you crazy?" questioned Baki "Yes, the boy is exceptional but he is unknown, the people can't gravitate to someone that they don't even know. I take nothing from his accomplishments in black-ops in serving his village but he is too covert. From what you have informed us of, no one truly knows him except the dead Yondaime and commander. There is not much trust, if anything make him the new Commander"

"I cast my ballot as a yes" spoke the female councilwoman surprising some

The woman looked to the shocked faces and reasoned " Oturan. . . that young man has shown skill that is what we aspire to put in all our ninja. Using wind to defeat fire. Who'd ever guess that was something anyone his age would have mastered let alone been able to do. His career in ANBU for one so young and still living. . . is proof he can overcome anything. In time I bet the people will warm to him. . . he is. . . exceptional"

To the left of the woman a significantly younger man spoke "I too cast my ballot as yes. . . she has swayed me. An did you not say Baki-san to choose a new ANBU head over choosing a new leader was crazy. . ."

Like a domino effect each councilmen began to cast their votes. Some saying a no for reasons varying but stated; as too young or would be seen by other villages as weak. Others cast a ballot of yes, stating his strength would shine threw.

The ballots cast from each councilmen said, it then came down to one person.

Thirteen councilmen in total there was at the round table. Six said no while six said yes.

"Baki?" asked Seru singling the non-voted man out.

"We will be putting him" Baki said pointing over to the waiting patiently boy "In charge as leader, not just leader but our very boss and decider for our village. The council we are but has it not been known as we all do the Kazekage's word is not to be questioned. . . as it would bring instability. The word of a young man barely older then a pre-teen is to have that much power? Tell me boy have you even been threw puberty yet!?" harshly asked the man

The ANBU was unsure if this was a point to be made or rhetorical question but he did reply "If it is the honorable council's wish for me to be Kazekage I shall do my best and live up to your hopes and all of Suna's"

"A failing budget. Utter dysfunction with our former only ally now we are left standing alone. Our land terrorized. Ninja terrified. Now all we have is a exceptional _boy _who could fit the bill to be our leader. . . the other nations and villages would laugh at us" said the man looking down

"No time to worry about others' opinion Baki. . . choose, our village's future." spoke Seru passionately

Grudgingly Baki looked over to the boy and spoke "You better not fuck up kid. . . I mean. . . Kazekage-sama"

* * *

><p>THREE DAYS LATER| KAZEKAGE OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling today Kazekage-sama?" asked the scarf face covered boy taking a seat in front of a large half oval shaped desk.<p>

The Kazekage looked up from his scroll at the Sunagakure jounin before him and gave a bright smile "Oh I'm fine Blaze. You got what I want?"

"Yup straight from your old safe. Here it is" said the boy tossing a scroll from his pocket on to the desk. "You sure about this?. . . it will be mighty strange if they get this boost to their accounts out of the blue"

"Silly Blaze don't you know. . . smuggling money out is_ hard_. Putting it in is very easy, besides I have to invest in this place. . . I am the Kazekage. . ." he reminded with a grin "An this does coincide with our true goal, who else will bring down those bastards. . . Akatsuki. . . and the so many of them. . . plus can't I have a clear conscious, in this world of ninja where everyone uses each other?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you got Blaze?" asked Naruto almost impatiently<p>

The once in control of his own mind and body ANBU suddenly spoke losing the glazed look in his eye "Sensei I got what we need, he is not deep in Shadow Org. but he does know they have allot of members like he said one is here. Another though. . . ah yes he knows of is actually waiting for you at your assigned hideout. It seems that one is also the one that told him to take Zori and Waraji when they went here in to custody"

"Does he know if Shadow Org. staged that treachery of theirs or not?"

"No. He just followed the order, seems he had been with the Org. for a few years but sensei they are very secretive, all missions I see to him is sent by a messenger and wait. . . Yeah he is only a one star. A grunt but he has done a big mission before it's foggy. . . but it was with some guy named. . . Sasori"

Nodding and being sure to remember the name Naruto ordered "Search his mind for stuff about ANBU and who here has my name"

Seconds later the controlled man announced "I know where the ANBU commander is at and I got some info on other ANBU. . . tch it really will be easy to fake and make it seem you were always ANBU he was right! Or he think he was. All we really need to do is, kill the commander and I know all the codes he has which seem mutual for all ANBU."

"Good, now who has my name?" demanded the Uzumaki

"Ah here it is councilman Seru! Ah shoot he is also a one star ranking member of the Org and this guy here was actually recruited by him"

"Hm. . . alright Blaze I have enough info now to go forth with our plan. . . just do this again to our next little rat and then we can proceed"

Blaze warningly advised "I can't do this to the dead sensei!"

"I'm going to kill the commander but the councilman. . .we are gonna use him. . . Shadow Org. has to be dealt with in a complicated way before they keep proving so damn bothersome" he declared with a snarl

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a long term thing isn't it?" asked the boy stroking the armchair<p>

"Yeah. . . it might. Unless _you_ got a few thousand ninja that will work for you and obey your every word out of loyalty hidden away somewhere Blaze?" chided Naruto

"You are one devious bastard sensei. . Unrivaled in stealth" said the boy with a smirk and shake of his head shamefully. "Hm although this is a desert I will count this as a vacation!"

"No slacking Blaze, take advantage of being a jounin and Sunagakure's library! Especially it's jounin section. I know I am" declared Naruto showing his scroll that was labelled Iron Pot sealing method.

"Oh, back at the tailed beast sealing methods are we?"

"Of course never left it. You do recall, Sora is still walking around with a unstable and easy to undo seal if you know how that is. Plus just cause I've been seen around at the celebrations and making nice with the locals does not mean I have not been busy. I'm almost drained from the amount of shadow clones I have to use to learn everything about this place"

"If only I had that much chakra, tch I would be making clone after clone for everything! With a bunch of clones it definitely would of been easy to suffer threw those freaking meetings. . . I swear the jounin here will call a meeting for anything!"

"They are just unsettled don't worry about them. Just keep your ears and eyes open in this place and-"

A sudden loud knock on the door made the Kazekage silent. Tapping his hand upon his desk that at it's center had a complex seal that kept out unwanted visitors and sound proofed the room one way, he released the seal.

In walked threw the door way a blonde girl carrying a very large metal fan. A seemingly common weapon in the desert village.

"Kazekage-sama" greeted the girl neutrally

Scratching his head Naruto almost asked how she got past his 'don't disturb the Kazekage' security but then remembered _'Oh yeah she was the daughter of the Yondaime. . . special privileges I guess' _

"Yes how may I help you?" he asked also with a neutral tone

The girl looked over to the seated Blaze and gave him a cold emotionless stare.

Blaze getting the unsaid message and not wanting to embarrass the girl, though he could because of his higher rank just stood up politely and nodded to the kage as he left the room.

"Now that you have made my guest leave. . . will you tell me what you want?"

"A thousand pardons my lord, it is just what I am to ask for should not be heard by other ears is all" she began taking a seat and setting her fan beside her "You see I have come here to plead for my youngest brother" she stated sadly

Going threw his memories quickly Naruto announced "Oh yeah, Gaara. I do recall I have to be dealing with him soon. Though he has not been seen for a few days now"

The girl looked even more glum at the prospect of her brother being dealt with "Well you see Kazekage. He is not well, he should not be killed for something he could not help!"

"Are you talking of his status as the jinchuriki to the one-tailed beast?"

"Yes" she said feebly

"You do know he has killed many innocent people. Two towns have fell victim to him. Sumara was completely destroyed. Bur was almost done in if not for the brave ninja who died fighting him but pushed him back and most notably that botched attack I heard he tried to make on another town but quit mid-way" reminded the Kazekage with a dull voice

"I know. . . but you have to understand you can't kill him he is my brother" she declared looking up in to the hazel eyes of the kage as she held back tears. She looked the boy who she knew to be younger then her deeply in his orbs almost pleadingly.

"So what would you have me do?" Naruto asked bored

The hopeful girl hearing the question and dull tone hoped she still had a chance to convince the Kazekage. _'He is younger then me all guys this young aren't the smartest! Surely he won't be cruel even if they say he is a prodigy with a excellent ANBU career! I'll get him to spare Gaara!' _

"Sir. . . I ask that you capture Gaara not kill him, surely you could do that for me. . . I also would even like to go on the mission to retrieve him"

Silence reigned in the room for a moment as the kage thought the idea over then decided "I don't think that is even remotely possible young lady. . . many call for your brothers blood and Sunagakure needs it's tailed beast back. . . for other purposes. Your brother has dug a grave that I must put him in to"

"But you can't!" she cried standing and slamming her hands upon the thick wooden desk. "He is my baby brother and son of the Yondaime Kazekage your predecessor you can't kill him!"

Naruto unfazed at the outburst simply moved his kage hat from the corner of the desk towards it's center making the girl remember who she was talking to and back off a bit.

"Oh yes I can. . . you see I can beat Gaara, it won't even be that hard I have even studied his seal. Besides I have not the time or patience to barter with Gaara and his blood-lust, an redeem a mad-killer."

Temari shocked at how cut and dry the boy before her was reasoned "He doesn't know any better, everyone hates him and that's the reason he acts the way he does. You gotta understand he really doesn't know any better!"

The kage with a shrug responded "Though I am not totally cruel. Tomorrow I shall give you the mission along with your brother and a clone of me to go find and retrieve Gaara. . . you'll take this mission as one with your lives. If my clone is destroyed an Gaara not returned then I will personally set out and kill him"

Shocked the girl exclaimed "Thank-you! Kankuro and I will retrieve him. I swear this!"

"You are dismissed" was all the Kazekage said as he went back to his scroll.

Bowing respectfully the girl picked her fan back up and left the room.

Seeing the door close Naruto sighed "Fail, I kill him. Win and get him to come back and he doesn't behave I imprison him and see why the Second Kazekage thought it smart to study and experiment on jinchuriki"

Eyes back to reading and taking in all information the former seal masters of Sunagakure had to offer in their ways of sealing a tailed beast and making a jinchuriki Naruto unraveled the scroll even more as he came across something he found to be very interesting.

A knock rang out on the door making Naruto sigh annoyed as he sat the scroll down "Come in"

Opening and closing the door behind them the ninja came before the Kazekage with a respectful bow.

"Kazekage-sama how is your day today?" asked the man

"I am fine Baki. . . though I know you may have news for me so?"

"Ah yes Kazekage-sama I do" stated the man "You are being summoned for a council meeting about the budget-"

Interrupting Naruto asked "I _know_ about the failing budget for this village. . . so just remind me of the profit versus spending and overall"

Not mad at being interrupted Baki replied "This year so far we completed a few hundred missions. . . we are down by the usual drop of; three thousand missions of varying ranks. Bringing us in to the red zone and we had to cancel buying new weapons and just buy ore to make more weapons ourselves though I doubt the quality of some of our smiths."

A surprised look came over the kage's face as he asked "I'm sorry you guys! I mean _we_ lost how many missions?!"

Annoyed the man spat "You did read the official records didn't you?"

Sheepishly Naruto commanded "Carry on"

With a sigh the man did as told "In total we face a deficit in our quarterly budget of over three billion. . . and a amounting debt of ninety two-billion ryo. Profit has been non-existent as we are draining swiftly our reserves which will last but a few more months by the way we are going. . . before we have to start turning to selling off assets or other things. . . Overall sir, we are heavily under financed, reputation shot, and in need. Our budget total size is a varying six-hundred twenty billion ryo sometimes higher thanks to instability"

Naruto nodded hiding his fear that maybe this was not such a bright decision to be a kage. Though he knew he needed the abilities the position gave. He steeled his resolve to remain at his seat of power. Ill gotten or not.

"To be a ninja. . . is not just about killing and skill. . . there is payment and a business side. We need reform in all of our departments. . . Especially our ninja. Take this scroll Baki. . . make sure everything in it goes to Sunagakure and it's well being. Tell the council when they find out what is in this scroll to not worry about it but be ready to enforce my new decrees I will be coming up with"

"Is what is in that scroll. . . that dramatically changing?" asked Baki taking the scroll from the kage's hand.

"I don't know Baki do you call $200 billion ryo dramatically changing?" scoffed Naruto _'An here I thought I'd use that money for something else'_

"Impossible. . . you'd have to rob a very wealthy lord to-" Baki stopped talking as a glare came to his Kazekage's face "I humbly apologize Kazekage. . . I was foolish to imply you had stolen this money"

"If anyone asks then you be sure to tell them. . . it was gotten the ninja way and is a S-class secret and looking in to it is punishable by death now leave" ordered Naruto seeing the man scatter.

Creating a few clones Naruto asked them "Do any of you know how to check and balance and financially run a ninja village?"

Each clone shrugged and shook their heads a no.

Creating over thirty new clones in his new office Naruto tiredly ordered "Go to the library. . . learn everything we need to know! I don't care if we have to read everything just hurry! I don't want this to go wrong. . . we need this"

Each clone nodded knowing what the original said was true.

"This village has to get better. . . so I can deal with those bastards. . . they just have to! cause tch I just hired them all" murmured the boy going back to his scroll as he ignored his clones who left via a window.

A swift rapping on the wooden door made Naruto look up with a frown "What!?" he asked annoyed

The door opened and in came a old man with withered eyes closed tightly.

"They said you were a young one" spoke the aged voice

"Dear, God. . . is everyone here this bothersome" complained Naruto

"No young man I'm just old. . . you seem a bit tense. Ryo for your thoughts AHG!" yelped the old man as he saw the Kazekage burst in to a plume of smoke leaving his office.

* * *

><p>FSDYT: Thanks for reading and know, I am off on a break for a while though I leave you with info that has been constantly requested. . . . cya!<p>

* * *

><p>Profile: Kakashi Hatake a.k.a. Copy Ninja Kakashi. Kakashi of the Sharingan<p>

Birthday: September 15

Gender: Male | Age:26 | Height: 5'9 | Weight: 148lbs | Blood type: O

Classification: Jounin. | Occupation: Elite Jounin of Konohagakure/Leaf village.

Affiliation: Leaf village. Leaf ANBU | Partner/Team: Former sensei of dissolved Team 7. Leaf village.

Stats:

Ninjutsu: 5 | Taijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 4 | Intelligence: 4.5 | Strength: 3.5 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 3 | Hand Seals: 5 = 33

* * *

><p>Profile: Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a. Oturan Uzu.<p>

Birthday: October 10

Gender: Male | Age:14 | Height: 5'6 | Weight: 138lbs | Blood type: B

Classification: Shadow Org. Member formerly. MIA-ninja. Jinchuriki. | Occupation: Kazekage(under alias). Sensei.

Affiliation: Scorpion clan. Sunagakure. Konohagakure(formerly) | Partner/Team: Sunagakure. Blaze Uzumaki.

Stats:

Ninjutsu: 4.5 | Taijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 1.5 | Intelligence: 3.5 | Strength: 4.5 | Speed: 3.5 | Stamina:4.5 | Hand Seals: 5 = 31

* * *

><p>Average Stats: (All points would be in varying fields. Max of 5 points in a area.)<p>

Genin- total of 10 or lower.  
>Chunin- total of 16 or higher.<br>Special Jounin- total of 19 and higher or special skill makes them such.  
>Jounin- total of 25 or higher.<br>Anbu- Varying amount as no set requirements.(Anyone can be picked for ANBU from academy student to Jounin. Though a majority are chunin to jounin level)  
>Kage Level- total of 30 or higher.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32 Steel Chrysalis part 1

FSDYT Note's:

Back from break, sorry had to make you wait. Hope you don't hate how late it seems since I made a update!

Though was it not such a short break? At least I kept my promise there. See look at me bringing you closely in to the new year with class and a present that doesn't make you want to bleed from your ears.

Lol I rhyme now, it is my way of letting you know jolly ol nick is coming. (Don't you ruin the myth of Santa for me!(Like I have just did to probably a few of my readers) sorry)

Now on to some asked questions from you storming my inbox pm-ers;

1. What is with Naruto's jutsu? What are all of them. And What is the not shown One thousand cyclone slash jutsu from Chp.29 he used to beat kyubified Sora?

Answer: They are all obviously learned from his slightly pleasant time under the Scorpion's tutelage. All of his jutsu repertoire will not be listed.( But know there are less then you think there are) Though safely be assured they are either, fire sand acid but most likely wind based as that is his strongest affinity. Though there are the little jutsu that keep Naruto a savvy ninja!

The not shown one thousand slash jutsu is wind based and used with his sword, let your imagination run wild figuring how it works, though restrict it with knowing Naruto doesn't use it often. (So I'll let you figure out what cut sora up like shredded cheese)

2. What is the most often time this story is updated?

Answer: I have noticed I update it ever so often or when I feel like it but most likely it will be a Monday or Thursday.

3. If Naruto is Kazekage, will he go mad with power?

Answer: Nope.

Now I can't answer anymore questions as if I did it would be a whole chapter. Though maybe next time I will answer yours. (Probably not because some people ask too dang much! lol)

Now get to reading below the line

* * *

><p>MORNING| SUNAGAKURE<p>

* * *

><p>Brown orbs looked contemplatively to the rising sun that slowly crept over the horizon to Sunagakure and the world.<p>

From atop of the large round building with the kanji for wind on it Naruto knew his seat was the best in the village to watch what was the coming of a new day.

All at once the yellow rays of the glowing sun cast it's light to the world and removed all the darkness of what was once night.

A serene feeling had come over Naruto as he witnessed what only looked the best from the desert, why? he knew it to be best seen from there he could only figure it had something to do with the glowing sands that shimmered for a second just as the sun rose before going back to their original color underneath the light.

Though for what ever reason he was appreciative of the view.

"Neh watching the sun again, isn't that bad for your eyes?"

"The ultraviolet rays are but I think it won't be what kills me Blaze besides I don't stare directly in to it by the way be grateful to it's power. The desert and world wouldn't be what it is without it, neither would my last plan z"

Shrugging the boy informed "Been talking to some folks. . . word is you magically fixed the debt and some say you are some super thief"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked mildly interested while wondering who'd he have to fire on the council for information leaks.

"For what it matters morale around here is up. People are shocked but highly appreciative. Ya got a large backing now that has popped up overnight. I know the jounin here were a bit upset you promoted me on day one of your inauguration and don't really know your strength so they are loyal to just your title but now definitely they are seeing what you can do and are waiting expectantly"

Grateful the brunette asked "Think I will have to work another miracle to get'em more on my side?"

"Naw they seem pretty impressed already though it wouldn't be too much if you say lay on the awe a little bit thicker" advised the boy knowing his sensei was a master at the art of surprises.

"Once they see you in action knowing you are my apprentice they will keel over in delight. Might even start working even harder" thought the kage aloud before remembering "So Sora still a disgruntled asshole?"

The boy laughed at the choice words but quickly recovered when he saw the kage was serious "No actually he found a temple here, not the biggest but I've seen him doing the regular monk stuff there. He did tell me to tell you though that you guy's deal is still on and he has 'ammo' so you better complete your side of the deal."

"Huh, I did complete my side. Not my fault his dad was a ass but if he wants it to come to _that._I have come across quite a interesting seal that will do" stated Naruto not at all amused.

"You aren't going to kill him are you?" asked Blaze looking down

Naruto shrugged "You know I do try so hard not to be the bad guy. . . but today I think I might have to be. I have allot of stuff to attend to like this Gaara thing I'm forced to handle"

A whirlwind of sand unexpectedly exploded on to the roof drawing both boy's attention.

When the sand flurry faded Naruto addressed the two he saw "Temari and Kankuro. . . I see you guys are up early"

"Yes we are Kazekage-sama" said the pair in sync

"I bet this has to do about our mission. Well there will be some changes to it" explained the kage dully

"Changes?" repeated the blonde girl a bit afraid at the words

Shaking his head a yes the Kazekage suddenly bent down an slammed his hand upon the roof causing a plume of white smoke to burst in to existence as he summoned two twin large three foot long blue scrolls that he strapped on to his back.

"There really is not a big change except I will be in person coming with you guys on this mission and will instead leave a clone here-"

In a sudden explosion of swirling sand tunnels three members of the Sunagakure council appeared led by Baki.

"Kazekage-sama you can not due that" spoke Baki sincerely

Naruto smiled at the man and other two councilmen "Don't worry. . . I will be fine plus what leader does not deal with problems of this magnitude personally?"

"That is the exact reason why sir this problem should be handled by the ANBU when they find Gaara. We can not knowingly let even you go in to danger" spoke the councilman on the right.

Annoyed Naruto warned "I am going to confront Gaara, because no one else will and I doubt who ever finds Gaara will return considering he holds a extreme advantage in the desert. I know where Gaara is at, as it is obvious he is in the biggest desert we have in this country safely tucked away"

Shock showed on the faces of everyone there.

Baki was first to speak on the matter "Kazekage-sama what do you mean?. . . the biggest desert we have is where we are! Gaara can't be around here!"

"I assure you Gaara in fact IS around here, slipping threw our patrols and has not strayed far. From what I have read from reports Gaara appears then destroys and walks away. Of course he is never able to be tracked in his own terrain. His terrain; the desert. The bigger the better to him. Do the math and he is here in THIS desert. An I assure you he won't be able to resist attacking the new Kazekage"

"My lord that still sounds like quite a bit of a stretch to predict where that thing is" commented one of the councilmen

Hiding his disgust Naruto explained "Every town he attacks is less then three days travel from Sunagakure. For a ninja that is but hours. I know it true and will be following up on my instincts. Blaze if you would help my clone do some work while I am gone?"

The boy nodded back and waited as his sensei created a clone of himself then he transported the clone of his teacher and himself in a shower of sparks; a clear lightning style body flicker.

Baki blinking from a unexpected lightning body flicker he witnessed rubbed his eyes then looked to the Kazekage to voice his still not convinced or willing to risk the life of his new leader opinion "Then I will go if you insist!"

"Alright, you were his captain and sensei" agreed Naruto but as he heard another councilman about to advise something he spoke "We will leave right now"

In a blur Naruto clothed in full Kazkekage garb started in to a sprint of speed in which he in quick flashes appeared from rooftop to rooftop leaving the village.

Temari and Kankurou, mere genin gulped at the scene and expression of pure speed their Kage had and wondered if they could keep up.

Baki on the other hand had thrown off his ceremonial councilman robes and assured the other councilmen "I'll see to it no harm comes to him"

"Yes do. And Temari and Kankuro" began the old councilor gaining the pair's attention "It would be very bad if your brother hurts our new Kazekage" warned the man.

* * *

><p>HOUR LATER| OUTSKIRTS OF SUNAGAKURE<p>

* * *

><p>Kankuro panted hard, never before had he run so hard and fast before in his life. He almost cursed the bundle on his back that as time went on began to get heavier and heavier.<p>

Yet he saw clearly ahead of him leading their makeshift team was the Kazekage with robes billowing in the wind caused by how fast he was running. He was almost filled with envy at how he was sure this boy who was younger then him was obviously out matching him in stamina.

Even if he was just a puppet using ninja and stamina was not his strong suit he didn't realize that maybe he was truly weak compared to others and especially a kage, since seeing the person ahead of him.

Looking to his left at his sister who he noticed feet seemed to sag in the sand, going from neat foot fall impressions in the tan grains now sluggish imprints. That she too was wearing down at this point.

It seemed to him that only their sensei Baki who kept behind the running kage could keep up to the speeding boy.

"Whoa!" yelped Kankuro from the sudden stop of the leading Kazekage that made him slide in to the sand from him having to adjust from going from full speed to stopping suddenly.

Naruto from his position felt the fall of Kankurou who tried to catch himself but just was too off balance. Keeping the laugh he wanted to let out in he bent down to the ground burying his hand in to the grains.

Temari annoyed looked over to her spitting out sand brother from the face full he had eaten from his fall and whispered harshly "Stop embarrassing us in front of the Kazekage!"

Kankuro picked himself off the ground and grumbled back keeping his voice a whisper "Shut-up you almost fell too!"

"Any tail on him yet Lord Kazekage?" asked Baki

Looking over his shoulder back to the half face covered man Naruto shook his head "I sense easily threw vibrations. . . though I need more. Our foot falls aren't making enough vibrations to bounce far enough"

"So that is what we were doing!?" asked Kankuro confused and tiredly

Naruto turning to the boy and holding up his hand to stop the blonde girl who was about to chastise her brother for questioning the Kazekage rudely.

"Yup, that is how we will find him. Though now we have to rely on plan B. I don't like doing this but it is necessary now" stated the brunette suddenly slamming his hands on the sands then calling out "Summon: Vibration Resonance"

In a quick explosion and dispersing of white smoke there was left behind a stack of shiny metal poles labelled with a few seals.

Picking one up Naruto explained "This is a simple sensing technique and just a large scale version of my vibration sensing ability. I will send out vibrations that will hit the poles and bounce back and away in all directions for miles"

"Most impressive Kazekag-sama" praised Baki watching the young kage channel chakra in to a pole then chuck it like a spear far in to the distance only to repeat the process until he had no more poles left.

With preparation complete Naruto looked to the group and warned "You may want to cover your ears. It won't work because you will still feel the vibrations but it does help some"

Nodding back the three did as told and as they saw the Kazekage force both his hands in to the sand and then saw a wavering of the ground travel outwards as if a wind over the surface of water they were soon assaulted with a dull thrumming vibration that pained every part of them.

Naruto gritted his teeth together as the strong vibrations passed threw him '_Damn! This truly is one skill meant just for scorpions! but I found him!'_

Goal accomplished Naruto stopped channeling chakra to the poles then slammed his right hand down upon the ground De-summoning the poles and cancelling the punishing jutsu.

Letting out deep breaths and trying to regain their focus the three simultaneous asked "Did it work!" a bit too loud

Having gotten his composure back before the trio Naruto nodded back and pointed to the north "He is about a few hundreds yards in that direction"

"That close?" mumbled Kankuro getting nervous for the what he knew to be a volatile encounter.

"You guys won't be fighting. Only I will" assured Naruto walking forward.

Baki seeing how this could go wrong interjected "Lord Kazekage, I can't-" he began but went silent as he saw the Kage robes come off the boy that was in the uniform he had once witnessed the boy wear when he was in ANBU.

Though it was not the change of outfit that had silenced him but the sudden tense air pressure that had dawned around the brunette with the faint wafts of chakra that came off of him, showing his chakra and power as purely palpable.

"Let's go!" commanded Naruto going in to a quick jog as he thought of his coming opponent. A jinchuriki, of the One tailed beast Shukaku.

* * *

><p>THREE MINUTES LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"Gaara Sabuku! Brother!" yelled Temari at her baby brother she saw was half concealed in a wide dome crater, sitting at it's center that served as a sort of shelter for him.<p>

The boy did not even get up as he looked over to the one that had called his name "Are you here to deny my existence too?" he asked coldly

The girl shook her head a no. "Just come back home please Gaara come back" she begged not caring how pathetic she sounded.

"No" was all the red head said back before looking back in to the distance ahead of him.

Naruto having stood back to allow the girl her promised chance to retrieve her brother stepped forward to the outer rim of the giant dome crater.

"Gaara I am the 5th Kazekage. I have clear reports that you have killed many people for no reason. If you have one, it will be heard of course at the right time but right now you will return to Sunagakure" he informed the boy sternly

"Ka-" began Temari but was silenced when Baki put a hand on her shoulder whispering "He is doing what is right for Sunagakure. Do not interfere. . . or it will be treason"

Silenced the girl stepped back understanding but not liking how she had to stand back. She just hoped the kage wouldn't kill or die by her brother's hand.

"You are that village's new leader. . . I don't care." responded the boy in a monotone voice

"Come willing and I will show leniency knowing what a tough life you have had! But Gaara if you let this get ugly and try to use Shukaku, I will kill you and then make sure Shukaku, who I know can hear this is sealed so damn tight that he won't ever be let out or remembered. Like sand he will be dried out dust, in a hour glass" warned the boy calmly

Gaara stood straight up as he looked for the first time at the new Kazekage, a sense of familiarity came over him about the boy but he ignored it instead for the bubbling feeling of blood-lust that belonged to his bijuu.

"You are threatening mother!?" the boy asked with wide almost insane eyes.

"That is not your mother it is a tailed beast that is controlling you threw your insomnia and loneliness, tell me would a mother truly try to take over your mind when you sleep or make you kill people? Gaara you know that thing does not care for you and probably never will. Don't be a fool. Come with me Gaara" reasoned Naruto calmly.

"MY MOTHER DOES LOVE ME! SHE DOES! SHE DOES!" raged Gaara with tears trailing from his eyes as he raised his hand calling upon his sand.

"Stand back" warned Naruto to the other Suna-nin as he reached for his scroll.

The trio leap back but not far as one did not want their brother or Kage to die. While another didn't want a new and promising leader slaughtered. Yet another just wanted to go home though didn't want to miss the action.

Naruto kept a eye on the boy who with ease summoned a wave of sand that rose from the ground and headed towards him.

"Bad move Gaara, I know the sand" murmured Naruto as he went in to complete fight mode.

Pulling the cleft of the scroll on his back he ripped it off of him in one pull and spread the scroll around in to the air as he called "Desert Fuinjutsu Style: In-animation Paper World Return Sealing!"

The white front of the scroll lined at it's borders with a string of seals touched the coming wall of sand, then sealed it in a blink of a eye. Leaving behind a residue of blue chakra that was once controlling the sand but dispersed in the air.

Naruto took the opening as he ran at Gaara with half full sealing scroll still in his hand and sword drawn, he closed the distance of what was a few feet in the blink of a eye.

Gaara stayed indifferent at the Kazekage who was swinging his sword at his chest, he ignored it knowing it would be caught in his protective sand, then commanded the granules from his gourd to form a wave and crush the attacker.

Naruto as he expected saw the sand come up to protect Gaara forming a protective dome around him and stopping his sword point, smirked at the boy as he whispered "Better luck next time Gaara"

Gaara glared at what he thought was trash talk but his eyes widened when he saw the white scroll wrap around his protective dome of sand that was keeping the once swinging sword in place, seal his sand easily making it disappear only leaving behind residual chakra and a dispersing white cloud.

In a millisecond Naruto with sword free of sand swung it with flat end of the blade at Gaara's head knocking him down but not out as he dodged a sudden wave of sand that came from over the red head's back towards him.

Having dodged the sand strike, Naruto dropped the unraveled scroll and channeled chakra in to his free hand concentrating it to the tips of his fingers. As he sheathed his sword and used the other now open hand to grab the last scroll on his back.

Gaara standing back up and ignoring the large headache he had, seeing the glowing left hand of the Kazekage and him reaching for the scroll he knew could somehow seal his sand. Got serious as he focused on the sand below the kage's feet and willed it to become spikes to pierce the other boy.

Not finished with his strategy yet, Naruto felt the sands beneath his feet shift and stayed calm as he flipped in to the air and opened the scroll simultaneously as with glowing left hand drawn back in to a palm forced the scroll paper to become a makeshift glove then forced it towards the standing Gaara while redrawing his sword once again as gravity took hold of him bringing him down.

The one tailed jinchuriki exhaled slowly, stunned in to stillness as he saw the kage's sword swing and cut threw the towering spikes meant to be his landing bed then quicker then he could react, blur from his sight in mid-air to in front of him, and drive a scrolled hand threw his first level of protection; automatic dome of sand sealing it away. Then unobstructed struck his chest that sealed his last layer of protection; his sand armor.

Naruto knowing he was victorious called out "Five Elements Seal!" forcing his scroll wrapped hand deeper in to the jinchuriki's chest and sealing his chakra away with the hidden five pronged seal on his fingertips.

Weakened and chakra completely sealed as shown by the five element prong that appeared on his burned by the seal chest, Gaara fell to his knees from the shock but did not give up as he tried to call on the power of his sand.

"It won't work Gaara, you are chakra-less not even that insane Shukaku could help you"

Gaara looked up knowing what the Kazekage said was true. He no longer heard his mother's voice nor could he feel his chakra pool.

Defeated he spoke down trodden "Your existence. . . means more then mine. Go ahead and finish me"

"Yes you do deserve death but know it is not about existing Gaara! It is about just being alive! There were some people that were just doing that and you killed them! I'm sure you probably had someone try to do that to you too huh?"

The red-head stayed silent as he looked down with old memories he had once made his fuel for hate now seeming just saddening.

Persevering on Naruto spat "Of course you did! Then when they tried to kill you, you fought back. That was right. What was _wrong_ was when you tried to make others feel your pain or as you say 'prove your existence' by killing other people. I don't give a damn about how mad you got at the world, there were just some people who just didn't deserve to die but a mountain of sand!"

"How did you get this strong?" spoke Gaara looking up with tears trailing from his eyes but did not have a expression of sadness to match.

Naruto was unsympathetic but he was feeling polite enough to tell the fellow jinchuriki "I met someone. . . who truly cared. He was a strict guy but he accepted me fully like I was one of his own"

"Like a mother?" asked the red head with a pained voice.

"A friend. A teacher. A family member." answered Naruto as he swung his sword at Gaara's head.

* * *

><p>SUNAGAKURE| TEMPLE<p>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me this before!" yelled Sora barely containing his anger as he looked at the brunette before him.<p>

Naruto stayed calm knowing as a clone of the original he was not created to fight the monk just to talk him in to cooperation.

"I told you long ago that your Dad was trying to stage a coup don't act shocked"

Sora looked around as he saw many start to stare at him and observe the conversation he was having. Breathing in and out he calmed himself to try and remain respectful to the place he was at.

"You never told me there was a possibility he could be alive" deadpanned the boy

Gripping the scroll he held in one hand and the old fashioned iron kettle in the other the clone reminded "You kept traveling with me because and I quote' to clear your father's name' he was always guilty Sora. There was nothing to clear up. Originally our deal was simple; I help you, which I have by showing you the truth rather it be the ugly truth though it is the truth! Now it is time for your part"

Glaring the monk crossed his arms and said "No"

Calmly the clone asked " Why not?"

Not even looking at the clone that Sora knew was a clone he spoke "You have enough power. I didn't say anything when you took this place over but I will not be apart of your obvious lust for grandeur Kazekage-_sama _or should I say _Naruto_"

Grinding his teeth and almost bubbling over with rage Naruto tried not to attack the boy "You don't even understand what is inside of you! How dare you talk about lust for grandeur, oh but you would know seeing as your father used you for his own!"

Sora looked to the clone of the disguised Naruto with red eyes "What did you just say?"

Naruto glared at the double-crossing boy "Go ahead Sora. Transform right here and be taken out by Sand ninja."

Resisting the urge to kill the monk suppressed the power inside of him "I won't play in to your twisted games, now leave me alone and yes I will be leaving this place to find my father. If you try and stop me well then I will see how much this place likes it's leader when his real face is exposed!" shot the boy turning with his head high in the air as he walked away.

Pissed off, the clone gripped the handle of the kettle tightly as he stormed up to the turned boy and with a harsh swing hit the boy squarely in the back of the head with the iron pot knocking the boy out instantly; as he fell back unconscious in to a body flicker the Naruto clone quickly initiated.

* * *

><p>KAZEKAGE OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>Blaze sat comfortably waiting for his sensei to appear with in the office.<p>

At first when he had learned of his teacher's clone want to start the final extraction process of the Fox's chakra that was in Sora while the original was away after his teacher figured that there could be bad side affects if the two chakras were to meet even indirectly without a seal blocking them, it would be bad for the real Naruto to do the extraction, but a clone could suffice.

It was almost a bit too much to take in.

Yet he had to consider that he himself did not know much about seals nor had Naruto really thought to teach him much in to it stating; it was not time for him to learn. It was not what he was truly worrying about.

Inside he knew that for some reason Sora wouldn't want to give up the Fox's chakra. Even if his teacher told him about the possibility of his father being alive which was suppose to spur him to want to find the man but at the same time give Naruto the payment for completing their deal.

"The ungrateful monk, tried to black mail and double-cross me" announced the clone as the plume of smoke cleared around him

Blaze stood from the chair as he saw the unconscious body of the monk at his sensei's feet.

"I had a feeling he would do that"

"It doesn't matter now. . . In minutes with the Iron Pot Sealing method, we would have retrieved all of the fox's chakra from Sora and then from what is stored away in the sword. It'll be a matter of time until. . ."

* * *

><p>Reader: Damn! Naruto killed Gaara! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<p>

FSDYT: Kage vs. Genin Jinchuriki. Yeah, it would end with the death of the genin especially when he was not allowed to call on his biju's power. Though hold in mind Gaara could be alive or six feet under.

Reader: Great fight but why did Gaara have to die! I mean why would Naruto kill him!?

FSDYT: Guys always got a reason for everything.

Reader: True! But I think Naruto is heading for a melt-down! or panic attack!

FSDYT: Why you think that?

Reader: He cracked Sora over the head with a tea kettle, iron tea kettle. If that is not a cry for help I do not know what is!

FSDYT: -laughs- that is not a cry for help that is getting the job done besides that was just a clones doing. So no question?

Reader: Just one. I saw those long awaited stats! Wtf! Naruto is not stronger then Kakashi?!

FSDYT: I knew you would ask that and well truthfully, one on one. It could go either way. If they were to do battle. This is because of varying factors but mostly they involve Kyubi and Sharingan. We all know Kakashi don't fight without his ace in the hole! And Naruto can blow you away with a well put attack! An God forbid it be Fox-fang(Naruto's sword) custom bijuu ball.

Reader: Geez, can't you ever just say yes or no?!

FSDYT: No. -laughs-


	33. Chapter 33 Steel Chrysalis part 2

FSDYT Note's:

Many many thank yous to all who follow and read this story. You are all much appreciated and your reviews give me much entertainment and insight. If it were not for your support I think I would not have such a great story to write for people who wish to read it.

May everyone be so lucky to stumble across this story and read it! :D

Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>DAY LATER| EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL<p>

* * *

><p>"Na. . .ru. . . .to" grumbled the deep voice<p>

Naruto smirked at the giant intimidating fox before deepening his tone by many octaves and calling out "Ky. . .ub. . .i!" mocking the fox

The giant fox did not show his anger at being mocked, he knew this boy before him and how he made others act first so he could counter strike against them.

_'Those scorpions. . . they trained him well. . . too well!' _thought the fox mad at having a too crafty vessel but at the same appreciative the boy wouldn't perish easily. Yet he knew it was all working against him at this very moment as he saw a black iron pot gripped casually by it's handle in the boy's hand.

"I got a surprise for you Fox, guess what it is?" mocked Naruto with a grin for he knew he had this fox for the second time in his life in the palm of his hand. Which was not something easily accomplished.

The fox gave a stern glare at the pot he knew to contain something he did not want near him at this time.

"Don't do it boy" warned the large vulpine creature

A happy smile still plastered on his face Naruto asked "What? don't release the yin and yang chakra here in this pot, in to this seal to mix with your own, one half completed self. But dear Kyubi buddy, isn't this yours" chuckled the boy holding up the kettle

Angrily the fox roared "You are messing with things your pathetic human mind can't understand!"

"Oh you are talking about how the seal" he stated pointing at the slip of paper placed upon the bars of the fox's cage "Is not suppose to handle the entirety of you? Yeah I know that" he informed flippantly

Fangs clearly showing and snarling in disgust the fox asked "You're trying to commit suicide aren't you!? Well I'll be damned if you TAKE ME ALONG WITH! YOU!"

Naruto saw the fox shroud himself in the red malevolent chakra and reach a clawed paw out past the gates but only got so far before being pushed back by what appeared to be sparks that repelled the ill intent filled energy and angry fox.

"You are always so cooperative" said Naruto with mock sincerity as he held the iron kettle up and saw the hate in the fox's eyes turn to shock and realization as he tried to recall all the chakra he had let loose.

It was all for naught as the blonde lifted the kettle and spoke in a damning voice "Iron Pot Seal!"

The pot shook in the tightly gripping it hand before it suddenly released a blue whip of chakra from it's spout and raced at the fox's red chakra before pulling it in and ignoring the tight hold, that the giant bijuu had on it as it wrestled back it's precious energy.

Naruto watched it all happen as he steadily kept channeling his chakra in to the pot fueling it's grip it had on the fox's now being pulled like a string in to the pot, chakra. A deep sense of caution he kept in knowing that the Iron Pot sealing method was nothing to seal a titan of Kyubi's stature even if he was weakened from being halved then previously sealed.

But that was not it's purpose. No this pot as it was doing now would suck up just enough of the fox's incomplete chakra then mix it with the complete chakra it already held and seal it away for something new.

Minutes passed of the tug of war between chakras before Naruto quickly learned he could not wrestle any more from the frothing at the mouth fox.

Cutting off his chakra to the pot, he quickly dropped it in to the murky water as he stepped back and began to manipulate his own chakra to suppress the now red glowing pot that shook and rattled ominously.

Hands inside of the ram seal Naruto forced his chakra outward as he pressed to make a new adaption to his seal.

Feeling the forced connection between his, the Nine tail's, and the new Iron pot's own captured chakra he called out "Eight Trigrams! Iron Pot Seal! Iron Pot of the Eight Trigrams!"

Immediately the once glowing red and steaming the murky waters pot stopped shaking as a tripod of pillars rose from the waters carrying the pot four feet in to the air. Placing it now upon a pedestal.

At the same time the cage of the fox got a new addition in it's gate as right below the small slip of paper that had the kanji for seal on it three matching latches appeared right after the other, each featuring a small label of a iron kettle on it.

The fox sat in his cage grumbling at what the boy was doing but knew he could do nothing. . . To interfere with the sealing he knew was definitely a foolish thing to do and the boy who looked him in the eyes as he completed the new seal smiling at him all the way, giving away the mystery that yes the new seal with the addition of the pot would not repel but soak up his chakra.

Hatefully the fox knew if he was a prisoner before this. . . he was now a slave.

Naruto stopped channeling his chakra to the new modified seal and gasped when suddenly his whole body became alight with a yellow glow.

He looked his body over after taking his eyes off of the glaring fox and smiled as he saw the seal on his stomach still the eight trigrams seal in look now accompanied with a small swirl atop of it that led to dark black lines that spread out to his limbs and all over his body.

"My my my you selfish non-rent paying fox!" snorted the boy with a head splitting grin. _'Mission completed. Just as I thought, the fox's complete chakra would react with his incomplete and the more dominant side would win and gain more power. Ha an now all the good stuff is drawn directly to that pot. . . and me!' _

The fox in retaliation spat at the bars of the cage but it did not get threw to it's target. All he could do was glare at his futile attempt _'I can't use chakra or that damn boy will take it with that pot! It's like a damn magnet now! An all he wants to do is make sure it attracts my power! DAMN HIM' _

"You're mad!" laughed the boy "I'm the one that should be mad! To believe you were keeping this much chakra from me! Yet you still have so much left!"

Looking at the yellow chakra that lit him like a candle and lapped off his body in a flame like pattern the Uzumaki was almost angry he hadn't done this to the fox years ago but calmed himself as he was reminded he had not the knowledge then.

"This stuff here, is this your true chakra nature? It feels so light! So less painful then the stuff I draw from you by myself or with the sword! I feel as if I could move at the speed of light or crush a mountain! Imagine what my jutsu will be like if I performed them with this stuff! and even more wonderful it has none of that residue malevolence that the world knows you for! I could use this stuff all day and no one would be none the wiser" said Naruto ecstatic.

Glaring but saying nothing the fox viewed the boy that had somehow taken some of his pure chakra and now wielded it like a child's toy. Already he began to formulate plans to try and get it back while he stared at the on the three pillars glowing yellow kettle.

He knew that would be the thing that needed to go.

Driven from his thoughts the fox looked to the laughing boy who swung his finger back and forth at him as if chastising a child.

"Uh Uh Uh Kyubi! I don't know how but I sensed your evil intentions! It must be from this chakra. Now listen here fox you won't bother that dear little innocent kettle there, for if you do I might want more then this ten times bonus to my reserves and instead go for the whole chakra source aka you!" he warned

Kyubi scoffed "You'll have to open the seal to get it all! No games anymore and none of your little seals to hide behind! If you want my chakra come get it! Step in to this cage" he dared

Naruto laughed abruptly "Leave the taunts to me fox. You are no good at it! Now I got to be going I have a meeting as I am a busy guy. Take care"

"You are just like _him_, one day you will both feel my wrath!" promised the snarling bijuu

"Yeah yeah, I'm on your-" Naruto stopped trying to leave the seal as realization hit him of what the fox had said. "Who are you talking about Kyubi?" he asked politely turning off the glowing chakra that surrounded him.

The fox went dead silent as he slowly retreated back in to the darkest parts of his cage.

Naruto watched the retreating and disappearing bijuu "Kyubi if you know something I should know then, you better tell me or-"

"-Or you'll take my chakra!" chided the fox from the shadows not feeling at all threatened "Oh you poor stupid boy. . . even you and all your strength is nothing compared to_ him_! One day. . . yes **one** day soon you will come begging for my help. . . on your knees and apologizing. . . then you'll pay the price!" trailed off the fox before going silent

Unsure at the ominous warning, Naruto not wanting the fox to have the last word stated "Only one I know that begs on their hands and knees is your mother Kyubi! Keep your damn foreshadowing to your self! Cause I'm not scared of the big _bad!_ fox. Or your made up bogey-man you sorry loser, I won you evil bastard! You no longer define me! I'll be back Kyubi and when I do I'll have full control over this new power you bastard."

A slow deep chuckle came from the cage as the rumbling voice reasoned "Then why don't you sound so sure. . . Na. . .ru. . .to"

Trying to keep a grip on his emotions, Naruto turned upset as he faded from the cage ignoring the what was hopefully a telling stories out of spite Kyubi.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	34. Chapter 34 Steel Chrysalis part 3

FSDYT Note's:

Yup it is that time again.

Yes, time to answer the asked questions that some of you force me to! (It's alright I don't really mind) so to you avid pm-ers here are your answers.

Question 1. Where is Sasuke?

Answer: Most of the time in a ditch(underground) called Oto. With Orochimaru training. That has been kept the same as cannon. Now I know you also asked if he will appear soon and I will answer mainly yes. Why or when? You know I won't tell that.

Question 2. Can Blaze take just anyone's power?

Answer: That is kind of a touchy subject as Blaze could learn someone's jutsu but if it is bloodline or needs more then the needed hand seals to complete like most major upper level like B and up jutsu sometimes do need then no.

If you are questioning how Blaze got the Mind Body Switch Jutsu of the Yamanaka clan and the Shadow Bind jutsu of the Nara.

Then allow me to explain that both are simply chakra and hand-seals manipulated things requiring a knowledge of only seals and good chakra control.  
>Which Blaze possesses as he has a bloodline of Yin release allowing for his spiritual energy governing his imagination to be almost limitless depending on his chakra. Also excellent shape not element manipulation with chakra.<p>

(which is the reason behind his levitation abilities, that will probably be one day fully exposed) With the yin release; a mainly non-elemental mind based thing, he easily acquired a non-elemental jutsu.

Question 3. Will Naruto ever go back to his old name and not Oturan? And will anyone ever connect the dots?

Answer: It is probably likely that-

Oh I am all out of time on answering questions!

Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>SUNAGAKURE| COUNCIL CHAMBERS<p>

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama thank you for finally joining us" spoke Baki respectfully before adding "I know you must have been busy"<p>

Naruto just gave a small smile to the man as he thought _'He is still impressed, I brought down Gaara' _

"Yes of course our excellent Kazekage is busy. Why would he not be!" said the female council woman giving a wide smile to the kage.

Naruto nodded back knowing this was the norm now that he had began to get Sunagakure back on track and defeated their raging jinchuriki. It seemed everyone and he did mean everyone in the village swelled with pride when they saw him and just couldn't help it seem to give him some type of praise when ever they saw him for one reason or another.

"Stop wasting Lord Kazekage's time with your praise Zena! It's time we got down to business" began one of the more so new councilmen on the council haven taken the place of the recently passed other councilman.

"Shut up! Do not think you can speak ill to your betters! You are but twenty one and fresh! know your place" shot back the woman before keeping control of the room by talking "Now we all know we are gathered here today because our great Kazekage-sama has defeated the jinchuriki and-"

"His name is Gaara" interrupted Naruto calmly

The woman unsure nodded and began again "Yes. . . Defeated Gaara in combat and! Brought him back to the village after knocking him out with his sword"

Everyone nodded remembering the accomplishment that had put the whole village in to even higher spirits since their debt being cleared.

"Now though there is the mater of what to do with the- uh Gaara, who has been imprisoned in a room inside of the Kazekage's building" explained Zena

One man stood with a disgusted look on his face as if he had smelled something bad "You mean, he is in this building?! And not a cell! Let alone dead?! We can't actually let this continue to go on! What fool put him there?!"

Naruto raised his hand as he brought the man's stunned attention to him "I did, I thought it would be best he be kept close to me, where I could stop him if he misbehaves I sealed the room and it is under 24/7 ANBU guard."

The man feeling foolish spoke "Sorry! Your excellency! I had not known!" he sputtered sitting back down as many glared at him.

Standing back up to take the floor again the female councilwoman asked directly to the Kazekage "Sir, I must wonder what plan do you have for. . . Gaara?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he thought of what plan did he have for the fellow jinchuriki. He knew unlike the others here of the importance Gaara had in stopping a very sinister Org. he knew of Akatsuki and their want for biju. That with the biju in Gaara it was not with them yet still it was dangerous.

He knew he could kill Gaara, take Shukaku. Seal him away then put him somewhere, maybe even in his mask dimension, where no one would be able to get to it but like the heart wrenching scream he heard from a teacher and two siblings that day he should have killed Gaara, he was stopped from doing it overcome by the thought that he knew it'll break some people's hearts that didn't deserve it, like most of Gaara's victims stopped him.

But he was once again stuck at a crossroad.

Gaara had been very calm and even peaceful when he had talked to him for a bit when he awoke back in the village. Although he knew Gaara was not trustworthy nor even worth taking a chance on. He did look past the few that would miss the boy, and saw that if the red head could change. He would prove a great asset to Sunagakure and the goal set against Akatsuki.

Mind made up and done with thinking Naruto stated "He did a _lot_ of damage. He will repair this damage. There were some survivors who lost everything in one of his rampages. He will make that up to those people in any way he can. If he thinks he will not or does not want to do this. Then he will immediately be sentenced to death"

"Does those affected include us?" asked the woman

Naruto nodded.

The council all stayed silent as they took in their leader's proposal. Many could see nothing wrong with it knowing that compared to their Kazekage. Gaara was no longer something to fear. Although many thought the boy would be very stupid and not take the lenient deal and be killed.

"My proposal has been accepted?" asked Naruto

Every head in attendance nodded.

"Moving on I would like to inform the council of some new ideas I would like to put in play for Sunagakure" began the kage looking around the table at the interested party.

Baki was first to wish their leader would speak freely "Go on Lord Kazekage"

"Thank you. Recently I have over viewed many things wrong with the village and have even then gone on to learn some new things to better run this village with the knowledge I have acquired. In my search I have come across a idea I think will help this village tremendously and give us all a new chance"

Before anyone could voice a opinion the young man continued "Does anyone here realize the untapped resources that Sunagakure has yet does not as well as the world realize we have?" he questioned searching around the table looking for one who knew.

One councilor spoke perplexed "Sir. . . I assure you that we have no hidden resource. . . If we did well, we would have used it"

Bothered by the answer Naruto kept level-headed as he informed them "We live in a country that is named for the resource yet we have not even tapped it fully! On top of that we are in a desert! Think about it people. . . it only took me four hours to decide on what we should do!"

Zena the only female and one of the oldest elders there miffed asked "Wind and solar power... yes the capital makes use of it but to use it here in a _ninja _village what would be the point?"

Murmurs went around the table between the now educated on the allured point councilmen who shared the old woman's point of view.

Naruto with a smirk asked "So you in fact think, no, know it possible to construct solar panels here as well as wind turbines to make electricity for the village is a very possible thing?"

"Yes" responded the woman blandly "We already have some powering our village, solar panels that is, but we have no energy problems and I fail to see how this could be useful sir"

"I had over thirty minds thinking on this. . . at first it seemed useless to me too but I assure you when explained, you'll see how none will be able to match what is about to happen here in our village. Our always sunny. Always extremely windy. Poor economy rated village" mocked Naruto with building humor as he looked at the completely lost idea wise council members.

Slowly Naruto realized he was going to amount allot of his very being to this place. From his skills all the way to his mind and very body. Reluctantly as he got ready to explain to the awaiting councilors his plans he knew that if he did not be careful, the act of playing their Kazekage.

Would not be a act anymore for he comprehended that entirely; he was fixing their problems and beginning to guide them like a _real _leader.

_'This is not permanent. . . they need to first be stable before being able to be of use. I'll just keep helping them until my goals are fulfilled!'_ he assured himself biting the inside of his lip before assuming back his calm facade of the Kazekage.

"First we must cut contact with any who do not coincide with our goal to fully focus, or could try to take from us like for instance the other villages. . . ."

* * *

><p>SEVEN HOURS LATER| KAZEKAGE OFFICE<p>

* * *

><p>Not even walking anymore but simply dragging his tired body from the meeting of what he would say was the meeting of 'a life time' or rather a 'changing a village for a new lifetime'<p>

Naruto could also say it was one ordeal that truly tired him; his back was sore from sitting upright in a chair he suspected was made uncomfortable to keep one awake. An his throat was slightly sore from the many debates he had done with challenging councilmen.

The very idea that one day he would be debating anything for any reason was completely foreign to him. Let alone to actually convince others to see his view and then diplomatically get them to do what he wanted was completely unknown to his very way of thinking until a few hours ago. He knew well the idea and art of luring people in to what he wanted them to do as he was a expert trap master but clear beneficial arguments were once beyond him.

Now since he had gotten his agenda across and then discussed various ways of implementing it he grew more respectful to any person who dare achieve or even want the title of Kage; knowing specifically what they were in for.

_'This is what I once wanted?! Hours of talking to thick headed people who give you a inch then take a foot back! my God. . No wonder why the old man always looked hopeful at me when I said I wanted to be Hokage! He didn't want me to be successful he wanted a damn replacement!' _he discerned as he came to the door to his office.

Entering the office Naruto ignored the automatically coming on lights, and hidden being in his office as he made his way to his desk.

Sitting down he rubbed both his temples in a circular motion with his fingers and then looked to what were white stacks of scrolls each labelled with ranks per their importance.

"Tomorrow, this will get done tomorrow" he said aloud before swiveling in his chair to deal with the one he knew was there.

Having done a half turn he kept his back turned to the intruder and looked out the conveniently placed wide window that gave view of the village.

Unconsciously he wondered if all kage had such a window while at the same time wondering what the intruder was up to.

Impatiently Naruto took off his kage hat placing it on his chair's corner and asked "You do realize I can sense you right? Of course you do, you know of my vibration sensing ability"

Singled out the hidden being stepped away from behind the large TV in the corner that hid them efficiently; having used the ninja skill to hide with the less is more approach.

"I wasn't moving at all" responded the intruder

With a sigh the kage swiveled around facing the intruder "You breathed ever so often. Your breath hit the back side of the television faintly. I couldn't hear it of course but it makes a slight tapping vibration to me. Thus the person hiding behind my TV"

Laughing lightly the intruder explained "I waited here for a while and then it turned too dang long! So I wanted to get back at you and well thought to scare you is all"

"Why?" he asked blandly

"Well you did help save my brother, I mean YOU did save my brother and well I do have to thank you don't I so I wanted to at least take you out to get something to eat alright?"

"Temari, you sat in my office to scare me then feed me?" deadpanned Naruto

Embarrassed the girl stood up and shook her head "No no no! The scaring was to get back at you for being late. If you had been on time, I could have taken you to get lunch with me"

Shocked the disguised boy asked "You have been here since the afternoon?"

"No! that would be crazy" she said with a chuckle "I've been popping in and out ever so often and finally got a hold of you. So want to accept my thanks? I know a great ramen bar"

Ignoring the weird feeling he kept feeling creep up his spine Naruto stood up from his seat and announced "I can not refuse ramen. Especially not free ramen, alright let's go try this Sunagakure ramen"

* * *

><p>SOUND COUNTRY| OTOGAKURE| LOCATION: UNKNOWN TUNNEL<p>

* * *

><p>"I know you are here Orochimaru!" called the man as he walked slowly from tunnel to tunnel, staying on edge as he hunted a very manipulative being.<p>

A slow drawn out hiss was made in the tunnel that echoed all around the cylindrical structure.

The man turned, not scared as he saw the pale white figure emerge from the earth but remain half obscured by shadows cast from a flickering torch.

"Jiraiya. . . what are you doing here?" crooned the man soon after snaking a long tongue from his mouth that flatly licked his lips before dodging back in for cover.

"Why did you do it!?" yelled Jiraiya about to make hand seals but first wanting a answer "I know why Sensei! but him too?!"

Orochimaru gave a chuckle as he came out of the shadows "You are talking about my supposedly killing that genin? Oh. . . Jiraiya you fool that boy isn't dead"

"What?" spat Jiraiya disbelieving

The snake-like man gave another chuckle that lasted longer then the last "You were always not the brightest. . . You see I did my own investigation and don't you find it funny how that boy who Sarutobi-sensei" trailed the man drawing out the name "Wouldn't let leave. . . well we both know why he wouldn't, comes up missing suddenly?"

"This doesn't prove you didn't kill him!" yelled Jiraiya being pushed slowly to his limit of grief stricken patience

Orochimaru reached in to his pocket then pulled out a kunai and threw it at Jiraiya who dodged it and was about to attack back.

"That is what Naruto did with my snake. . . my non-poisonous, not hungry, I did not order to kill Naruto snake. That mask the boy can't get rid of and wears, gotten from a mission. . . Sarutobi-sensei put on record. . . Which states and I quote has 'Latent Space-Time Jutsu' powers. Allowed him to dodge. . ."

"Liar! Sensei would of never let Naruto _a_ genin! keep something like that on his face knowing that much about it! an how dangerous it could be" thundered the angry man ignoring for a moment how his old team mate was able to get private mission record information.

"Maybe the old man and his going senile mind. . . wanted a reminder of the boy's father. . . or possibly a revival of yellow haired fast moving shinobi"

Jiraiya growled out angrily "If what you say is true then where is Naruto then Orochimaru!?"

"I don't think you want to find him seeing as if you do. . . Tsunade will be quite mad at you and your tall tales!" cackled the man laughing quite hard "But know Jiraiya I when _I _find him will take good care of him. . . way better then Akatsuki will! Plus Sasuke does miss his buddy!" he stated going back in to a mad cackle before melting in to the ground.

"Damn you Orochimaru! If he is alive I will make sure you never go near him!" promised Jiraiya already knowing what his snake like team mate would be after, that Naruto had.

* * *

><p>SUNAGAKURE| RAMEN BAR<p>

* * *

><p>"Delicious right?" asked Temari with a small smile<p>

Chewing the tender noodles like a connoisseur, Naruto was not rushing to take in the flavor of his favorite dish. Seconds later he had his opinion of the small stand he was brought to and the products it served.

Looking over to the chef that waited with his apprentice patiently for the Kazekage's approval, Naruto did not keep the two men in suspense any longer as all he could do was nod his appreciation at the man who smiled happily and began a victory dance with his protege.

"They are good. A real original taste they have to them" he said to the girl that was happy her thank you dinner was a success to the now hurriedly eating boy.

"Everyone in this village loves this stuff, some say it is better then that Teuchi's in the Leaf village"

"Hn" was his reply to the comment as he was not willing to agree with something that he felt was absolutely not true. In his mind _that_ Teuchi's ramen was the all time best.

Quietly the girl went back to eating her ramen carefully and well mannered. Though secretly she stole glances at the boy next to her ever so often.

As his bowl of ramen was finished off Naruto before drinking the broth but picking up the large bowl looked over to the girl, catching her eyes in the act of sneaking a glance at him.

"Something wrong Temari?" he asked curious then drank from the bowl in large gulps.

"Uh no. Nothing is wrong nothing at all" Temari quickly said slightly mortified at being caught.

Placing the bowl down Naruto swirled in his stool to face the surprised girl "You have been stealing glances at me. Something must be wrong?"

Sheepishly she said "You have something on your face" then blushed

"No I don't" replied Naruto knowing it was untrue.

Getting up from her seat Temari grabbed her fan up from the ground and strapped it to her back " I gotta be uh going now. Thanks again Kazekage-sama"

Yawning Naruto knew the girl would not leave out of respect for his position until he said good-bye to her "Alright then thank you for the meal. See you around"

The blonde girl gave a bow before turning to walk away but stopped mid-stride as she then asked without turning around "You're probably always busy right? With being the Kazekage and what not huh?"

"Horribly so" he grumbled back, remembering what it took to run the village.

Turning around the girl asked quickly "While you're not busy do you want to see the stars?"

"The stars?" Naruto questioned wondering what she could possibly mean.

As if she had heard something terribly funny the blonde girl laughed very hard before it slowed to giggles "I swear the way you said that it almost seemed like you were confused although of course every Sand-ninja knows about the stars. _Out in the desert _of course. They relieve stress of all types"

"Tch what is so special about them?" stated the kage not at all interested

Temari with a knowing smirk enlightened him "You have never seen them from the right angle follow me"

"Alright" conceded the boy

* * *

><p>Atop one of the natural defenses of Sunagakure on its' outskirts Naruto with his guide sat on a large sand dune staring upwards to the sky.<p>

"They are amazing. Legends say if you stare long enough at them you could be healed by their power or one day join them up above" spoke the girl watching the twinkling dots that shined bright without the lights of the village to interfere with them.

"Huh, I wouldn't want to join them they look to be unmoving dots, that sounds not like a trip I would like to get or want to go on" reasoned Naruto coldly

Sighing the girl held back her instinct to whack the boy upside the head and calmly stated "It's just a old saying though they are calming. I remember in my emotion training they said to focus on something that calms you as to help always keep a level head. Well this is it for me, a glowing star unreachable by any but so beautiful everyone sees it. This is true tranquility. Many of us picked this"

Now understanding the girl's relation to the light dots in the sky Naruto stated "For that reason I could see their purpose."

Looking over to the boy Temari couldn't help but ask "So in ANBU they teach to value 'purpose' over being 'calm'?"

"I couldn't say" Naruto replied smoothly not letting any misinformation go

Nodding the girl whispered "Of course. . . wouldn't be a secret division if you did. Ha-ha-ha picture _that_, the Kazekage giving up secrets about ANBU"

Naruto too chuckled at the irony of what she said and what she did not know. Though sighed as he figured the last ironic topic secretly known to just him was more so a bit cynical then funny.

"Something wrong?" she asked hearing the heavy sigh causing her to look over at him

Shaking his head no he kept his eyes to the sky an the glittering dots up above.

Temari seeing the boy relax hesitantly asked "Kazekage-sama-"

"Oturan. . . my name is Oturan" interrupted Naruto tired at hearing his title; he'd heard it enough today alone.

Temari nodded as she said the name as if appraising it "Oturan. . . Funny. . . that sounds so familiar"

Shrugging the boy paid her no mind.

A soft hand almost startled Naruto from his relaxed viewing but he looked over to see it was the girl beside him an wondered what she wanted. Especially how just from her moon-lit eyes he could see she in fact had allot on her mind.

"It'll be getting could really soon, you know the desert Oturan. I gotta be getting ready to go home" she said with a small smile "Again thank you for helping me and I hope the stars helped to relax your mind as it does mine"

Nodding the boy confirmed "They do. . . don't know how but they do take your mind off things"

"Burrr" shivered the girl suddenly as the before warning of the cold the desert could give set in without warning.

Unaffected, Naruto took off his ceremonial robes and gave it to the girl. He himself was cold and heat resistant so it mattered truly not to him of the setting in cold and dropping forty degrees chill that was sinking lower by the minute.

"I-I-I can't take this" refused the girl as she held up the Kazekage's robes.

Naruto sighed "Don't tell me you are going to get all intimidated by those knock-offs, they aren't the original. Your da-" he began but stopped when he remembered what specifically happened to the man.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly apologizing

Temari not saddened at all replied "Don't worry about it. . . So my dad when Orochimaru killed him. . . he took the original robes to his grave?"

Not the whole truth but the gist of it Naruto nodded. For what was he going to say; that the 4th Kazekage's rotted corpse ruined the ceremonial robes beyond belief, and that to clean them only fire would do? That would have been uncalled for.

"Thank you again" she said sincerely putting on the robes to shield her from the cold all the while still staring in to the brown orbs.

"You are welcome" supplied Naruto not breaking the eye contact yet wondering why the girl stared at him so intently, as if she needed his eyes looking at hers, and no where else.

Confusion only further set in to him as the girl leaned closer to him and his heart-beat suddenly began to race. Yet he was sure she was not a enemy nor posed any threat though even as he tried to calm himself the adrenaline kept pumping threw him.

It was like his body was ready to fight a battle but his mind was sure there was not one to be fought.

Even as the girl got closer and closer to him; not explaining her intentions of why she was doing such, then closing her green eyes as she was but inches from him. He still remained confused and unsure yet suddenly energized.

_'What is she doing?. . . Is she doing this to me?' _he thought defensively trying to name a culprit or cause to his dilemma and loss over his control.

Instinctively something told him to lean in to the girl and mimic the slight tilting of the head she had just done. Except in the opposite direction so that they would fit together, like a puzzle.

_'Why is she doing this? Should I do it back? What could this mean?. . I should do what she is doing. . . I should go' _he thought realizing his thoughts were becoming cloudier and more so focused on for some reason placing his lips upon hers, but yet he knew not why.

Struggling to find his voice he realized that what at first came out was a small breath, he then tried again and spoke threw the warm feelings enveloping him slowly.

"I gotta leave Temari!" he said feeling flustered yet for some reason his body wouldn't move to obey what his mouth had just proclaimed.

Opening her eyes but not backing away the blonde girl asked "Oturan. . . are you sure?" her words trailed by the vapor that came out her mouth with every word, swept away in the cold night air.

The admittedly attractive and blushing face before him made Naruto want to just go along with what ever the girl wanted to do with him. He really wanted to though he couldn't. An he was sure it was because of his cover but as every second went by and he stared at her, he cared less and less about it.

Quickly before his resolve crumbled he tried to get the words out but couldn't so he just shook his head a quick yes.

Temari staring at the internally conflicted looking boy nodded her understanding but not before she whispered "It's just nerves Oturan" then leaned in placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek before standing up.

Struck, Naruto whispered "Temari. . ." as his resolve was broken

The girl turned picking up her fan from the ground and then turned back towards the now standing kage.

Before the boy could speak she did "Good-night Oturan" she said with a flirtatious smile before she was swept away as a hand reached out to grab her shoulder and another for her waist.

Naruto caught nothing but fleeing sand in his grasps as he sighed "What am I doing. . . I gotta concentrate. . . I'm not here for this type of stuff" he said aloud reminding himself but his thoughts were otherwise.

* * *

><p>Reader: -shocked-<p>

FSDYT: Uh?

Reader: -Squeals- NarutoxTemari! So that is this story's pairing?!

FSDYT: Hmmmmm it might be.

Reader: I didn't see it coming and eh I didn't know you can right lime, and good lime it is! Though knowing you I bet Naruto as I saw it was too hesitant and -cough- virgin -cough- so the likelihood of them being together especially with the whole Naruto has some major guilt. It will not happen

FSDYT: Oh you know me. . . maybe it will happen maybe it won't. . .


	35. Chapter 35 Glass Chrysalis part 1

FSDYT Note's:

Oh yeah, guess who's back with a new update! Thank you for waiting and hope you enjoy.

What ever holiday you celebrated or didn't celebrate I hope it was good also happy new years!

Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>TWO MONTHS LATER| WIND COUNTRY| DESERT<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood smirking at his very worthy sparring opponent. He was but one of the few he could actually spar with to a capacity that was simulated fighting before the opponent finally either, got too tired or died.<p>

As he wiped the blood pouring from the wide gash on his forehead out of the path of leaking in to his eye, he had to hold back himself from yelling happily his appreciation to the durable training partner.

"At first I thought you were insane when you said you wanted to fight me and all you would use was taijutsu" spat the red head wiping blood from his lips with a sprained hand carefully before reenforcing his body sand armor, covering up many bruises.

Getting tired but trying to hide it Gaara rubbed his dislocated shoulder trying to smoothly pop it back in to place while gritting his teeth "Shh. . Now I see you were not crazy just too over zealous"

"Ha ha I told you this would take you to the limit as it does my taijutsu! I might be a bloody mess but eh it's all apart of training" assured the blonde taking off his tattered shirt.

Gaara was unsure at the prospect of training like this. Though he would not say no to the man who had saved him from his own destructive ways. So he would obey what ever idea the man had in ways of training, and the fact that he was training with the Kazekage was something one did not seem ungrateful for.

"Ready for round two?" asked the brunette as he burst in to a yellow shroud of chakra that surrounded his body then illuminated him with a yellow glow before soon disappearing and taking every wound he had with it.

"Your jutsu. . . the Shining Wind Shroud you call it. I want to know how does it heal all your wounds like that?"

Absentmindedly Naruto scratched the many bandages that wrapped around his stomach hiding the seal underneath from view.

"Well frankly it is a Yin-Yang release. I have not mastered it but just on the surface of this power it has given my Yin- my chakra capacity a great upgrade. Yang- my body has been revitalized. Combined as the two as you saw, simply activating that jutsu I am instantly healed although it does have some other cool attributes"

"Like what?" the red head inquired but regretted it greatly when he saw the Kazekage become a glowing figure of himself.

Happily smiling a cheeky smile Naruto reminded "I did warn you this gave a boost to my chakra and body right? Oh well you will seeeeee-"

Naruto abruptly blurred from his few feet from Gaara then appeared in front of the Shukaku jinchuriki with a chakra coated fist to the boy's face that sent him upwards in to the air faster then what his protective sand could react to or protect him from.

The attack did not stop there as Naruto was too fast for the boy to defend against as he was sent higher in to the sky by a kick to the face then a roundhouse kick that sent him even more upwards that was delivered in succession from the gravity defying kage.

"Kaze-" began the boy but was stopped as Naruto appeared in a yellow flash above him with the same cocky smirk

"I love this shroud! I get to be so fast and powerful! I thought I was strong before! Ha feel this Gaara!" roared Naruto spinning his body then lashing out with a heel to the boy's head sending him speeding in a blur towards the ground.

Gaara couldn't take anymore and was completely exhausted, the hits he had been weathering from the kage before were powerful but now with that shroud jutsu on the brunette's hits were too much to take.

His sand armor had already been decimated on the first hit but was finally just pouring off of him like water from a waterfall.

_'He's just too fast! an strong! this hasn't happen to me since the chunnin exams thanks to that boy!' _panicked Gaara in his head as he realized how fast he was falling.

Plummeting to the ground uncontrollably with Shukaku not even being able to shield him he hoped that at least when he was about to hit the sand the tailed beast would have a landing made for him.

"C'mon Gaara!" yelled Naruto instantly appearing right below the falling red head. "You aren't tired are you?" he yelled

Defeated Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.

With a sigh Naruto saw he had brought the boy to his limit and caught him with a grab and quickly in what his chakra shroud allowed him to do. Raced rapidly to the ground disappearing from sight in a flash then appearing safely on the ground.

"Gaara!"

Naruto turned as he saw the in all black Kankuro running towards him and the splayed on the ground exhausted and bloody Gaara.

"Oh hey Kankuro" he greeted turning off his shroud of flowing energy.

Shocked at the kage's nonchalant response the boy spat "You just tried to kill my brother look at him!"

"He is fine remember he is a jinchuriki, a night of sleep and he will be 100% right Gaara?" he asked with a shrug

Rising slowly from the ground the red head took a moment before looking over to his brother "Please Kankuro. Do not yell at the Kazekage. He is right I will be fine. This is just one of our more so radical training sessions but I will be fine"

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned at the sand and blood covered boy.

He had not seen his brother out matched in speed and his sand proven obsolete like this since the last time the Kazekage was forced to apprehend Gaara though that had a purpose behind it, not like this grueling training which didn't seem all that beneficial. But he knew he had no choice and understood what was owed to the Kazekage so he just sighed at his brother.

Nodding the boy began to form a gourd of sand upon his back calling upon several grains of sand to pour towards him as well to reform his cracked armor but stopped when he realized he had not the chakra to reform his sand armor.

"Now Kankuro-san what are you doing out here?" asked the Kazekage

Turning then bowing neatly to the young man he informed "A group of merchants have arrived, they have heard of our offers with your new plan sir"

"Good then everything is going according to plan" he then looked to a wobbly on his legs Gaara "You are going to be fine aren't you?"

With a curt nod the boy took a step forward before passing out and hitting the ground like a ton of bricks.

Kankuro hurriedly backed up "God! He's unconscious! Shukaku will come!" he shrieked being reminded of the old rampaging and bloodthirsty Gaara.

Naruto stayed calm "No Shukaku won't take over. . . he is fine. That seal has been tweaked. The excess chakra that would have given Shukaku the ability to control Gaara is siphoned off then sent right back to the grumpy bastard"

"YOU fixed it?!" questioned the puppeteer moving closer to his brother who had not stirred for a while.

Nodding Naruto asked "Let me guess he didn't tell you? Well probably because I guess you guys aren't that close yet"

Saddened the boy lifted up his brother over his shoulder then looked to the Kazekage "Do you think that he will ever open up to me?"

"Yeah of course, you are his older brother" assured the brunette with a smile. "Now sorry but I gotta go, got a village to repair ya know" he said disappearing in a fazing out blur.

* * *

><p>KAZEKAGE BUILDING<p>

* * *

><p>"Tch fancy robed leeches" groaned Temari as she saw the door of the Kazekage's office close behind the young man who had lead the many merchant's inside.<p>

"Temari-sensei!"

The blonde hair girl looked towards the voice that had called her and saw the large group of genin she had been assigned to lead.

"Alright guys we are done. Go get your payment for your completed missions" she commanded tiredly but had to smile as she saw the young faces of the fresh genin go alight with the idea of being payed for their well earned D-rank mission of being; on beck and call for the many merchants.

Tiring it was she knew, it also provided a good beneficial team work oriented atmosphere for the genin who had to deal with the fussy yet very important beings.

_'Oturan sure did have a good idea. At least this way our new genin can learn to be patient and know how to provide good service plus the merchants were satisfied.' _she thought, about to go fill out her paperwork for leading the D-rank mission.

"Well don't you look nice in your new vest"

Surprised at the words Temari looked around the lobby and saw no one but then looked up to the ceiling. Instantly she recognized the Kazekage's apprentice and incidentally because she was just a chunin now and a new one, he was her superior as a jounin.

"Thank you for the compliment Blaze-san"

Cutting the chakra to his feet the boy flipped in mid-air then landed softly on the red rug that lined the floor. He then walked up to the chunin young woman and circled her.

"I have been busy lately. . . did you know that?" he asked stoically

Temari tried to follow the boy's path around her but was just stuck with seeing him when he walked back in to her field of vision. She could feel that there was something off about the masked ninja.

Respectfully she responded "Blaze-san I bet you are a busy individual"

Circling the girl one more time the masked boy stopped in front of her and asked "Heard you are dating the Kazekage?"

Temari froze at those words.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>The winds mixed with sand caused by the body flicker breezed away as she arrived to her destination.<p>

She looked around the sandy desert then towards the paper in her hand that featured the words: meet me here written on it. With exact coordinates.

Annoyed as she saw no one around but knew who had sent her here she yelled "Oturan! This better not be some type of joke!"

From her right she saw a shimmering image appear then it focus to show the Kazekage. "Sorry I am late" apologized the boy.

"What is this all about?" she asked crossing her arms and balling the paper in her hand up with a crunch.

Smiling slightly the kage stated "Do you still want to kiss me?"

"You chickened out last week now you are so straight forward?" taunted the girl

"I am not scared!" shot the boy "I just had to figure some things out is all. I don't want to take this lightly"

Temari embarrassed, blushed at the words but recoiled "You aren't thinking of this like a proposal or mission are you?"

"How am I suppose to think of this as?" questioned the boy emotionless

"Do you want me to be at your side?" said the girl forcing her words out over her shyness brought on by embarrassment.

Naruto looked to the blushing but trying to hide it with a stern face girl and chuckled.

"What is so funny!?" she asked getting angry and wondering if he was somehow laughing at her or something she had did that amused him enough to laugh at her in her face.

Naruto stopped his laughing and questioned "You are going to be _very_ overbearing aren't you? I can just tell"

With a huff the blonde replied "Treat me well an we won't have any problems. . . Oturan-kun"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>"We have not even made that known. . . how do you know that?" she asked getting suspicious<p>

Blaze laughed at the girl then laughed harder when he saw how ticked off she was getting at being laughed at. "Oh Temari I know almost everything that has to do with my sensei. A little thing like a love interest, he has, becomes obvious to a student when their teacher starts to shorten training"

"So what are you mad he spends his time with me instead of training you?" she asked feeling as if she had the edge and was just dealing with a cranky child.

Shaking his head Blaze clicked his teeth "I find it funny how not even two months after you two get together you are promoted to chunin"

Shocked at the insinuation Temari countered "On day one of his inauguration he promoted you! To jounin no less!"

Rubbing his mask covered chin the boy went quiet for a second then asked "That may be because I can handle my position. An obviously deserve it. Yet I wonder Temari, what have you done to _earn _your new position or rather how else will you get what you want from my sensei?"

"What!?" she gasped "Why you little perv I am not like that! and Oturan knows it too! I worked for my promotion. The only reason why I got it from him directly is because he said I was well over do for it!"

"An you thanked him handsomely of course eh?" sneered the boy

Grinding her teeth together in anger and resisting pommeling the boy she hissed "Not like that!"

"I know your kind Temari. Believe me I do. It is obvious to me what you are up to and soon it will be to him too. . . you can't keep up your facade forever. Between me and his ANBU guard one of us will catch you in this web of lies you are spinning miss spider"

"Go to hell" she spat angrily at the boy.

Walking closer to the girl Blaze looked her in the eye as he released killing intent on to her "I don't like your tone. Speaking to a superior like that is very reckless"

Crossing her arms in defiance Temari stated scathingly "Your killing intent doesn't affect me. You and I both know you won't do anything to me. Tch you are not my superior, and you aren't the only one that thinks you don't deserve the position you have gotten"

"Temari if you want me to rip that chunin flak jacket off of you and beat you with it, I'm more then happy to oblige"

Tested beyond her limit the girl stepped back then abruptly pulled from her back her giant fan.

"I'm going to beat some respect in to you!" she swore loudly.

"Eh! Temari what are you shouting about now!?" yelled Kankuro as he ran down the hall towards the pair.

"Stay out of this Kankuro. Blaze here was just cruising for a needed bruising!"

Looking towards the almost impossible not to know about him in Sunagakure as the Kazekage's apprentice: Blaze. Then towards his irate sister. He realized quickly that he did not want to get in to this mess.

"Listen Temari just apologize, you know how you get" he reasoned

Shocked, the girl glared at her brother "How the hell do you think this is my fault!?"

Shyly he warned "You can be. . . abrasive"

"You haven't even heard my side! You traitor!" she roared making him cringe in fear.

"Take it from me you have said enough. Done enough. Lied enough. Good-bye Temari-liar" said the boy as he turned his back

Kankuro looked to the walking away jounin and called "Eh wait a minute! There are allot of things my sister is but a liar is not one. Well excluding missions. So what gives you the right to call my sister a liar?"

Looking over his shoulder Blaze answered "Mind your own business"

"And if I don't?" growled the puppeteer already reaching for a scroll inside of his sleeve.

"You don't remember what I can do? Kankuro?"

Confused he answered "I don't even fucking know you!"

"That's good. . . it would be complicated if you do." was all Blaze said as he disappeared in a shower of sparks.

"What a weird guy" said Kankuro rolling his eyes

Temari placed the fan back on her back and objected "He is not weird he is a asshole" _'But I won't tell Oturan. No. I will solve this on my own and teach that kid a damn lesson. How dare he try to say I was trying to manipulate Oturan' _

"Alright then sis. I'm out- Oh wait make sure you visit Gaara in the hospital he is fine but a bit banged up"

* * *

><p>HOSPITAL<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Damn whore trying to hustle sensei and he doesn't even realize it tch wait till I tell Suna he will help me out. Yeah right what am I saying, that cynical scorpion would tell me to let him make his own mistakes! But I can't do that I gotta remind him that we gotta have a skin of steel! so we never get distracted'<em> thought Blaze in his head as he tried to settle his thoughts.

Walking up the white halls of the hospital and scanning the name-plates on each door he strolled by till he saw the one he wanted.

Room: 217.

Opening up the spotless door the boy gave a smile at the being he saw inside of the room siting up on the bed.

"Blaze-kun!" spoke the bed ridden being.

Walking up to the being Blaze smiled as he asked "Sora-chan how are you feeling?"

Smiling the blue haired girl shrugged "I still haven't gotten my memories back but I feel better with you here Blaze-kun" said the blue haired girl.

Giving a unseen smile back Blaze looked at the happy to see him girl and couldn't help but remember how she had got here.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"The sealing is complete. Good job Blaze, you stayed calm and helped me manipulate that chakra like a expert!" spoke Naruto as he held up a glowing red tea pot by it's handle.<p>

"Is that all?" asked Blaze as he looked with a frown to the seal made rectangle filled with hundreds of chaining seals and at it's circle the naked body of Sora.

The once lively and outspoken monk had been stripped and placed directly in the seal formula and it's center where his seal on his stomach. The Five Elements Seal was uncovered then incorporated in to the seal matrix around him and it's contained chakra extracted to a new more powerful prison; the kettle.

The procedure Blaze knew must have been painful for the boy as he, even unconscious and the unsealing over, whimpered ever so often.

"Yup we are done. I just gotta put this away and! Holy shit!" the clone sputtered as he from his position saw the body of the monk morph entirely.

Slowly the once set features of Sora's face lightened and smoothed out to a more feminine grace. The once flat chest expanded slowly to show two supple mounds of flesh rising and taking shape in to b-cupped breasts.

Following suit the once muscle bound torso with toned abs; softened and loss some definition of masculinity for a womanly figure. Combining with slightly expanding hips and quickly disappearing genitals to show a new one.

"He is a girl? How!?" asked Blaze amazed

Naruto rolled his eyes at the discovery then announced "Of course his dad would make his daughter a male! It must be a forced transformation, no doubt that has been some how connected to the seal or powered by the Kyubi chakra in it. This guy- girl's dad is some piece of work. But I get it; in the Fire temple where he would of been safe. Only males are allowed."

Not understanding fully the boy exhaled "But why change her so much!?"

"Simple. Kyubi chakra is best utilized by males because of a better likely hood in knowing males are born most notably with a larger chakra pool. There hasn't been a woman born with a abnormally large one since like hm. . . I'd say that Tsunade Senju. I see now that the chakra agreeably kept her male because of it's likeliness with Kyubi who is in fact male himself. I bet her Dad probably mixed in some Kyubi cells too"

Dumbfounded Blaze asked "I still don't understand. How could he even do this?"

"Her father knows of the power of chakra and specifically the power locked within biju chakra. This man was able to grasp a inkling of the Yin-Yang release like the Sage of Six path used when he created the tailed beasts from the Juubi. Turning his dream of having a son in to reality by using the chakra he made his dreams fact but it wouldn't hold unless it had a source"

Dejected the boy murmured "That's just horrible. . . I wonder does she even know?"

Sighing Naruto shook his head "I bet not but when she wakes up she won't know" said the clone as he placed the pot down and went over to the still body.

"What do you mean sensei?"

Naruto looked to his student then back to the head of the unconscious monk-girl. His finger went alight with glowing blue chakra as he touched the back of the girl's head.

Sadly Blaze stated "You are going to make her forget aren't you"

"Just some things Blaze. I will just restrict some chakra to her brain, don't worry she won't die but her memory will be foggy. This way she will forget some things or pieces of memories but it'll be fine when she starts moving around again and she forgets her past with it being over written with her future. Only thing is you will now need to help her till she recovers. She will have many questions about her amnesia"

"I'll do it! But not because you told me to but because. . . she was pretty nice when you weren't around"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaze-kun you alright?"<p>

Brought from his thoughts the boy went to a chair beside the girl's bed and sat.

"I'm just fine. My mind was just wondering about some things"

"Alright you just looked sad for a moment is all. Hey guess what; I had a dream last night and I dreamed that I was fighting some evil guy that was named Devil-something . . . I don't remember his specific name but it was something devil"

Looking at the girl he advised "I don't think some dream will help with trying to get your memory back. Better yet, how about you try not to remember the past and just keep moving forward. That way it'll just spontaneously all come back to you at once one day."

Not sure she shrugged "Alright if you say so. . . You know I am just really glad I knew you before my accident. An I can't wait to get back to being a ninja I feel cooped up in this bed as if I just don't feel right. Like I'm not used to my own skin, it is weird. Must be from the amnesia I guess"

"Yeah. . . . the amnesia" said the boy as he stood up

"What's wrong Blaze-kun?" the girl questioned as she looked to the suddenly serious looking boy.

Blaze didn't reply as he drew his sword and pointed the tan colored blade towards the window.

"Blaze-kun what are you doing?!" asked the girl a bit panicked

Looking over to the girl he demanded "No matter what don't believe what he has to say. He isn't a good person."

"Who?" she questioned confused and afraid

The window seemingly by itself slid open and a white haired man carrying a staff entered with a quick flip. The man gave a smile before taking from the sleeve of one of his long red robes a sweet potato then took a bite.

"Mhm mhm mmm that is good"

Going low to the ground Blaze simultaneously lunged and swung his sword at the man aiming for his chest.

With a happy smirk the man blocked the attack via his staff but dropped his potato and got serious when he saw a more defined glowing with electricity edge erupt from the sword.

When the sword's electric edge made contact it glided threw the staff, leaving a seared trail of melting wood behind it. An continued towards the man's chest and glided threw it unchallenged.

Blaze knowingly did not stop his momentum as he saw the 'man' before him become a split on fire log. He turned and swung at the man who had appeared behind him; making him jump back.

"You are a feisty one boy" commented the man as he let his destroyed staff fall to the floor.

Reaching his free hand out that erupted in blue chakra that threw another hand out of it's palm; made of chakra at the man. Blaze resigned to catch the man and kill him.

Quickly the man jumped back but hit a wall and looked stunned over his shoulder as he saw a wall made purely of chakra behind him "What the-" he swore but had no time to continue as the solid hand of chakra gripped his arm and yanked him forward towards a sword point made completely of electricity.

Blaze glared at the man he was sure he was about to kill him but had to quit his attack as he dodged from behind a flame attack. He at once commanded his wall of chakra to move over to the still in bed girl making sure it protected her and made himself flat on the floor dodging the flame's path.

Seeing the flame attack was over a moment later Blaze jumped up and over to the protected by chakra wall girl then looked to the new arrived enemy.

"You won't get her" he said to the arrived red haired woman and white haired man.

"Interesting. . . I didn't expect Sunagakure knew about this" stated the white haired man drilling a hole in to the boy before him with his eyes.

In the center of the room as if tearing threw the very fabric of space; exploded from out of nowhere the yellow glowing figure of the 5th Kazekage.

"I bet you also didn't expect that _he _was expecting that you would come eventually. Now try to double-team me!" taunted Blaze knowing that the double team they had just tried on him would not sit well with his sensei.

Pissed off Naruto asked "So you tried to kill my apprentice. Bad move"

"Listen h-" began the woman but was silenced as in a flash a once visible glowing Naruto disappeared then appeared in front of the woman and kicked her threw the wall faster then she could react.

And more faster then anyone could see.

Retracting his foot from the falling from stories high opening in the wall, Naruto in a flash appeared back in the place he had been all of a split second ago.

"So you are the Kazekage" surmised the man as he looked to his daughter who was safely behind a chakra shield. . . two of them. With another opponent in between them.

Cracking his knuckles threateningly towards the man Naruto spoke "I have been meaning to cut loose. You are in the right place at the right time. You and your three other pals are really in for a painful death, compliments of yours truly Kazuma!"

The identified Kazuma glared "If you know who I am then you know I am formerly of the 12 ninja guardians. You won't win Kazekage. Just give me the girl an I will leave, and destroy what your village failed to do"

Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow then appeared a second later in a flash with a kick to Kazuma's stomach that sent him back in to the half destroyed wall and out of the building.

Looking back over his shoulder from the gaping hole in the wall at Blaze he commanded "Take care of her and you don't have to interfere in this ass kicking I'm about to unleash" then disappeared in a flash.

"Blaze" whispered the girl in fear

Unworried Blaze looked to the scared girl "Don't worry. . . it'll be alright let the Kazekage-sama deal with those intruders"

The girl nodded back.

* * *

><p>On the dusty road of the village. Naruto had landed with a solid thud as his foot prints went deep in to the dirt. He immediately looked around at the crowd of people then snapped his fingers which summoned a waiting ANBU.<p>

"Get them out of here. I will try to draw this battle out of the village center"

The ANBU nodded then did as told as several other ANBU began hurriedly telling bystanders to flee and not look at the spectacle of their glowing Kazekage.

"Come out come out where ever you are Kazuma" taunted Naruto but he knew where exactly the hiding usurper was from sensing the negative emotions he was getting from the man and his counterparts.

Underneath his feet the ground rumbled before shifting in to a large hole to try and swallow him.

Naruto was gone from the trap in a flash and appeared meters away on top of a building. "That won't work, and your daughter is safely tucked away Kazuma. Leave my village now or die"

Seconds later the before vacant street was filled with ANBU that gathered around the Kazekage and awaited instruction.

Naruto smiled as he sensed the negative feelings of the two beings in the ground fleeing towards the west end of the village.

"So got a Earth Nature here do we. That won't help" sighed Naruto then looked to his ANBU "Keep the people from being hurt as I pretend I don't know where our enemies are"

Each man nodded before they paired off in teams and scattered.

Naruto playing the part of the ignorant Kazekage trailed far after the fleeing pair and looked around the many buildings as he hopped around their roof tops and ever so often distanced himself by going the wrong way to keep up his ruse.

_'C'mon get closer to the out skirts of the village' _urged Naruto as he strayed once again from the trail then went directly in the wrong direction of their path.

It was seconds later when he felt the beings trying to clear the wall around the village that the kage smiled wide then yipped "Now the fun begins!"

Concentrating slowly on his sheer speed Naruto leaped from the edge of the building he was on and in a flash was on the other side of the village upon it's rock wall.

He looked over the wall and saw, the almost invisible if it were not for the foot steps in the sand, the pair were causing that gave away their location. Running like scared dogs away.

Racing forward then leaping from the high wall to disappear in mid-air, the boy was upon his first target with a solid punch to the woman's lower back that caused a sickening crunch and a loud yell.

Kazuma, shocked looked over to his team member and saw her head down in the sand with the Kazekage's foot deep in to her spine and a sick grin upon his face as he looked at him.

"You didn't think you were actually getting away did you? I mean c'mon you know how-" he enunciated his words with a rub of his foot in to the spine of the woman as she gave another pitiful whimper before going silent "Fast and strong I am! There is no out running me" he finished stomping his foot down and crushing the woman's spine fully.

The former guardian had been calculating at the young man's words. He used the small time that was exclusively given to him by the kage killing his team mate and thought of a way to beat the too fast to even follow glowing boy.

Jumping back Kazuma breathed in then out a gout of flames that encompassed the glowing boy.

Naruto dodged the flames with ease and appeared behind the man that barely dodged his punch and shot another flurry of flames at him that missed again when he sped to the side of the man and delivered a too fast to dodge backhand.

Sent spinning Kazuma barely recovered to jump out of the way of heel drop the Kazekage tried to land on his head but missed and impacted the sand causing a small crater.

Desperate the man yelled "Fuen! Fudo! Help me!"

Naruto chuckled as he jumped high in to the air and dodged the many kunai sent at his back and landed then turned around to see the arrival of one man and a woman.

"Furido! This is not going according to plan" remarked the burly man drawing a few more kunai from inside his robe.

"Bout time you guys showed your faces. I was getting bored with just him. Now make this worth my time so I can get back to work" he said with a yawn as his glowing form rippled with a newly alight power that grew making him even brighter.

Kazuma worried at the what he realized to be powering up Kazekage called to his two team members "Just distract him!" then sunk in to the ground

Charging the burly man first Naruto delivered a devastating attack to his chest and humphed when he saw the man smirk and not be damaged at the attack. He then quickly jumped back before the man had time to attack him.

"Earth Armour" remarked the kage

Smirking the man nodded then boasted "The toughest!"

"Not true, you gotta keep that armor up in certain spots you know I am going to attack. What if you just can't read my attacks eh? Poison smog!" roared the boy then exhaled a yellow cloud of gas that rushed the two.

Both of them each did what ever they could do in defense as the large man immediately went threw seals and slammed his hands to the ground erecting a dome of earth around himself and his partner.

Naruto was not able to catch a glimpse of what the seconds attacker was doing as the earth dome covered them but he did keep exhaling the cloud of gas making the battlefield completely toxic to anyone who breathed in the deadly poison except him.

Cutting off the gas a moment later the kage grew annoyed and slightly bored as he felt the two try to sneak under him and attack yet forget he could sense anybody with in his range very easily.

Ignoring them for a moment he then looked for Kazuma but found him what was hundreds of yards away and steadily fleeing farther away.

"The son of a bitch is running! Oh he is all types of low" swore Naruto jumping up and avoiding the diamond hard hands of his opponent and the earth spear from his other one.

High in the air the Uzumaki was almost shocked as he saw from the sands, four corners rise then make four connecting purple transparent walls that encompassed him. He flipped quickly to avoid contact with the roof of the what he knew was a barrier then landed on the earth.

Outside of the barrier in the by wind cleared from the toxins air, he saw the man and woman with a clone encompassed in four walls of a smaller barrier holding a brush with a scroll out in front of themselves.

Looking to the woman and man he asked "So the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment? Neat barrier you have here" _'Damn! Nothing I do now will work. . . I will probably have to end up on calling on him and those techniques. . . '_

Smirking the woman rubbed her hands threw her long black luxurious hair and spat "Kazekage or not! You are still a boy and have been outmaneuvered! My clone here will take good care of you now, obviously even it, is more then smart enough to deal with you. Good bye"

Naruto half listened to the woman before him as his attention was mostly brought to the pretty woman he had thought he killed with the disconnection of her spine but now saw her perfectly fine rising from the ground.

"God-damned Brat! I'll kill him for ruining my lovely clothes and harming me!" roared the woman as she stood.

Fuen looked to her rising team mate and chuckled "Oh Fuka you're back, it took you long enough"

"What ever Fuen you aren't as beautiful as me so you know nothing of how hard beauty is to resurrect. Now where is he?!" she screamed as she looked around for the boy she wanted but saw him trapped inside of the purple barrier then smiled deviously.

Fudo sighed at his two female team mate's arguing and looked to the quickly drawing clone of his team mate who was stuck inside of the outer barrier and upholding it's larger one that kept the kage at bay.

"You done yet?" he asked the clone.

After a few more brush strokes the clone nodded and looked to the man.

"Yes. . . it will happen now!" she cackled making all look towards the trapping barrier.

Inside of the purple trapping barrier the sandy ground took a abrupt lurch upwards carrying it's only target towards it's roof all the while alighting flames of purple explosions as the sand touched the barrier and went upwards.

Naruto on the unstable ground had but a second to think on what he would do as he was then sent crashing in to the barrier's top.

The onlookers outside of the barrier each smiled as they saw the shimmering flames that erupted from the burning sand that touched the top of the explosive structure.

"Ain't no coming back from that" whistled the man

The woman Fuka gave a small sigh as she sighed sorrowfully "The cute ones always die young. Oh well, let's go before others arrive"

Each nodded at her advise and ran outwards towards the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED . . .<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 Glass Chrysalis part 2

FSDYT Notes: Don't you just love it when I give a double shot of a good story! Yays for me!

Now get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUED. . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"SUMMONING JUTSU!: MARU!"<p>

Utterly surprised, the trio looked back at the still standing barrier and clone that kept it going who stayed trapped inside of the outside barrier.

They each bared witness to the destruction of the purple container that they all knew was nigh impossible to destroy.

Twisting, and contorting till it just exploded. The barrier let lose a glowing red with streaks of orange magma sludge.

"Is that lava?" gasped Fuka at the flowing viscous fluid she saw edging outwards to her with a great heat it carried. Licking her lips at the show of power she couldn't help but murmur "I could use a lava release. . . this boy is mine"

Fuen growled low as she saw the magma encompass her clone in it's own barrier that at first burned the red an orange matter but inevitably be over taken and burned in to a fiery ash. "How dare that Kazekage not stay down!"

Fudo with a different mind-set from the two women looked closely at the multicolored and giving off a lot of high heat liquid to see it for what it was.

"That ain't no lava. Look at the sands and how they are changing!" yelled the man jumping back farther.

The two women jumped back for their own safety then looked at what their team mate had pointed out and saw the many grains of sand when touched with the slow moving molten liquid became apart of it and moved with it further outwards in a layered sluggish trail.

"Molten glass" wondered Fuen aloud but quickly accepted her own observation as she saw a second later Fudo make a rock wall to push the magma away but the rock be melted then a moment later glazed with a shiny coat before the liquid kept moving.

Stepping forward Fuka went threw a few hand seals then sprayed from her mouth a torrent of water on to the molten glass and causing a great swell of steam when it hit the extremely hot magma and waited for results.

Seconds later due to the hot desert the mist was brought from the air to show the concrete glass that shinned bright and clear like a diamond.

"Huh so it's weakness is water. It's not that impressive anymore" humphed the down trodden woman as she saw the wave of once flowing magma now a cooling rippled form of still glass.

All of a sudden the glass wave cracked then shot upwards; shards of hundreds of thin tiny razor pikes.

Fuka thanks to her reflexes sunk quickly in to the ground and dodged all of the glass shards.

In a split second Fudo was able to harden his whole body then withstand the glass that pelted and tried to cut threw his defenses.

Too surprised at the attack, Fuen was unable to dodge the brief rampage and went stalk still, falling while being impaled dead upon the sands from the many ricocheting shards that stuck in and went threw her.

"Where are you brat?!" roared the burly man as his earth coated form glistened in the sun of the desert.

Yards away upon a large dune, a gigantic pink scorpion made itself known with a clamp of it's giant claws that caused the sound to echo for miles. On top of it's dagger like tail stood proudly the Kazekage. No longer glowing but casting seals with a orange glove on his hand.

With a single hand seal and a resolve to kill the kage. Fudo then slammed his hands on the ground and caused a sink hole to appear near the sand dune where his target was at.

The sink hole quickly swirled and began pulling in to itself countless amounts of sand within seconds.

The giant scorpion jumped high in to the air before the dune it was on could be drowned in to the hole. Then whipped it's tail forward letting it's summoner expel from his mouth a vacuum of wind that blew over the being sucked up sands causing a billowing effect of a small stand storm.

On Que the scorpion blew from it's mouth a long stream of white mixed red colored, concentrated flames that when met with the billowing in the wind grains of sand crystallized instantly the sand in to glass.

Naruto going threw a few more hand seals then spoke "Poison Smog!" and expelled out a red colored gas that mixed with the fast moving cloud of sparkling glass crystals.

Fudo preparing took a deep breath before the cloud of glass was upon him then slammed his hands in to the ground and watched as it turned instantly to rock then upturned itself like a flipping over board then re-soiled; taking with it in to the earth the poisonous glass cloud.

Attention grabbed, Naruto looked over to the cliff wall as he saw a large gathering of his shinobi along with some ANBU had taken to the rock wall and some even cheered him on.

"Damn. . . they will surely tell of my abilities to the world" sighed Naruto

"Nothing wrong with your followers boasting your strengths. Let'em freely tell of your accomplishments, it will help you with your reputation. This is a good thing kid." remarked the scorpion sagely

Shrugging Naruto asked "You think so Maru?"

"Of course kid, now time to find that girl while that poor man down there realizes he is a standing dead man"

Fudo peering over to the wall filled with ninja then back to the Kazekage groaned as he realized he could no longer fight the boy any longer and know he could make a quick get away.

"Fuka?" he whispered hopefully

A moment later he heard a voice from the ground call back "Fudo, get out of here I am leaving"

Nodding the man then said "We will make a simple get away make a- agh" gasped the man as he fell to a knee then threw up a glob of blood.

"Fudo?" asked the hiding woman concerned

The man took moments to answer as he checked to make sure his armor was still on before wiping his mouth of blood and wondering what was wrong with him.

It was sudden realization as he felt a small prickling on his lip and threw up a growing amount of blood but said aloud "It is too late for me. . . he with the glass crystals. . . they must have been really tiny. . . they managed to penetrate my armor and were coated in that poison from the cloud. I'm done for"

The woman unseen nodded her head but said "Good luck" then went deeper in to the ground fleeing away.

Standing back up threw a bout of pain that racked his body Fudo cursed the boy "Sneaky brat! You think I am dead! Bring it on!"

Naruto interrupted from his sensing for his other opponent looked towards the coughing up blood man and quirked a eye brow at him before shrugging then with his glove covered hand that erupted with a cloud of white smoke; sent out what was a pair of giant glass serrated spears.

Glaring at the incoming attack Fudo went to dodge but his body wouldn't react to his command as he went down to both knees in a fit of hacking blood filled coughs.

A second later the fast moving spears impacted the large man but both cracked and broke apart on the man's earth covered back.

"Ha ha ha. . . still got the toughest armor" laughed the man before coughing.

Fudo's eyes widened when he saw from the apparently hollow and now broken spears a yellow gas escape the confines of it's now known carrier.

He had no option in not to avoid breathing in the gas as when another cough plagued him. His body's automatic response to breath in took hold and he was dead instantly when the gas hit his already heavily poisoned lungs.

Naruto from afar watched the man die but did not care as he sensed from the vibrating sands; new comers that with their vibrations took away any chance he had to sense for the missing Fuka.

Arriving in quick blurs that stayed a far ways away from the mounted kage and the large scorpion were four Leaf ninja.

"You are the Kazekage?" questioned a leaf ninja that wore red rimmed dark glasses.

Naruto looked at the green vest of the man and the Leaf head band before he took in the man's question.

"Get out of my country Leaf ninja before I have you destroyed" he warned

Shocked and taken aback the ninja recovered smoothly as the only female ninja there spoke for the group " We take it then you are the Kazekage. Well sir excuse us for our non-announced arrival but we have come with urgent news!"

"I don't care" replied Naruto viewing the group and recognizing three of the four there. _'Kakashi. . . Kurenai. . . Asuma. . . the senseis' _

Trying to remain negotiable the glasses wearing man then spoke "Sir we came to warn you that there are missing-ninja robbing graves and they were heading your way! One is believed to be former 12 Ninja Guardian member; Kazuma. Our Hokage requests in good faith since our past _problems _that we maybe could work together on this matter to help rebuild our two village's relationship"

Seeing a opening to deal with a problem he knew would sooner or later arrive with dealing with ninja from his past he spoke "Just like Leafs' problems to become everyone else problems. Tell your Hokage I want nothing to do with her hunt and to leave me plus my village alone. No Leaf ninja should ever come here. Nor is permitted to. Any of you being seen here will be tantamount to a declaration of war!"

The leaf ninja's eyes went wide at the words.

"Kazekage-sama. . . you can't be serious?" spoke the glasses wearing man

Glaring and letting loose killing intent the boy answered "We might not be fully recovered from _that_ skirmish but neither is Konohagakure. Come back here again and in the war, we we will see what desperate people will do"

"Ka-" began the man

Kakashi seeing the kage's serious face, he couldn't help but swear it looked familiar, ignored his nostalgia and spoke "Raido don't bother you have heard the man let's go we will solve this problem on our own"

"Fools" murmured Asuma "Tch messing with Kazuma. . . you'll end up dead"

Naruto looking at the back of the turned man chuckled then informed "Yup, that's the reason why two of his four men are dead by my hand and he ran"

Turning around to ask questions the former guardian was stopped when he saw the Kazekage had become surrounded with Sunagakure-ninja and had told them of the new ban against Leaf ninja he had decided on.

Seeing the glares of the sand dwellers he kept silent as he ran away with his team. Ignoring some nostalgia about the Kazekage.

"Oturan!" called Temari as she saw her boyfriend jumping from the dismissing itself summon.

Naruto looked to the blonde girl and saw her carrying her battle fan. "Were you about to fight for me?" he asked confused

Resolutely she remarked "Of course! The Kazekage is the main one that fights for Suna and guides it! so of course by extension we fight for both!"

Naruto nodded when he saw the cheering for his victory kunoichi and ninja stop cheering then agree with the girl.

"That is nice. . ." he mumbled at the smiling and trusting faces who grinned at him. From seemingly nowhere he heard "_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._"

He gave a glimpse around at who could have said such words but saw no one who wasn't smiling at him or praising him. _'Strange'_ he thought.

"THREE CHEERS FOR OUR AWESOME KAZEKAGE!" shouted a man gaining a following quickly; of shouts and praises as the kage was hoisted suddenly upon the shoulder's of two others.

* * *

><p>Reader: I bet this is Naruto's last style of techniques that would be surprising. The glass style? I saw it coming though ha! -laughs-<p>

FSDYT: It was a bit obvious too with the whole summoning of Maru; giving away just who is the little Maru inside of Naruto which is just a piece of the original giant Maru!

Reader: Nope. . . you just connected the dots for me!

FSDYT: I really. . . uh. . . no comment.

Reader: That is just heart-breaking.

FSDYT: Immediately I know you mean the deception Naruto is pulling

Reader: Not to not recap on a awesome battle, and the mystic last words of the 3rd Hokage, I just want to say it seems that Naruto is getting more and more weighed down( conscious wise) on how much he is trusted and how he is deceiving people that trust him! AND his new GIRLFRIEND NarutoXTemari is official!

FSDYT: I get what you are saying and yeah this does look like a house of cards that will collapse horribly but!

Reader: But what? An don't! You! Dare!

FSDYT: We are out of time :D


	37. Chapter 37 Sand O' Changing Wind part 1

FSDYT Note's:

Yeah it has been so so so long. I know I owe my loyal readers a lot of chapters for making them wait for so long. I do apologize for depriving you of this story for so long. An promise to make up for it so... jeez forgive me already!

Alright on to a quick note. There is a long excerpt that explains what Suna village and Naruto has been up to.

I know I will receive a lot of backlash for putting it in but know; no I am not making any village super powerful or making Naruto like super smart or anything! It is a premise to a deeper ongoing story.

You'll see what I mean when I post more chapters, so ask no in-depth questions an I'll tell you no lies (Or something like that haahahahahaha)

Also to the exceptionally long review. Yeah personally I have to answer your questions. Your many questions and quite frankly skewed comments. Simply you misunderstood the concept of chakra. So I'll answer simply: Naruto is not bending rules of physics or rules of the normal Naruto cannon world. And simply he got nine-tails tooth through materialized chakra.

That is the short answer to your question. . . Lol please don't make me give you the long answer, because you brought up so many in-factual things that is obviously you just misunderstanding a few things.

Now everyone! get to reading below the line.

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN LOCATION<p>

* * *

><p>Nine phantom figures barely visible because of their wavering images each stood in a circle atop what were giant fingers of a statue.<p>

The most distinguished of the shadows, as the being stood on the giant thumbs, eyes alight with a purple glow stared at each gathered person, scanning around the room and appraising everything his ringed eyes saw.

"Seems Orochimaru really did kill him" said a dull voice interrupting the silence.

The ring eyed figure looked swiftly towards the speaking image "It was your responsibility to capture the Nine-tails."

"I am aware" responded the dull voice of the image as his red eyes opened to show a set of sharingan.

A grunt sounded through the room as a large man beside the sharingan wielder made his opinion known "He is dead right? So what more can we do?"

"My sources say there is a possibility he faked his death" warned the man

"Leader-sama, I doubt Naruto Uzumaki faked getting killed by Orochimaru" interjected Kisame throwing out the chance that the former Sannin was cooperating with the Kyubi jinchuriki

"I did not say Orochimaru was in on it as you are so aptly putting it. My sources tell me that he simply took advantage of the situation to fake his death. On top of that Orochimaru has Sasuke Uchiha does he not?" asked the stoic voice.

The sharingan user gave a nod.

"Eh, what is with all this doom and gloom this is the first time in seven years we have all been assembled!" shouted a voice happily

"It is nice to see you too. . .Tobi. We have the seven and five tailed beast but this is not enough" the man shrewdly reminded

"Un!" interrupted one shadow loudly "Me and Sasori got our target, he is in Sunagakure. That new Kazekage was able to beat him up and make him come back even turned him in to a loyal shinobi. "

Interested the man asked "Is that true? The one tail is back in Sunagakure Sasori?"

The addressed Sasori took his time in answering the question as if he wanted to build tension.

Everyone waited knowing the man's theatrics were completely unavoidable.

"Yes" the scratchy voice concurred "He is in Sunagakure. That new Kazekage is a wild card. He is making that village better and every day he eliminates my spies somehow. Rumor is he can sense the ill intent they give off, I would think he was nuts if he was not always 100% accurate."

The purple eyed man looked over to a man who resembled a Venus fly trap. Giving him a questioning stare for information that was quickly answered.

"He's right. Not even I can get close to him without being detected. He uses some type of technique called Shinning Wind Shroud or something like that, and it makes him glow in yellow chakra. . It's pretty cool to look at!" said the child like voice that then turned gravely "**Gives him much power. . . to sense even better than a sensor and his speed, strength, plus chakra is increased. I heard talk it was some type of _Yin-Yang_ release**"

Contemplating for a second the man then asked "Has he shown anything else note worthy?"

Sasori quickly answered "For sure he has every other major village stirring with possibilities on how to strike back on the bustling and steadily rising influence that village is achieving."

"Look in to that Zetsu. Everyone else continue your duties on gathering income, searching for the tailed beasts, and tracking your assigned targets. Then and only then will we reconvene in three years. That is all"

* * *

><p>THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER| SUNAGAKURE<p>

* * *

><p>From above the bustling village of Sunagakure one could see an aerial view that was of spectacular wonders as it captured the changes that had taken the village by storm, brought on by the Fifth Kazekage in just a few months.<p>

Two large cooling towers sat on opposite sides of the village; gigantic and towering high in to the air the hyperbolic shaped structures were the first things that were built when Sunagakure had begun its initial developments.

The massive structures were only less as eye-catching as the dozens of reaching to the sky nicknamed "fans" that sat in the far back of the village lining a large sand plain as they captured the revolutionary energy that powered Sungakure's monumental change.

Once the isolated desert village had been one of few who could say they were still clinging to the name of being a "hidden" village but now thanks to the Kazekage who had let loose word that Sunagkure had a completely free electric utility that could be used by anyone. They were then permanently placed on everyone's map but none more so then the merchants'.

The very word of such an opportunity spread like wildfire to merchant after merchant who could not help but take advantage of what would be a playground for manufacturing their goods with less cost and a promised low tax. Which brought them in to the desert with admittedly a dislike for the weather. That was soon overlooked when they saw the money to be made.

In days several buildings had sprung up one after another, built by the droves of workers the merchants had brought in, to build their needed workshops.

The spectacle of hundreds pouring in to the village do to construction was equally accompanied by the mass migration of workers that came to the village wall; where they were background checked then went to work at the many factories to produce the goods the merchants wanted to sell.

With in days the village of Sunagakure was swamped with new villagers. In turn the new villagers provided a influx of income they brought from buying goods from the village as well as from living in it.

Though only the local merchants and those who could make money off of the new lifeblood that had moved in to the village, seemed happy. As the many new people needed countless resources. An workers still pouring in to the village were still not enough to keep construction and manufacturing steadily going.

Many civilians and some ninja willing to help with constructing the iconic skyscrapers, the village had been unavoidably forced to build as the village could only expand up not out. Benefited from the beautiful structures coated in glass.

But alas other ninjas and some civilians saw not the vision that the Kazekage had for the morphing village as Sunagakure was newly made in to an industrial city teeming with people accompanied by the 24 hour bustle of workers and machines.

Several traditionalists of Sunagakure had become even more angered at the changes thanks to the never-ending importing and exporting of goods back and forth through the village that gave way to the construction of a giant bridge. Constructed out of the necessity to bypass the sand valleys and many sandstorms that were in abundance. Providing many caravans with a covered highway bridge that was always in use and went directly to the cliff face opening of the village where everyone and item was inspected before entry.

It seemed the village had just changed one day after another for the many who lived in it, delighting the progressive and in the same breath unsettling others further.

Yes the "hidden" village now figuratively,was prosperous for some. It left a majority of the ninja overly taxed with patrolling the village because of their bigger population to keep in check.

Less hardier and angered inhabitants saw Sunagakure as beautiful on the outside but horrible in the inside. A problem they blamed on one person, for what was drastically improving the village's economy, but essentially and slowly putting the ninja population out of work; the Kazekage.

Tension grew for a long while in the shiny village. Inevitably to folks in the "know" assumed the luxurious village underneath the surface was about ready to catastrophically boil over in an eruption of hatred that not even its twin gigantic cooling towers could ward off.

That was the probable and damaging prognosis of a civil war erupting. Until abruptly hundreds of missions began to be requested for the restlessly stirring with tension Sunagakure ninja to complete.

Missions that many ninja had griped about not getting and blamed bad leadership for; now were in abundance on scales never seen by the never sleeping village which demanded mission after mission from its ninja population be done by the several contracting merchants; to keep their businesses going and protected.

The ninja village now known to many as the "Shinning Village" Sunagakure was, in the same breath could be mentioned as an industrial port where many if not a few exclusive things made for Wind country and for some other countries were produced in the not so hidden village, turned semi-manufacturer playground.

Common it now was to see the many caravans of merchants/workers, exporters, and importers using the sand dodging bridge in to Sunagakure that guided many to the desert village's cliff face wall accompanied with a team of Suna-nin protecting/leading them towards their destination.

Once it seemed strange for a "giving away the location" of the village to all bridge to exist. Now it was strange for it _not_ to be filled with dozens of horse-drawn top covered caravans, lining it in the extreme heated day and even cold nights.

* * *

><p>KAZEKAGE BUILDING<p>

* * *

><p>Once again Naruto called "Enter" and looked at the next group of ninja.<p>

Through the door stepped in to the room three obvious genin and their jounin-sensei, that stood in front of the Kazekage who held in his hand a scroll plucked from the literal pyramid of hundreds of others beside his blonde assistant.

"Welcome Team Shigure" said the Kazekage in a polite voice that featured a contradictory bored face.

"Lord Kazekage, thank you for having us" replied the team members in complete unison.

_'They probably practiced that to impress me' _thought Naruto as he smirked, seeing the genin that were just a few years older than he was look at him with calculating eyes.

"I have a very important mission here for this team. As you all know thanks to our stable and ongoing need for completing missions and the load we have. There are some missions that would not normally go to a genin team but do. Like this B-rank here"

The jounin sensei rubbing his bandaged wrapped head looked to the Kazekage and gave an assuring smirk "Sir I swear to you my team is fully capable to complete a B-rank mission. We _are _Suna-nin"

Nodding his head at the words Naruto grabbed two more scrolls labelled with 'B's and set it on his desk in a pile.

Instantly the faces of team Shigure had went alight with curiosity.

"Oh now you get my point. You see you guys like many from now on will have to pick up the slack we are accumulating. The many businesses we have in this village exclusively higher us and that is good as they trust us here and want our services. The _good problem_ is they want allot and that is what you guys will be doing. Though this mission is B-rank in nature because you will be protecting a caravan going to a mine, from this village it involves many other parts."

"This sounds complicated" deadpanned the only boy genin of the team only to shudder as he felt the glare of his other two team-mates.

Ignoring the looks the two girls were giving their team-mate the Kazekage answered "Ah yes it is, because this is the new trend of this village that is taking hold. This here is a Triple B-rank mission"

"I've never heard of that" spoke up one of the female genin.

The sensei patted his genin's shoulders with a nervous smile as he saw the Kazekage was figuring out just how fresh his team was and did not like it. _'Shush kids! You guys are making me look like a bad teacher!' _Shigure thought panicking.

"Kids! What Kazekage-sama is assigning us is what many other teams have gotten. You see because this mission while too dangerous to be less than B-rank and yet not dangerous enough to be A-rank but way too much for just one mission. Has been awarded the title 'Triple B-rank' alright?"

Nodding Naruto informed "It is also a great money winner for the village and keeps us competitive as any other village would bill our clients with no less as a double A-rank or more likely a S-rank which can't compete with our prices. Other village's would chop their own Granny's foot off to be able to do what we _can_ and in the past have all failed horribly but not for lack of trying in getting as much home-based business as us. Hence keeping the streak of being able to complete triple B-rank missions is important"

* * *

><p>Sudden remembrance dawned upon the team; of the old news that a few minor villages had offered free utility services but then quickly realized they even after using hundreds of solar panels just couldn't figure out the secret to keeping up with the unnaturally high demands that just a few factories that moved to their villages used.<p>

And had to turn businesses away eventually; only to be left angry they could not grasp what they saw Sunagakure rise to even more power with. The same disappointing results greeted many others who too tried to gain the village's secret, as they learned quickly not a spy could get in to the Sand village to figure the secret out.

Lost were many in the financial dominance that the sand village was getting. D-rank missions costing between one thousand to fifty thousand ryo. Had gone all but extinct for the village; becoming scraps for the surrounding other ninja villages who were grudgingly ironically unhappy by it.

C-ranks; most notably a decent supply of income for any ninja village because of it's thirty thousand to a hundred thousand ryo price tag. Had lost much importance to the desert dwellers and angered rival villagers how they too were seemingly mere 'scraps' Suna had passed over.

Heavily prided B-rank missions with their one hundred fifty thousand to two hundred thousand ryo cost. Had elevated the jealousy for Sand village from others and it's reputation on to such a high level that it seemed only the village's extremely large amount of cash could ever afford to buy a ladder to reach.

Clearly capable ninja it was recognized Sunagakure possessed from the never-ending supply of B-rank missions they had and completed, that in turn brought them almost as many A-rank missions. Providing envy that was tantamount to hatred from many others that sought revenge for their stolen business.

Making every mission Sunagkure did no matter what it's rank a bit more dangerous; for not only the obvious reasons but because of other possible interferes who'd love to see the village faulting on its ability to fulfill jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Reader: We are finally back!<p>

FSDYT: Yes it has been a long long hiatus! Though it did give me time to relax and also did you know I've been writing another Naruto genre (mixed Bleach) story? (World Whirling Tides)

Reader: Two-timer! Your cheating on this masterpiece!?

FSDYT: Ha-ha no! Never! It just my other story magically popped in to my head and I wrote it... that simple, now it is somehow almost as long and great as this one!

Reader: I'll destroy the other story so you will only focus on this one!

FSDYT: I really wouldn't do that. As you know I can write two stories at once :)

Reader: Hm... Well that will be fine then. Have fun with your side-project! But know I won't talk of it! Now back to Off To Another life related news! What the hell is with this long excerpt! I feel like I just got through a history lesson!

FSDYT: Simple it is a needed piece that is Naruto's way of combating his enemies. You know sharpening his weapons so that they take down his enemies sort of thing. . .

Reader: Yeah I see if you mean Sunagakure is his weapons?

FSDYT: Oh sorry out of time!


	38. Chapter 38 Sand O' Changing Wind part 2

FSDYT Note's:

Striking with my famous! TWO CHAPTER UPDATE JUTSU! I'm making everyone cheer in joy!

Now get to reading below the line!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUED. . .<br>**

* * *

><p>Shocked, the boy first to get over his memory of the past questioned "You are giving us a mission some other villages would label S-rank?!"<p>

"Sorta. As this mission entails transporting a valuable metal from a mine guarded by us back to this village to be processed. Then sealed away, again by us. And transported from this village under our protection in very secure but with key scrolls. That could be stolen which poised risks even before the ore was mined which is even greater now. That will be delivered to another secret customer only for you all to make the journey again but this time protecting the returning caravan. All the while you all must deal with countless risks, upon risks.

"This really is three B-rank missions" spoke the team leader Shigure in recognition.

Picking up all three scrolls Naruto reminded "Yup, and if you guys will accept it you all have to be gone in less than ten minutes. We do work on the clock around here."

Quickly the team looked to their sensei for guidance and the man gave a nod back "Yes Kazekage-sama we will complete the- I mean missions"

Tossing each scroll at the catching them easily man Naruto then reminded "Don't fail at any neck of these missions. But at the same time, turn back if you have to. There is no sense in any of you dyeing for a few hundred thousand ryo."

The team leader looked a bit surprised the Kazekage would say that but nodded with the already nodding happily genin.

Watching the team leave Naruto looked over to his left to see his assistant who was busily writing in a notebook as well as simultaneously gathering missions from the large pyramid stacked pile.

"I think it is about time for a break eh?" said Naruto slyly

Looking up the blonde young woman smirked at the kage "That is only the twentieth team of this morning. You still have many to go. Just be glad you had that genius idea to bill so many missions together"

Sighing Naruto drawled "Tch at the time billing high paying missions like that together equipped with knowing the merchants here would need them, seemed like a good idea but truthfully. . . it just brought me more work! NOW all at ONCE!"

"Don't say that it has done nothing but good for the village. We are swamped with missions and can't anyone be happier. . . well except for our rivals and you but you're just being a bothersome person" she said giggling

"Bothersome. . . huh that sounds not like something you would say Temari" reasoned Naruto feeling nostalgia as he vaguely remembered someone who that word was often spoken by.

Shrugging the girl sighed "Boyfriends are troublesome even if they don't think they are."

"What?" he croaked moving closer to the girl "I'm troublesome? I thought I was your-" he began but was stopped

Temari embarrassed took her hand off of the Kazekage's mouth as she mumbled "You. . . have. . . lip. . . reading. . . ANBU! outside!"

Laughing the boy stated "And stating every word like that just let's them know you are talking about them!"

"Tch I am a jounin I have nothing to fear" she said confidently crossing her arms with nose high in the air. Proud at her not so long ago accomplishment of becoming an elite.

Suddenly Naruto pulled her arm and made the girl fall out of her chair but she caught herself than balanced by reaching out and lurching directly towards him where she was caught in his embrace.

"My _jounin_" he said with a grin befitting of a devilish fox.

Righting herself so that she sat saddled in the blonde boy's lap and no longer half-haphazardly placed, Temari straddled him than reasoned "An what makes you think that?"

Looking her directly in her green eyes. Naruto answered with a mischievous tone "Oh a variety of things"

Peering deeply in to the brown orbs Temari sighed as if distracted and wondered aloud "Are you ever going to take out those contacts?"

Naruto blinked at the question and like a time before when she had long ago figured out he wore the brown contacts but didn't know why. He did not speak and pushed down the small amount of guilt he was feeling inside himself then tilted his head as he landed a kiss on to the girl's lips.

Sliding her hands up to the painted cheek of her boyfriend Temari lowered herself in to the kiss and the arms that encompassed her.

"Kazekages are supposed to be working not lying around!" instructed a voice shrewdly.

Surprised, Temari broke the kiss and looked to the voice to see a masked ninja hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Pervert ANBU!" she yelled getting up to get her giant fan in the corner of the room.

Naruto although recognized the now taller boy and called him down "Blaze you shouldn't spy. Now down. An Temari please don't do that" he said to the picking up her fan girl.

Blaze with narrowed eyes looked at the blonde girl who glared at him and said "Me and Kazekage-sama have to talk about important matters. You can go now"

Rolling her eyes at the still at odds with her boy. Temari smirked as a spiteful thought popped in to her head and she walked to the seated Kazekage.

The masked boy watched as the girl whispered in his sensei's ear then a moment later sashay out of the room all the while giving him a haughty glare as she left.

"Annoying woman" growled Blaze

Naruto recovering from the promised words whispered to him looked to his apprentice and asked "Huh?"

"You should really get rid of her. She is nothing but trouble" promised Blaze in a voice befitting a all-seeing oracle.

Shaking his head Naruto answered "No can do. I like her. Besides if you just stop being mean to her and her being mean to you. You guys would get along just fine. Speaking of that I wonder why you two don't get along?"

"It don't matter. Not like you'll break up with her anyway" sighed the boy "Now what I came here to tell you sensei is very _important_" enunciated the boy.

Getting serious the kage pressed a seal upon his desk that shrouded the room instantly in a veil of secrecy and waited interested on what the masked ninja had to say.

Recounting on his knowledge Blaze began "Remember that mission you sent me on?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaze-kun!" called the girl happily<p>

Blaze seeing the arrival of his final team-mate racing towards him.

He smiled at the girl who had made a speedy recovery and no longer was hospital bound as well as had found some emotional stability from the depressive news that her father was a mad-man, bent on using her as a catalyst for his evil plans.

Blaze solemnly remembered the girl's recovery was again slowed at the slightly warped news but she got over it and became a ninja that rose through the ranks quite quickly in the last few months and even prepared for the one day that her in hiding father would come to try to capture her again.

_'She's way stronger now' _he thought seeing the blue haired girl who'd grown her hair longer but kept it cut in an asymmetrical style so that it hung on her shoulders barely hiding a Sungakure headband that was tied around her neck.

With a glance he had also noticed she'd taken to wearing the Sunagakure flak jacket with a mesh long shirt underneath that went with her simple black pants and shinobi sandals. Plus the few hip pouches she had adorning her waist.

Knowingly since he had sparred with her many times Blaze knew she was quite proficient in her skills and deserved the chunin spot she commanded. Along with the hard-earned medic skills she was able to wield.

Looking around at his assembled team he peered over Kankuro who'd been assigned to help him complete the mission along with Gaara. Then he looked to the other two puppet masters of his team and saw the pair standing a wide berth away from Gaara.

He could see the young man with bangs named Yaoki was actually almost trembling a bit as he took quick but frequent glances at the Shukaku jinchuriki.

It only seemed to be the same dialysis for the other young man he knew was called Korobi.

_'Must be scared of the recovered maniac' _Blaze wondered but shook it off with a shrug.

"Alright now that we are all here" he said to the assortment of chunin. An only fellow jounin, who was a sand user. "I know the Kazekage has not briefed any of you on this mission because he has left such an important thing to me. Now let's go"

Turning Blaze ignored the call for him to wait a moment. Then ran straight forwards to the crevice in the wall of Sunagakure and pasts its many guards.

Inside of the deep rock passage Blaze could hear the foot steps of his team behind him. Sora who kept quite close to him. Gaara and Kankuro who'd lagged only a few feet behind. Korobi and Yaoki though behind Gaara, kept a far reach away.

Picking up speed to better clear the long expanse of passage out of the dark rock ravine in to the desert. Blaze was happy when he saw the desert then quickly ran towards a dune and waited for his whole team to gather around him.

Kankuro having caught up with the team leader asked "Why the heck aren't you informing us of what the mission is?"

"Hold on for a minute" was the leader's reply as he waited for the fearful straggling behind ninjas to catch up.

When they did but stayed yards away the young boy called to them "You won't be able to hear anything if you stay all the way back there!"

"What the heck is up with those two?" asked Sora seeing the two men grudgingly come closer.

Kankuro looking to his brother got a sense of why they were so against being close to the group and looked down, a bit ticked off at the situation but not blaming the men as even now his brother's dull eyes and glazed over appearance did scream intimidation.

"You two might want to stay close. I don't like it when people lag behind" warned Blaze seeing the two men nod but shift uncomfortably at the request.

Looking around serious at the group the Kazekage apprentice then leaned inward to the half circle of people "What I am about to tell you all is a S-rank secret that shall never be talked about again. You have all been chosen for this mission for your special qualifications. Korobi and Yaoki you two are well experienced puppet masters along with Kankuro. You guys skill will be excellent collectives of espionage. Sora you're apart of this teams assault orient along with Gaara. . . enough said."

Interested Kankuro asked "So what are we going on an espionage mission or a assault one?"

Rubbing his chin Blaze looked as if he was deciding if anyone, there was truly worthy of the knowledge that he was about to impart.

Or rather that is what it looked like to Gaara, Kankuro, Sora, Korobi, and Yaoki.

The truth was very far from what anyone would have been able to figure and it was of a darker fact. Blaze was actually tactically figuring out if he could kill everyone assembled if this mission went astray. Or if the information he was to release could be prevented from ever being told again by a select few lips after the mission was completed.

Blowing without cause a sudden cloud of sand swirled in to the air around Blaze then whisked away.

Knowing what he said would get mixed reactions Blaze spoke clearly "Alright well here is the mission and it's parameters. We are going to the 1st Kuro market"

"Wait what?" said Korobi baffled "There is no_ first_ black-market. Yeah there are a few of them but the first doesn't exist Blaze-sama"

Mirrored reactions followed the puppet users' assumptions as Yaoki nodded and so did Kankuro but Gaara stayed indifferent.

"I'm sorry what is the First Black Market?" asked Sora who regretted her words after she saw the stares she got from everyone except two stoic boys, who one didn't care for her lack of knowledge while the other was just patient.

Getting bored by the moment Gaara spoke "The first black-market is a fabled place said to be the very heart of the underground economy or rather the heart that connects all other black markets. There it is rumored those who rule the "market" of the underground reside. Though such an idea is rejected as no ninja has been able to penetrate the inner circle of the black-market just its outer rings thus the idea that a heart exists is not seen as possible"

"Oh but I concur Gaara-san it does exists like all other black-markets existing in most countries. An like them it is geared towards making money and obscene amounts of it that would drown the greediest of hearts in satisfaction. Ya see you just have to know where the market is and how to get to it"

"How would such a place exist an not be pillaged plus we ninja not know about it? I'm sure a ninja village would by now have brought a place like that to its knees, especially if it was in the dark shadows which would interfere with any village" inquired Kankuro trying to find flaws inside of his team captain's theory.

Moving to stand beside Blaze the blue haired girl then announced "If Blaze-kun says it exists and we are going there, then let's go already!"

Smiling Blaze stated "Thanks for the vote of confidence Sora-chan but they do have a right to know where we are going and what is there."

Letting the pride of being praised by the girl sub-side the boy continued "Now about why no ninja has been able to get to the First Black Market. It is easily explained by the fact you have to want something sinister, something you just can't get normally even from a Great village's forbidden scroll. Then you set out on a quest to find the item you want; an item that could be bought, only in the most foulest place."

"So you have done a quest to buy something not even the Great villages have?" stammered Korobi

Shrugging Blaze informed "We are all aware how powerful our Kazekage is right?"

Stunned in-to silence each member of the group looked back to the great wall of Sunagakure that towered in the distance as flashes of thoughts if their leader somehow secured his large amount of power through less than reputable means was possible.

Holding up a hand to stop Korobi who was about to ask a question. Blaze spoke "No our Kazekage didn't quest for a power that gave him all of his strength brought from the First Black Market but he did get something that he needed through them. A thing that could topple nations and kill countless ninja"

"What could do that?" asked Gaara with an uneasy smile that made almost everyone nervous.

"A thing more valued by ninja than money or country itself. Our Kazekage a long time ago before he ever took me on as an apprentice traversed the earth to find the black-market and did a deal with the dark-side for what he desired most. . . . . . Information"

Sighing Yaoki said under his breath "That is all? Information! What the heck was so. . . Oh yeah" realized the man knowing how powerful information could be in the right or wrong hands.

Fully engrossed with the tale Kankuro asked "So what did he barter for?"

"Oh that is not for me to tell. . . though know where we are going, silence is best and so is complete loyalty. In the First Black market there are many that wouldn't mind killing us then probing our bodies for information plus we will all have to work together just to enter"

"Wha-" said a voice Blaze didn't care to respond to as he had already ran off in to the sands. Heading west to where his master told him the fabled place would be.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Descending his fingers in a solid row of tapping one after another upon an oak desk in irritation Naruto asked wearily "They're still orbiting the skies without a care in the world?"<p>

Nodding Blaze spoke "Yup, Katshiro says hello to I quote 'the boy with the smiling blue eyes'. An sensei your assumptions were right. It has been confirmed by the best information gathers the First Black market has. Though can this information really be trusted? I know you said you had gotten your own 'gold-mine' of information from them but one could never fully trust _them_"

Looking away from his apprentice with fogged over eyes that were remembering the past Naruto informed "I remember the old days of when Suna was teaching me, I believe it was then he'd just got me to understand the complications of poisons. Something I couldn't grasp too well. Due to I don't learn normally Blaze, I'm more so a learn by doing oriented person"

"That is putting it lightly according to Suna, oh yeah he told me" chided the boy in good humor

"Yeah I guess" agreed the blonde knowing how many times he'd mistakenly poisoned himself in the past. "Anyway around that time Suna told me of a place I could practice my jutsu without hurting anyone. So I traveled to that place filled with so many poison masters; Kusagakure. It was there I honed my poison style and even picked up a few ways to non-lethally stop a person"

"Was it there you discovered how to find the market?"

"Yes sorta" he concluded "After a while of perfecting my assortment of jutsu I longed for refinement or rather a way to test my abilities which led me for a bit on a bounty hunting quest that put me in the bingo books as a C-class illegal bounty hunter unaligned with any other village. For a while I grew in strength faster and faster. Constantly training would do that. My returning back to Grass-village was when I got whiff of a place that had anything one wanted. . . for a price"

"Sensei what was it exactly you bought there?"

Looking back up to his apprentice the blonde spat "Stupidly I followed my emotions and tracked that place down. There I bartered for information I should have never been allowed to get. At that time I was still stupid and naive. I wanted childish information then. I **_still_** wanted to know. . . How to become Hokage"

Confused the boy sat down on the desk an wondered aloud "Why is that so bad? An if you got the information from them on how to-"

"Why am I not Hokage then?" interrupted Naruto standing up "Truth is Blaze I did not learn exactly what I wanted for what I asked for had not the easy answer an idiot could understand. Those information gathering Kuro-nin, bound to complete their part of the deal as I'd already paid them. Told me the story of the Hokage. . . as a way to explain to me what it took to become Hokage."

Blaze didn't know what to say as he stared at a rigid Naruto who looked stoically out of the large window. He had known his sensei in the past wanted to be Hokage but only knew his dream was partly stopped due to him being abhorred by many in the village.

_'What would make you cast your dream aside sensei?'_ wondered the boy plopping himself off of the hard desk. Gathering his courage the apprentice murmured "What does it take to be Hokage?"

"You are off point Blaze. . . tell me the conclusion of your mission" reminded Naruto sternly

"Oh yeah right, uh the information guys said that _group_. Is not as secluded or mysterious as we would think. In fact they have been around for a long time but they have a slightly lower amount of power due to them having to remain secretive. Unbelievably though I was able to even get their location"

Unimpressed Naruto growled "For as much as we have paid. . . the location of those beings better be exposed"

"Katshiro said you would say as much but he was very adamant that you not ever go to their location for no one is able to get too close to there undetected. Though again sensei I wonder how can we trust their information?"

Looking over his shoulder at his curious apprentice Naruto knowing he couldn't hide the truth no longer explained "I got the information from them that-"

Appearing in front of the glass window in a plume of white smoke. A Sand Anbu bowed on the ledge outside of the window.

Naruto seeing it was an emergency tapped his desk then in the next moment uncaring of how Blaze still clung to the interest of wanting to know what he knew. Disappeared in a sand whirlwind before appearing outside in front of the Sand Anbu.

"Report" drawled the Kazekage

"Sir! we have word Konoha is under attack by remnants of Sky country. They have been dealt a heavy blow and request our immediate help"

* * *

><p>Reader: You cliff-hanger using teme! Do you really have the whole keeping everyone in suspense thing down to a science!? I mean really quadruple cliff-hangers!? Why Naruto doesn't want to be Hokage, the Leaf under attack, Is it Akatsuki or Shadow Org. location that has been found and why Naruto won't confess to Temari?<p>

FSDYT: Yeah I kinda do... -laughs-

Reader: So the Leaf under attack by Sky, this sounds awfully familiar!?

FSDYT: You and I both know familiarity is a deterrent to me. An that is all I will say to that hidden question.

Reader: -chuckles- Alright so I'll ask a direct question. Is Naruto hiding why he doesn't want to be Hokage from Blaze?! An this is not a plot deciphering question! It is a simple question!

FSDYT: Yup that one is a simple question and can be answered with... yes! Naruto is hiding that reason. An no he was not going to tell Blaze, more like skirt around the true answer!

Reader: Ha ha ha I can't believe I got you to answer a question... sorta

FSDYT: I assure you... You really didn't get one over on me. Also we are out of time!


	39. Chapter 39 Fighting For?

FSDYT Note's: HIIIIIIII!

MY GOD HAS IT BEEN SO LOOOONNNNGGGG SINCE A CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN!

HAVE YOU MISSED ME!?

Lol anyways fans of my writing know it well I have returned! Finally FSDYT has comeback to Fanfiction!

Starting lets say I'm a bit pissed, specifically at Fanfiction. They erased all my old works... yup outta date I guess... boo! But luckily yours truly likes to write so that is a good thing.

Now not to go on and on. I'll say I'm glad to be back and writing for you guys! And that yes this story you have fallen in love with that has gone months with out a clue as to when a new chapter will be added has just got a new one! So please read on!

READ TODAY, READ TOMORROW, READ FOREVER!- FSDYT

* * *

><p>FIRE COUNTRY |KONOHAGAKURE| 7:26PM<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting low on the horizon, as it should of been in the late afternoon. Casting a hazy red glare of light over Konoha. The village and its' people pattered on their task of living their lives. Functioning at a much slower capacity, as many headed home before the light failed them.<p>

The streets of the village slowly made to clear, as stalls that once had anxious to sell items, merchants. Felt the tiredness of a long day and set to packing up for the night. Devout to continue on again tomorrow.

For those few left over after throngs of villagers cleared away hurriedly home, they slowly contently drudged their way home feeling tired by what ever job they had completed or annoyed they'd be back at it again tomorrow morning.

Few buildings had lights that stayed on and even a handful had some that with their neon glow went alight to show they were open while so many closed shop, they were the few that beckoned the stragglers in and not home.

It seemed the small night-life Konoha had was starting slowly.

Except for the almost glimpsed but never sure that they were seen shadows that skirted upon roof top to roof top, the bustling by day village would almost all be asleep very soon indeed as night took-over.

A night of undisturbed silence would of been all the village hidden by the leaves had en store, if revenge driven others had not planed for their destruction.

* * *

><p>NORTH WALL| KONOHA| 7:42PM<p>

* * *

><p>With the cunning bought from waiting and planning diligently, in what was a 40 year conspiracy. At once the remnants of the previous thought destroyed Sky country ninja. Attacked.<p>

Above the mighty north wall of Konoha its', main entrance attached with massive gate, a wall that was one of few _visible_ defenses the village possessed. An the one in the same that had witnessed many a fouled invaders try to pierce its mighty fort yet fall short, stood triumphantly.

In history it had only one instance of being compromised; the night of the devastating Kyubi attack in which a fierce battle between tailed beast and Konoha forces, pushed the beast back. Subsequently through the wall via Third Hokage.

The very same massive walls with all it's prestige now stood powerless, as beings uncaring of conventional invasion tactics provided with winged devices simply flew over the pillared walls.

Sky ninja were but speckles of black dots that became bigger blots as they descended in the night sky; forming a slowly serpentine formation encompassing the Leaf village from above.

Flying in their ringed pattern of wide eclipsing circles the invaders put on a sky show that was not expected nor known of by anyone until. The first fearless flyer broke formation and dived at a forty degree angle only to swoop back up in to the skies. Leaving in his wake a glittering black sphere.

Left to fall with but gravity to be aware of its existence the black sphere hit a pointed roof top of the Leaf village.

The resident inside of the house, ready for bed regarded the loud thump of noise that had hit their roof with a annoyed abandon before slowly retiring to bed not wanting to be hassled with what ever may have damaged their house until they had rested.

Slowly the perfectly sphere ball rolled down slats on the roof and in to a rain gutter where it stopped all motion.

With delayed suspense the ball did what it was designed to do.

In a explosion the black sphere obliterated itself along with the rooftop and first few floors of the building it had landed on.

Then foreboding the skies rained with the same black spheres except they exploded on impact reigning a fiery hellfire upon the village. Shattering wood buildings in to burning splinters and making metal buildings shrapnel propelled pieces of hot metal.

All over the village. The explosions caused a chaotic awakening.

* * *

><p>HOKAGE TOWER| 8:32PM<p>

* * *

><p>She was confused.<p>

The advisers assembled around her desk too were barely able to provide a explanation. Even her own encounters and warfare experience left her completely aloof to explain what was happening.

Running her hands through her hair, grudgingly trying to resist pulling the blonde strands out. She painstakingly tried to understand what had befallen her village and people.

"Shut-up!" she screamed at the advisers, elders and captains that had easily began fumbling to try and formulate plans of reaction and offense that quickly lead to heated squabbles between all of them.

Glaring at all of the assembled ninja she saved not one except; the ANBU Commander. From a dose of her will to kill channeled in to intent sent at them.

_'Only one!' _she thought scornfully _'Kept their fucking cool!' _

"But Hokage-sama!" growled a rather upset but normally very calm Shikaku "You can not entertain the thoughts of Danzo! What he purposes is utter madness!"

Yes Tsunade knew of Danzo's tactics, that had given way to folklore of his ruthlessness which was in theory close to insanity along with being very unconventional and sacrifice oriented methods.

At any other time she would dismiss such a stone cold man. Right along with his ethics. Or rather lack there of.

Except as she looked over her shoulder gazing past the few burning fires that regularly would of been put out by even the lowest ninja with a jutsu. Was now being let to roam free as no one not even a civilian fireman had time to tame the small wild flames.

As the Leaf was on a full lock-down alert making all ninja report to designated stations and evacuated all of its civilians to secure shelters.

The reason as of late was not the surprise aerial bombardment that had lasted only minutes and was very successful but warded off by defenders that barely were able to react. No Konoha had seen and been through worse.

But never before had any in Konoha witnessed what many ninja now gawked at; mounting yards away in front of their northern wall.

Even Tsunade's golden, aged eyes that were left exempt from her youth jutsu stared amazed.

What could only be thought of as machines made of metal, marched forth on wide twin tracks. The wide square front of the loud mechanisms were visibly plated with what looked to be extremely thick steel. Mounted atop the rectangular shaped steel beasts frame was a symmetrically squared turret that seemed to be available to swivel a full 360 degrees.

Extending out of the plated turret was a long round barrel that too sported the same rigid steel of its construction design.

One of the steel creatures was odd alone but the dozens, plowing unimpeded through the surrounded forests in to formation outside of Konoha was a terrifying sight.

Retaining her wit and assessing her situation Tsunade remembered _'The ANBU in the omega area say they were able to penetrate all our outlaying defenses through pure brute strength. They are slow but supposedly fire a projectile that is at least twenty times stronger then those damn balls that were dropped before.' _

"Hokage-sama!" Shikaku spoke voice louder then normal "The reports are still flying in from ANBU. Those machines are beyond dangerous, they crushed our ANBU rest houses and even our border patrol teams of our first wall. . . we cannot engage directly! Not as Danzo has stated! We need to gather more intel before we act"

Always quick and calculating the bandaged war-hawk snidely defended "I've simply suggested that our defense not be limited to behind our main wall. If what ANBU has found IS to be true then when those things get in to formation they shall fire projectiles that will. . . " the man stopped speaking as if pondering his words then abruptly spat "Oh yes! as the report indicated; Simply blow our wall to rubble!"

"Sky ninja always did have strange technology" supplied Koharu emotionless "Strange yet always dangerous. . . but I remember nothing like this"

Strained Tsunade placed her clasped hands on the desk and asked almost in a mumble "If that wall falls every ninja we have will be on that force of machines at a moments notice. . . Shikaku how many is that?"

"In the village now due to the stress of having to take on more missions after the Chunnin exams debacle we have 60% of our ninja cosigned to missions. Our forces inside Konoha are only 2,342 ninja strong. Immediately we placed a recall on all teams in the area inside of and around Fie country. Before mid-night we should be at least at 50% mobility with our forces possibly able to flank Sky countries."

"Insufficient" dismissed Danzo swiftly "They mean to attack now. Tsunade the only way we will survive is to counter attack swiftly. Defense got us death and to where we are now. . . we must attack already"

There were quite a few gathered who too agreed with Danzo's words. But yet they stayed silent as they looked upon their unreadable Hokage.

"We still have not enough knowledge. But Danzo is right" conceded Tsunade ignoring the few shocked then passive faces before her. "They have ground units upon our soil as well they command the air with those flying ninja" turning she looked out the window once more then back to the assembled Leaf ninja.

"We go in to level four of our war-time code. Assemble all captains and relay teams. There is no time to waste" commanded the Senju slowly going colder as the fact she now had to possibly deal with one of the Leafs oldest and trickiest enemies. With a divided front.

Leaving quickly the gathered ninja disappeared in plumes of smokes. Only a few ninja stayed.

Shikaku Nara; Jonin commander stayed. Being part of the war-time council he'd also got a promotion to chief strategist. Now that the situation parlayed it. But such a dignified occurrence meant nothing to him as his eyes trailed to the man he'd knew now liked having back his long forgotten but now reinstated position.

Danzo Shimura alongside Koharu Utante and Homura Mitakado pillared next to each other were each like stone statues. Emotionless they recounted at having seen many wars and witnessed many Hokages declare the level four emergency.

Yet only in the past thirty years since the time of the Third Hokage and temporarily Fourth Hokage had they been given the prestigious titles only adorned to the Hokage's advisers and some of the Leafs' most devout ninja. For in time of war those three wielded titles of Hokage's chief advisers.

Tantamount to being what were Generals of the Leaf. A position that meant they'd at the Hokage's discretion would influence the proverbial pieces on the board. And even if the time called for it, retain a certain authority over all in the village from lowly Genin even upwards over a promoted Jonin who would assume the position of a battlefield Commander.

It was expected that anyone other then those three would have shown a smile at the responsibility, and mass upgrade of power trusted to them. Except those three were veterans and had each handled their position before. Which was widely known why they continually were re-entrusted with it each time before.

Lastly in the room but wouldn't be for long was the ANBU commander. The masked individual was too a confirmed piece of the war council. The commander already had a seat of power that was directly under the Hokage except in this instance they now too had a more vast array of control. Unofficially they too were a General of the Leaf rivaling the other threes power.

Shikaku closing his eyes to think strategically leaned against the wall of the room in solitary distress. _'What could she be thinking to listen to Danzo's plan and even give him back a position of this rank! In moments he'll probably try to LEGALLY restart ROOT! This is a mistake... this is all one big mistake!' _

Turning around Tsunade crossed her arms behind her back and spoke "Not all of the War Council is assembled but I'll have to presume without them for the time. We need to deal with these things before they overrun us-"

Interrupting her the ANBU captain spoke "Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama but as I recall there was a request sent for aid to the Sand village-" stopping the commander coughed slightly as they recalled the last argument the very idea started, which threw the once full room in to bickering but was none the less ordered by Hokage.

Continuing the ANBU conveyed while holding his hand cupped to his masked ear over a receiver "I've gotten recent information that says they have sent their answer"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED... (Except this time very soon... I promise :D ok!)<p> 


End file.
